Dr Kakashi
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Dr. Kakashi es un programa de television, donde Kakashi ayuda a distintos personajes a resolver sus problemas.Locuras,humor y risa garantizada..Invitado especial esta semana:-Les presento a un artista musical legendario, con ustedes...-pasen y lean.
1. introduccion

¡Hola!

Bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste y les sea de su agrado

Disclamer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen tan solo los tome prestados para algunas de mis ocurrencias

Estamos en un estudio de grabación de televisión, hay una plataforma cuadrada algo grande, con pantallas en las paredes, unas sillas y una mesa pequeña enfrente de las sillas. Al lado derecho hay un pequeño escritorio con una silla y un micrófono inalámbrico junto a una chimenea. Al lado izquierdo debajo de la plataforma hay unas escaleras seguidas de una larga alfombra roja y la entrada con una cortina replegable, enfrente de la plataforma esta un foro donde hay sillas y esta el publico.

Están ahí el director del programa y un hombre de cabello castaño vestido de smoking.

-Y bien ahora vamos con nuestro conductor Hatake Kakashi y su asistente personal Yamato- dice el director.

-Todavía no llega- dice Yamato en un tono preocupado

-Parece que Kakashi aun no esta aquí pero no se preocupen llegara en cualquier momento, pero mientras tanto Yamato mmm...bailara mambo-.

-¡QUE!- exclama Yamato

-Si así es…Yamato va a bailar-¿verdad Yamato?- Dice entre dientes y lo mira con una con una cara de "_te voy a matar si no lo haces"_ lo cual Yamato capto.

-Sss-ss-iiii claro-dice con nerviosismo. Después de eso el pobre Yamato pone a bailar

Un niño entre el publico comienza a gritar, es Konohamaru grita -¡Buu!… ¡Buu!!!No sabes bailar !Hasta un orangután baila mejor que tu!-

-¿Que? ¿Acaso no les gusta?- dice el asistente Yamato

-¡NO!- Grita el público molesto

-Amm… ¿entonces que quieren que haga? -

-Que hagas malabares con melones arriba de un monociclo- Exige el pequeño Konohamaru.

-¡Que! ¿En serio quieren que lo haga?- Dice el sorprendido asistente.

A lo cual Yamato lo único que recibió es que le arrojaran un tomate a la cara

-¿Acaso eso no responde tu pregunta?- Responde Konohamaru.

-¡Esta bien lo Hare!-"_hay que publico tan exigente" _pensaba Yamato.

Así se la pasó Yamato recibiendo tomates de parte del público durante dos horas. Hasta que llega un sujeto con mascara, cabello espigado y plateado, vestido de traje color negro y camisa azul celeste. Entra en el escenario y dice tranquilamente al público

-Hola-mientras saludaba con una mano y sonreía con su ojo feliz-.

Yamato jala a Kakashi de un brazo hasta que quedan de frente.

-Ha, hola Yamato- dice tranquilamente Kakashi.

-¿Acaso eso es lo único que tienes que decir?- pregunta algo molesto Yamato

-Mmm... ¿Si?- responde dudosamente

-¡Llegas tarde y eso es lo únicoque tienes que decir!- Grita ahora si muy molesto el asistente.

-Fue por que en el camino me encontré con una ancianita que iba cruzando la calle y tuve que detenerme a ayudarla; además, solo fue un poco de retraso- dice muy calmado Kakashi

-¡Que! Tardaste dos horas en llegar; ¡¿sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer durante ese tiempo?!-exclama Yamato enojado por la reacción de Kakashi.

Kakashi se le queda observando a Yamato por unos instantes-Mmm… ¿darte un baño de tomates?, he oído que es bueno para la circulación-

Yamato esta rojo a más no poder (y no es por los tomates) y para colmo Kakashi le dice

-Yamato creo que ya tenemos que empezar el show; ¿no crees -

Yamato a apunto de explota responde_-_si creo que si-

-¡alto! –dice súbitamente Kakashi -No puedo comenzar el programa sin mi rosquilla…mmm…Yamato tráeme una rosquilla rellena de chocolate ¡NO! Mejor de fresa-.

-¡Que! ¡Acaso crees que soy tu sirviente!-

-No- refuta Kakashi -Pero eres mi asistente personal, así que ve por mi rosquilla a "rosquillas Kabuto"-.

-¡Que! para eso tengo que cruzar muchas aldeas y aparte a todos los ninjas que me encuentre- se queja Yamato.

-Si, si pero entiende que no puedo empezar sin mi rosquilla-dice Kakashi mientras se cruza de brazos -O no me digas que no quieres que empiece el programa, o ¿eso quieren?-dice el Ninja que copia volteando a ver al publico.

-¡No! ¡Yamato ve por la rosquilla!-grita harto el público mientras empieza a sacar tomates, antorchas, kunais, shurikens e irónicamente una rosquilla de fresa con chispas de chocolate.

_-_Kakashi-sanen el publico hay ¡una rosquilla de fresa!- alerta Yamato al caprichoso Kakashi.

_-_Mi rosquilla de Kabuto…La quiero ahora- Exige Kakashi con una mirada espeluznante

-Pero, pero- Trata de defenderse Yamato, pero al ver la mirada de ojo de Kakashi no le queda opción _-_esta bien ya vuelvo-.

Yamato camina hasta salir del escenario pero asoma la cabeza por la puerta -¿con chispas?-.

-¿Acaso las chispas se van a poner solas?- responde su jefe.

Después de eso Yamato se marcha en busca de la rosquilla.

-Bueno querido publico lamento el retraso e interrupciones de este programa pero no se preocupen pues a valido la pena mmm...haber… -dice el despistado Ninja de la hoja mientras reboruja sus dialogos-a sí…Bienvenidos a "Dr. Kakashi" especialista en confesiones, problemas psicológicos, problemas judiciales, familiares entre otros mas, permítanme presentarles algunos componentes con los que contamos en el programa- Dice Kakashi mientras saca una lista.

-Contamos con detector de mentiras que es mi Sharingan- Exclama mientras muestra su ojo Sharingan

Alguien habla con una voz molesta y una rosquilla de fresa en la mano -no es tuyo es de Obito ¡irrespetuoso!- exclama un sujeto enmascarado de nombre Tobi.

- También contamos con Guardaespaldas para seguridad de nuestros invitados: Fujin y

Raijin "_los legendarios hermanos estupidos"- _dice Kakashi ignorando a Tobi y señalando a dos sujetos gordos.

- Hola a todos- Dicen Fujin y Raijin pero de repente, se escuchan unos ruidos muy fuertes provenientes de sus estómagos. – ¡Ah! tenemos hambre, Kakashi-san, hubieras encargado a Clamato tres docenas de rosquillas para nosotros- Entonces fijan su vista en el publico miran fijamente la rosquilla de Tobi - ¡Oh! Rosquilla ¡a la carga! -en eso los dos se lanzan a Tobi.

Tobi en ese momento esta buscando una manera de comerse la rosquilla sin quitarse la mascara pero en eso mira que hay dos sujetos gordos mirándolo fijamente-Oigan ustedes dos gordos que le ven a Tobi, hey no se acerquen tanto,¡no! ¡Basta!-. Aléjense ¡No! ¡No!-

_Se corta la señal de televisión__.._

Al recuperarse la señal de televisión se ve como pasan Tsunade y Sakura cargando una camilla medica en la que yace un desafortunado sujeto enmascarado -Disculpen la interrupción pero la escena era muy violenta como para que la vieran- dice Kakashi disculpándose con los televidentes -Bueno prosigamos, ¿en que me quede? así Un asistente directamente de ANBU _(_Asociación de Naturistas Bobos Unidos_)_ cuenta con el poder de la madera, el poder de controlar utilizando el "miedo", fue un experimento de Orochimaru en su afán de tener el poder de la madera perteneciente al primer Hokage para así poder construir casas y venderlas , le gusta mucho el dinero y además….-

-Kakashi-san parece que usted esta leyendo más bien su biografía- dice Iruka-sensei quien es parte del público.

Kakashi oculta una hoja detrás de si mismo- Bueno… eh… yo… de hecho la verdad si estaba leyendo su biografía-.

-no puede ser, no conoce ni a su propio asistente- grita el público al unísono.

-En fin su nombre es… "¿_Como era? ¿Lamato?, ¿Clamato?, ¿Johnny_?" ah si es Tenzo, ups- Kakashi se tapa la boca pero ya lo ha dicho, es demasiado tarde.

Todo el público comienza a reír- Jaja que nombre tan tonto jajaja-.

_En la oficina de Hokage Tsuna__de esta mirando su programa favorito Dr. Kakashi_

-No puede ser ¡Kakashi Hatake como pudiste!- dice la enfadada Hokage

-Esto es malo Kakashi ha roto una de las 10 reglas Ninja, decir el nombre verdadero de Yamato, es tan gracioso que alguien puede morir de risa al oírlo, que desastre- dice la asustada Shizune; asistente de Tsunade.

_De vuelta en el escenario. .._

-Ejem…¿en… que estábamos?-dice Kakashi -_"de seguro Tsunade-sama me matara"_ -

En eso llega Yamato con su ropa toda rasgada, sudando y recargándose en la puerta para que no entraran unos perros rabiosos y en una mano una bolsa de papel.

Kakashi se queda observando a Yamato- Yamato, ¿que paso?-

Yamato responde-pues veras….- dice con dificultad para respirar-… al llegar… a la aldea del sonido… pise una cuerda que hizo que de un árbol salieran shurikens, kunais, lanzas, espadas, hachas y machetes, que apenas puede esquivar, al seguir el camino recordé que no me diste direcciones así que llegue a un bar que decía "bar del sonido", donde tocaba la banda de Orochimaru que se llamaba "los cuatro del sonido" les pregunte si sabían donde se ubicaba rosquillas Kabuto a lo que respondieron soltando perros rabiosos, serpientes, leones y un emo . Salí corriendo hasta que porfin puede perderlos, quede enfrente del lugar al que me mandaste, compre la rosquilla, y al salir iba caminando tranquilamente pero presente que alguien iba detrás de mi al voltear era toda la manada de animales volví a correr hasta llegar aquí-.

-Mmm… ¿en serio?- Dice Kakashi sin prestar atención mientra lee su libro favorito

-¿Acaso me pusiste atención?-responde Yamato algo estresado.

-Jajaja, Tenzo esta muy tenso, jajaja- Se burla el público.

-¿Que? ¿Kakashi como es que saben mi verdadero nombre?-.

-Pues veras…es una larga historia-dice Kakashi nervioso rascándose la nuca y sonriendo_-_pero en fin ¿me podrías dar lo que te pedí?-.

-Eh…si este bien- responde mientras le entrega la bolsa con la rosquilla

-Mmm...bien…gracias- en eso abre la bolsa de papel y…-¿que? ¿Chispas de chocolate? ¡Yo quería chispas de colores!- reclama Kakashi.

Yamato se queda en shock con una cara de asombro y a la vez de enojo pero no supo como reaccionar, así que solo se desmayo.

-Esta es la primera parte de el programa de hoy después de una pausa tendremos un invitado especial de Akatsuki, que nos contara su mayor sueño, por que quiere realizarlo, que hacer

¡Vamos a unos comerciales y ya volvemos!...

(Comerciales)

_Aparece en pantalla __Yamato_

-¿Te falta amueblar tu casa? ¿Necesitas madera? Ven a "trabajos Yamato" donde te construiremos el mueble o cosa que necesites además tenemos madera para lo que necesites,"Trabajos Yamato" ¡son tu mejor opción!-.

_Termina el comercial y __Aparece Shikamaru caminando por una calle con su típica cara de flojera_

Shikamaru va caminando y leyendo una nota _-_¡cielos! De donde voy a sacar las rosas que

Me encargo mi madre, y los claveles para la tumba de Asuma, que problemático…-.

Se acerca Ino y lee la nota que trae Shikamaru, luego dice

-Veo que necesitas muchas flores, ¿sabes donde podrías conseguirlas?

Shikamaru fastidiado dice –no, ¿tu si?-.

-Ven a la "Florería Yamanaka" donde te ofrecemos gran variedad de flores-dice ella mientras las flores aparecen en pantalla_ -_¡arreglos florales y ocasiones especiales! Ahora, ¿ya sabes a donde ir?-.

Shikamaru dice entre dientes y con voz floja -si…voy a ir a la florería Yamanaka y tu_…-_apunta a la pantalla-¡también ven!-.

_Termina el comercial Y __Aparecen un hombre y una mujer vestidos de chef cocinando, y luego aparecen en pantalla una gran cantidad de platillos de ramen _

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunta la cocinera.

-¿te gustaría comer algo delicioso?-dice el cocinero.

-entonces ven a "fideos Ramen Ichiraku" donde te ofrecemos 42 tipos diferentes de Ramen- aparecen en pantalla -aparte de una gran cantidad de complementos y diferentes precios-

-Ven y come como si fueras un Hokage-menciona el cocinero.

Fin del comercial…

_Aparece Kakashi con un fondo azul oscuro detrás del y un letrero que dice "Dr. Kakashi" y dice:_

-tienes problemas familiares, psicológicos, traumas, o ¿quisieras confesar algo? ¡Yo te ayudare a resolverlos! Lo único que tienes que hacer es mandarme un Review diciéndome quien eres* y cual es tu problema y tal vez seas elegido para venir a mi programa, ¡tan solo un click y ya! ¡Yo resolveré tu problema!-

* tiene que ser personaje del Universo de Naruto.


	2. Sasori

**Capitulo 2: Sasori**

-Aquí estamos de regreso, Ahora dejemos que mi asistente; Yamato, presente a nuestro invitado especial del programa de hoy-

-Ahem- Yamato apaga todas las luces las luces y activa solamente unas luces de colores, que se asemejan a las que reflejan las esferas de baile, al mismo tiempo se comienzan a oír tambores aumentando su frecuencia cada vez mas, mientras una luz sobresale entre todas y apunta a una puerta cubierta por una gran cortina negra -proveniente del lejano país de…-.

En eso Kakashi interrumpe -Ohh lo olvidaba-

Kakashi saca un libro de su bolsillo y lo presenta al público.

-¿Cansado de leer novelas aburridas? ¿Desea poder pasar horas y horas de emoción y suspenso? Pues el aclamado escritor de novelas Jiraiya-sama, presenta su última obra literaria ¡Make-Out Paradise parte 2!, con este libro usted finalmente podrá disfrutar de una lectura como la que jamás ha tenido. Dejemos que pase uno de los afortunados lectores que tuvieron la oportunidad de leer tan solo el prologo de el libro, adelante Scarecrow-.

Entra un sujeto con sujeto con cabello gris espigado, el protector de frente Shinobi cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, una mascara cubriendo su boca, un momento…es un clon de Kakashi.

Yamato con una gran gota en su cabeza se limita a pensar -"_esto es vergonzoso para eso arruino mi espectacular presentación"-._

-Dinos Scarecrow, que te ha parecido la novela-.

El clon Scarecrow muy emocionado contesta -¡con ese nivel de drama, tragedia, los secretos y el hermoso amor de un hombre y una mujer- entonces Scarecrow se acerca a las cámaras -es realmente maravilloso, ¡todo mundo debe tener uno!-

-Gracias Scarecrow puedes retirarte-.

Scarecrow se esfuma como todo clon de sombras

-¿Lo ven?, ¡Este libro es una verdadera obra de arte!- finaliza Dr. Kakashi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese instante se oye una voz procedente del vestuario de donde salen los invitados especiales -¿arte?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahora se que ustedes desean tener este libro puedo verlo en sus caras- dice el conductor, mientras sonríe y mira al publico.

En el público la reacción es la contraria a la del conductor. Todos están en silencio y poniendo una cara de Shikamaru.

Ignorando esa reacción de desinterés, el de cabello gris dirige su mirada nuevamente a las cámaras y prosigue -Por eso, ahora mismo, usted se puede llevar este libro por tan solo 25 $, llame al numero que aparece en pantalla, nuestras operadoras con gusto lo atenderán. Y además solo por esta ocasión, los primeros 50 que reciban su copia de Make-Out Paradise parte 2 recibirán "gratis" un póster de Make-Out Paradise firmado por el propio ¡Jiraiya-sama!- .

Nuevamente en el público hay silencio y el único sonido que se escucha es el chirriar de un grillo.

_-__"¿Los primeros 50? Ja de seguro el único que ha llamado es el propio Kakashi-sensei"-_ Piensa Inner Sakura

Naruto por su parte esta rojo y sudando, con una voz baja y temblorosa dice -Que nadie sepa que Kakashi es mi sensei, que nadie sepa que Kakashi es mi sensei ¡Ohh maldita sea, todo mundo sabe que Kakashi es mi sensei!- entonces, Naruto agacha su cabeza y arriba de esta aparece una gran nube negra.

-Bueno después de este interesante comercial presentemos a nuestro invitado, vamos Yamato ahora-.

Yamato recupera su compostura y se emociona –"_es mi momento de brillar", _proveniente de la aldea escondida entre la arena, uno de los primeros miembros de Akatsuki, "_Si lo estoy haciendo muy dramático",_ un gran artista, un hombre dedicado a su profesión, les presento a…- Conforme la tensión aumenta la frecuencia de los tambores aumenta también.

Justo antes de que Yamato anuncie el nombre del invitado, Kakashi dice desganado y sin emoción el nombre que todos están esperando-es Sasori-.

-ahhh, arruino mi presentación- dice Yamato en voz baja y cae de espaldas inconsciente y con los ojos blancos al estilo anime.

-¿Yamato? Se desmayo, vaya, si que es un sujeto raro-dice tranquilamente el conductor.

Ahora sale de la puerta cubierta por la gran cortina negra el invitado de la noche:

Es un sujeto jorobado, cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas impresas, trae la boca tapada, un gran sombrero con flecos o tiras en su orilla, trae las uñas de sus manos pintadas color verde azul y porta un anillo en su pulgar izquierdo color púrpura, bajo su sombrero se pueden ver unos ojos siniestros…este hombre es conocido como Sasori de las arenas rojas.

Sasori con la voz grave de Hiruko dice-ya era hora Kakashi, odio esperar mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, bueno quizás odio mas a Orochimaru, en fin lo que trato de decir es que si te hubieras tardado un minuto mas me hubiera enfurecido tanto que hubiera matado a un tonto sujeto enmascarado con mascara naranja, que tratara de tomar mi lugar de Akatsuki, Claro si es que pudiera existir alguien tan estupido de hecho la posibilidad de que exista alguien tan pero tan estupido es la misma de que yo muera asesinado por 5 personas que me odian- dice con sarcasmo-Ja de hecho solo conozco cuatro que me odian y una ya murió-.

En el público:

-¡Ahhhh, No puede ser esta vivo! ¡la Abuela Chiyo murió en vano!-dice una joven pelirrosa.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii, esta vivo! WOOOOHOOO- dice Deidara con gran felicidad y saltando como porrista con pompones hechos de barro.

-¡Ese %7$!#!-dice Orochimaru

-Si Orochimaru piensa eso de ese sujeto, yo también- dice Kabuto acomodándose los lentes

Tobi volteando a ver a Deidara que esta llorando de felicidad y luego voltea a ver a Sasori, en la cara de Tobi se ve una mirada de odio y celos_ -"Que tiene de especial ese jorobado, no me quitara a mi Sempai, Tobi tiene que matarlo-_ piensa el enmascarado mientras saca de su capa su mortal instrumento de ejecución… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en un lugar de la aldea de la arena hay una tumba que donde se puede leer_: en honor de Chiyo, heroína de la aldea de Sunagakure_. Misteriosamente se oye una voz que dice:

¡QUEEEEEE CHING*****!-(Censurado: Dr. Kakashi es un programa para personas de todas las edades por la que nos pueden utilizar malas palabras, corromperían las mentes de los pequeños shinobis televidentes)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo en el programa Dr. Kakashi

Yamato se levanta del suelo-Kakashi-san ya estoy consciente otra vez-

-Y que, yo hubiera comenzado el programa de todas formas, no te iba a esperar mas de diez minutos-dice Kakashi

-¡QUE! Y ¡QUIEN TE ESPERO DOS HORAS EHHHH!-

Kakashi ignorando a Yamato, pregunta a Sasori -¿Sasori estas listo? De ser así comencemos con la entrevista-

En eso el celular de Kakashi suena con el tono "Kakashi Theme"

Kakashi contesta el teléfono- bueno…si….oh….esta bien….que bueno que me avisas….bye-.

Kakashi ahora mira a Sasori con una mirada siniestra -Sasori creo que tienes que hacer algo antes-

Sasori contesta con un tono molesto-¿Que?-.

Antes de que Kakashi pueda continuar, alguien sube a la plataforma

-¡Master Sasori! Soy yo su alumno Deidara-

Kakashi le llama la atención -Hey, que hace usted señorita, esta prohibido subir a la plataforma a no sea que sea llamada, tomo asiento-

-¡Que dices!-

A Kakashi no le queda opción-¡seguridad!-

Fujin y Raijin contestan- si Kashi-san-.

-Lleven a esta fangirl a su lugar en el público- demanda Kakashi a sus guardias

quiénes se llevan a Deidara de la plataforma.

-Como decía- dice Kakashi retomando el tema -Sasori, recibí una llamada confidencial, hecha por Sakura…-

-Eso último le quita lo confidencial a la llamada- Dice el asistente con una gota en la cabeza

-Si y me dijo que no estas demostrando tu verdadera identidad, en "Dr. Kakashi" nos gusta hablar con la verdad, así que necesitamos que reveles tu verdadera identidad- demanda Kakashi

-¡Esa maldita niña, sigue fastidiándome! esta bien lo haré, me quitare esta capa- dice el pelirrojo mientras toma su capa de Akatsuki.

En el público parece que nadie quiere ver lo que va a suceder

_-_¡Jorobado Pervertido!- Grita Ino mientras se tapa los ojos

Hinata igualmente tapándose los ojos pero en voz baja dice-no quiero ver-

Ten Ten tiene una reacción similar a las demás -¡que asco!-

Extraño que parezca a Sai también tiene algo que decir -esta va a ser una horrible experiencia-

-Hey Sai y a ti ¿por que te molesta?- pregunta Naruto quien esta sentado a su lado

-Ya cálmense ingenuas, es solo su marioneta Hiruko- explica Sakura

-¡Ey yo no soy una chica!- dice Naruto enojado

Sai dice -Yo quisiera ser…olvídenlo-

Todos se le quedan viendo a Sai, mientras que Sai solo hace su sonrisa falsa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yamato, esta marioneta no sirve y además la cabeza esta pegada con pegamento, parece que ya la habías utilizado para algo- dice Sasori mientras se quita la capa

-ehhh bueno- dice el asistente Yamato mientras recuerda los sucesos del puente de la tierra y el cielo donde se disfrazo de Hiruko.

Ahora de ese Hiruko mal hecho sale un sujeto con cabello rojo-naranja, con ojos soñadores y su apariencia es como de 20 años, su vestimenta es una capa negra con nubes rojas solo que esta vez esta llena de publicidad, igual que las que usan los corredores de autos.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar de la aldea de la lluvia…

-Dios Pain, por que tenemos que usar publicidad en nuestras capas de Akatsuki- dice una joven de nombre Konan.

-Estamos en bancarrota, después de que Kisame, se gasto el dinero de nuestros ahorros en una campaña humanitaria a favor de los tiburones- dice Pain.

-¿Es cierto eso Kisame?-pregunta la joven de cabello azul.

-Vamos, que no tiene corazón, los pobres tiburones estaban sufriendo, teníamos que ayudarlos-dice Kisame

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo en Dr. Kakashi…

-Yo soy Sasori el marionetista, ahh que diseño tan poco artístico ha puesto el líder en la capa Akatsuki- dice Sasori con una voz menos grave que la de Hiruko.

-Oigan no esta mal- dice Ino mientras mira a Sasori

-Que linda cara- dice Ten Ten sonriendo

Hinata ignorando a Sasori se limita a pensar -_"yo solo tengo ojos para Naruto"-._

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicas-comenta Sai.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad Sai?- dice Naruto mientras se aleja de Sai.

De pronto del público dos sujetos dan un gran salto hacia la plataforma

-Kabuto! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- grita Orochimaru sosteniendo una espada_._

-Si Orochimaru-sama- responde Kabuto activando su jutsu en la mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda trae una de sus famosas rosquillas.

-Parece que Sasori tiene muchos admiradores, primero una chica emo y ahora Michael Jackson y…. ohh Kabuto! El de las rosquillas del sonido! Soy tu admirador numero 1-dice un muy emocionado Kakashi.

-Hablando de admiradores raros-dice sarcásticamenteYamato cerrando los ojos y susirando

-Kabuto, he probado todos los sabores, ¿cuando sale la de sabor maracuyá?-pregunta el conductor.

-Es el momento Kabuto, es ahora o nunca- dice Orochimaru acercándose a Sasori.

-Por que todo lo tengo que hacer yo… _Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu-_dice el asistente mientras hace un jutsu con las manos.

En ese momento sale una gran prisión de madera que atrapa a Orochimaru y Kabuto.

-Seguridad, llévense a estos dos agresores-ordena Yamato mientras apunta a Kabuto y Orochimaru.

-Si Clamato-san- contestan Fujin y Raijin

En ese momento Orochimaru y Kabuto son sacados de la prisión por Yamato, Fujin y Raijin se los llevan.

-Que decepción no me dijo cuando salía a la venta esa rosquilla de maracuyá-suspira el conductor -disculpen los imprevistos, supongo que fue culpa de Yamato-.

-Si Yamato apesta, aviéntenle tomates… oh no, se nos acabaron, entonces aviéntenle maracuyás-grita el pequeño Konohamaru ytodos en el publico comienzan a lanzar una lluvia de maracuyás.

-Esta vez no, _Mokuton: Mokujōheki__; __Viz- _dice Yamato activando otro jutsu

De pronto del suelo sale un semi-domo de madera que cubre a Yamato, dejando solo como punto vulnerable su retaguardia

-_"Esta vez no arruinaran mi traje y mucho menos mi moño dorado: edición de lujo, me costo mucho dinero" –_piensa el castaño

Kakashi mira como se impactan maracuyás en el domo protector de Yamato,

-mmmh, Maracuya, creo que comeré una- dice mientras toma una del suelo_._

-Creo que esa lluvia de fruta esta terminando, quizás ya es hora de terminar el jutsu-dice Yamato.

-Ey Yamato, prueba la maracuyá esta deliciosa- dice Kakashi acercándose por atrás de Yamato

En ese momento Kakashi lanza una maracuyá a Yamato, Yamato no se la espera se voltea de frente y la maracuyá le da en su moño dorado, edición de lujo.

-¡Nooooo! me costo 5$- (para Yamato eso es mucho dinero)-¡por que rayos trabajo aquí!-

-Grrrr, ya basta, me estoy fastidiando, Kakashi, comienza ya- dice un enojado Sasori.

-Estoy de acuerdo, dinos Sasori, ¿por que estas aquí?-pregunta el conductor mientras se sienta en su escritorio.

-Veras Kakashi, yo tengo un sueño, antes de morir quiero ver mi máximo sueño cumplido…-.

Todo el publico se queda en suspenso, incluso el grillo deja de chirriar.

-mi sueño es…-

-Ser Hokage (como si Sasori fuera de Konoha)- dice Naruto.

-Convertirte en marioneta-dice Sakura.

-Ser actor en películas de adultos-comenta Sai, Mientras todos se le quedan viendo.

-¿Que?, no es una mala idea-dice Sai

-si lo es- dice el público al unísono

De nuevo con Sasori…

-Conocer a mi ídolo; el único ser que realmente respeto, mi inspiración en mi carrera de marionetista, de hecho el es mi razón de vivir… quiero conocerlo en persona…el es…-

…

…

…

La cámara se acerca a los labios de Sasori de los cuales salen cuatro palabras…- E-L-M-O-

Un gran silencio envuelve el público, al igual que la plataforma.

…

…

…

-_"esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que imagine"_-piensa Kakashi mientras cierra su ojo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuara…

Preview:

- Hola soy yo Naruto, yo me encargare de dar los previews de cada episodio al estilo anime-.

- Parece que Dr. Kakashi se ha metido en problemas, encontrar a Elmo será un verdadero reto, ¿Qué? Kakashi formo un equipo Ninja, ¿tan importante es solucionar el problema de este odioso Akatsuki?-

-si no encuentran a Elmo, todos ustedes morirán-dice una voz misteriosa.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Quien dijo eso?-.

Nuestro siguiente capitulo se titulara "Misión clase S: Buscando a Elmo"

¿Podrá Kakashi encontrar a Elmo, y terminar esta locura?

¿Quiénes formaran el equipo Kakashi?

¿Quién esta planeando un ataque que acabara con la vida de todos en este programa? ¿Cuál es el mortífero instrumento de ejecución de Tobi? Bueno ese último no importa tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori le quita el micrófono a Kakashi - Vamos niño, no puedes hacerlo mas dramático, entonces yo lo hare-.

-Por si no has leído Sasori, ya esta escrito, "continuara", así que lo que tengas que decir guárdatelo para el siguiente capitulo-dice Kakashi.

-No… es algo que tenia que decir tarde o temprano… Gaara si estas viendo este programa quiero que sepas que yo… yo soy tu padre…-dice Sasori poniéndose una mascara de Darth Vader.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Que? No…no puede ser, como ultima pregunta de suspenso ¿Cómo reaccionara Gaara a esa sorpresiva declaración?-.

Continuara…-Ahora si ¡De veras!-


	3. Misión clase S Buscando a Elmo parte 1

Hola!

Aquí estoy actualizando apenas, primeramente no lo había actualizado por que como ya entre a la escuela tenia mucha tarea, Tengo que informarles que voy a hacer la historia por temporadas de 5 invitados cada una, y quiero que sepan que agradezco sus reviews y voy a tomar en cuenta sus comentarios para futuros capítulos. Así que no dejen de ver este fic. Y dejen reviews pues entre mas tenga ¡¡¡mas rápido lo actualizo!!!

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3: Misión clase S; Buscando a Elmo parte 1**

En nuestro capitulo anterior:

_-__Dinos Sasori, ¿por que estas aquí?-pregunta el conductor mientras se sienta en su escritorio._

_-mi sueño es… __conocer a mi ídolo; el único ser que realmente respeto, mi inspiración en mi carrera de marionetista, de hecho el es mi razón de vivir… quiero conocerlo en persona…el es…E-L-M-O- _

_- Gaara si estas viendo este programa quiero que sepas que yo… yo soy tu padre…-dice Sasori poniéndose una mascara de Darth Vader. _

- _Deidara-Sempai yo también tengo algo que decir…- dice Tobi tratando de llamar la atención de Deidara. _

-Un momento esto no salio en el capitulo anterior, lo sentimos Tobi, será otro día-.

_-Ohh, pero Tobi es un buen chico-. _

Y ahora con estos recordatorios en mente comencemos el siguiente episodio de Dr. Kakashi**. "Misión clase S: Buscando a Elmo. Parte 1":**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En la aldea escondida entre la arena (Sunagakure) justo en el palacio del Kazekage parece ser que ha surgido un problema, veamos que esta pasando_:

-Gaara!!! Contrólate!!! Recuerda que prometiste no recaer en esa actitud-dice Baki.

-Basta Gaara!!!, no ataques a tus guardias!!!- pide Kankurou.

-Gaara!!! Tranquilo!!!-dice su hermana.

En el piso se encuentra Gaara de rodillas, se esta tomando la cabeza, mientras grita (como sucedió en los exámenes Chunin), la arena, que carga en su recipiente se esta saliendo de control y esta atacando a sus propios guardias

-Gahhhhhhhh!!! No puede ser!!! Ahhh mi cabeza!!!-

-Vamos Gaara, no es tan malo, es solo un sujeto egoísta, cruel, impaciente y que intento asesinarnos. Que tan malo puede ser eso ¿ehh?- trata de tranquilizar Kankurou.

-Cállate Kankurou, eso solo empeora las cosas-lo regaña Temari.

-Ahhhh, necesito… necesito…matar-dice descontroladamente.

-Esto esta fuera de control-dice su sensei.

-Vamos, si ese Sasori fuera mi padre yo no reaccionaria así…un momento- Kankurou se pone a reflexionar tomándose el mentón _- _si el es el padre de Gaara…entonces ¡¡¡EL ES MI PADRE!!!-

En ese momento Kankurou saca a Karasu; su marioneta, y entra en un estado de descontrol como el de Gaara, atacando personas del palacio y destruyendo objetos valiosos.

-ahora Kankurou también esta loco, Baki-sensei, que hacemos-pregunta la hermana mayor esquivando un ataque de Karasu 

- Creo que ya se como detener a Gaara- dice Baki esquivando un cadáver de un guardia que Gaara le lanzo como proyectil.

Baki, sale corriendo y entra al cuarto de Gaara.

-espere, Baki-sensei no me deje sola con estos dos- suplica Temari.

Kankurou y Gaara lanzan un ataque a Temari al mismo tiempo, pero Temari utiliza su abanico para repeler los ataques de ambos con una ráfaga de viento.

-Quitarte, orejas de gato, yo matarla- le dice el pelirrojoa Kankurou.

- No, Moverte tú, ojos de Mapache, yo matarla-le replica Kankurou.

Kankurou y Gaara comienzan a atacarse entre ellos.

-¡Ya basta, parecen cavernícolas!- grita Temari muy desesperada.

-Ya regrese- dice su sensei que trae ensu mano un Tanuki de peluche - este Tanuki tranquilizaba a Gaara cuando era un niño-.

Al mirar Gaara, el Tanuki de peluche su cara llena de odio, cambia a ser una cara feliz

-Shukaki!!!- grita Gaara mientras corre y toma a Shukaki de las manos de Baki, luego mientras lo abraza se pone a cantar una canción estilo Barney mientras abraza su peluche

-"Shukaki es un tanuki que vive en nuestra mente, y cuando se hace grande es"…-

En cuestión de segundos Gaara se queda dormido abrazando a shukaki y chupandose el dedo como un bebe.

-Ahhh- hacen todos los presentes enel tono que alguien hace cuando mira a un bebe tierno.

-Ahhh que conmovedor- dice el guardiaque Gaara uso como proyectil (¡sigue vivo!)

En ese momento una espada se clava en la espalda del guardia, ¡es Kankurou que sigue es ese estado de locura!

-Baki-sama ¿no hay algún peluche que tranquilice a Kankurou?-pregunta Temari.

-Creo que a Kankurou, lo tenemos que detener por las malas- dice Baki cerrando los ojos.

Baki saca de sus bolsillos una resortera o tirachinas y un balín metálico, si se mira ese balín de muy cerca tiene una inscripción en letras milimétricas "peligro: este objeto puede dejar sin descendencia a alguien si se usa de manera inadecuada".

Baki coloca el balín en la reportera y apunta a "el lugar donde a un hombre mas le duele" y dispara, efectivamente el balín da en el objetivo.

-Ohhh que $%7&"-dice Kankurou y luego cae inconsciente.

-Era la única manera de detenerlo-dice su sensei y luego da un gran suspiro.

-¿No había otra manera?, ahora no voy a tener sobrinos-dice la hermana mayor.

-Bueno, todavía queda Gaara, y yo…bueno yo quiero ser su…-dice Matsuri, sonrojada.

-¡Ay! me asústate jovencita, como es que apareces tan repentinamente-dice Temari después de pasar un susto.

-Lo siento mucho Temari-san, lo que pasa es que oí gritos y vine a ver en que podía ayudar-

- No te preocupes todo esta bajo control-dice la joven mayor.

- Guardias, vengan y llévense a estos dos a sus habitaciones- ordena Baki mientras señala a Gaara y a Kankurou,-necesito pensar en que voy a hacer-.

Salen unos guardias de diferentes lugares, uno sal de atrás de un librero, otro de debajo de unos escombros y otro de un refrigerador (lastima que al salir no sale en buen estado de hecho lo que sale es un gran cubo de hielo con el guardia congelado dentro).

-¡Si Baki-sama!-dicen todos los guardias.

-Bien vámonos todos de aquí-dice Baki

-¡Hai!- gritan todos (incluso el del cubo de hielo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando a el programa Dr. Kakashi…

-Ahh, se que Gaara debe de haber tomado con gusto la buena noticia, después de todo, cualquiera quisiera tener un padre como enorgullecido Sasori

_Algunas reacciones en el público…_

-Que afortunado es ese Jinchuriki,- dice Deidara -Master Sasori es un ejemplo digno de imitar, bueno su "arte" es su único defecto, además…bla bla bla- Deidara comienza a hablar mucho.

-Ummh, Sempai-dice un sujeto enmascarado.

-Hey Tobi, no me interrumpas cuando hablo, uhn- (¡al fin lo dice!)

-Jeje, es que usted me había dicho que los Akatsuki debemos de ser calmados y no hablar demasiado-

-¿Y?-dice Deidara en tono molesto

-Usted otra vez, esta hablando mucho Sempai-

-Tobi, ¿recuerdas que paso la otra vez que me dijiste esas palabras? -dice Deidara con una vena en su cabeza.(Nota: véase manga capitulo 318)

-Mmmmh-Tobi esta tratando de recordar

_En la mente de Tobi…_

_FLASHBACK_

Tobi esta sentado tratando de comer un dulce de algodón sin quitarse su mascara, Deidara esta a su lado izquierdo felizmente cantando el opening 3 de Naruto, con las dos bocas de sus manos esta tomando cerveza, y a su lado derecho esta Zetsu con su típica cara que demuestra una gran calma. Enfrente de ellos desfilan Leones, Jirafas, Elefantes, Kisame y muchos otros animales.

-Estoy feliz de estar al lado de mis dos mejores amigos-dice Tobi.

-Baka, que te hace creer que yo soy tu amigo-dice zetsu.

Pasan 5 segundos…

-Hey Zetsu-san-

-Que quieres Tobi- dice Zetsu.

-¿Por que Deidara-Sempai actúa tan raro?- pregunta Tobi viendo que Deidara esta platicando con un barril de cerveza que se encuentra a su izquierda.

-Es por que esta tomando etanol, conocido comúnmente pero erróneamente con el nombre de alcohol, obviamente esta presente en las bebidas alcohólicas como la cerveza y el whiskey y causa un cambio en el consciente de la persona por un corto espacio de tiempo, ese cambio puede hacer que alguien haga cosas estupidas- _"como las que tu siempre haces"_ -y diga cosas que nunca se atrevería a decir-

-Tobi no entendió nada-dice el pobre Tobi confundido.

-Digamos que Deidara se tomo una "bebida misteriosa" que lo vuelve feliz por un momento-.

-Ohhh, es decir, esa bebida hará que Deidara-Sempai se convierta en un hombre mitad jirafa de colores arco iris, mitad cerdo volador motorizado, mitad Tobi- dice Tobi emocionado y moviendo mucho los brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Zetsu Se le queda viendo a Tobi -_"eres un caso perdido"-_

Pasan 5 segundos…

-Hey Zetsu-san-vuelve a hablar Tobi.

-Ahora que Tobi-dice Zetsu fastidiado.

-¿Por que estamos en este circo?-

-Hasta que preguntas algo importante, el líder Pain esta preparando un acto teatral, como dices un circo para recaudar dinero para salir de la bancarrota y pagar una rehabilitación para Itachi. Aunque según se ve esto va a llevar mucho tiempo-responde Zetsu.

Enfrente de ellos están Hidan y Kakuzu intentan matarse el uno al otro sin lograrlo.

Pain esta tratando de imponer el orden.

-Tobi, ereshh mi mejor amigo, hic-dice Deidara todo embriagado.

-Veamos ahora al domador de plantas carnívoras- dice Pain como presentador de circo y señalando a Hidan -el será comido por una planta carnívora y ¡sobrevivirá!-

-Bueno es mi turno- dice Zetsu -quédate aquí con tu nuevo "mejor amigo"- dice en tonosarcástico -y por favor no mires las estupideces que tengo que hacer-.

-¡siiii! ¡Soy el mejor amigo de Deidara-Sempai, lo gritare para que lo sepa todo el mundo!-grita Tobi súper feliz.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Si recuerdo, Sempai-dice Tobi.

-Bien Tobi, me molestas una vez más y ya veras como te castigo- dice a modo de advertencia Deidara.

-Hey Sempai, por cierto se equivoco, ese tal Gaara ya no es un Jinchuriki-.

-despídete Tobi-en eso Deidara saca una araña explosiva.

-adiós, bye bye, sayonara… ¿Lo hice bien Sempai?-

De pronto hay una gran explosión. Ohh pobre Tobi

_Otras reacciones del público… _

-Que clase de padre es Sasori intento matar a su propio hijo-dice Naruto

-Si es un maldito, si no fuera por la abuela Chiyo-dice Sakura queriendo llorar al recordarla -Gaara no estaría vivo-.

-Hey Shikamaru, parece que ya conociste a tu suegro-dice Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru.

-Yo no me quiero casar, las mujeres son problemáticas-dice Shikamaru.

-Sigues con eso, todo mundo va a creer que eres como ese tipo de allá- Shikaku apunta a Sai - yo se que no eres como el, pero y ¿los demás?-

-¡Que aburrido! No hables tanto, es problemático dice su hijo algo fastidiado.

-_"Shikamaru creo que vas a necesitar rehabilitación"-_piensa su padre.

_De nuevo en plataforma_

-Así que eres el padre de Gaara ehh-pregunta Kakashi.

-Si, si ya lo dije, ahora donde esta Elmo, odio esperar-dice algo desesperado Sasori.

-Bueno, Sasori, como lo he dicho muchas veces en este programa decimos siempre la verdad y la verdad es…-

-No Kakashi-sensei no lo diga, no conoce el temperamento de este Akatsuki-suplica Sakura (Inner Sakura: -_Cha, matara a todos con su gas venenoso_-)

-¿En serio?, pero tiene cara de niño bueno-dice Naruto.

-Elmo no es un ser vivo, esa idea es producto de tu traumada mente que tienes desde que tus padres murieron asesinados por mi padre-responde fríamente el conductor.

Naruto y Sakura se caen al estilo anime

- por que tenia que decirlo de una manera tan dura-dicen los dos al unísono.

-Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer ahora-dice el miembro de Akatsuki con la cabeza baja, viendo el suelo.

-Nos va a matar a todos, evacuen el lugar-dice alarmada Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura solo va a llorar-dice Naruto

-pobrecito, alguien consuélelo, puedo ser yo-dice Sai con cara de pervertido

-Sai, en serio, deja de bromear- dicen Naruto y Sakura mirando a Saiasustados.

-Cuando me pasan cosas malas siempre hago algo- dice Sasori y comienza a sacar algo de su bolsillo

…

-Estamos muertos-dice Sakura

…

…

-Dattebayo!!!-grita Naruto muy asustado.

…..

…..

…..

-ahhh, Elmo sniiff ¿por que?- dice Sasori llorando y secándose las lagrimas un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo.

-ya ve Kakashi-sensei ya lo hizo llorar-dice Naruto.

-que gran cambio de personalidad, el Sasori de antes no tenia emoción alguna-dice Sakura con gota en la cabeza.

-Ahem, Sasori no tienes algún sueño real con el que podamos ayudarte- dice Kakashi sintiéndose mal por haber hecho llorar a Sasori.

…

-¡Ya Basta!- grita Deidaracon todas sus fuerzas

Todos dirigen su mirada a donde esta Deidara y que sorpresa a su lado hay un gran pájaro de barro explosivo con el poder explosivo clase C3.

-Hay solo una persona que en realidad respeto y es Master Sasori, por eso si valoran sus vidas, van a cumplir el deseo de Master Sasori, uhn- dice Deidara a forma de orden.

-¡me voy de aquí!-grita Konohamaru y se va corriendo hacia una de las salidas.

-Yo que tu, no intentaría eso, por que ¡mi arte es una explosión!-dice Deidara mientras forma un sello con las manos -¡Katsu!-

En la salida a donde iba Konohamaru ocurre una explosión clase C1.

-¿Estas bien Konohamaru?- pregunta Ebisu con dficultad al hablar y muy herido.

-Ebisu-sensei usted me salvo- dice el pequeño Konohamaru sorprendido.

- ni siquiera intentes escapar, he mandado a Tobi a que ponga explosivos en cada una de las salidas, incluso la de emergencia-dice advirtiendo el joven Deidara.

-¡Estas loco!-grita Naruto.

-ahora busquen a Elmo, Master Sasori decidirá cuanto tiempo darle Dr. Kakashi para cumplir esa misión, uhn-dice el Akatsuki.

_-"Sasori es demasiado impaciente, no creo que quiera esperar mucho tiempo, de seguro ahorita mismo ya quiere ver a Elmo, esa chica de los explosivos ha puesto la situación mas difícil todavía, si esta fuera una misión Ninja se clasificaría clase S"-_piensa Kakashi

-Jeje, bien hecho Deidara, esas tontas explosiones al fin servirán de algo-dice Sasori.

-No son tontas, son el arte mismo ¡de veras!-responde Deidara.

-¡Ey que dices! Esa es mi frase, estupido emo-dice enfadado Naruto

-No te metas conmigo Jinchuriki, yo nos soy un emo soy el mejor artista del mundo, y si no quieres aceptarlo hare que te explote la bomba que te puso Tobi y no quieres saber donde te la puso, uhn-.

-Yo no le temo a nada, por que voy a ser Hokage, ahora dímelo-

-Esta bien, te lo diré, el explosivo se encuentra en…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En algún lugar de la aldea de la arena_:

-Baki-sama, Kankurou esta despertando-dicen los guardias de Suna.

-Ouch, que adolorido estoy-dice Kankurou levantándose-¿Baki-sama que sucedió?.

-Bueno, veras, tú entraste en un estado como el de Gaara…-responde su sensei.

Despues de algunos minutos de explicaciones…

-entonces tome el balín de la justicia y el dolor y apunte…-

-Que ¡el balín de la justicia y el dolor! Es un arma peligrosa, ¿en quien la utilizaste?-dice alarmado Kankurou.

-Lo utilicé para detenerte-.

-Por que, a nadie mas le harían eso, por que a mi- dice Kankurou llorando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Regresando a Dr. Kakashi…_

-Y así fue como Tobi logro ponerte la bomba-dice Deidara terminando de contarle donde esta el explosivo.

-Pero por que allí, a nadie mas le harían eso, por que me la pusiste allí-dice Naruto asustado.

-No te preocupes Naruto, es muy pequeño, no será una gran perdida-dice Sai con una sonrisa.

-Grrrh Sai, ¿que es muy pequeño?…un momento…-dice Naruto poniéndose rojo -AHHHH sigues con eso-.

-Jajaja lo tienes chiquito- dice Konohamaru en tono burlon entre risas.

-Ahhh ¡Todos la pagaran!- dice un Naruto muy enfadado

-ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-grita Kakashi.

Todos guardan silencio

-Es momento de actuar con seriedad- dice el conductor quitándose el protector de Konoha la que revela un ojo Sharingan- Sasori, pido que me dejes mandar un equipo Ninja, voy a mandar un equipo de especialistas, ellos encontraran a Elmo-.

-Pero no quiero esperar tanto-dice resignado Sasori.

-Vamos has esperado años a que llegue el momento de conocer a Elmo, ¿no puedes esperar unas cuantas horas? Vale la pena- pide Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo.

-Tienes razón Kakashi, pero solo por esta vez esperare- dice un convecido Sasori

-Si, mandare un equipo de especialistas con grandes habilidades shinobi, tienen un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, difícilmente se encuentra una mejor combinación que ellos- responde el doctor

-Estamos listos para la misión, Kakashi-sensei- dicen Naruto y Sakura saludando estilo militar

-Y quien dijo que los iba a enviar a ustedes ehh? Ustedes no tienen ninguna de las habilidades que mencione- responde Kakashi.

-No tenia que ser así con nosotros Kakashi-sensei- responde Sakura con una nube en su cabeza, estilo anime.

-Por que hoy todos me están humillando; Deidara, Sai y ahora el mismo Kakashi-sensei- dice el rubio, también con una gran nube en su cabeza.

-Bien, Yamato ven aquí-ordena Kakashi.

_-"Ya era hora de que apareciera en el capitulo, por favor 8 hojas de Word sin aparecer, fue demasiado"-_piensa el castaño -si Kakashi-san-.

Kakashi empieza a escribir una carta -necesito que lleves esta carta a la aldea de la arena, diles que es urgente-dice mientras se la entrega.

-¿No seria más rápido que mandaras a tu perro Pakkun?- pregunta Yamato.

-Si, pero Yamato necesitas ir tu, por que tu serás el líder del equipo-

-esto…tiene que ser un sueño…voy a liderar un equipo para una misión tan importante- dice emocionado Yamato _sentado _en una nube y con estrellas en los ojos.

Kakashi baja a Yamato de la nube imaginaria -Vamos Yamato corre, corre a…- se queda pensando _"como diría mi rival Guy para motivar a alguien_"-corre a tu destino-.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Kakashi y un gran silencio envuelve la sala.

-Kakashi-san, no vuelva a decir eso- dice Yamato mientras sale por la puerta de salida-

por cierto, tengo curiosidad ¿para que era el Sharingan?-

-Jeje, era solo para que todos me pusieran atención y verme como una figura con autoridad-

Todos se caen estilo anime

-no le fallare Kakashi-san- Yamato sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacer, el equipo que enviare esta compuesto por Jounins únicamente y son: Yamato, Kankurou y Guy-se dirige al publico el conductor.

-oiga Kakashi-sensei ellos no son una buena combinación, muy apenas se conocen-dice el rubio hiperactivo Naruto.

-"_No me fallen, por favor"_- piensa cerrando ambos ojos

Continuara…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Vaya, que equipo tan raro ha mandado Kakashi ¿me pregunto cual será su plan?

Ohh no, Sasori se esta desesperando, apúrense todos-dice como ya conocemos Naruto-bien ahora les dejare unas preguntas para el siguiente capitulo:

¿Podrá Kakashi-sensei entretener a Sasori mientras el equipo actúa?

¿Podrán, Yamato, Kankurou y Guy encontrar finalmente a Elmo?

¿Qué otros secretos oculta Sasori?

¿Es Sai Gay?

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo Misión clase S; Buscando a Elmo parte 2. Nos vemos.


	4. Misión clase S Buscando a Elmo parte 2

**Hatake girl 95: **¡Hola! Primeramente quisiera pedirles perdón por no subir el capitulo la semana pasada, es que estaba corrigiendo unos errores de ortografía y tuve otros compromisos el fin de semana.

Como quizás se hayan dado cuenta en el capitulo anterior salieron personajes que por lo que se leyó aparecerán en Dr. Kakashi, en este también hay pistas de otros, así que espero los encuentre ehh.

También he cambiado el formato de la historia (aun no termino con todos los capítulos, paciencia por favor), agradezco a , por haberme notificado de mi error en la escritura, gracias, . También agradezco a **Usagi **por su crítica constructiva.

Espero que el cambio de formato no le quite impresión a la historia y puedan disfrutarlo.

**Capitulo ****4: Misión clase S; Buscando a Elmo parte 2**

En nuestro capitulo anterior:

-Hay solo una persona que en realidad respeto y es Master Sasori, por eso si valoran sus vidas, van a cumplir el deseo de Master Sasori, uhn-

-ahora busquen a Elmo, Master Sasori decidirá cuanto tiempo darle Dr Kakashi.-

-Es momento de actuar con seriedad (_se quita el protector de Konoha la que revela un ojo Sharingan_) Sasori, pido que me dejes mandar un equipo Ninja, voy a mandar un equipo de especialistas, ellos encontraran a Elmo-.

-El equipo que enviare esta compuesto por Jounins únicamente y son: Yamato, Kankurou y Gai-.

Con esos puntos en mente, comencemos el siguiente episodio de Dr. Kakashi. "Misión clase S: Buscando a Elmo. Parte 2"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el programa de Dr. Kakashi, se puede sentir un ambiente de tension, cada minuto que pasa es una eternidad, el no saber cuando explotara esa terrible bomba es algo que les pone a todos los "pelos de punta" (menos a Kakashi, por que el siempre ha tenido su cabello así), tan solo pensar que en el momento en que Sasori se impaciente, toda la audiencia morirá, provoca que todos se encuentren perturbados.

Fujin y Raijin se encuentran comiendo mucho- Munch, Munch-.

-Hey, déjenme algo- les dice Naruto mientras intenta tomar algo de comida.

Fujin y Raijin solo se excusan -Es que comemos cuando estamos nerviosos-.

-Si como no, ustedes siempre están comiendo-.

Sakura por su parte esta curando a Ebisu -¿Ya se siente bien?-

-Ya estoy bien Sakura, gracias- responde el Jounin de Konoha.

Sakura sonríe al oír las buenas noticias, pero su expresión cambia cuando dice -Tengo que prepararme, por que quizás tenga que dar primeros auxilios a gran escala en caso de que el desastre ocurra-.

Naruto se acerca a Sakura haciendo unos ojos largos y semicerrados -Jeje, Sakura-chan, ¿no me puedes dar primeros auxilios por adelantado?, digamos respiración boca a boca-.

Sakura golpea a Naruto en la cabeza, le da tan fuerte que la cabeza de Naruto queda enterrada en el suelo

-Ni en tus sueños, primero muerta-.

-Ouch, estaba bromeando- responde Naruto con la cabeza aun dentro del suelo –Hey aquí hay un cadáver, tiene una nota "asesinado por"…

-Ya Naruto déjate de payasadas- contesta la Kunoichi enfurecida

Pero de pronto una voz familiar comenzó a hablar en la mente de Sakura

-_Bien sabes que te gusta, Sakura_- dice esta voz, es Inner Sakura.

-¿¡Que!? Inner volviste-

-_Que ¿creíste que la terapia de Dr. Guy me detendría?-._

-Eres muy persistente-

-_Vamos admítelo, Naruto es el hombre perfecto para ti._

_-_

-No, Sasuke-kun es mi amor verdadero-

_-El no te hizo caso nunca, olvídalo-._

-¡Jamás!-

Lo que Sakura no se daba cuenta, es que todo lo que ella decía, lo decía en voz alta, todos veían como hablaba sola

Naruto al darse cuenta (y ya con la cabeza fuera del suelo) comenta -Pobre Sakura-chan, esta situación le esta afectando.

Sai al ver a Naruto le dice -Naruto, parece que no tienes nada de suerte con las mujeres, deberías seguir el mismo camino que yo-.

-¡Que dices Sai!- grita Naruto molesto.

-Vamos Naruto, nadie se va a fijar en ti- dice Sai tratando de convencer a Naruto.

Hinata oye la conversación y en voz muy baja le dice a Sai -Estas equivocado Sai-.

-¿Dijiste algo Hinata amiga?- le pregunta Sai al no haberse percatado de lo que Hinata dijo.

Hinata molesta le contesta esta vez con una inusual voz mas alta -No soy tu amiga-.

-Que rara es- dice el artista de cabello negro no comprendiendo la reacción de Hinata.

-Quien lo dice- le dice el rubio Shinobi a Sai

Por otro lado, el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho se encuentra preocupado igualmente por la situación. Shikamaru esta en su posición de concentración haciendo un circulo con las manos, Chouji esta comiéndose hasta su propia ropa de nervios e Ino lo esta regañando.

-Ino tengo una idea- dice Shikamaru.

-¿Cual es?- pregunta su compañera.

-Todos los del clan Yamanaka pueden entrar en el cuerpo de otras personas y controlar sus acciones, por que no intentas entrar en la mente del loco terrorista y deshacerte de sus bombas- explica el inteligente Ninja.

Ino sonríe al oír ese plan -Buena idea, así no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar, gracias Shikamaru-

Shikamaru mira ahora al semidesnudo Chouji -Necesito que me hagas un favor-.

-Claro amigo- contesta el gordito.

-Llama la atención de ese sujeto enmascarado que siempre esta al lado del terrorista, así no habrá alguien que se interrumpa en el Jutsu de posesión de mente que viaja muy lentamente-

Chouji inmediatamente corre hacia la puerta donde se encuentra Tobi, sin que este lo vea, saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de jamón al que ata a un hilo, y lo acomoda de una forma de que el distraído Akatsuki pueda verlo.

-Ohh ¡Jamón!- dice Tobi quien empieza a perseguir el jamón que comienza a moverse

Shikamaru al ver la escena pones su típica cara de flojera y dice -No puedo creer que un Akatsuki cayera en una trampa tan clásica. Bueno, ahora es mi turno _Kage mane no Jutsu_

La sombra de Shikamaru comienza acercarse a Deidara hasta que lo alcanza

Deidara se encuentra confundido -Que pasa, no me puedo mover- dice mientras intenta liberarse del Jutsu.

-¡Ino! Ahora- grita Shikamaru.

Ino formando un circulo con sus manos apunta a Deidara -_Shintenshin no Jutsu-._

Justo en ese momento Tobi voltea a donde esta Deidara.

- Hey Sempai, encontré un Jamón que se mueve, uh ¿Sempai?-

-Tobi….ayuda- dice el Akatsuki de cabello rubio.

-Sempai, necesita ayuda-

Tobi se lanza en cámara lenta como el las películas, para que el Jutsu no impacte a Deidara, y así logra impedir que se cumpla el objetivo de Ino-Shika-Cho

Shikamaru sosteniendo a Ino se lamenta_:_ -Que problemático, fallamos-.

-Uhm sempai, no paso nada- dice Tobi quien en realidad es Ino ahora.

-¿Tobi? De que se trata esto, creí que me iban a lanzar un Jutsu, uhn.

En la cara de Shikamaru aparece una sonrisa -"_Muy buen plan Ino, el aun no se da cuenta de que Tu eres el tipo de la mascara, tomalo por sorpresa_"-

Pero entonces Tobi (es decir Ino) comienza a sujetarse la cabeza –Ahhhh-

Dentro de la mente Tobi…

Ino:- Que es esto un ¿Genjutsu?-

Ino se encuentra en un lugar surreal, es una campo de pastos verdes, el cielo cambia constantemente de colores, todo se ve psicodélico. Las nubes son mascaras de Tobi, nadan aves en un pequeño lago, los peces vuelan persiguiendo pedazos de jamón voladores, Hay un Oso polar fumando droga sentado junto a el lago. Justo en el centro del lugar hay un gran árbol que llega hasta los cielos. La única otra vegetación son un par de plantas carnívoras y vaya que sorpresa, esta un perro con rasgos de Deidara persiguiéndose la cola.

-Que confusión, mi cabeza me duele- dice la rubia no entendiendo en que lugar se encuentra.

Ahora de pronto sale un sujeto del suelo, tiene el cabello largo, una cara que muestra una gran serenidad, pero lo mas distinguido es que tiene ojos Sharingan, este hombre es conocido como Madara Uchiha.

-Esos ojos, ¿acaso tu eres un Uchiha?- pregunta Ino a el misterioso Uchiha.

-Nunca debes de ver a un Uchiha a los ojos, Ino del clan Yamanaka-dice el misterioso Madara.

-¿Como me conoces? Mas importante aun ¿me atrapaste en un Genjustu?-pregunta confundida la rubia.

-No es un Genjutsu, es solo la mente de Tobi-dice el Uchiha.

- Pero tú eres Tobi-.

-Basta de preguntas, saldrás de aquí ahora mismo, no debes de saber mucho de mí- dice seriamente Madara.

Ahora la Tierra se abre y absorbe a Ino, Ino solo puede sentir algunos pensamientos de Madara, siente como son muchos los secretos que hay en el, el solo pensar en esos ojos la aterran profundamente.

Después de que Ino es absorbida completamente por la tierra de la cima del gran árbol salta alguien.

-Noooo que has hecho-grita Tobi.

-mi alter-ego Tobi ella se intento apoderar de nuestro patrimonio-responde Madara

-¿matrimonio?- dice Tobi con vestido de novia.

-no, patrimonio es decir nuestra mente-

-Ohhh yo creí que venia a jugar a Fut-beis-bask-voli-ball-dice Tobi.

Regresando al mundo real…

-Ahh que raro- dice la rubia despertando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Shikamaru.

-esa mente es muy extraña, sentí como si hubiera durado ahí horas-

- pero si solo duraste 5 segundos-dice el joven Nara.

- Si, pero pude ver que este sujeto no es alguien ordinario, pude sentir como tenia secretos obscuros-.

-Hey tu- dice Tobi apuntando a Ino.

Ino esta tan asustada que se aferra fuertemente a Shikamaru- No…no me lastimes-

-Que raro creo que tuve un sueño en el que tu ibas a jugar con Tobi, vamos juega con Tobi, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…- y así dura Tobi minutos hasta que ocurre una explosión que lo silencia.

-_"Este sujeto me da escalofríos algo debe tener. Nunca había visto a Ino así"_-piensa Shikamaru.

-Ja, buenos para nada, si alguien se vuelve a meter conmigo les juro que vuelo en pedazos este lugar- dice Deidara señalando a Ino-Shika-Cho.

- Por favor, todos tranquilícense, tengan confianza en el equipo que envíe, además…- dice Kakashi sonriendo - yo nunca dejare que mis amigos mueran-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En la aldea de la arena... _

-Baki-sama, Temari, El Kazekage ha despertado-dicen los guardias.

Baki y Temari entran al cuarto de Gaara apresuradamente.

-¿Gaara estas bien?-preguntan Baki y Temari al unísono.

-Me siento bien, no recuerdo que sucedió-Gaara voltea a ver a Shukaki -Ohh no si Shukaki esta aquí, eso significa…-.

-Te saliste de control-dice su Sensei.

-Estoy avergonzado-dice Gaara.

Ahora entran Ebizo y Yamato a la habitación de Gaara.

-Hey miren, Chiyo-nee-chan ha regresado-dice el viejo Ebizo.

-Ya le dije miles de veces que no se quien es Chiyo, anciano loco-dice fastidiado Yamato.

-Abuelo Ebizo nos honra su presencia, pero ¿quien es ese sujeto que lo acompaña?-pregunta Baki.

-No importa quien soy, por favor que el Kazekage lea esta carta-responde Yamato entregandole un sobre.

-Ten Gaara-dice Baki tomando la carta de las manos de Yamato y dándosela a Gaara

Ahora Gaara comienza a leer la carta al finalizar su rostro demuestra preocupación

-¿Kazekage-sama?-pregunta su Sensei.

-Diganle a Kankurou que acompañe a este Jounin de Konoha, es urgente-responde el pelirrojo.

Baki: Pero Gaara, Kankurou esta inhabilitado…debe de estar sufriendo mucho…

En la habitación de Kankurou, es susodicho Kankurou esta saltando en la cama, la televisión esta prendida en Dr. Kakashi, sin embargo Kankurou no le esta poniendo atención, mas bien esta leyendo una revista de moda femenina de la aldea de la arena mientras come pizza.

-Haber de que manera no me he pintado la cara, parece que ya use la mayoría de los diseños, cual elijo, oh esa chica se pinto muy bien…-dice Kankurou saltando en la cama como canguro y leyendo la revista.

-Kankurou voy a entrar- dice Baki afuera de la puerta de Kankurou.

Kankurou en ese momento deja de saltar en la cama y se recuesta rápidamente en su cama.

-¿Kankuro como te sientes?-pregunta su Sensei.

-Que dolor, ahhh acaben con mi sufrimiento-dice Kankurou en posición fetal.

- Lo siento mucho pero tienes que acompañar a un Jounin de Konoha a una misión clase S, de parte de Dr. Kakashi-dice Baki.

-¿Dr. Kakashi? Había olvidado por completo, el programa ¿han empeorado mucho las cosas?-pregunta Kankurou.

No hay tiempo de preguntas, sal de inmediato, el tiempo apremia. Además recuerda le debemos mucho a Konoha-

Como cuando rescataron a Gaara, ¿cierto?-dice Kankurou

- Bueno yo estaba pensando en otra deuda-dice Baki recordando.

_FLASHBACK_

Es el día de la invasión a Konoha por parte de Sunagakure. Sasuke va persiguiendo a Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

- Naruto, Sakura y de una buena vez tu Shikamaru tienen que ir tras de Sasuke, Pakkun los guiara-dice Kakashi su sensei.

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru y Pakkun se van a seguir a Sasuke, mientras que Kakashi se queda luchando en el estadio de los exámenes Chunin.

-Hey tu Kakashi-dice Baki.

-Que quieres Ninja de la arena-dice el peliplateado voltenado a ver a Baki.

-¿Crees que tus debiluchos alumnos pueden detener a Gaara?-dice a modo de burla el Jounin de la arena.

-Por eso los envie, por que tengo fe en que lo detendrán, en especial Naruto, el realmente desea ayudar a cambiar a Gaara-responde Kakashi.

-Jajajajajaja, es imposible que alguien detenga a Gaara-dice riendose Baki.

- ¿Quieres apostar?-pregunta el Jounin de Konoha.

- Que te parece 500 dólares-dice con seguridad Baki.

-Pareces estar muy seguro de tu victoria-dice Kakashi.

-Claro pues mi mascota, perdón mi alumno es un Shukaku de 1 cola-dice presumiendo Baki.

-Ahh si, pues mi mascota es un Zorro de nueve colas-dice Kakashi.

-Entonces que,¿aceptas la apuesta?-.

- Vale, pero no le digas a nadie, las peleas de animales perdón, Jinchurikis es ilegal en Konoha-

- Bueno pues pero no se te olvide pagarme al terminar el conflicto- termina de sellar la apuesta Baki.

Y asi Kakashi y Baki, apostaron de la pelea de Naruto y Gaara como si se tratara de una pelea de Gallos clandestina, pobres Naruto y Gaara, sus sensei secretamente los trataron como sus mascotas animales, nadie mas que Kakashi y Baki saben de este oscuro incidente hasta el día de hoy.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

_Baki regresando a la realidad…_

-Espero que Kakashi, no recuerde la apuesta-.

En las afueras de la aldea de la arena.

-Se me olvido presentarme, soy Kankurou el "gato negro" de Sunagakure-

-Yo soy Tenz… perdón Yamato-

-Y cual es el plan-pregunta Kankurou

Bueno…-

Yamato comienza a explicar el plan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando a Dr. Kakashi. El conductor Kakashi esta muy preocupado "_Sasori no va a esperar mucho mas tengo que distraerlo_"

-Hey Sasori-

-Que-

-Cuéntanos algo sobre tu vida, digamos sobre como comenzaste tu carrera de marionetista-

-Heh, parece que te interesa el arte, Kakashi, bueno ya no tengo nada más que ocultar así que te contare mi historia-

-Adelante Sasori,- "_por favor Yamato apresurate_"

-Bueno Kakashi yo era un niño común de la aldea de la arena, con dos padres que me amaban, pero mi vida cambio cuando conocí a Elmo's World el programa que cambiaria mi vida para siempre-.

En ese momento vienen dulces recuerdos a la mente de Sasori sobre ese gran momento…

Su mente se traslada 22 años hacia el pasado…

_FLASHBACK_

El pequeño Sasori esta viendo la televisión, pero cada canal que Sasori pone es algo que no le conviene a sus padres que el vea

/click/ Bienvenidos al el show de Jiraiya, el show mas pervertido, esta semana Sasunaru.

/click/ Marionetas asesinas 4: mas sangrienta que nunca ¿podrá Monzaemon Chikamatsu? descuartizar a…

/click/ les presentamos a Orochimaru Jackson…

En eso entra Chiyo la abuela de Sasori y mira que Sasori esta buscando algo que ver, pero todo es inadecuado para alguien de su edad.

-¡Sasori¡ no veas esas cosas, tus padres me dejaron a tu cuidado, haber déjame escogerte un canal, esos que pusiste son horrendos en especial el ultimo-

Entonces Chiyo toma el control de Tv y comienza a buscar un canal para el pequeño Sasori.

-Este esta bien, se llama Elmo's World Sasori aprenderás muchas cosas buenas- dice Chiyo mientras en realidad piensa _"bueno eso espero es un programa muy aburrido, pero no hay mas, además no me puedo perder marionetas asesinas 4"_

El pequeño Sasori mira como la pantalla resplandece ante el mientras abre mas sus ojos y se sumerge en el mundo mágico de Elmo

-Hola amigos, Elmo te ayudara a saber como debes de reaccionar si pierdes a un ser querido- dice Elmo con un tono agradable e infantil –Si un ser querido muere lo que debes hacer es… volverte un psicópata maniaco, jajaja- dice el muñeco rojo en un tono agresivo, luego saca entonces un rifle y se pone a dispararles a Big bird y a la rana René y decapita a el monstruo come galletas con una hacha que tiene inscrita la palabra "anarquía…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Si, Kakashi, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, encontré un programa educativo (¿Que?), que me enseño todas las cosas importantes, de verdad descubrí muchas verdades- dice el pelirrojo, mientras recuerda los sucesos ya narrados.

-Mmh, ¿como que verdades aprendiste Sasori?- pregunta el doctor

.

-Aprendí que Mr. Noodle es la persona más inteligente del mundo, y que el secreto de la vida se encuentra en Dorothy, el pez de Elmo. De hecho yo y Kisame formulamos una teoría científica que dice que el mundo existe por que Dorothy se lo propuso.

_FLASHBACK_

Nuevamente la divagante mente de Sasori recuerda la primera reunión de Akatsuki, que sucedió cuando eran todos niños pequeños como de 10 años. Ellos se encuentran en una cueva como siempre.

-Haber atención, pónganme todos atención, tengo algo importante que decirles- dice el futuro líder de Akatsuki, un niño de cabello negro largo y ojos rinnegan, el shinobi que después seria conocido como Pain, su nombre es Nagato.

Todos los futuros Akatsuki se encuentran distraídos (son niños después de todo, en que pensaba Nagato), sin embargo solo alguien voltea.

-¿Qué me amas? ¿Qué voy a ser tu diosa? ¿Es lo que ibas a decir?- responde una niña de cabello azul, con una flor que adorna su cabeza, su nombre es Konan

-No es eso, hey pónganme atención- responde Nagato queriendo llorar –Bueno entonces, como no me hacen caso ninguno de ustedes será declarado miembro de Akatsuki- Nagato saca dos semillas y las planta en un maceta –Sera llamado Zetsu y va a ser su superior para que se les quite lo desobedientes ja, ups plante dos semillas a la vez una blanca y una negra, espero que no le afecte-.

En eso todos los niños voltean a ver con curiosidad la maceta

-Yo la riego- dice un pequeño niño hiperactivo con apariencia de tiburón, es Kisame -_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_-

Justo antes de que el tiburón use su potente jutsu de agua, Nagato quita la maceta del alcanze de Kisame –Hey, ¡¿estas loco?! Lo vas ahogar, tienes mucho Chakra por tu hiperactividad.-No te preocupes Zetsu, Nagato te cuidara- dice con una voz tierna a la maceta. Dentro de la maceta un nuevo ser tan solo piensa _"Por favor mátenme, es mejor que vivir con estos idiotas" _

–Bueno todos estamos aquí por que a todos nosotros nos ha pasado algo malo, por ejemplo, tu Tobi, te estas quedando ciego-.

En eso pasa el pequeño Tobi chocando con una pared –no veo, no veo, mi sharingan-.

-Kisame, todos tus compañeros Shinobi se burlan por que esta feo, oye de veras que feo estas-

-Ya, ya entendí- dice Kisame con una nube en su cabeza y agachado.

-Tú, Sasori, perdiste tus padres-

-Bueno, al menos todavía tengo a Elmo- dice lamentándose el pelirrojo.

-Y tu, un momento tu no eres un niño- dice el futuro líder mientras ve a un Ninja de ojos verdes y con la cara cubierta.

Ese Ninja cuyo nombre es Kakuzu responde -Estas en lo cierto mi edad es de 81 años, pero me ofrezco a unirme a su organización, puedo ser el tesorero _"Jejeje y robarles todo el dinero, niños ingenuos"_-

-Bueno lo pensare, anciano- responde Nagato a la oferta de ese Ninja

.

En eso interrumpe un niño-Un momento y yo que hago aquí, no me ha pasado nada malo- dice este niño de nombre Itachi.

-Bueno, algún día te pasara algo malo, ya veras, yo me asegurare de que suceda- dice Nagato.

Nuevamente interrumpe alguien mas, Orochimaru-Hey, yo no quiero estar aquí, que gano a mi favor "_Jeje seras mi nuevo cuerpo Itachi Uchiha_"-

-Hmmh, hey tu tambien ya estas mayor de edad, crei haber invitado solamente menores de edad- dice el futuro Pain.

-Ademas, como vas a ser tu el lider, ehh #$7/* Emo- responde cruelmente el pálido Sannin

-Ya dejame, ya, no soy Emo- dice Nagato llorando –veras algún día vendrás con nosotros y no te voy a dejar entrar, además ya tengo tu sustituto.

Nagato saca de la nada una canasta con un bebe de cabello rubio que le cubre un ojo, es el bebe Deidara.

-Mira es igual de Emo que tu, Jajaja- dice un pequeño Hidan, tan burlón y malhablado como siempre.

-Hey, me agradas- dice Orochimaru a Hidan –Vamos Burlemonos del Emo Nagato.

Entonces Orochimaru y Hidan comienzan a burlarse de Nagato el cual solo se sienta en un rincon a llorar, hasta que finalmente Konan lo defiende –Hey ya déjenlo en paz-.

Orochimaru y Hidan finalmente se callan pero tienen que pasar tres horas para que Nagato deje de llorar (es muy sensible) Nagato recupera su compostura y vaya todos los Akatsuki estan viendo la televisión.

-/Sob/ hey que miran- pregunta el pequeño Nagato.

-Elmo's World- responden todos

-Wow esa pez Dorothy se ve muy inteligente y además es Sexy- dice Kisame a Sasori-

-Parece como si supiera el origen de universo- responde Sasori.

-Hey ya se que hacer formulemos una teoría, una de que el universo existe por que Dorothy lo creo- dice el tiburón emocionado.

-Si, tienes razón, tu idea tiene lógica, seremos premios Nobel- responde Sasori igual de emocionado.

-¡Siiii!- gritan los dos.

-Vamos que tiene de especial ese programa- pregunta Nagato mientras mira el programa –Elmo tiene hambre- dice el muñeco del programa.

-Tobi tiene hambre- dice Tobi imitando la forma de hablar de Elmo (por eso Tobi suele hablar en tercera persona)

Elmo continua hablando en el programa -Elmo ahora les dirá que deben de hacer si sienten un gran dolor-

Esas palabras llaman la atención de Nagato

-Lo que debes hacer es demostrarle tu dolor al mundo, haciendo sufrir a los demás, Jajajaja- dice Elmo mientras entra nuevamente en comportamiento psicótico y activo una bomba atómica que destruye plaza sésamo matando a todos los otros personajes de Sesame Street.

-"_Hey que buena idea"_- piensa Nagato mientras comienza a formular sus ideas maniacas que en un futuro llevaría a cabo, como lo es la destrucción de Konoha.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Hey Sasori, deja de divagar- dice Dr Kakashi de nuevo en el programa.

-Ohh, es que tantos recuerdos están llegando a mi mente- respondió el inusualmente distraído Akatsuki.

-¿Quieres decir que estas recordando apenas algunas cosas?- pregunto el Jounin ahora Doctor.

-Si, sufrí de amnesia por mucho tiempo-.

-Vaya, que interesante- dice Kakashi mientras se sujeta la barbilla –Pero ¿que causó esa perdida de memoria?

-Una serie de sucesos- responde Sasori con una mirada que refleja tristeza –Como ya dije antes desde el día que conocí a Elmo mi vida cambio, me hice su fan numero uno, llegue al punto de pedirle a mi abuela Chiyo que me enseñara el arte de las marionetas-

-Y fue cuando creaste tus primeras marionetas, basadas en tus padres- dice Kakashi mientras lee el manga de Naruto para enterarse de los sucesos del pasado de Sasori-

-Bueno, algo así- responde el Akatsuki invitado –Si hice mis primeras marionetas basadas en mis padres, pero no fue mi intención hacerlas con su apariencia, supongo que ya todos están enterados de mi afición a Elmo, así que cuando entre a el cuarto de marionetas pensé en crear una como Elmo, vi pelaje rojo entre todas las partes de marionetas, empecé a hacer una de Elmo, lamentablemente el pelaje solo me alcanzo para la cabeza y ¡sorpresa! Me quedo idéntica a mi padre, sin darme cuenta-

-¿Quieres decir que nunca intentaste hacer una de tus padres?-

Sasori contesta –Al principio, si sospeche de la muerte de mis padres, pero me envicie con Elmo's World tanto que los olvide por un tiempo, pero al construir sus marionetas los comencé a extrañar mucho, ahí comenzó uno de los episodios tristes de mi vida-

-Y ese episodio causo tu amnesia, ¿verdad?- dice Kakashi mientras comprueba con su detector de mentiras que Sasori este diciendo la verdad.

-No precisamente- contesta el pelirrojo

-Bueno, pues todos queremos oír tu historia, _"Vamos Team Kakashi no puedo entretenerlo por mucho mas tiempo"_-

Sasori justo en ese momento recuerda el por que se encuentra en Dr. Kakashi-Un momento, solo me estas distrayendo, donde esta Elmo- dice Sasori en un tono amenazador, Deidara detona la…-

-Un momento- interrumpe Kakashi –mira en la entrada, es ¡Elmo! –

-¿Que?- Dice el Akatsuki mientras dirige su mirada hacia la entrada, su mirada cambia, sus ojos se abren, esta tan emocionado que se traban sus palabras –es, es, es, es, es, es-

/Zap/ Kakashi le da una bofetada a Sasori para que reaccione –"_Hey pareces marioneta trabada"-_

-¡Es Elmo!-

-Hello, everybody- dice el muñeco rojo

-Incluso habla ingles como en el programa, es el único y original - dice Sasori con gran felicidad.

El Elmo que entra al escenario es idéntico al que todos conocemos, el mismo pelaje, los mismos ojos la misma voz, pero hay algo que no encuadra…. ¡mide1:78!

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Se dará cuenta Sasori de ese grave error? ¿Podrá el actor, imitar a Elmo lo suficiente?

-Un momento- Interrumpe Naruto –Yo soy el que debe hacer las preguntas de conclusión del capitulo, Ahem-

¿Qué mas secretos guarda la historia de Sasori? ¿Qué pasara con el resto del equipo Kakashi?

No se pierdan esto en el siguiente capitulo "**Elmo ¿la marioneta viviente?"**


	5. Elmo ¿La marioneta viviente?

Hola

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar y a los que siguen leyendo este fic supongo que me quieren asesinar pero por lo menos me deben de dar la oportunidad de dar una explicación, tuve algunos problemas que me causaron mucho estrés y anduve corta de inspiración y les ruego que me comprendan, aunque se que no tengo excusa para no haber continuado un tiempo y los deje esperando y me siento muy mal por ello así que se los compensare con este capi donde son cinco hojas Word mas, se que es muy poco en comparación con todo lo que me tarde pero por lo menos es un poco mas ¿no? Bueno en fin les dejo este capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.

En el capitulo anterior:

_-Si, sufrí de amnesia por mucho tiempo- dice el pelirrojo_

_- Vaya, que interesante- dice Kakashi mientras se sujeta la barbilla –Pero ¿que causó esa pérdida de memoria?-_

_-Una serie de sucesos- responde Sasori con una mirada que refleja tristeza –Como ya dije antes desde el día que conocí a Elmo mi vida cambio, me hice su fan numero uno, llegue al punto de pedirle a mi abuela Chiyo que me enseñara el arte de las marionetas-_

_-Hello, everybody- dice el muñeco rojo conocido como Elmo_

Con esos puntos en mente, comencemos el siguiente episodio de Dr. Kakashi. **"Elmo ¿la marioneta viviente?"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 5: Elmo ¿La marioneta viviente?**

Todo mundo se encuentra escéptico en el programa ¿realmente es Elmo?

-Imposible en verdad es Elmo- dice Sakura muy impresionada.

-La crisis ha terminado- dice ahora un Naruto muy emocionado.

-Genial, al fin puedo irme de aquí, ya me estaba aburriendo -dice Shikamaru.

-Y yo ya tengo hambre- dice Chouji mientras come píldoras de alimento.

-Hey, pero las píldoras de alimento son peligrosas- le advierte su mejor amigo.

-Nahh, son geniales, ¿verdad Kiba?- dice Chouji mientras mira hacia su izquierda donde solo hay una silla vacía.

Shikamaru se percata de que Chouji se esta comportando muy extraño, en especial por que hay un hot-dog en el suelo que Chouji no se ha comido -Chouji ¿te drogas? ¿Estas alucinando?-

En eso Ino oye la conversación y comienza a regañar a Chouji -Chouji no lo puedo creer, como pudiste rebajarte tanto, manchas la reputación de la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, vas a necesitar rehabilitación, ¿que crees que diría Asuma de esto? ¿ehh?... y además…-

-Mmmh que problemática es Ino, es difícil detenerla cuando se pone así- piensa Shikamaru…

…

…

…

Un momento, no lo pensó ¡lo dijo!

En eso Ino voltea con una mirada terrorífica, el pobre Shikamaru se paraliza como si hubiera sido atrapado por su propio Jutsu -"_Hay viene de nuevo_" -se lamenta el Nara.

-¡Como de que soy problemática!- grita Ino –Como te atreves, o sea yo soy la persona mas Cool de toda la aldea-.

-Pero- trata de defenderse Shikamaru, pero Ino lo interrumpe –Ahhh, pero a esa perra de Temari no le hubieras dicho que es problemática ¿verdad?-

Entonces Ino comienza a regañar mas a Shikamaru y en un rincón del local se encuentra Chouji arrinconado y agachado, solo dice muy triste –Hey ya se olvidaron de mi, parece que tu, Kiba, serás mi nuevo mejor amigo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar muy lejano se encuentra el verdadero Kiba quien tiene el mismo problema o quizás peor, se esta fumando sus bombas de humo, ingiriendo las píldoras de alimento, se esta inyectando pociones de Tsunade y además esta alimentando a Akamaru con hongos alucinógenos, que provocan que Akamaru cambie a colores psicodélicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero regresando a la plataforma donde realmente se lleva a cabo toda la trama…

-Hey Elmo de verdad eres tu, lo se, vamos di algo soy tu admirador numero uno- dice Sasori mientras comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de Elmo. Sin embargo dentro de ese Elmo se encuentra un sujeto muy confundido.

-"_Mmm... mi técnica de madera ha imitado completamente la apariencia física de Elmo, pero ¿Cómo debo de actuar?"-_

-Vamos Elmo, haz un truco o enseña a esta audiencia que tan maravilloso eres-

-"_Vamos, Yamato, piensa, piensa, veamos Elmo, a que suena Elmo… si ya lo se Elmo=Emo su nombre lo dice"_-Mi existencia es un error de la naturaleza, mi vida no tiene sentido- dice el muñeco rojo con un tono de voz deprimido.

_-"No Yamato tenias que fallar en este momento"_- se lamenta Kakashi al oír a Elmo el Emo.

Para sorpresa de todos Sasori se encuentra emocionado -Wow eres genial Elmo, en verdad eres la marioneta mas grande de todos los tiempos, ahora estas aparentando ser un emo, realmente me impresionas-.

"_Muy bien Yamato lo lograste"- _piensa el conductor del programa mientras sonríe.

El Elmo Yamato solo contesta -No soy genial, si tuviera venas me las cortaría-.

Pero entonces Sasori saca un lanzallamas y se acerca al Elmo con una mirada fría y una sonrisa malévola en su boca.

_-"¡No! Acaso me ha descubierto"-._

Sasori se acerca mas a Elmo –Elmo tengo algo para ti-.

_-"Oh ahora que hago"- _

-Jejeje voy a disfrutar mucho esto- dice el Akatsuki quien esta a unos cuantos pasos de estar frente a Yamato.

-"_Esto no puede ser real"_-

Entonces Sasori se acerca mas a Yamato, un momento, no se puede acercar mas por que están frente a frente, Yamato se asusta tanto que se desmaya.

-Hey Elmo, solo quería que hicieras el truco con lanzallamas que salio en el episodio 152 de Elmo's world- dice el pelirrojo ahora sonriendo.

Entonces le avienta el lanzallamas al Elmo, pero ¡se lo lanza encendido!

El pobre de Yamato se enciende en llamas por lo cual despierta rápidamente.

-Ah ¡auxilio!- grita mientras se quema su disfraz de madera. Entonces después de unos segundos queda Yamato tirado en el suelo, todo negro por el tizne, afortunadamente solo ha sufrido quemaduras leves.

-Jajajajajaja que divertido-ríe una voz en el público, obviamente es Konohamaru.

-Konohamaru, este no es el momento de reírse- lo corrige su Sensei Ebisu.

-Pero Ebisu-sensei ver a Yamato así, es demasiado gracioso, se quemo como leña- dice el pequeño Ninja.

Ebisu se acomoda los lentes y responde -Pequeño Konohamaru me temo decirte que…lo que dices es…-.

Antes de que continúe el Sensei el alumno dice apenado –si, si lo se es terrible-.

En eso Ebisu ya se encuentra tirado en el suelo riéndose –Jajaja si era de madera, entonces al fin sabemos por que tenia un Jutsu tan raro jajajaja-.

Pero en la plataforma Sasori se encuentra inusualmente enfadado

-¡Tu no eres Elmo, como te atreviste a hacerte pasar por el, por tu gravísimo error mereces morir! Te convertiré en una de mis marionetas-

Entonces Sasori saca un cuchillo y se lo clava en el corazón a Yamato.

-No puede ser, ¡capitán Yamato!- gritan Naruto y Sakura al ver la espantosa escena

Pero, algo esta muy raro Yamato no sangra, por que es un clon de madera, Konohamaru y Ebisu se le salen los globos oculares por lo que acaban de ver (bueno a Ebisu quien sabe, por que siempre trae puestos lentes).

-¡Yamato en verdad era de Madera!- dicen ambos sorprendidos.

Sasori por su parte se queda viendo profundamente a el clon.

-Vaya, el solito se hizo marioneta- dice el marionetista sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Kakashi piensa -"_Bueno al menos Yamato esta bien, tengo que distraerlo un poco" _–Hey Sasori he notado que en el show has estado sonriendo, enfadándote y mostrando emociones, ¿tiene que ver algo con tu pasado?-

Sasori se le olvida completamente de lo de Elmo y Yamato al oír la pregunta.

-Je, veo que has notado algo, déjame continuar contándote mi historia-

-Adelante-

-Después de que mis padres murieron me sumí en la soledad y tristeza, veía como todos los niños iban con sus padres, no encontraba como salir de mi situación-.

-¿Y que sucedió?-

-Conocí a mi primer amigo- dice Sasori mientras comienza a recordar sucesos de su vida pasada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori se encuentra caminando por una calle, en sus ojos hay lagrimas, el seco viento del desierto golpea sus mejillas, ¿Qué le causa tanta tristeza a Sasori? De sus labios se oye una queja…

–Pain, ese tonto aprendiz Tobi le quito la cara a una de mis marionetas y se la puso como mascara-…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ups perdón Kakashi me equivoque de recuerdo, arrgh maldita amnesia que tengo- dice Sasori, a lo cual todos los que están en el auditorio se caen hacia atrás.

Nuevamente Sasori comienza a recordar su pasado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori se encuentra caminando por una calle de la aldea de la arena; su vista mira hacia el suelo, su rostro refleja tristeza, en sus ojos hay lagrimas, el seco viento del desierto golpea sus mejillas, ¿Qué le causa tanta tristeza a Sasori? De sus labios se oye una queja

-¿Por qué estoy tan solo?-

El pequeño pelirrojo continua su camino a través de las calles de la población, comienza a atardecer, Sasori levanta la mirada y mire ante el se encuentra el palacio del Kazekage…

-"_¿Acaso a nadie le importo?"-_ piensael pelirrojo.

Sasori continua caminando, reflexionando sobre sus padres, sobre las marionetas, sobre sus inquietudes. Ya es de noche, entonces Sasori levanta nuevamente su vista y se pregunta…

-_"¿Otra vez el palacio del Kazekage?"_-

Sasori se distrae tanto que al ir caminando no se fija por donde va caminando y choca contra un sujeto, ese sujeto voltea a ver a Sasori y dice con una voz grave –Hey niño, llevas dando vueltas alrededor de el palacio horas, mira ya es de noche ¿acaso te vas a perder Elmo edición nocturna? amo ese show-

Sasori ve ante el un sujeto calido, amable, con una gran sonrisa, su postura refleja que esta lleno de confianza, Sasori no lo puede creer.

Sin embargo la forma en que Sasori ve a este hombre esta distorsionada ya que en realidad es un sujeto tosco, con una cara fría y que parece molesta, su postura es mala ya que esta jorobado.

-Dime niño te gusta ver a Elmo- dice el sujeto.

-S-si- dice Sasori nervioso y titubeante.

-¡creí que yo era el único al que le gustaba! todos dicen que es una basura de programa, ja no comprenden lo magnifico que es-exclama sorprendido.

-….- Sasori no puede creerlo, ha encontrado a alguien que se interesa por el y además tiene sus mismos intereses.

-Me llamo Hiruko, vamos a ver a Elmo, odio esperar- dice fríamente.

-¿Po-podemos ser amigos?- pregunta Sasori a Hiruko.

-Claro, pequeño-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kakashi, ese día Hiruko se convirtió en mi mejor amigo-.

-Pero, Sasori recuerdo haberte visto utilizando el cuerpo de Hiruko como marioneta ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Una tragedia Kakashi, una tragedia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de años después…

Se encuentran Sasori e Hiruko en una casa viendo la televisión, pero esta vez están viendo las noticias del día…

-Jeje espero que empiece pronto el programa- dice el ahora adolescente Sasori.

-Odio esperar, pero es bueno mantenerse informado sobre los sucesos actuales-.

-Mmm... creo que ya me estoy volviendo impaciente-.

Entonces sale una noticia en la televisión, donde aparece un reportero.

-En vivo y en Directo desde Konoha les presentamos el juicio a Sakumo Hatake por su terrible falla en la misión-.

Entonces en la pantalla se ve al tercer Hokage golpeando un martillo en un atril de esos que usan los jueces –Silencio, orden en la corte-.

A continuación la cámara se aleja de Sarutobi y se ve a Sakumo Hatake sentado junto con su abogado Minato Namikaze. A ambos lados de el se encuentran los acusadores y todos los otros miembros de la corte.

Entonces Sarutobi proclama –Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hay dar un castigo a el acusado al haber fallado en su defensa, abogado Minato, ¿presenta alguna refutación al respecto?-

-Vamos, Sakumo es un gran Ninja, además no estuvo tan mal su proceder, el salvo a sus compañeros-.

Entonces todos en la corte comienzan a gritar –Culpable, culpable, culpable-.

-Lo siento mucho Minato, pero tus argumentos no son suficientes, se aplicara la ley a Sakumo- dice Sarutobi lamentando un poco.

-¿Cual va a ser el castigo?- pregunta nervioso Minato.

-Pena de muerte- gritan algunos –Cárcel de por vida- gritan otros, –tengo sueño-grita uno.

Pero el juez no oye las palabras de ellos y toma una decisión –Al haber fallado la misión se te sentencia a portar una mascara de vergüenza y esa mascara será llevada por tus descendientes durante 3 generaciones, por lo tanto tu hijo Kakashi tendrá que portar una mascara permanentemente-.

Entonces Sakumo grita - ¡Noooo!, todo menos eso, oh Kakashi ahora por mi culpa todos se burlaran de ti, nunca te verán sonreír, no esto es demasiado, no soportare verlo asi- entonces el "colmillo blanco" voltea a ver a Minato –Amigo, por favor cuida a Kakashi-.

Entonces Sakumo salta hacia el techo y muerde los cables de electricidad que se encuentran en el techo, electrocutándose instantáneamente y cayendo fulminado.

–Que lamentable, el famoso Comillo Blanco se ha suicidado, creo que será mejor pasar a otra noticia- se lamenta el reportero de los noticieros.

Sasori al ver la rara noticia dice -Que señor tan loco, ¿acaso si habrá hecho cosas tan malas?-

Hiruko solo cierra los ojos ya sabiendo lo de los padres de Sasori –Créeme, de verdad era malo -.

En la Tv sale otro reportero y esta entrevistando nada más y nada menos a Orochimaru, pero en ese entonces se le conocía con otro nombre.

-señor Michael Jackson, su ultimo disco "Uchiha Jean" ha sido un gran éxito que prácticamente le ha llevado a la cima en el mundo de la música, que opina al respecto-dice ahora otro reportero.

Orochi-Jackson contesta muy orgullosamente –Jeje, yo soy el mejor, tan solo mira mis canciones: mi éxito "Uchiha Jean" y que tal "Filler" que habla de cómo en una serie de anime hay muchos episodios de relleno durante años, o que tal "Your body is mine" que cuenta de mi obsesión por tener cuerpos cada vez mas jóvenes, Jaja nadie se me puede igualar-.

Pero entonces el reportero dice –pero, su rival Tsunadonna con su música pop y su canción "Like a Hokage" esta teniendo un gran éxito-.

-Ella no me alcanzara, quizás algún día cantamos juntos en el grupo "The Sannins" pero yo siempre fui el mejor- contesta Orochimaru.

-Mmmh y que piensa de "Ero-sannin Boys" liderados por Jiraiya; su revolución de Hip Hop y sus danzas estilo "Break dance" están ganado audiencia en los mas jóvenes-.

-Jiraiya, Tsunadonna nadie me ganara y es mas los reto a ver si me ganan- dice el artista pop.

-Pues para sorpresa, ellos dos están aquí listos para cantar y ver quien es el mejor-

/Bzzzzzzzthhhhhhhhh/

La pantalla se pone en barras de colores y luego se reanuda la señal pero ahora en vez de salir Orochimaru Jackson se ve al tercer Kazekage dormido en el escritorio de su oficina, comienzan a salir unas letras en la parte baja de la pantalla.

"El noticiero se ha cancelado y también lo será Plaza Sésamo por que el Kazekage va dar un informe sorpresa, todos los aldeanos de Sunagakure presten atención".

El tercer Kazekage se despierta asustado toma unas hojas, y comienza a leer –mmm…haber…si…eh tomado la decisión de imponer nuevas reglas por el bien de la aldea de la arena, Umm…-

El tercero comienza a titubear por que se equivoco de hojas –_"Oh no me equivoque de hojas por estar de perezoso, ahora que digo, vamos no puedo quedar en ridículo, tengo que inventar un decreto real que no afecte mucho a la aldea, un decreto estupido, oh lo tengo"_- El tercero mira fijamente a la cámara simulando confianza y dice –A partir de mañana los Jorobados están desterrados de la aldea de la arena- "_Jeje soy un genio obviamente no hay Jorobados en la aldea"_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De vuelta en doctor Kakashi

-No podía creerlo, Hiruko tenia que irse y el era mi único amigo- dice Sasori cabizbajo.

En el publico todos están llorando, pero uno de ellos llora mas que los demás, Es Deidara quien llorando y gritando dice -Bwaah, "Sasori no Danna", no sabía que su historia fuera tan triste, unh-.

Kakashi mira con curiosidad a Deidara.

-Hey que me ves inútil- dice Deidara al ver como el conductor del programa lo mira sospechosamente.

-Al fin lo entiendo, al fin se por que querías subir a la plataforma, no eres una fan girl, no eres una admiradora secreta, ¡eres su esposa!- ("Danna" en japonés significa "maestro" o ¡Marido!) dice Kakashi haciendo sus ojos (mas bien su ojo) grande.

-¡Que!- grita Deidara, mientras todos voltean a verlo.

Kakashi añade -Si, tu mismo lo has dicho "Sasori no Danna" es decir "Sasori marido"-.

-No me malinterpreten, yo me refería a maestro Sasori, es que en Akatsuki el era mi superior-.

Pero es demasiado tarde todos sospechan del pobre Deidara.

-Hmmh es cierto al principio cuando vi a este terrorista yo pensé que era una mujer, esto tiene lógica- dice Naruto tomándose la barbilla y haciendo ojos de zorro.

-Si, además nunca se separaba de Sasori- dice Sakura también viéndolo de manera muy sospechosa.

-¡Si!, era lo que esperaba ahora puedo escribir mis fics "SasoriXDeidara" sin que se burlen de mi- dice un niño con una camisa que dice "I Love Fan Fiction".

Todos voltean a verlo y gritan –hey tú de donde saliste- mientras se les hacen los ojos blancos y las cabezas grandes como en todo anime.

El pobre Deidara esta pálido y desconcertado ante tales afirmaciones.

Entonces para colmo una molesta voz familiar le dice –Deidara-sempai ¿es usted gay?-

-¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIII!-

Deidara explota al ver que incluso su acompañante duda de su masculinidad.

-¿Gay? ¿Donde?- pregunta Sai pareciendo algo interesado en lo que acaba de oír.

-Guy ¿donde?- dice Kakashi buscando a su rival.

-¿Ramen?- pregunta Naruto totalmente perdido y despistado.

-¡Basta!- grita una voz desde la plataforma -todos mantengan el orden ya cálmense y tu Kakashi-san mejor no te salgas del tema y continúa el programa- dice esta voz que pertenece a Yamato.

-Cierto, gracias Yamato, señorita Deidara lamento lo sucedido, me disculpo-.

Pero para ese entonces Deidara esta acurrucado en una esquina con una gota en la cabeza, nubes lloviéndole y Tobi fastidiándolo.

–Soy hombre, soy hombre, soy hombre-dice repetidamente de forma traumada.

Kakashi entonces prosigue -Por favor cuéntanos que paso con tu amigo Hiruko-.

-Si, el día después de la noticia, Hiruko se marcho de la ciudad-…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando a los años de la juventud de Sasori.

-¡Hiruko¡ ¡no te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo!- dice Sasori a Hiruko quien va caminando cargando sus pertenencias en su joroba.

-Sasori ya deja de seguirme, me tengo que ir- contesta fríamente como siempre el Jounin de la gran joroba.

Pero Sasori no lo quiere dejar ir tan fácil -Pero, que voy a hacer, ya perdí a mis padres, no te quiero perder-.

Entonces sucede lo impensable, Hiruko sonríe y dice –no te preocupes por mi Sasori, se que algún día encontraras la felicidad y quizás, quizás cumplas tu sueño de conocer al magnifico Elmo, adiós Sasori fuiste un gran amigo-.

Después de terminar de decir sus palabras de despedida el jorobado se tele transporta con un Justsu.

-¡No Hiruko!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi dice -Con que eso sucedió y…-.

Pero antes de que Kakashi continúe Naruto interrumpe a Kakashi y pregunta

-¿Qué paso con Hiruko?-

Entonces debajo de salen unas ramas y lo sujetan

-Naruto, compórtate no distraigas a Kakashi, el es el conductor del programa-

Naruto como siempre no se deja disciplinar.

–Pero, pero yo…-

Al ver esto, Yamato pone una cara espeluznante, de hecho aparecen sombras en las facciones de su cara mientras dice con una voz aterradora –Naruto, acaso quieres que te castigue….encerrándote en una prisión con Sai durante el resto del programa-.

Naruto voltea a ver a Sai y Sai voltea a ver a Naruto guiñándole un ojo.

-Seré obediente, de veras, créelo, dattebayo- dice el ahora si intimidado rubio.

-Bien, así esta mejor-.

-Y que sucedió con el viejo Hiruko, ¿lo volviste a ver?- pregunta el popular conductor.

-No, jamás lo volví a ver, por que tres días después de que saliera de la aldea unos asaltantes lo emboscaron y lo asesinaron-.

Kakashi solo le queda a decir con voz triste -ohh que lamentable, debiste de haber sentido un gran dolor-.

-Si Kakashi un gran dolor y un gran odio hacia el Kazaekage, el día siguiente después de la muerte de Hiruko, yo confronte al Kazekage y le dije sollozante "por que, como pudiste expulsar a Hiruko, el era un gran Jounin y una gran persona, y mira ahora esta muerto" y el solamente me dijo "Hummm... es que me equivoque en mi informe y hubiera sido vergonzoso tener que decir públicamente que me equivoque, además el resultado no fue tan malo solo murió un feo jorobado"-.

Kakashi dice -Que cruel fue ese Kazekage ¿Cómo reaccionaste a sus cínicas palabras? –

Sesori cierra los ojos por unos segundos y entonces los abre pero ahora con una terrible mirada –lo asesine con las marionetas de mis padres, lo calve una espada en el estomago y luego le saque los ojos y finalmente le di un golpe en el corazón-.

…

….

En el publico todos se quedan impresionados por la frialdad asesina de Sasori, todos menos Kakashi quien con una gran calma continua con su papel de conductor.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tú usaste a Hiruko y al tercer Kazekage como marionetas-.

-Si así es, desde ese día comenzó una etapa de mi vida muy oscura, yo extrañaba a Hiruko así que lo convertí en marioneta y me metí a vivir dentro de el durante 5 años- explica Sasori .

-¿5 años? Se me hace demasiado- dice Kakashi.

Sasori hace una cara de niño inocente y dice –bueno, no fue tan malo, lo equipe con televisión un Xbox, una mini cocina incluso un baño y ya te imaginaras por donde desechaba mis "necesidades fisiológicas"-.

-¡Ay que asqueroso eres!- grita Sakura desde el publico.

Kakashi se limita a decir -Eh preferiría no imaginarlo-.

Sasori prosigue –bueno el punto es que durante esos 5 años, veía 8 horas diarias de Elmo's World, y creaba marionetas-.

-¿Cómo la del tercer Kazekage?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Si y no solo esa, yo construí a Andy Pandy a Topogigio incluso a Pinocho-.

Yamato repentinamente se interesa por el tema -¿Pinocho? La marioneta de madera viviente-

-si, así es, el fue la única marioneta a la que le pude dar vida, por desgracia un día Itachi lo arruino todo-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encuentran Itachi y pinocho sentados en una banca.

-Pinocho, ¿conoces a mi hermano Sasuke?-.

-No- dice Pinocho, entonces le crece la nariz.

-Aja, si lo conoces, tu nariz dice que es verdad y que es mentira, haber dime, es ¿Sasuke emo?-

-No lo se- dice Pinocho, pero lo crece la nariz mas

-Si lo sabes, dímelo ¿es Sasuke emo?- dice Itachi mirando con sus ojos Sharingan a Pinocho.

La marioneta decide por primera vez en su vida la verdad…

-esta bien, lo admito si lo es lo se por que soy su fan, ojala un día te mate-.

Entonces para colmo Pinocho sin darse cuenta, le pica un ojo a Itachi, con su gran nariz.

-Auch mi ojo, tonto, no sabes que los ojos Sharingan son muy delicados, se echan a perder fácilmente ahora voy a tener que quitarle a Sasuke o a Kakashi un ojo, ahora sufre mi castigo- dice Itachi activando su Mangekyou Sharingan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori continua -Si Itachi mando a Pinocho a otra dimensión, creo que se llama One Piece, jeje quien hubiera pensado que Pinocho terminaría siendo un pirata-.

Aun así la curiosidad de Yamato no termina -Bueno, pero si no es demasiado imprudente, quisiera saber que madera utilizaste para que cobrara vida esa marioneta-.

Naruto aprovecha para corregir a Yamato –Yamato, no distraigas mas a Kakashi, el es el conductor, tu no lo eres Yamato- dice el rubio Gennin en un tono parecido al que uso Yamato antes para callarlo.

-Naruto, estas demostrando falta de respeto a tus superiores, en este caso a mi o quieres que te encierre con… "_vamos ahora con quien le digo que lo encierro_" bueno te encierro con…- Yamato se desespera al no ocurrírsele alguien que pudiera asustar a Naruto por lo que dice el nombre de la primer persona que mira en el publico –te encierro con Hinata y te obligo a que tengas una cita con ella "_jeje eres muy listo Yamato esos ojos blancos de seguro asustarían a Naruto a mas no poder, además a mi se me hace que a Naruto le gusta Sakura_"-.

En el público Hinata se pone roja -Ci-ci-cita…Con Naruto…- de pensar tanto en lo que eso seria se pone tan roja que parece jitomate y entonces se desmaya.

-Hey Hinata que te pasa- dice Naruto un poco asustado y no entendiendo por que se desmayo –Yamato que clase de Jutsu utilizaste, atacar a mis amigos no es la manera justa de detenerme-.

-Ya ¡contrólense!- grita Sakura-¡Ustedes nomás están arruinando todo¡, para mi que se vayan a la chin $%&/, por que no pueden comportarse, este es un programa de televisión educativo ¡por que tienen que actuar siempre como $$&// ¡todo el tiempo!…y además…-

Sakura continua gritando groserías y regañando a Naruto y Yamato mientras ambos solo piensan "_pero si este es un programa educativo como puede gritar esas palabras_".

Entonces para colmo a Sai se le ocurre decirle a Sakura mientras hace su clásica sonrisa –¿Qué pasa Sakura? Por que actúas así, ¿acaso estas celosa?-

Sakura voltea con una cara incluso peor que la que hace Yamato, Entonces ya sabrán que sucede a continuación: Sakura comienza a golpear brutalmente a Naruto y a Sai.

Por otro lado Kakashi suspira –"_Definitivamente es la imagen pura de Tsunade"_-

Ignorando el desastre que se esta desatando en el publico Kakashi continua entreteniendo a Sasori esperando a el "siguiente" Elmo.

-Ok, si tú hiciste muchas marionetas en esa época, ¿acaso tú te convertiste en una marioneta también?-

Sasori contesta muy serenamente –Es difícil contestar esa pregunta, Kakashi-

-¿Por que?- pregunta Kakashi no entendiendo.

-Por que la respuesta es un si y un no, de hecho tiene que ver mucho con que yo siga vivo a pesar de ser supuestamente asesinado por Sakura y Chiyo-.

-Vaya, a todos nos interesa mucho saber que paso- dice Kakashi

-Cuando estaba en Akatsuki con Orochimaru la vida era difícil; cosas como el ir a conseguir los piercings de Pain, evitar que Hidan se volviera Budista o recuperar la película favorita de Kisame "Liberen a Billy (de su estupidez)", eran misiones tediosas y si algunas misiones eran tediosas otras eran humillantes teníamos que actuar en circos y teatros para acumular fondos para Akatsuki en los tiempos de crisis-

-Nunca pensé que Akatsuki fuera así- dice Kakashi cerrando su ojo y suspirando

Ahora Sasori comienza a hablar en un tono de voz que demuestra su molestia -Y justo cuando me estaba hartando mas, Orochimaru empezó a volverse loco, empezó a desear el cuerpo de Itachi, comenzó a haber problemas internos en la organización y Orochimaru tuvo que ser expulsado, Sin embargo antes de irse el intento asesinarme y se llevo a mi asistente personal Kabuto-

-Que mas se podía esperar de Orochimaru- dice Sakura sujetando en su mano izquierda a Sai y en su mano derecha a Naruto, ambos inconscientes por supuesto.

Sasori prosigue -Bueno el punto es que me di cuenta de que día a día arriesgaba mucho mi vida, así que tome una sabia decisión, hacer una marioneta de mi mismo-

Kakashi no lo puede creer y se pregunta -¿Cómo?-

Sasori sigue narrando -Hem, no fue fácil, pero gracias a la ayuda de los otros miembros de Akatsuki que se pudo lograr; Pain con su habilidad de crear cuerpos controlables por medio de chakra, Kakuzu implanto parte de mi tejido en el cuerpo y así sucesivamente cada quien puso su granito de arena en el proyecto, HASTA Tobi aunque suene imposible-

Entonces alguien en el publico le grita a Sasori -¡No te creo estas mintiendo!- es Sakura quien esta molesta y tiene lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sasori se molesta al oír el comentario –Lo que digo es cierto, permítanme demostrarlo-

Sasori toma su capa de Akatsuki y con un rápido movimiento la lanza al aire, su torso y brazos quedan descubiertos, se puede notar que es de carne y hueso, además de que tiene un cuerpo musculoso, algo que no se esperaría de un marionetista inactivo, también sobresalen dos tatuajes uno en cada brazo uno dice "Te amo Gaara" y el otro dice "Elmo te amo mas que a Gaara".

En el público las reacciones son diferentes

-Oigan no esta nada mal- dice Ino a Ten Ten al ver la excelente figura de Sasori.

-Definitivamente esta bueno- comenta Ten Ten a Ino.

-Que aburrido- dice Shikamaru.

Ino lo regaña -Como de que, que aburrido, ya quisieras estar tu así, envidioso-.

-¿Ah que dices? Yo me refería a este juego- Shikamaru saca una consola portátil de videojuegos y en ella se ve que esta jugando Súper Mario Bros, uno de los mejores videojuegos de todos los tiempos, pobre Shikamaru nada le interesa ni le llama la atención.

Alguien tirado en el suelo se levanta al oír la plática de Ino y Ten Ten, es Sai quien parece muy interesado en el tema, mira hacia la plataforma y dice muy calmadamente y con una leve sonrisa -Es Sexy-.

Naruto oye el comentario de Sai y se levanta todavía adolorido apuntándole con el dedo índice –Aja con que si, ya te delataste tu mismo queda comprobado al cien por ciento que eres…

-Gay, me oyes-.

-No soy Gay-.

-Oh perdón es que es fácil pronunciar mal tu nombre Might Guy-.

Esta es obviamente una conversación telefónica entre Kakashi y Guy.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, dime Kakashi que me darás a cambio por ayudarte en esta misión critica- dice Guy por su comunicador.

Kakashi contesta poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras-Algo que no puedes rechazar, algo que _siempre has deseado_-.

Guy contesta tartamudeando –No, no, puede ser, estas, estas hablando es serio- entonces el Jounin de traje verde recuerda un suceso de su pasado cercano…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estamos en un estudio parecido al de Dr. Kakashi excepto de que el inmobiliario esta viejo, no hay pantallas de plasma y casi no hay publico de hecho los únicos que están en el publico son Lee, Neji y Ten Ten de los cuales los últimos dos parecen estar incómodos. Por unos escalones sube Guy al escenario.

-Bienvenidos a Dr. Guy el mejor show de televisión-.

-¡Wow!- grita Lee desde el escenario.

-Así es ningún show tiene mas calidad que el nuestro-.

/Pzzzzzzzzzzzthhhhhhhh/

Se rompe la señal del programa por unos segundos, la emisora pone mientras comerciales, tiempo que aprovecha Guy para preguntarle a Lee

-Hey Lee ¿cuantas personas nos están viendo?-.

Rock Lee saca una especie de computadora, le teclea un poco y contesta –Nos están viendo en 25 Televisiones-

-Bien, nuestra audiencia mejoro por una televisión, esa persona debe de ser nuestro nuevo fan- dice Guy haciendo su pose, sonriendo, en esa sonrisa se ve un pequeño brillo.

-Claro que si Gai-sensei somos los mejores- Dice Lee imitando a su Sensei.

_EN ALGUN LUGAR DE KONOHA…_

Se encuentran Kiba, Hinata y Shino sentados en un viejo sofá viendo la televisión, Shino esta con los brazos cruzados muy tranquilo, Hinata en vez de ver la televisión esta viendo a Akamaru quien no se ve muy bien de salud y Kiba esta fumando un cigarro por lo que el cuarto esta todo lleno de humo.

-Ochee, Shino la radio no chambia de canal-dice Kiba tratando de cambiar de canal con el control de televisión y absorbiendo mas humo de su cigarro.

-No es una radio es una televisión, además te pido que dejes de fumar tus drogas, estas fulminando a mis insectos- responde Shino molesto por tanto humo pero sin sonar agresivo.

-Es cierto, Kiba, mira al pobre de Akamaru no puede ni caminar- dice Hinata tapándose la boca con un pañuelo para evitar inhalar el enervante.

-Naa no son drogas son medicina para tener mejor desempeño físico y mental- dice Kiba como si supiera mucho pero en realidad esta repitiendo lo que esta saliendo en un anuncio de televisión.

-Pero Akamaru- dice Hinata en voz baja.

-Bah Akamaru eshta bien schomos un equipo, ¿verdad Akamaru?- responde el del clan Inuzuka mientras le da de fumar a Akamaru de su cigarrillo.

-Miau- contesta el perro drogado.

-Bueno Kiba ¿no sirve el control o que?- pregunta como si nada pasara el chico insecto.

-Posh no alguien tiene que levantarse y cambiarle de canal- contesta Kiba que saca dos bolas de humo, pero por accidente se le caen.

….

Shino e Hinata sienten sus cuerpos paralizados -No nos podemos mover Kiba-.

-Ups se me cayeron mis bolas de humo paralizantes, pero no se preocupen los hará entrar en viajes psicodélicos en veinte minutos-.

-¡No!- gritan asustados sus compañeros.

-En fin no nos podemos mover y tendremos que ver este show a la fuerza, bueno ese tal Gai tendrá una televisión mas en su señal- dice el drogadicto.

/Pzzzzzzzzzzzthhhhhhhh/

Se reanuda la señal de la televisión por lo que Lee baja a la zona de publico rápidamente

_-"Jejeje Kakashi te sorprenderás al ver a quien tengo de invitado, y mi show será muy popular" -_piensa Guy para entonces decir –Shinobis y otros televidentes, disculpen la interrupción hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial y muy popular-.

/Bam/ /bam/ /bam/ /bam/ se empieza a oír un sonido de tambores.

-Lee, preséntalo- dice Guy a su discípulo.

-Les presentamos a nuestro invitado estrella, Pakkun- dice Lee mientras de unas cortinas sale el pequeño perro parlante, mascota de Kakashi.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dice el perro.

Guy y Lee se sorprenden de que un perro hable -¡Hablo!-.

-¡Acaso creen que un perro común y corriente seria un buen invitado estrella!- grita Ten Ten con los ojos blancos y una vena en la cabeza.

-Ufff...como ya saben yo soy Pakkun el perro de Kakashi- dice el canino.

-¡Es el perro de Kakashi!- grita Guy sorprendido.

-Pensé que había invitado a un perro normal como invitado estrella- dice Lee también sorprendido.

-Me están escuchando par de bobos- grita Ten Ten aun furiosa y levantándose de su lugar, pero Neji actúa antes de que Ten Ten se marche del lugar-Tranquila no tenemos otra opción mas que aguantar esta humillación no podemos romperle el corazón a nuestro Sensei-

-Es verdad, gracias Neji-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"_Eh prefiero no recordar mas"_- piensa Guy con su rostro lleno de decepción.

-Que dices Guy ¿me ayudas con el problema?- pregunta Kakashi nuevamente a su rival.

-hmp no me dejas opción Kakashi, necesito que me des el secreto del por que tu show es tan popular y así revivir a Dr. Guy-.

-Sabia que no ibas a rechazar esta oferta, ahora te dire que tienes que hacer-.

-Adelante-.

Mientras Kakashi le explica a Guy el plan, todos están impresionados por Sasori, pero hay una persona que particularmente esta mas persona es Sakura

-¿Por que hiciste eso? No es justo, nos engañaste a todos, tú dijiste que tu ambición era convertirte en marioneta-.

Sasori cierra los ojos y contesta con suavidad –Ya dije que no podía arriesgar mi vida, los marionetistas tratamos de recibir el menor daño posible, y que mejor que no recibir ningún daño, además si me hubiera convertido en marioneta hubiera perdido "habilidades" para que me entiendan Gaara ya no podría tener un hermano menor y supongo que a el le gustaría tener un hermano menor, ¿verdad Gaara?-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_EN SUNAGAKURE…_

En el palacio del Kazekage se pueden escuchar gritos, que para ser exacto provienen del cuarto de Gaara .

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- grita Gaara con las manos en la cabeza, la arena que le rodea esta flotando en el aire.

Baki se da cuenta de la situación y exclama -¡Maldición, ese idiota tenia que decir otra estupidez!-.

Temari coge su abanico gigante y se levanta de sus silla muy alarmada -Tenemos que actuar rápido antes de que se nos salga de control-.

-¡Rayos! el peluche de Gaara ya no tiene efecto en el- dice el Sensei de la arena.

Temari rapidamente destruye la televisión donde esta saliendo Sasori pero no funciona ya que Gaara comienza a destruir algunos muebles.

-¡Te detendré Gaara!- grita Baki tomando su resortera y su balín, sin embargo después de que lo dispara el proyectil hacia su objetivo este es detenido por la arena protectora de Gaara.

Temari ya familiarizada con como se descontrola Gaara dice -Baki-sensei nada funciona, ya esta totalmente fuera de nuestro control-.

Gaara lanza un ataque de arena hacia Baki y Temari pero /CRASH/ repentinamente una pared de la habitación cae, por ese agujero entra un buldózer que libera una carga completa de Shukakis sobre Gaara, son tantos que inundan la habitación y cubren totalmente Gaara, el ataque de arena se disipa a solo unos centímetros de Baki y Temari.

-Wow estos buldózer si que son destructivos- dice el sujeto que va sobre el vehiculo, quien es nada mas y nada menos que el anciano de la aldea; Ebizo.

-Anciano usted…nos ha salvado- dice Temari quien se deja caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos aliviada por que al fin había terminado la pesadilla.

Baki por su parte se sujeta la barbilla con una mano y le dice a el anciano -Abuelo Ebizo creí que usted se había ido del palacio del Kazekage. Bueno pero lo que importa es que ha detenido a Gaara, excelente intervención-.

-¿Detuve a alguien? Yo solo vine a causar destrucción y ruina, por que me gusta causar destrucción y ruina-.

En las cabezas de Baki y Temari aparece una gota –Eh, y todos esos peluches, ¿de donde los saco?-.

-¿Cuáles peluches? Oh esos que están en el suelo, haber eh-.

Mientras el anciano se queda pensando con baba saliendo de su boca tratando de recordar, Baki y Temari sacan a Gaara del montón de peluches y para bien de ellos Gaara esta despertando ya tranquilo y en buen estado de salud mental. Gaara mira las caras preocupadas de de ellos y cerrando los ojos se lamenta -Volvió a suceder-.

Baki suspira y dice –Pero no sucederá mas, Gaara programaremos una sesión con Kakashi para que te ayude a que logres controlar tus sentimientos de nuevo- Baki voltea a ver a Temari con una mirada que muestra su gran determinación respecto a la decisión -¿Estas de acuerdo?- Temari asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, luego Baki voltea a ver a Ebizo –Abuelo Ebizo, como sabio de la aldea, ¿Esta de acuerdo con ayudar de esa manera a nuestro Kazekage?-.

Pero el anciano esta hincado en el suelo con una cara triste-Chiyo murió- dice ignorando la pregunta de Baki.

Baki y Temari gritan con cabezas grandes y ojos blancos -Ya supéralo, Ebizo Oji-san-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo en Dr. Kakashi todos están perplejos por la extravagante personalidad de Sasori.

Yamato reflexiona un momento y le comenta a su compañero –Kakashi-san, este sujeto en verdad ha cambiado, no me parece un mal hombre-.

Kakashi contesta mientras mira como Sasori esta feliz por hablar sobre Gaara

-No hay por que preocuparnos por su pasado, el ya no es una amenaza para nosotros, lo ayudaremos y saldremos de esta crisis-

En el lugar de los espectadores Sakura baja la vista y dice con rencor -No te aceptare, aun no te creo, y lo que no te puedo perdonar que por tu culpa Chiyo haya muerto en vano- concluye Sakura con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que se acumulan al recordar a la anciana que le enseño una gran lección de vida.

Sasori se toma unos segundos y expresa –Estoy de acuerdo en que mis errores del pasado no se pueden cambiar, estoy de acuerdo en que no me puedas perdonar, pero en algo no estoy de acuerdo, la abuela Chiyo no murió en vano, de hecho me ayudo mucho en sus últimos momentos, me hizo cambiar y recordar las cosas mas importantes en mi vida-.

Un silencio invade la sala, ni siquiera se oye un bostezo de Shikamaru, unas papas crujientes de Chouji, los gritos de Ino, Las disputas entre Sai y Naruto,a Sasuke maldiciendo a Itachi , o al club de anti-Sasuke, por que simplemente el no esta en el show. Para colmo la situación se pone mas emotiva no por que Nagato se haya vuelto niño-emo de nuevo, sino por que se comienza a oír un piano del que sale una música sentimental que pone el ambiente en la perfecta situación para que Kakashi decida terminar este capitulo.

-Corte, corte, esta es la perfecta situación para que el capitulo termine, es perfecto, la expectativa de saber por que Sasori cambio. Naruto haz el preview- demanda el doctor.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

-No tan rápido- una voz desconocida y misteriosa se escucha en la entrada principal.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Elmo, el único y original-

Así es Elmo ha llegado, ahora a tamaño original y caminando por su propia cuenta, pero esto no le agrada a Kakashi quien esta molesto -Mier** por que tenia que llegar ahora, era el mejor momento para acabar el capitulo, Naruto por que no hiciste el preview rápido-.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei pero es que todavía estoy lastimado por los golpiza que me dio Sakura unos minutos atrás- contesta el proximo Hokage, mientras el poder del Kyubi termina de curarlo.

Minetras Yamato razona con Kakashi y le recuerda que debe cuidar su vocabulario en el programa, Sasori mira a Elmo sospechando -Mm... Algo en ti se ve raro y muy familiar.

Deidara contempla la escena –Uhn, espero que ahora si sea el verdadero Elmo el que vino, de lo contrario todos explotaran en una gran obra de arte-

-"_No me importa que seas mi padre en lo mas mínimo yo solo quiero terminar con esto como Ninja aliado de Konoha, y que mejor manera de hacerlo usando mis habilidades que me heredaste"_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Auch Sakura-san si que es poderosa, oh si el preview, Este Sasori si que es diferente pero…

¿Por qué cambio? ¿Podrá un Elmo triunfar y cumplir su sueño? ¿Nos podremos salvar de la amenaza de su impaciente excompañero de Akatsuki?-

En el siguiente capitulo se sabrá todo **"El ingenioso Jounin de la hoja: misión cumplida".**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si la verdad como ya lo explique anduve medio estancada en este cap pero espero que haiga valido la pena. Por cierto la música sentimental de piano era Orochimaru intentando ganar de nuevo la popularidad de su banda de "Los Cuatro del Sonido".también di algunas pistas de algunos personajes que saldrán en espero que los estén identificando. De nuevo les pido una disculpa por retrasarme tanto y de ahora en adelante intentare actualizar mas seguido.

Agradezco por sus reviews a:

**Houzuki-Pal: muchas** gracias por tu review, me animo demasiado, me alegra que te este gustando el fic, espero que te haiga gustado el capi a ti y a Itachi también jeje, espero ver próximamente tus reviews.

**YOUKO SOLEDAD**:me alegra que te gusta el fic y espero que también te haiga gustado este capi como el anterior y espero ver tu opinión.

**Soluna15:** que bueno que te gusto mi fic, ¿así que no sabes como subir los capítulos? Bueno si quieres te puedo decir como, mi correo es lau _ 95 _ berry (arroba) Hotmail . com (solo une los espacios) y así te explicare como puedas seguirle a tu fic que ¡ya quiero saber que sigue! jeje.

También agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi fic y que no me han dejado review y que siguen leyendo a pesar de que me tarde mucho en actualizar, y como les dije tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Hora de despedirme, no sin antes seguir insistiéndoles de que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones, criticas, amenazas, tomatazos, sus ideas (por que a decir verdad ando corta de ideas), que les agrada, que les gustaría ver en Dr. Kakashi y todo lo que quieran.


	6. El ingenioso Jounin de la hoja

¡Hola! Ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar, bueno eso digo yo, jeje, quiero decirles que se me dificulto mucho escribirlo y puse mis mayores esfuerzos en escribirlo.

Bueno sin tanta cursilería aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

En el capitulo anterior:

–_no te preocupes por mi Sasori, se que algún día encontraras la felicidad y quizás, quizás cumplas tu sueño de conocer al magnifico Elmo, adiós Sasori, fuiste un gran amigo-. (Hiruko)_

–_Estoy de acuerdo en que mis errores del pasado no se pueden cambiar, estoy de acuerdo en que no me puedas perdonar, pero en algo no estoy de acuerdo, la abuela Chiyo no murió en vano, de hecho me ayudo mucho en sus últimos momentos, me hizo cambiar y recordar las cosas mas importantes en mi vida-. (Sasori)_

-"_No me importa que seas mi padre en lo mas mínimo yo solo quiero terminar con esto como Ninja aliado de Konoha, y que mejor manera de hacerlo usando mis habilidades que me heredaste"_- (¿?)

Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo del show de Dr. Kakashi y el ultimo que trata sobre Sasori "El ingenioso Jounin de la hoja: misión cumplida" espero que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 6: El ingenioso Jounin de la hoja: misión cumplida"**

Elmo ha llegado y esta vez no se ve tosco como la imitación de Yamato, el tamaño, el color, la postura, todo es idéntico. Todos lo miran con gran interés, ¿Es este Elmo su salvador?, sin embargo en el techo del establecimiento alguien se mueve entre las sombras, viendo lo que sucede dentro.

-Logre llegar a tiempo- dice el sujeto.

-Jamás creí que lo lograrías- le dice un misterioso sujeto encapuchado quien esta sentado a su lado.

-Si, fue difícil y mas por que me atacaron ninjas de la aldea de la roca, jabalíes voladores y un Ninja me propuso matrimonio pensando que era mujer, solo por que me pinto la cara ¿Qué un hombre no puede arreglarse para verse bien?- dice mientras se pinta la cara, obviamente es el marionetista Kankurou.

-Vaya- contesta el otro sujeto sorprendido

-Y eso no es todo un tal Obito me pidió que lo sacara de una roca enorme que lo estaba aplastando, ¿puedes creer que lleva años viviendo debajo de esa roca comiendo hongos que crecen junto a el? ¡Ja! que mentiroso, para mí que era una trampa, por que me pregunto por Kakashi y su fan numero uno, un tipo de nombre Tobi- dice Kankurou aplicándose una especie de lápiz labial.

El sujeto misterioso se emociona -Tobi, el que se pone una mascara con un solo orificio en un ojo, el que engaña a todos haciéndoles creer que es el amigo perdido de Kakashi ¿como se llamaba? Algo así como Obitu Uchiha-.

Kankurouse queda impactado –Ah, con que era verdad, bueno ojala algún día alguien lo rescate, pero eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es…- Kankurou pausa, por que su cerebro comienza a procesar lo que debió de haber procesado hace minutos antes –Un momento ¿Quién eres?- pregunta levantándose en un rápido movimiento y rodeando a el sujeto encapuchado con sus marionetas.

El sujeto encapuchado sonríe y contesta –Soy el Ninja mas guapo de todo Konoha y el numero uno en moda, soy Might Guy- dice aventando su capa al aire y poniendo su pose oficial.

Kankurou en vez de sorprenderse por la "súper entrada" de Guy se molesta –Guy, deberías de estar trabajando en la misión- dice mientras se pasa una mano en la cara muy decepcionado.

-Pero si tu ya creaste un Elmo convincente mejor miro primero haber si tu convences al Akatsuki de que esa marioneta es Elmo y luego yo…-

-Basta de excusas, si quieres te doy una ayudadita- dice Kankurou mientras comienza a mover sigilosamente una marioneta por detrás de Guy sin que este se de cuenta.

-Sabia que lo comprenderías, ya sabes soy un Ninja muy ocupado-.

Kankurou contesta sarcásticamente –Si claro comprendo perfectamente que, ¡Eres un holgazán!- entonces Kankurou mueve su dedo índice derecho para que la marioneta le de una patada en el trasero a Guy con una gran fuerza que literalmente lo manda a volar por los aires, pero pasa algo muy raro Guy se detiene en el aire y queda flotando a unos 10 metros de Kankurou.

Como si nada hubiera sucedido Guy cierra los ojos y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa malvada

-Vaya, vaya creí que cooperarías, pero no tenias que traicionarme, pero no me iré con las manos vacías- Guy saca algo de su mochila, una especie de revista.

Kankurou comienza a sudar y sus ojos se hacen grandes –Es, es mi- dice nervioso.

El Jounin de verde abre los ojos y su sonrisa se hace aun mas maléfica –Es tu revista "Moda y maquillaje para damas", ahora todo mundo sabrá tu secreto, metro sexual-

Kankurou cae de rodillas y grita -¡No!-.

-Si ese será el precio por haberme tratado tan mal, además ahora que lo pienso Neji, necesita una retocada, ya sabes no esta a la moda viste todo chafa y sin estilo, ¡rayos! ¿por que no quiso vestir como yo? Soy el mas "fashion" de el país del fuego. Quizás esta revista de moda lo convenza- dice Guy mientras comienza a hojear la revista haber si esta su estilo de vestir, lo que ni en la aldea del sonido (la ultima en la moda) seria popular.

-"_Ahora ya nadie me va creer que mi estilo de pintarse la cara es tradicional_"- piensa el maquillado Jounin de la arena –Por cierto Guy, no se supone que deberías de estar volando, ya sabes las leyes de la física y esas cosas-.

Guy se sujeta la barbilla y comienza a pensar –Ahora que lo dices…-

Entonces Guy continua volando violentamente mientras grita –El equipo Guy ha sido vencido otra vez- y es cierto por alguna misteriosa razón todo su equipo va volando junto con el a pesar de no haber sido impactado por Kankurou.

-Guy-Sensei lo seguiré hacia donde vaya en las buenas y en las malas- dice Lee pareciendo disfrutar el vuelo.

-Alguien máteme por favor- dice Ten Ten con una gota en la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-Por que siempre nos tiene que suceder esto- dice Neji cerrando los ojos, manteniendo una gran calma a pesar de ir a casi la velocidad del sonido.

Finalmente el equipo Rocket, perdón equipo Guy desaparece finalmente en una estrella en el horizonte.

-Eso si que fue raro, bueno a trabajar- dice Kankurou olvidando el incidente y comenzando a manipular a Elmo.

_Dentro del estudio de grabación…_

En el establecimiento Elmo quien estuvo unos segundos inmóvil comienza a moverse y caminar hacia Sasori, quien lo continua mirando con ojos penetrantes –_"Hay algo en ti, que me parece conocido, esos movimientos"_- piensa el Akatsuki.

Kakashi se da cuenta de que tiene que actuar, así que se para entre Elmo y Sasori y sonriendo les dice –Supongo que quieren hablar, vamos que no les de pena, jeje-.

Elmo da el primer paso, pero no dice lo que precisamente debería de decir -¡Eres un desconsiderado como pudiste abandonar a tus hijos! ¡que no te interesas por ellos!-.

A Kakashi y Yamato se les caen las mandíbulas al suelo, bueno respecto a Kakashi no es tan notable –_"Kankurou idiota no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos"_-.

Sasori responde siempre manteniendo su gran postura calmada –Oh mis hijos, si, recuerdo perfectamente a cada uno de ellos, tienen personalidades diferentes, a Gaara no lo alcance a conocer muy bien, pero el que mas me preocupa es Kankurou, oh el pobre como que salio mal de la cabeza-.

-"¡¿_Ah?!_"- Kankurou se queda boquiabierto pero logra mantener la marioneta en equilibrio – ¿Como es que salio mal de la cabeza?- pregunta el Elmo.

-Como te lo diré, desde pequeño se interesaba mas en vestir ropa rara y pintarse como las niñas, todos se burlaban de el, pero yo les pateé el trasero y les dije que lo dejaran en paz y no afectaran su crecimiento y desarrollo, aunque según los reportes sigue igual de raro, pobre-.

-_"¡Ya cállate!"_- piensa Kankurou, mientras comienza a perder el control, lo que hace que Elmo comience a tambalear, lo cual Sasori nota e interpreta de otra manera –Si lo se, esta para temblar de horror, no se si sea tan raro como nombre que le puse, de hecho le quería poner "Canguro" pero se equivocaron en el acta, pobre de Kankurou su vida a estado llena de errores- dice suspirando, lamentando la vida de su segundo hijo.

En el techo Kankurou esta perdiendo el control –"¿_Que no puede hablar de otra cosa? voy a fallar, esto es demasiado_"- Así que hace que Elmo le diga a Sasori –Eh, no quieres hablar de otra cosa, soy Elmo y me puedes contar todo lo que quieras, vamos háblame sobre tus episodios favoritos de mi serie-.

Pero Sasori rechaza la propuesta de Elmo –No, no, tengo que hablar de Kankurou, es lo que me sale del corazón en este momento- dice dramáticamente poniéndose la mano en el pecho y según el muy emotivo, a lo cual prosigue –Hay algo que siempre quise que Kankurou supiera, por su bien, por el bien de su futuro, es que, que…que Kankurou fue un accidente-.

En el público comienzan a oírse las risas, hasta a Kakashi y Yamato les da muchas ganas de reírse pero se aguantan por profesionalismo, es tan gracioso que incluso los angustiados Sasuke e Itachi deberían de reírse_._

_Por cierto…_

En la cueva numero 723 de los Akatsuki (ya saben necesitan escondites en todo el mundo, hasta una junto a la casa de Jiraiya por mas molesto que suene).

-Vamos Itachi, ríete- dice un Kisame con la cara pintada de forma graciosa a un deprimido Itachi.

-Déjame Kisame, estoy muy triste- contesta el Uchiha.

-Oh, cierto hoy es el aniversario del día en que mataste a todo tu clan, y traumaste a tu hermano y murió tu perro "spunky" y rompiste con tu novia y…-.

-No es necesario que me recuerdes- dice Itachi con el ánimo por los suelos.

Kisame se pone serio –Oh perdón-

-…-

-Vamos Itachi, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor, hummm... que te parece si vamos al bar del sonido, dicen que Orochimaru presentara su nuevo disco, en vivo ¡Wohoooo!- grita Kisame emocionado haciendo señas con las manos y una camisa de Orochimaru y su banda de rock.

-¿Orochimaru?, que no es el que hizo miserable a Sasuke- dice Itachi deprimiéndose más.

Kisame se da cuenta de que nada funciona, así que prende la televisión -_Kankurou fue un accidente_- a Kisame le da un ataque de risa –Mwahahaha pobre tipo, sea quien sea, fue un accidente, Jajaja-

A Itachi no le causa ni la más minima gracia -Que tiene de gracioso, todo es oscuridad y no hay esperanza-.

-Ay Itachi, no empieces de Peinxistencialista (corriente ideológica del líder Pain) o peor aun no empieces de Emo- dice Kisame harto de la actitud de Itachi pero se detiene –Ups, dije la palabra prohibida; Emo hay la dije otra vez, perdón Itachi ya se que Emo te recuerda a alguien, Ay no dije Emo otra vez, ¡rayos! acabo de decirlo de nuevo-

Mientras Kisame tiene una lucha interna por no decir la palabra "Emo", Itachi se de cuenta de algo, Mira la tele, piensa en la palabra que Kisame repite cada 3.8 segundos y en el subconsciente de Itachi aparece la formula matemática que ha estado buscando (Dr. Kakashi + Emo = reconciliación), Itachi se levanta del sillón.

-Eso es, ya se como arreglar mis asuntos familiares con Sasuke- dice el Uchiha siempre con su tono de voz serio y reservado.

-Emo, emo, emo, Sasuke, emo, emo, emo, emo, ¿oh si? ¿Cómo?- dice Kisame quien no puede parar aun de decir la palabra (por ahí dijo un sinónimo de la palabra emo, haber si lo pueden notar).

-Voy a arreglar una cesión con Dr. Kakashi, y Sasuke asistirá-.

-Yosh, vamos pues- dice el tiburón levantándose también y tomando su espada alzándola al aire, feliz por que su mejor amigo ya mejoro en su estado emocional.

Itachi se da cuenta de que su compañero no entiende nada -Kisame, no es tan fácil, primero hay que programar la cesión y luego esperar a que nos digan que día será, pueden pasar semanas hasta que reciba mi oportunidad-.

El hombre mitad pez pausa unos instantes en los que su cerebro procesa toda la información que le dio Itachi -Esperemos pues, ¿quieres un sándwich?-.

-Que sea de atún- responde su compañero.

-¡¿Atún?! No pienso asesinar a mi primo para alimentarte, Itachi- exclama enojado Kisame.

_De nuevo en Dr Kakashi…_

-Que divertido, ja ja, Kisame e Itachi si que son divertidos- dice Tobi mientras lee una revista.

-¿Que estas leyendo Tobi?- dice Deidara con curiosidad acercándose a Tobi para ver que lee.

-Es Dr. Kakashi episodio 6 el titulo es "el ingenioso Jounin de la hoja: misión cumplida"- responde Tobi ondeando la revista.

Deidara se lo arrebata –Uhn, dame eso- el rubio la da una releída al papel, se da un manotazo en la frente y voltea a ver a Tobi.

-¿De donde sacaste esto Tobi?- pregunta Deidara señalando con un dedo a la hoja de papel para luego comérsela con una de sus bocas.

-¡No! por que lo destruiste- reclama el secretamente Madara Uchiha.

-Es algo que se podría decir ilegal, ya que estas rompiendo la cuarta pared- dice Deidara tratando de explicarle a su simpático amigo por que no puede leer este fic.

Pero Tobi esta a 15 metros de Deidara golpeando con un marro una pared del establecimiento que irónicamente tiene un letrero que dice "cuarta pared", el inocente Tobi le pregunta a su compañero – ¿Se refiere a esto sempai?-.

-¡Hey dejen de destruir el inmobiliario, y el letrero, me gusta nombrar a las paredes por numero!- grita Yamato enfurecido desde la plataforma.

Deidara se da cuenta de que Tobi no entenderá nada, así que saca un pedazo de jamón y dice –Tobi ¿recuerdas el pedazo de jamón que se mueve por si solo?-.

Tobi deja de golpear la pared y dirige su mirada a Deidara -¿el que intente atrapar hace unos minutos?-.

-Si ese mismo- responde el artista.

-¿El que habla y hace bromas chistosas?- pregunta mas interesado aun el de la mascara.

-Uhn, no recuerdo que hiciera algo así, pero como sea ¿lo quieres?-.

-¡Si! ¡si!- responde Tobi en posición de perro obediente.

-Ven por el- dice Deidara levantándolo mas alto, entonces Tobi sale corriendo como animal cuadrúpedo, hacia Deidara.

-Buen chico, Se un buen chico Tobi- dice Deidara mientras le acerca el jamón a Tobi, pero siente una mordida en una pierna –Ouch, quien me mordió- entonces mira hacia el lado de la pierna donde fue mordido y mira a un perro café de raza labrador, el cual porta un collar que dice "Toby". Tobi comienza a gruñirle a Toby, por que obviamente ambos quieren el pedazo de carne, los dos se preparan para atacarse y Deidara se da cuenta que esta en medio de los dos –O-h p-o-r d-i-o-s- dice Deidara cuando los dos Tobis saltan al el y comienzan a aporrearse, llevándose en la bronca, al explosivo artista.

Pero en la plataforma las cosas no están precisamente mejor, ya que Elmo esta inmóvil y Sasori lo toca con un dedo mientras declara –Oi, oi ¿Elmo estas bien?-.

Esto sucede por que en el techo del establecimiento Kankurou se encuentra en shock –ese sinvergüenza, ¿como pudo humillarme así?- se lamenta mientras da golpes al techo de tanta frustración, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de algo –¡Oh no, olvide a Elmo!-.

Los resultados son obvios…

-¡Nadie me engaña usando marionetas, es mi arte!- grita Sasori enfurecido, con los ojos llameantes mientras en el suelo yace la marioneta de Elmo separada en partes.

-¿Pero que no te había ya engañado?- dice Kakashi como si quisiera provocarlo mas,

Yamato reprende la audacidad de su compañero de show -¡Kakashi! No hagas ese tipo de comentarios-.

-¡Imprudente!- Exclama Sasori sacando una marioneta basada en un Tanuki. Todos piensan que va a atacar a Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura son los mas preocupados – ¡Kakashi-sensei cuidado!- Pero Kakashi ya esta preparado, tiene su ojo Sharingan expuesto, pero a pesar de la situación se ve relajado y sereno –_"El no me va atacar a mi"_- piensa el, y así sucede ya que Sasori apunta con su marioneta en dirección al techo, lanza un ataque explosivo hacia arriba que provoca que se haga un figura humana cae de ese agujero, es Kankurou quien cae fulminado al suelo.

-Nadie me supera en el arte de las marionetas- dice Sasori con estilo, guardando su marioneta con estilo y sonriendo con estilo y haciendo una pose con bueno ya entienden el punto.

-Presumido- dicen los del equipo siete quienes claramente lo odian.

-Cool- dicen sorprendidos dos miembros del equipo diez (ya saben quien de ellos jamás diría eso).

Pero desafortunadamente Sasori lo arruina todo añadiendo –Ni en manicure- mientras se pinta las uñas, hace un pose y sonríe de manera ridícula, lo cual hace que todos se caigan de espaldas muy decepcionados.

Kakashi por otro lado se acerca al maltrecho marionetista metro sexual (MMM son sus siglas, así de simple) pensando que le ha llegado su hora, se hinca y le dice con calma

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-.

-Mi maquillaje- lamenta el semi-noqueado MMM como si eso fuera más importante que su vida.

Kakashi contesta insensiblemente –Pues si te vas a morir ya para que quieres maquillarte ¿hay algo más?-.

-Maldito Guy se llevo mi revista de moda especial- dice nuevamente como si una simple revista fuera de más valor que su salud.

-Me cerciorare de que la entierren contigo en tu tumba-.

Kankurou recupera mas la conciencia, pero su visión es aun borrosa -Hey no me voy a morir-.

Sakura se sube al escenario y empuja a Kakashi –Lo que necesita es asistencia medica- dice mientras se arrodilla par ayudar a Kankurou.

Pero Kankurou no sabe que Kakashi ya no esta a su lado –Me duelen mis ******-

-¡Sinvergüenza compórtate frente a una dama!- grita Sakura enfadada que comienza a golpear a Kankurou olvidando lo maltrecho que esta a lo cual Naruto comenta desde el publico sarcásticamente y con voz baja –Si que tiene dotes médicos haha-.

-Oh, eras tu Kankurou- interrumpe Sasori a todos por lo que dejan de moverse y prestan atención al Akatsuki, quien se acerca a su hijo para decirle –Al fin lo entiendo, me viste en la televisión y notaste lo triste que me sentía, así que construiste un Elmo para cumplir mi sueño-.

Kankurou se levanta, resistiendo el dolor –Bueno, la verdad es lo hice por…-.

-Es cierto- interrumpe Kakashi –El solo quería ayudarte pero no te desesperes Elmo viene en camino- dice muy nervioso.

-"_Eso es Kakashi, así no se desesperara y Gai tendrá mas tiempo"_- piensa Yamato mientras su rostro muestra una leve sonrisa.

Sasori continua hablando con su hijo -Kankurou ya que estas aquí, tengo algo que siempre quise decirte- dice seriamente.

-Dilo ya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dice Kankurou aburrido.

Entonces ocurre una explosión pero no en el techo sino en la misma plataforma, afortunadamente esta no esta dirigida a nadie en particular. Dentro del humo se ve una sombra desconocida, la cual dice unas palabras

-Sasori no Dana, esto es suficiente, uhn- dice en un tono serio.

-Oh, esa voz, ¿eres tu Deidara?- contesta Sasori.

Mientras el humo se disipa, el bondadoso Kakashi aprovecha para sacar a Kankurou del peligro, bueno mas bien se aprovecha de su posición como sensei, para ordenar a alguien que lo saque por el.

-Sakura, saca al jounin de la arena y dale atención medica- le dice el sensei a su alumna.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado, usted siempre se interesa por los heridos y desahuciados, Kakashi sensei- contesta Sakura sonriendo, sabiendo que tiene un gran sensei.

-Un momento, quería que lo sacaras por que atrae los problemas a donde quiera que va, parece un gato negro que trae mala suerte- dice despectivamente el copy-ninja.

Sakura suspira decepcionada -Ay Kakashi-sensei-.

A unos metros de donde están Kakashi, Sakura y Kankurou el humo termina por disiparse y Deidara se revela.

-es suficiente, nada va a funcionar, todos los Elmos son falsos, solo se están burlando de usted, Sasori no Dana- dice refunfuñando a su excompañero de Akatsuki para luego dirigirse a todos los del publico –Por esa razón, yo, el gran artista Deidara, he decidido darles treinta minutos de tiempo para que encuentren a Elmo, sino todos volaran en pedazos en una sorprendente obra de arte- finaliza el rubio, esperando ver expresiones de terror, pero eso no es lo que sucede: Algunos se están burlando como Naruto y Konohamaru, los mas tímidos voltean la mirada hacia otro lado mientras están sonrojados, los desinhibidos como Sai tienen una leve sonrisa pervertida, la expresión de Tobi no tiene precio, no por ser chistosa sino por que su mascara se la gano en un corn-flakes como regalo gratis.(hay después les cuento como sucedió y por que cambio la vida de Mada perdón Tobi). En fin muchas reacciones diferentes pero ninguna de ellas es una expresión de terror.-Que les sucede, uhn, ¿acaso no les aterroriza la muerte?- pregunta confundido y enfadado a la vez el Akatsuki.

Sasori es el primero en responder -Deidara si nos estas aterrorizando, pero por tu mal gusto de ropa interior-.

-Tu que sabes de mi ropa interior- dice irrespetuosamente el rubio.

-Se que es ropa interior para dama, color rosa- contesta seriamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Que? ¿Como?- se pregunta Deidara confundido, entonces hace lo mas lógico, se mira a si mismo y vaya sorpresa, esta casi desnudo y solo trae puesta su ropa interior, que efectivamente es color rosa.

Deidara esta sorprendido y comienza a decir en voz alta tartamudeando –Pero, pero, como, mi capa Akatsuki esta hecha especialmente para que cuando yo haga una explosión, no se queme, como, como, ¿Quién demonios hizo esto?- .

Típicamente en un caso como este nadie diría nada, es decir quien quiere enfrentar a un furioso terrorista, semi-desnudo y sin la más minima compasión, pero en el publico alguien esta levantando la mano y ese alguien dice con miedo –Fui yo, Sempai-.

-¿Tobi? No, tu no eres lo suficiente maldito como para hacer algo así- dice Deidara sin poderlo creer.

-Sucedió ayer, mientras usted estaba en una reunión secreta con el líder- dice Tobi mientras comienza a explicar.

_19 horas antes…_

En una mesa amplia esta una capa Akatsuki, extendida, mostrando todo su esplendor, pero llega un tipo con unas tijeras en una mano y una aguja en la otra, este se acerca lentamente a la capa, uno de sus ojos brilla rojo, ¿Quién seria tan cruel para destruir una capa tan bien diseñada?, se sienta en una silla y comienza a acercar amenazante las tijeras a la capa.

Bueno supongo que exagere, es solo Tobi.

-Deidara Sempai se va a llevar una súper duper sorpresa al ver la modificación que le Hare a su capa- dice el enmascarado mientras teje a la capa un bordado en el que se aprecian un Deidara y un Tobi todos mal dibujados como si hubieran sido dibujados por un niño de tres años con crayolas, también se aprecia una inscripción que dice "Mejores amigos por siempre"-Que bueno que el líder nos encargo a mi y a Karmelo cuidar este escondite, después de todo somos los mas inteligentes miembros de Akatsuki- dice Tobi a si mismo, mientras termina de tejer el bordado –Genial, ya esta listo, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de felicidad de Sempai- dice orgulloso levantando la capa especial de Deidara con su nueva "mejora".

Entonces Kisame se acerca a la puerta del cuarto donde esta Tobi, pero como no cabe derriba la puerta y parte de la pared para asi poder entrar.

-Hola Tobi, ¿que haces?- pregunta el tiburón.

-Ah, hola Karmelo, estoy trabajando en la capa de Deidara Sempai- contesta Tobi.

-Órale- dice Kisame y regresa de donde venia, pero se detiene repentinamente a centímetros de la puerta que derribo –Un momento ¿como me llamaste?- pregunta enfadado el de piel azul.

-Te dije Kizaru- dice Tobi, olvidando como le había llamado antes.

-Oh, esta bien, creí que me habías dicho Karmelo, aquí todos me deben respetar y llamarme por mi nombre- dice Kisame quien sale por la puerta para regresar un segundo después mas enojado –Hey no me llamo Kizaru-.

-Perdón, es que te confundí con otro personaje, Kappa- (aclaración: para los que no saben un Kappa es un tradicional dragón japonés).

-¿Kappa?- Pregunta el enfadado Akatsuki.

-Oh, oh me equivoque de nuevo es que estas igual de feo que uno- dice Tobi nervioso no pudiendo recordar el nombre del hombre-escuálido.

-Mientes, no estoy feo como una Kappa- dice Kisame mientras se peina el cabello para parecer apuesto y exclama orgullosamente –Yo soy más feo-.

A Tobi se le prende el foco y dice -Un momento ya recordé tu nombre, es Kis, Kisa, Kisam…Kakuzu-.

-¡Baka!- Grita Kisame y ataca con Samehada a Tobi quien para protegerse se cubre con la capa especial de Deidara que no es lo suficientemente especial como para resistir un espadazo de Kisame.

Tobi llorando sujeta ambos pedazos de la capa -oh no se rompió, ¿ahora que hago?-

_Volviendo a la realidad…_

-Y así que en lugar de tu capa, puse una mía, toda corriente- termina de explicar Tobi.

Deidara sin embargo ya no esta en plataforma ya esta junto a Tobi y mirándolo con una mirada espeluznante le dice – ¡Te matare Tobi!- comenzando a ahorcar de manera cómica a Tobi.

Sasori de una vez le avienta a Deidara la capa que se quito antes para que se cubra –Antes de que lo asesines por favor deja de torturar nuestros ojos y ponte mi capa- dice y entonces dirige su mirada a Kakashi –Esta decidido, 30 minutos tienes para que tu equipo encuentre a Elmo, pero mientras prosigamos con la entrevista como de costumbre- dice con una sorprendente tranquilidad.

-Excelente- dice Kakashi sonriendo al haberse calmado la situación.

Sasori prosigue –Muchos espectadores del show quizás no creen que Temari, Kankurou y Gaara son mis hijos, pero las pruebas son obvias-.

-¿Podrías decirnos algunas?- pregunta el conductor con curiosidad.

-En Gaara son mas notables, el cabello rojo, la seriedad y hasta los apodos el es "Sabaku no Gaara" y yo soy "Akasuna no Sasori"-.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y mientras piensa dice -Ahora que lo dices, no me había puesto a pensar en eso- .

-Y Kankurou heredo mi sorprendente habilidad con marionetas, lo supe desde que era un bebe, así que decidí dejar en la aldea tres de mis marionetas para que el las usara, después de todo yo termine prefiriendo marionetas humanas- explica el escorpión de las arenas rojas.

Desde la audiencia Shikamaru hace una pregunta con curiosidad -¿Y Temari en que se parece a ti? Yo no le veo semejanza a ti- Pero antes de que Sasori le conteste alguien golpea a Shikamaru en la cabeza es Ino Yamanaka que regaña a el Nara -Eso que te importa Shikamaru, ¿que tanta importancia tiene ella, eh?-

Shikamaru dice con su voz floja –Ay bueno, esta bien, no quiero mas problemas-.

Alguien hace una pregunta más al grano, es Sakura quien sigue sin poder creer en las palabras de ex Akatsuki -Más importante aun ¿Cómo llegaron a ser ellos tus hijos? La última vez que los viste intentaste asesinarlos-.

Sai contesta no entendiendo en que sentido hizo la pregunta la Kunoichi –Bueno bruja, veras los niños nacen cuando Mami y Papi se aman mucho y entonces…-

En la frente de Sakura aparece una vena y le dice enfadada al dibujante –Ya se como nacen los niños, idiota, y además ¡no me llames bruja!- entonces le da un golpe con chakra añadido en la cara de Sai, el impacto hace que esta caiga al suelo.

Estando en el suelo, Sai saca un cuaderno que tiene como titulo "Manual de relaciones sociales" y comienza a leer -Mmm... Observación numero 92 "a las mujeres les gusta que les llame de manera contraria a lo que en verdad son", _"como pude olvidarlo"-_ se dice a si mismo y luego rectifica la situación –Perdón, preciosa Sakura-chan, no volverá a suceder- se levanta y su celular vibra –Tengo un mensaje a ver dice "Sai tráeme una pizza. Atte Danzo. Posdata; Y de una vez asesina a Ichigo Kurosaki, es una amenaza para Konoha"- entonces Sai dice en voz baja –Lord Danzo, me temo que no voy a poder cumplir la misión, aun no termina el show y además Ichigo pertenece a otro universo, Ay Lord Danzo usted esta obsesionado con matar a todos, recuerdo cuando hizo que matara a Barney, eso si fue algo sin sentido-.

Sakura se acerca a Sai y sonriendo con malicia le dice amenazante –Sai, deja de desperdiciar parte de este fic en comentarios triviales-(Wow Sakura también puede romper la cuarta pared) –Sasori contesta la pregunta que hice- demanda ella.

Kakashi esta de acuerdo con lo que su disculpa, luego dice –Cierto Sasori a todos nos interesa saber mas de tu historia-.

Sasori contesta –Me parece bien, supongo que todavía hay tiempo para contarles-.

Todos ponen mucha atención en lo que el pelirrojo explica

-Un día decidí salir de Hiruko al mundo exterior, estaba solo y triste, nadie se acordaba de mi, pero eso cambio cuando conocí al amor de mi vida-

-¿Quieres decir que te enamoraste?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Si y no solo eso, nuestra relación fue mas lejos, ya que a los pocos meses nos casamos, no podía creerlo, al fin era feliz, después de 5 años de dolor y tristeza mi vida tenia sentido- dice Sasori emocionándose por las ultimas palabras.

-Y ahí no termino todo, quería compartir mi felicidad, así que me hice padre, eran los momentos mas felices de mi vida, una gran esposa, tres adorables hijos, no podía pedir mas, si embargo todo dio un giro inesperado-.

_Sasori comienza a recordar ese amargo día en que lo perdió todo..._

Es un día común en la aldea de la arena, es tiempo de paz, pero hay alguien que no parece estar satisfecho con eso, es el cuarto Kazekage.

-Yondaime Kazekage, ¿por que esta tan pensativo hoy?- pregunta un consejero a el líder de la aldea de la arena.

-Nuestra villa esta siendo eclipsada por Konoha, si esto sigue así desapareceremos, necesito hacer algo- dice el cuarto muy preocupado.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por incrementar al presupuesto de la aldea, no se preocupe mucho Kazekage- explica el consejero, pero el cuarto Kazekage sigue estando muy serio.

–Sabes, necesito un heredero, quiero tener hijos, es lo único que me falta para estar completo- dice el frustrado Kazekage.

-Pero señor, usted no puede hacer eso, recuerde el accidente del balín-.

El Kazekage se molesta -¡Cállate! no me lo recuerdes, ¡maldición, tenia que quedar estéril!-.

-Bueno al menos debe de intentar adoptar, es su única salida- dice el consejero tratando de ayudarlo.

El cuarto se levanta y se acerca a la ventana del palacio a pensar, pero al asomarse ve a Sasori, su esposa y sus tres hijos caminando por la calle principal –Tengo una mejor idea- dice el cuarto con gran malicia.

_Regresando a Dr Kakashi…_

Todos están conmocionados, cuando Sasori dice lo que todos temen que dijera:

-El cuarto Kazekage se robo mis hijos, experimento con Gaara y finalmente mi esposa no pudo más y murió de tanta tristeza. Yo me sentía impotente, pero no permití que el odio se apoderara de mi, decidí no volver a caer en el mismo error en el que caí con la muerte de Hiruko, mejor deje la aldea y me uní a Akatsuki. Con el pasar del tiempo comencé a olvidar muchas cosas, no me preocupo mucho, ¿para que me servirían tantos malos recuerdos? pero en lo mas profundo de mi seguía existiendo un odio ardiente a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kazekages- para finalizar el pelirrojo declara con arrepentimiento –ese odio me llevo a cometer el peor error de mi vida…participar en el asesinato de mi propio hijo-.

En el público muchos están llorando, pero el que no puede mas es Deidara

-¡mwahhh! Nunca pensé que Sasori no Danna tuviera un pasado tan trágico, el solo pensarlo hace que me den ganas de cortarme las venas- dice sollozante el artista explosivo.

-Oh, sempai quiere morir, es el fin del mundo- dice Tobi quien esta atado a un tronco y tiene tape en la boca.

-Hey como puedes hablar te puse cinta adhesiva en la boca- dice Deidara a su compañero en el negocio del mal.

-Oh es que Sempai esta tan acostumbrado a ver a Tobi con mascara que ya cree que la mascara es la cara de Tobi, la cinta esta sobre mi mascara, no sobre mi boca- explica Tobi.

Deidara se queda pensando -Uhn, ahora que lo dices no me había puesto a pensar en eso- entonces Deidara saca un reloj circular de bolsillo y lo pone en el orificio de la mascara de Tobi cubriéndole la visión.

-¡Ah! no veo- dice Tobi forcejeando tratando de quitarse el reloj de su campo de visión sin ningún resultado.

Deidara le dice fríamente –En estos momentos la única cosa útil que puedes hacer es recordarme cuanto falta para que este lugar explote en una obra de arte sin precedentes-

Tobi deja en shock a todos cuando informa –Quedan 5 minutos para la explosión-.

-¡QUE¡- gritan todos al unísono.

-¿Como pudo irse tan rápido el tiempo Kakashi?- pregunta preocupado Yamato.

-"_Vamos Guy, apresúrate"_piensa Kakashi estresado, cerrando su unico ojo visible.

En el público todos comienzan a caer en el pánico:

-Voy a morir sin haber salvado a Sasuke- lamenta Naruto.

-Voy a morir sin haberme casado con Sasuke- lamenta Sakura.

-Hey dejen de pensar en Sasuke a el no le importa que ustedes mueran- dice Sai quien luego recuerda su manual de relaciones sociales y cambia de modo de pensar –Yo también voy a extrañar a Sasuke, era genial y estaba "bien carita"- lamenta según el para fortalecer sus lazos con Naruto y Sakura.

En el público otros tienen confesiones que hacer:

-Shikamaru, confieso que soy adicto a las drogas- confiesa Chouji.

-Shikamaru, confieso que siempre quise salir contigo- confiesa Ino.

-Shikamaru, confieso que estoy arrepentido por haber matado a Asuma- dice una voz que sale del suelo.

-¿Hidan? Pero tú no puedes morir de qué te preocupas, además ¿que haces aquí?-

pregunta Shikamaru a esa voz que tanto odia.

La voz del Akatsuki contesta –He intentado salir cavando con mis propias manos, pero nunca he logrado escapar-.

Chouji e Ino se molestan por que Shikamaru prefirió oír al inmortal que a ellos.

Ambos exclaman a unisono -¡Shikamaru préstanos atención, te necesitamos en estos momentos!-.

Shikamaru dice con sarcasmo –Genial, ahora todos quieren que los consuele. Que problemático-.

Finalmente en el público alguien esta muy desesperado y asustado:

-No puedo mas, me voy a suicidar- dice Konohamaru que apunta un Kunai a su cuello con la intención de terminar con su vida.

Ebisu reacciona rápido – ¡No lo hagas Konohamaru! Todavía hay esperanza, tu vida es muy valiosa, no la desperdicies-.

Konohamaru reacciona –Es cierto, mi vida es muy valiosa- entonces lanza el Kunai hacia donde esta Yamato y le dice –Yamato suicídate en mi lugar-.

Yamato se molesta –pequeño niño maleducado, ¿crees que mi vida no tiene valor?-.

Konohamaru afirma como si nada -Así es, experimento de Orochimaru-.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?- pregunta Yamato sin recibir respuesta.

Cuando el caos llega a su cúspide, Tobi rectifica su comentario –Oh, vi el reloj al revés, aun quedan 15 minutos-.

Todos caen al suelo en shock, pero suspiran aliviados sabiendo que aun hay esperanza, esperanza que se refleja en un pensamiento de Kakashi –"_Guy por favor, no nos falles_"-.

_Mientras todos sufren en Dr. Kakashi, el jounin numero uno en Taijutsu se esfuerza en cumplir su misión…_

En las afueras de un supermercado Guy esta arrodillado, ocultándose en unos carritos de compras, observando muy bien todo su entorno, cerca de el se encuentran sus leales alumnos listos para trabajar.

Ten Ten se pone la mano en la frente y afirma -Guy sensei esta vez esta exagerando un poco- .

Neji cierra los ojos avergonzado por la situación tan embarazosa – ¿De verdad cree que aquí vamos encontrar a el peluche? si es que existe –.

Lee se molesta con ellos y los regaña –Vamos equipo, Guy-sensei siempre sabe lo que hace por eso el es lo mejor de lo mejor-.

Al fin Guy sale de su escondite y levantando el dedo pulgar dice a sus alumnos -Listo, la entrada esta libre, podemos entrar-.

Todos salen corriendo a la entrada pero Guy los detiene, pone la mano al frente y gruñe como esperando algo.

-Ah- Lee entiende y pone su mano sobre la de Guy.

-Ay no, esta vez no, estamos en un lugar público- reniega Ten Ten.

-Ten Ten ya sabes que no avanzaremos a menos que lo hagamos- dice Neji poniendo su mano sobre las manos de Guy y Lee.

-Eso es cierto- Ten Ten acepta y pone su mano también para que todos la levanten al aire y Guy grite – ¡Equipo Guy, listo para la misión!- Toda la gente se les queda viendo.

-Que tontos- dice Sora viéndolos despectivamente.

-¿Quien estando en una misión secreta, revela que esta en ella?- dice Raiga en actitud burlona

-Mi vida social esta arruinada- lamenta Ten Ten sabiendo que muchos de los presentes la pueden conocer.

-No hay problema, todos los que nos vieron son personajes de relleno, así que no cuenta- explica Neji.

Sora, Raiga y los demás personajes de relleno caen al suelo deprimidos –No es justo- dicen todos tristes.

El equipo Guy entra al supermercado, Lee, Neji y Ten Ten van caminando como compradores comunes pero Guy se oculta en cada lugar en el que tiene la oportunidad.

-Guy-sensei ¿no cree que nos vemos muy sospechosos?- pregunta Lee por que se da cuenta de que todos los miran como si fueran fenómenos (bueno si no es que ya se les puede considerar como fenómenos a dos tipos vestidos de spandex verde, un Hyuga que siempre carga un misterioso morral en la espalda y una Kunichi obsesionada con las armas).

La cabeza de Guy sensei sale de un montón de ropa en oferta y dice -Es cierto, por mas sigiloso que me muevo ustedes van caminando como personas que van a comprar cualquier cosa, ¿que no ven que llaman demasiado la atención?-.

Neji y Ten Ten no soportan mas y gritan -¡Usted es el que llama la atención de todos con sus movimientos!-.

Ahora Guy sensei esta agarrandose como un Koala, de una lámpara que cuelga del techo viendo a través de unos binoculares y les dice –Ridículo eso es lo mas ridículo que he oído, nadie me supera en misiones de reconocimiento, vamos compórtense como ninjas, que no ven que estamos en una misión secreta- grita desde las alturas,

toda la gente voltea con curiosidad al techo y miran al extravagante Jounin verde

Guy sensei se molesta con sus alumnos -Miren, ahora por su culpa todos saben de nuestra misión-.

Neji y su compañera se molestan aun mas -¡Pero si usted es el que lo grito en voz alta!-.

Lee se la cree y arrodillándose en señal de respeto suplica –Perdónenos Guy sensei, ¿que hacemos ahora?- finaliza levantando su vista hacia donde esta Guy quien tiene sus ojos llorosos llamando aun mas la atención de toda la gente.

.

-Haber- Guy salta de la lámpara, sentándose en el suelo y se pone a meditar unos segundos cuando se levanta le dice a Lee –Lee, ten un aparato de radio, lo que tu vas a hacer es vigilar el área en busca de sospechosos, mas adelante te llamare para que me informes-.

Lee saluda estilo al militar -Si Guy-sensei- y entonces sale corriendo a buscar sospechosos en el establecimiento.

Guy prosigue en su plan -Ahora ustedes, Neji, Ten Ten, síganme voy a necesitar sus habilidades-.

-Ten Ten se fue al departamento de armas mientras nos distrajimos- explica el Hyuga a su sensei.

Guy sensei le echa toda la culpa a Neji -Neji, por que le quitaste el ojo de encima, ya sabes de su obsesión con las armas-.

Neji se defiende dándole a Guy donde más le duele, es decir su rival Kakashi –Pues quizás debería llevarla a terapia con su gran amigo Kakashi-.

-¡Jamás! no me voy a rebajar tanto, ese Kakashi lo que quiere es demostrar que es superior a mi, ¡no me rendiré! ¡yo lo derrotare!- exclama Guy con ojos llameantes

-…- Neji se queda en silencio ya sabiendo que no es posible razonar con Guy.

-Bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo, tu Byakugan será una gran ayuda-.

Así pues, ambos salen en busca de Elmo, desde el punto de vista de Guy, se enfrentan a dragones, ninjas y gatos salvajes, evitan ser descubiertos por espías, y esquivan trampas de lava, hielo y explosivos. Pero desde el punto de vista de Neji, todo es como en realidad sucedió, caminaron por tres departamentos, Guy se comió un mango sin pagar y además golpeo a un empleado pensando que era un espía de Orochimaru como si este tuviera que ver algo con la misión. Después de estos y algunos incidentes llegan al departamento que buscaban.

Guy hace una pose rara y dice con confianza -Mira Neji aquí debe de estar Elmo, lo se. Dime ¿tu Byakugan detecta algo extraño?-.

-No hay nada- dice Neji.

Guy entonces llama a Lee por la radio –Aquí Guy, dime Lee ¿encontraste algún sospechoso?-.

-Aquí Lee, afirmativo, hay tres sujetos sospechosos; el primero tiene muchos piercings, esta en el departamento de mascotas hablando con dos ratones de nombre Pinky y Cerebro sobre como conquistar al mundo, el segundo esta en el departamento de botánica preguntando sobre plantas come hombres y el tercero esta comprando muchas, muchas armas, no veo bien quien es pero debe de tener una obsesión muy grande por estas-.

Neji sospecha de quien es –Sensei, no cree que sea Te…-

Guy se exalta y no le hace caso a Neji – ¡Captura al objetivo numero tres, debe de estar planeando asesinarnos a todos!-.

-Pero Guy-sensei los sospechosos uno y dos tienen capa de Akatsuki, creo que son más peligrosos-.

-Obedece Lee, ¿o es que dudas de mi capacidad?-.

-No Guy-sensei usted es lo máximo-.

-Bueno a trabajar Lee-.

-Afirmativo-

-Si afirmativo Lee-.

-Afirmativo voy tras el objetivo-.

-Afirmativo-.

Neji se harta y dice sonando molesto pero guardando la compostura –Ya basta, vayamos ya por Elmo, el tiempo apremia-.

Guy cierra los ojos y sonríe –Neji, que ni siquiera con tu Byakugan puedes ver que Elmo esta enfrente de ti-.

Neji deja de ver a Guy y voltea hacia enfrente y no puede creer lo que ve-¿Esta hablando en serio?-.

Entonces se les acerca nada mas y nada menos que el líder de Akatsuki –Disculpen, ¿de casualidad me podrían decir donde esta el departamento de mapas, necesito un globo terráqueo para reírme como un loco que quiere conquistar al mundo con su globo terráqueo en las manos-.

-¡Neji nos descubrieron, vámonos de aquí!- dice Guy asustado mientras toma a el muñeco Elmo quien se queja diciendo –asesinar es lo mejor-.

En efecto, ambos salen a gran velocidad dejando a Pain atrás quien solo quería su globo terráqueo –_"Por que todos me tienen miedo, de seguro son mis piercings"_- piensa el líder.

Ahora mientras Neji y Guy huyen, este ultimo contacta a Lee –Lee, tenemos que irnos rápido, hemos sido descubiertos, busca a Ten Ten y nos vemos afuera del supermercado en treinta segundos-.

-Listo Guy-sensei ya la encontré- contesta el cejudo.

-Entonces no capturaste al objetivo número tres, ¿verdad?- dice el sensei indignado.

-Negativo, cumplí ambas, por que el objetivo numero tres era Ten Ten-.

Por la radio de Lee se oye a Ten Ten diciendo –Lee si ya sabes que soy yo, ¡sácame de esta red de captura!-.

Aun así Guy no entiende del todo bien –Ten Ten, ¿por que intentaste asesinarnos? Somos un equipo para siempre y por siempre-.

-¡Guy sensei sus frases son legendarias!- dice Lee maravillado como si Guy hubiera dicho grandes palabras de sabiduría.

Al fin el equipo sale de supermercado, con Guy al frente saltando y gritando –"Mision cumplida, esta es la fuerza de la juventud"-, Neji sujetando a Elmo con una cara de indignación, Lee imitando a Guy sensei excepto por trae a Ten Ten y una gran cantidad de armas en una red de captura Ninja. Conforme se van alejando sale el gerente del mercado y dice a sus empleados – ¡Atrápenlos!-.

Neji y Ten Ten no pueden creerlo –De verdad nos querían atrapar- dice atónitos por que al fin y al cabo su sensei siempre tuvo razón.

Cuando el equipo Guy logra escapar de sus perseguidores el gerente suspira y revela por que los buscaban –No pagaron todas esas armas y el mango-.

_Regresando al programa de Dr. Kakashi…_

Lla situación sigue siendo crítica, por eso Kakashi hace un último esfuerzo por entrevistar a Sasori, sobre lo último que le falta explicar el Akatsuki.

-Sasori, solo hay una cosa que nos queda por saber y es una que no podemos comprender ¿Por qué te uniste a el plan de asesinar Gaara?- .

-Todo comenzó con Akatsuki, yo fui uno de los primeros miembros de la organización y se me asigno como compañero a Orochimaru, el mas molesto de todos, como ya les dije antes nunca me lleve bien con el, éramos un buen equipo en efectividad, pero nuestros ideales eran contrarios. Si yo decía que la mejor mascota era el escorpión, el decía que era la serpiente, cuando yo decía que convirtiéramos los cuerpo humanos en marionetas el decía que experimentáramos con ellos, cuando yo decía que el mejor cuerpo para utilizar era el de un Hyuga el prefería poseer el de un Uchiha, solo hubo una cosa en que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo; nos encantaban las rosquillas-.

A Kakashi se le hace agua a la boca – ¿Mmm... rosquillas? Eso quiere decir que Kabuto…-

Sasori contesta con rencor –Si, ese maldito Orochimaru siempre fue muy envidioso, quería algo de cada miembro de Akatsuki: el chakra de Kisame, la inmortalidad de Hidan, el dinero de Kakuzu, la mascara de Tobi, y de mi queria a Kabuto mi asistente personal con muchas habilidades ninjas como la medicina, el espionaje y el arte de las rosquillas siendo este ultimo el que mas valía la pena. Así que Orochimaru quito el sello mental que le había puesto a Kabuto y lo convenció de ser su asistente, yo estaba enfadado por supuesto, pero yo no lo podía despedir de Akatsuki, esa decisión no estaba en mis frías y asesinas manos-.

-¿Y que hiciste?- pregunta el conductor.

-Sencillo, renuncie- contesta el Akatsuki.

-¿Eso significa que te dedicaste a otras actividades?-.

-Así es ya que justo después de renunciar me di cuenta de que utilizando mi habilidad de controlar hasta cien marionetas, podía incluso conquistar un país entero, y la idea me gusto, así que lo hice, Jajajaja- dice Sasori mientras se ríe sádicamente y sus ojos cambian a un aspecto maniaco y levanta sus manos aterradoramente.

-Sigue estando loco, me equivoque al decir que ya había cambiado- dice la Kunoichi de cabello rosa desde el auditorio.

-Como puedes reírte así, vamos, solo piensa cuantas personas mataste malvado- grita Naruto muy molesto.

-Solo mate una persona- responde con mucha calma el Akatsuki.

-¿Como?- Pregunta el rubio.

-Déjame explicarte mi teoría- dice Sai -Es posible que solo haya aniquilado a el rey o gobernante de ese país, es una manera rápida de tomar ventaja contra un país-.

-Un momento, ¿por que creen que hice eso?- le dice Sasori al trío.

A lo que Sakura contesta -Por que tú me dijiste en la batalla que luchamos que conquistaste un país con tus cien marionetas equipadas con armas-.

-No puedo creer lo que dije cuando era Akatsuki- dice Sasori suspirando –lo que quería decir es que "conquiste" a ese país culturalmente con mis shows de marionetas, todo mundo amaba mi show, incluso intentaron hacerme rey sobre ellos y el sujeto que murió fue por que se subio al escenario y accidentalmente una de mis marionetas que en la obra usaba espada lo mato-.

-Pues yo no te creo, tu risa de psicópata te delata- dice la chica Haruno volteando la cabeza hacia a un lado para no ver a Sasori y cerrando los ojos -no podías resistir matar a alguien, tu nunca cambiaras-.

-Pero yo, sniff- responde Sasori queriendo llorar.

Al ver Kakashi la reacción de Sasori, nuevamente detiene la conversación –Sakura, no seas tan cruel con Sasori, el esta abriendo su corazón a nosotros y tu solo lo criticas, el ha sufrido mucho y aquí resolvemos problemas, no los empeoramos-

-Hmp- Sakura se molesta y gira la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a donde esta Kakashi.

Sasori se levanta de su silla y le dice a Kakashi –Permíteme finalizar de contar mi historia ya que solo quedan cinco minutos para que se acabe el tiempo y a su vez el show-.

Kakashi esta vez concuerda con el Akatsuki a pesar de la desesperación de la audiencia

-Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en este momento-.

-Bueno, mientras yo hacia mis shows de marionetas, en Akatsuki las cosas cambiaron, Orochimaru se la pasaba acosando a Itachi y en esos tiempo Itachi estaba en una etapa por la que pasan todos los Uchiha por naturaleza, andaba deprimido y emotivo, así que salio a un pueblo y descargo su frustración en el joven Deidara, se lo chin** , lo hizo llorar y le hizo calzón chino, el adolescente terrorista se molesto mucho por la humillación y planeo demandar a Akatsuki. Al líder no le convenía que se manchara el nombre de la organización, y también como siempre el presupuesto era muy bajo, así que le ofreció a Deidara un puesto de Akatsuki y que podría vengarse de Itachi haciéndose más fuerte en la organización, Deidara acepto y le dio el lugar del problemático Orochimaru. Días después Pain me ofreció de nuevo un puesto en la organización, la oferta era demasiado tentadora-.

_Por enésima ocasión en la entrevista Sasori recuerda sucesos de su vida anterior... _

-"Vuelve a la organización, te pondré un nuevo compañero novato que no te fastidie, te daré diez cuerpos para tu colección de marionetas, un membresía gratis para entrar a un campo nudista, oh me gustaría haber ido ahí con Konan, un momento no me malinterpretes no soy un pervertido, mira en mi juventud llegue a pertenecer al club, pero ahora ya no tengo tiempo"- dice Pain mientras saca su membresía que dice –Club nudista de psicopatas que desean conquistar el mundo y capturar los Bijuu, C.N.P.D.C.M.C.B.-

-Que nombre mas largo, pero ¿que tu no eres el único psicópata que quiere conquistar al mundo?- dice Sasori.

-Creeme, tengo competencia en mis planes, un tal Madara es mi rival, pero eso no importa ya que te ofrezco la oportunidad de asesinar al Kazekage de Sunagakure-.

-Esa última proposición me ha convencido, pero solo acepto con una condicion-

-¿Cual es?- pregunta Pain pensando en que la condición va a ser una muy difícil de cumplir.

-Dame un mordisco de esa rosquilla de Kabuto que traes en tu mano- demanda Sasori.

-¿Es esa tu condición? Pensé que pedirías una condición mas beneficiosa para ti, bueno ten la rosquilla, será nuestro contrato- dice Pain ofreciéndole la deliciosa rosquilla de fresa con chispas de chocolate.

Sasori le da un mordisco y le dice a Pain –Vamos líder ¿que puede ser mejor que una rosquilla de Kabuto?-.

Pain recuerda la condición que puso un miembro de Akatsuki años atrás –Bueno Kisame me pidió una dotación de 100 rosquillas-.

-¡Rayos, como no pedí eso! ¡Ese Kisame si que sabe negociar!- dice Sasori lamentando que pudo haber pedido mas rosquillas.

-Bueno ese mordisco es tu firma, ya estas dentro- dice Pain feliz por haber amarrado a Sasori en la organización.

_En Dr. Kakashi…_

Sasori saca una rosquilla maloliente en estado de descomposición –Miren, todavía la conservo-.

-Al fin veo algo mas asqueroso que la cara de Kisame y las bocas de Deidara-sempai- dice Tobi impresionado pero provocando el enojo de su Sempai.

Pero Kakashi sabe que no queda mucho tiempo así que le dice con claridad a Sasori

-Sasori queremos que nos contestes la pregunta que te había hecho antes ¿Por qué participaste en el asesinato de Gaara?-.

-Ya dije indirectamente la respuesta, el odio a todos los Kazekages, cuando fui con Deidara a la aldea de la arena, mi única intención era matar a quien fuera el Kazekage, los dos anteriores Kazekages habían sido egoístas así que pensé que el estaba ocupando el puesto seria igual, así que sin pensar actúe, no recordaba nada, pero hubo un suceso que me hizo volver y recordar todo- dice con remordimiento.

Sakura mira hacia el suelo con tristeza -Abuela Chiyo-.

Sasori por primera vez en el show comienza a llorar desde su corazón -Así es, joven Sakura, fue la batalla que luchamos, esa vez yo estaba lejos de la cueva controlando mis marionetas y la marioneta basada en mí, pero el programa de Elmo iba a comenzar ¡y era nueva temporada! Así que deje que me derrotaran, pensé "bueno al menos ambas morirán por mi veneno" pero vi como ustedes habían formado una conexión, un lazo. Fue en ese momento cuando mis pensamientos del pasado volvieron y quede horrorizado por lo que había hecho, la abuela Chiyo nunca murió en vano, nos salvo a mi y a Gaara-.

La gran mayoría del público, es mas no solo el público sino hasta los televidentes quieren llorar. Pero…

-Perdonen que interrumpa el show pero tengo algo que importante que decir- dice como siempre Tobi en el peor momento.

Deidara quien esta llorando a más no poder le dice -Callate Tobi_, sniff_, este no es el momento para que hables, este es el momento de Sasori, uhn-.

-Es algo muy importante- dice Tobi con una gota en la cabeza, pero todos lo voltean a ver con caras asesinas por querer estropear un momento tan emocionante.

-_Vamos Tobi, no dejaras que ese estupido sentimiento te detenga, ¿o si?_- dice una voz en la cabeza de Tobi.

-_Madara_- contesta Tobi en su mente, visualizando en su mente una figura borrosa del tal Madara; el _Inner Tobi._

-_Sempai _t_e encargo la misión, es tu oportunidad de cumplir, además piensa en la venganza, Konoha nos hizo daño, es momento de darle un duro golpe a Konoha_- dice Madara.

-_Hey Madara,¿ por que el cielo es multicolor?_- pregunta Tobi distraído o confundido, o ambas cosas.

Madara siempre con compostura le dice –_Tobi este no es el momento para esas preguntas, tienes que cumplir la misión y recuerda algún día me apoderare de nuestro cuerpo y Konoha pagara_- finaliza el misterioso ser que ocupa el mismo cuerpo que Tobi, para luego desaparecer. Tobi solo piensa –_Eres demasiado malvado, Madara_-.

-Sempai, ya es la hora de su gran acto artístico- sentencia Tobi a lo cual Deidara le dice enojado –Por que no me lo dijiste antes-.

Entonces Deidara da un salto a su explosivo más grande y dice en voz alta –Oigan perdedores escúchenme, están condenados a explotar y convertirse en mi mas grande obra de arte, no encontraron a Elmo y por fallarle al gran maestro Sasori, morirán y a mi, nadie se me escapa-.

Para colmo Tobi contradice a Deidara -Um Sempai ya se le escaparon dos chicas sin que se diera cuenta; la de ojos blancos y la loca de las armas- .

Deidara voltea a ver los asientos donde las dos Kunochis estaban sentadas antes

-¡Ah! ¡Eso solo me hace enfadar más! Sasori no Danna, salga del lugar-.

Sasori se dirige hacia la salida, Tobi se cubre la cara (mascara) con ambas manos como un niño asustado a pesar de tener el poder de tele transportación.

Deidara mueve en cámara lenta sus manos para poner la posición de sello que detonara a todos -EL ARTE ES UNA…-

En ese segundo todos dan su última reacción en cámara lenta…

-No esto no puede terminar así, debemos de vivir por nuestros sueños- (Naruto con determinación).

-Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, gracias por todo- (Sakura meditando).

-…- (Sai solo sonríe con calma, una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón).

-Que fastidio- (Shikamaru con una mano en la mandíbula y cara de flojera).

-Es el fin- (Ino sujetándose a un brazo de Shikamaru).

-Formación Ino-Shika-Cho hasta el final- (Chouji abrazando a Ino y Shikamaru sonriendo).

-A mi no me importa, yo no me voy a morir- (voz de Hidan desde el subsuelo).

-¡Mangekyou Sharingan! ¡Máximo poder!- (Kakashi desesperadamente tratando de detener a Deidara con su Sharingan).

-¡Kakashi!- (Yamato sorprendido por el esfuerzo final de Kakashi).

Algunos televidentes muy allegados a los presentes en el programa también sienten la desesperación…

-Esto no puede estar pasando, debe de ser una de mis alucinaciones, ¿verdad Akamaru?- (Kiba desde el sillón de su casa).

-Desafortunadamente es real- (Shino diciéndole a Kiba).

-Naruto-kun- (Hinata muy preocupada).

-Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi- (Sasuke en algún lugar muy lejos, su cara demuestra que aun le importan sus amigos).

-Itachi ¿Quién se comió mi Pay?- (Kisame, no esta viendo el programa).

-EXPLOSI…- Deidara se queda a milímetros de hacer el sello, algo lo hace titubear, quizás es que su corazón lo detiene. Pero Deidara no es el tipo de persona que le interesan mucho los demás y resume su sello – ¡El ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION!-.

Deidara cierra el sello, pero algo esta mal no ocurre ninguna explosión, -"_¿que diablos pasa_?"- piensa el terrorista, mira sus manos y queda horrorizado al ver que no tiene manos, en el suelo Tobi esta picándole las manos con un palo. El orgullo de Deidara queda destrozado – ¡Entonces moriremos todos!- dice Deidara revelando una boca en su pecho, listo para hacer una ataque suicida.

Pero se oye una voz desde la entrada del establecimiento y se ve una sombra haciendo una posee ridícula –Hey, hey, eres bastante persistente, esa no es la manera de usar el poder de la juventud- dice el sujeto revelándose ante todos –Guy-sensei reportándose, resultados de la misión…éxito- dice Guy levantando el pulgar y sonriendo con un brillo en su dentadura, en la otra mano sujeta una Katana.

Kakashi esta paralizado de la impresión y solo dice exaltado – ¡Guy!-.

Deidara al fin entiende -¡Tu me cortaste las manos cuando titubeé, ni siquiera sentí tu presencia!-.

-Casi cometes una gran locura, pero titubeaste por que quizás todavía tienes un poco de corazón, solo por eso alcancé a detenerte-.

Detrás de Guy entra su equipo, y Lee trae algo que llama la atención de Sasori que se acerca al cejudo –Es…es Elmo, el de verdad-.

Lee trae a un Elmo de peluche común y corriente que trae una etiqueta que dice "Nuevo Elmo con inteligencia artificial integrada", Lee le entrega el peluche a Sasori.

-E…este es definitivamente Elmo- dice muy pero muy feliz, voltea a ver a todos los del publico –ahora se que ustedes siempre confían en sus amigos, por eso Konoha es prospera, por la calidad de su gente. Mi sueño se ha cumplido, no los molestare más-.

Entonces Sasori sale por la salida mientras habla con el Elmo sobre muchas cosas, Deidara sale corriendo tras Sasori como si nada hubiera pasado-Espéreme maestro Sasori- A su vez Tobi sale corriendo tras Deidara –Sempai no me deje atrás- a su vez el jamón viviente sale corriendo tras de Tobi. Todos se quedan estupefactos por que la respuesta a la misión era un simple peluche de Elmo que estaba en oferta en el supermercado, si tan solo lo hubieran sabido desde el principio.

Cuando los Akatsuki abandonan el lugar, Kakashi dirige su atención a la cámara

Entonces mientras sonríe finaliza el show -Hoy en Dr. Kakashi, hemos resuelto un problema difícil, si usted tiene un problema, venga al show y nosotros le ayudaremos. Un servidor y todo el equipo nos despedimos del show, hasta la próxima-.

El show en vivo termina y todos los del público comienzan a salir uno por uno, hasta que al final quedan solo Guy y Kakashi.

-Guy, gracias- le dice Kakashi.

-Ha ha, considerare este como una victoria a mi favor, ahora te voy ganando 101 a 99-.

-Disculpa, no te escuche- dice Kakashi leyendo un libro sin prestarle atención a Guy.

-¡Kakashi! que se podia esperar de mi rival, pero bueno dime ya, ¿cual es el secreto de que tu show? ¿Por que es tan popular?-.

-Oh eso, que te parece si te lo digo pero en un lugar mas apropiado, el establecimiento esta por cerrar y necesita reparaciones inmediatas, vayamos a Ramen Ichiraku-.

Antes de que Guy conteste, se empieza a oír el tema de Naruto y el susodicho aparece de la nada.

-¿Vamos a ir a Ramen Ichiraku Kakashi sensei?- pregunta Naruto,

Kakashi cierra los ojos y suspira -Hey ¿que no te habías ido? Parece que detectas la palabra ramen a 20 kilómetros a la redonda, esta bien puedes venir, Naruto, también invita a el resto de mi equipo, tu equipo también puede ir Gai, yo invito-.

-¡Yahoo!- grita Naruto.

-bueno pues vamos- dice Guy.

Al fin salen del lugar satisfechos por que todo ha vuelta a la normalidad y la misión ha sido un éxito.

Pero afuera, lejos del edificio de Dr. Kakashi, las cosas no pintan bien.

Esta Sakura -tronándose los nudillos-, Orochimaru -con una espada que sale de una serpiente que sale de su boca-, Kabuto -con un Kunai, que lastima no trae rosquilla-Chiyo -que volvió de ultratumba para terminar lo que creyó haber terminado- y Tobi

-con una red de medusas que le presto su amigo Bob esponja- estan listos para terminar con Sasori y ¿por que no? Con Elmo.

______________________________________________________________________

Preview:

-Hola soy Naruto-.

-Hola yo soy Sakura, estamos listos para darles el preview-.

-Ah Sakura-chan por que no fuiste a Ramen Ichiraku, ¡Kakashi sensei pago todo!-.

-Ah, jeje, estaba, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos de importancia- dice Sakura muy nerviosa.

-Por cierto Sakura-chan, cuando estábamos todos a punto de morir no pensaste algo así como "Naruto te amo" o "Naruto bésame antes de morir"-.

-¡Cha!- Sakura le da un golpe en las costillas a Naruto quien se encorva de dolor

–Bueno aquí les presentamos un corto del siguiente capitulo, corre video-.

Prende un video y salen dos figuras caminando por un bosque en el atardecer, , solo se ven sus contornos pero son figuras muy parecidas, especialmente en el peinado. El de mayor altura le dice al mas pequeño –Hijo, tenemos que hablar-.

-¿Ahora que?- dice el menor fastidiado.

-Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando y hemos decidido que necesitas una sesión con Dr. Kakashi-.

-¡Que! ¿Por que? No tengo por que ir, no me a pasado nada-.

-Hay ciertos aspectos que nos preocupan de ti, así que tienes programada una sesión con Dr. Kakashi la próxima semana-

Para sorpresa de su padre el hijo saca un cigarro, lo enciende, le da una fumada y mirando el sol que se va ocultando dice –Que aburrido, es decir que problemático-.

El video termina y sale Naruto ya recuperado del golpe

-¿Ya saben quien es el próximo invitado? Supongo que si, el próximo episodio se titulara **"problemas problemáticos para el despreocupado Chunin de Konoha"**, hasta luego.

______________________________________________________________________

¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¡Fiuf! Este capitulo a sido el mas largo que e escribido ¿les gusto el final? Jeje pues este caso, cómo dijo Kakashi esta resuelto, en los proximos capitulos seran otras situaciones que espero esten igual de comicas jeje Bueno ahora…

Agradecimientos a:

**Houzuki-Pal****:** muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad me animo, espera igual te haya agradado este capitulo, donde también puse a Itachi, espero tu review en este capitulo.

**: **gracias por tu review en verdad me emociono y me subió el animo, aquí puse un poco de las aventuras de Guy, espero te haya echo reír. También gracias por la recomendación, no revise mucho la ortografía por que como me ausente mucho quise subirlo lo mas rápido posible y se me corto el vocabulario cuando no sabia que se escribía haya, jeje. Bueno espero al igual que siempre tu review.

**YOUKO SOLEDAD****: **gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero este capitulo te haya gustado, aquí también puse algo del sufrimiento de Deidara, jeje. Un saludo a todas tus personalidades.

**Asagi Zuster****: **gracias por tu crítica constructiva, en verdad me ayuda a mejorar, te pido paciencia, ya que apenas estoy corrigiendo los capítulos.

Me voy, no sin antes hacerles la invitación,(al igual que siempre)que dejen un review.¡hasta la proxima!.


	7. problemas problematicos

En el capitulo anterior:

–_ahora se que ustedes siempre confían en sus amigos, por eso Konoha es prospera, por la calidad de su gente. Mi sueño se ha cumplido, no los molestare más- (Sasori)_

_-Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando y hemos decidido que necesitas una sesión con Dr. Kakashi- (Shikaku)_

_-¿Has perdido tu brazo, pierna, cabeza o tus manos con bocas? Yo lo arreglare por el precio mas bajo de 1,000, 000 de dólares y si no tienes el dinero dame tu corazón, es una buena oferta ¿no lo crees?- (Kakuzu estafando gente, para ser exactos a Deidara, algo que si se dan cuenta no salio en el capitulo anterior, es "relleno", jajaja)_

¿Listos para ver un capitulo mas de Dr. Kakashi? Hoy hay debuts en el show, el publico y locuras inesperadas, así que comencemos con este episodio titulado "Problemas problemáticos"

**Capitulo 7: Problemas problemáticos**

Dr Kakashi esta por comenzar, toda la semana pasada se le dio mantenimiento al establecimiento, Yamato fue vital en la reconstrucción del lugar, gracias a su jutsu único pudo arreglar con madera lo que Madara daño. Poco a poco comienzan a llegar los espectadores del programa.

-Estoy ansioso por ver quien será el nuevo invitado al programa, ¡Dattebayo!- dice Naruto muy emocionado y con los ojos brillantes mientras toma asiento junto a Sakura.

-Esperemos que no sea un loco como el del show pasado-dice Sakura con los recuerdos aun muy frescos.

-Seria genial que asistiera Sasori y nos contara de su felicidad, además el era muy divertido- dice Naruto muy optimista.

-Eh, bueno, yo…- dice Sakura inexplicablemente nerviosa.

-Sakura-chan, ¿que te sucede?- pregunta preocupado el rubio.

-Es que yo…- cuando Sakura va a contestar aparece Sai en un jutsu de telé transportación y de un movimiento toma su lugar habitual al lado de Naruto, abrazándolo con un brazo

–hola Naruto ¿me extrañaste?-.

Naruto pone una cara de molestia y empuja a Sai –Hey Sai yo no sigo tu camino-.

Sai solo sonríe para evitar mas problemas. Naruto pausa un segundo y voltea hacia su otro lado para ver a Sakura.

-Hola- dice no Sakura sino Tobi quien ocupa el lugar que la Kunoichi ocupaba instantes antes.

Naruto se asusta tanto que cae del asiento y se pega en la cabeza, se levanta y le grita al Akatsuki -¡¿Hey tu que haces aquí?!¡Tú eres el amigo de terrorista psicópata! ¡¿Que hiciste con Sakura-chan?!-.

-¡ah! demasiadas preguntas, la cabeza Tobi no puede procesarlas todas- dice el simpático enmascarado mientras se toma la cabeza confundido.

Naruto se desespera y toma a Tobi por la capa y se pone cara a cara con el, marcas del Kyubi aparecen en su rostro -¿¡Donde esta Sakura-chan!?-

Tobi esta muy asustado y no contesta nada, por eso Sai decide intervenir, le pide a Naruto que deje a Tobi y comienza a dialogar con el.

-Bruja fea y rosa, estuvo pero no esta ahora, ¿vista donde esta?- dice Sai como si hablara otro idioma.

-Mal cerebro, mal sentir, justu a lugar- contesta Tobi en su idioma.

-Creo que les entiendo un poco- dice Naruto no siendo muy honesto.

-Yonke en techo, gravitación de oso polar volando en planta, sensei anda Sasuke, busca la clave- dice Tobi.

-¡No entiendo nada!- dice Naruto desesperado.

Sai detiene a Naruto -Calma Naruto, el ya me explico todo, no hay el por que preocuparse-

Naruto se tranquiliza –Bueno, que paso con Sakura-.

-El dice que ella se sentía mal y salio a tomar aire fresco, así que el vino a sentarse aquí para preguntarte si habías visto a su sempai que lleva tres días extraviado-.

-perdón, perdón la verdad no se ha donde se fue ese loco ¿no debería de saberlo Akatsuki?- pregunta Naruto apenado por su reacción violenta, Tobi solo agacha la cabeza y no contesta nada. Naruto ahora le hace una pregunta a Sai -¿Cómo pudiste dialogar con el?- Sai solo saca un libro que dice "Psicología de idiotas enmascarados"-estudio mucho sobre psicología y relaciones sociales, nunca sabes cuando querrás hacerte amigo de un idiota enmascarado- dice el dibujante.

Afuera del establecimiento esta Sakura sentada en una banca con una mirada triste y las manos juntas en su pecho _"¿Por que lo hiciste Inner?"._

En el show se encienden las luces, todos esperan a que Kakashi entre a la plataforma desde el cuarto de conductores, pero el que entra es Yamato con una nota en la mano y se sienta en el lugar que suele ocupar Kakashi.

-Buenos días, sean todos bienvenidos a el programa numero uno del país del fuego "Dr. Kakashi"- .

Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que alguien hace una pregunta -¿Dónde esta Kakashi?-.

-Surgió un imprevisto por lo que Kakashi llegara un poco tarde-.

-¿Eso significa que debemos de venir hasta mañana?- pregunta Naruto sarcásticamente.

Todos se molestan y se dirigen a la salida del lugar.

-Esperen, esperen, no será mucho tiempo, ¿que les parece si mientras llega, hago un truco de magia?-.

A todos les llama la atención las palabras de Yamato y regresan a sus respectivos lugares ¿Qué estará pasando con Kakashi?

-"_no me puedes dejar así ¿como puedes preferir a Obito que a mi?_"- pregunta Kakashi vestido con un smoking negro.

-"_Basta Kakashi, estoy muy confundida, solo estoy siguiendo mi corazón_"- contesta una chica que es Rin.

-"_Pero tu me decías que nuestros corazones eran como uno solo, que siempre estaríamos juntos"_- dice Kakashi sosteniendo como prueba un árbol de 20 metros con una inscripción que dice "Kakashi & Rin forever".

-"_Déjame ir Kakashi, con Obito seré feliz, algo que contigo nunca podré conseguir_"- dice Rin dándole la espalda.

Kakashi se acerca a Rin y le dice –_"Bésame y dime la verdad, se que me amas mas que a el"_-.

Rin no resiste y se acerca románticamente a Kakashi –"_Kakashi yo te…, yo no te puedo besar_"- .

-"¿_No me amas?_"- pregunta Kakashi.

-"_Lo que pasa es que traes mascara y no te puedo besar_"- contesta ella.

-¡_No_!- grita Kakashi sabiendo que no puede revelar su rostro, tiene que decidir entre Rin y su mascara, la decisión mas difícil de su vida.

Cuando todo se pone mas dramático aparece Minato vestido de pastor religioso "_Oigan ¿me podrían decir donde va a ser la boda y donde venden los hot dogs extra grandes? Mmm… extra grandes"_- dice Minato atontado y con baba cayéndole de la boca al imaginar los hot dogs.

-_"¿Cual boda?"_- pregunta Kakashi paranoico.

-_"Pues la de Obito y Rin, ¿que no sabes ni lo que pasa en tu propio equipo?"_-.

-"_Lo siento Kakashi es mi decisión final_"- dice Rin fríamente.

-_"¿Por que? ¿ por que?"_- se lamenta Kakashi triste en el suelo.

-_"Por que lees muchas novelas de Jiraiya, porque se te esta haciendo tarde para llegar al trabajo y por que hay pronosticada una lluvia de meteoritos"- _contesta el pastor Minato.

-"_Huh_"- Kakashi queda confundido.

-"_Que disfrutes de tus Hot Dogs, mmm… extra grandes_"- dice como despedida Minato babeando otra vez.

¡CRASH! se oye el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y Kakashi despierta de su pesadilla.

-¡Lluvia de meteoritos!- es la primera reacción de Kakashi, pero entonces voltea a ver su ventana que esta rota y en el suelo de su recamara yace un ladrillo.

-Meteoritos le van a llover pero a Yamato si no te apuras- le dice una voz que le resulta muy familiar a Kakashi.

-Ah eres tu Shikaku- dice Kakashi a el Jounin que esta ahora sentado en el escritorio de Kakashi, Shikaku toma un pergamino de escritorio.

-Te desvelaste intentando resolver este acertijo, déjame adivinar…te lo dio Shikamaru- dice conociendo muy bien la escritura de su hijo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Eso no importa ahora, vístete con tu traje de Dr. Kakashi, ya es hora del programa- dice Shikaku saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Oh no! ¡Van a linchar a Yamato! debo apurarme- dice Kakashi mientras se prepara para salir lo mas rápido que pueda.

_Contrario a lo que cree Kakashi, en el show las cosas no van tan mal…_

-Haber, necesito un voluntario para el truco de magia- dice Yamato mientras se recarga en lo que parece ser un féretro de madera. En el publico todos están escépticos excepto un sujeto con mascara que levanta las manos y dice –Yo, yo por favor-.

-¿Alguien mas? ¿No hay alguien que quiera participar?- dice Yamato queriendo ignorar a Tobi.

-Yo, yo, yo, yo- grita el Akatsuki levantando las manos mas alto.

Yamato ve que no le queda opción, suspira –Esta bien que pase el Akatsuki-.

Tobi sube al escenario saltando y bailando la macarena, hasta que llega con Yamato.

Yamato le explica a el publico -Ahem, en un acto de magia voy a hacer desaparecer a nuestro invitado en este féretro de madera- .

-Es es muy fácil- dice Naruto para que Yamato lo mire y le diga con mucha seriedad:

–Sin usar chakra-.

Todos los Shinobis se exaltan ya que están acostumbrados a usar el chakra hasta para ir al baño.

-Si así es, sin usar nada de chakra, ahora invitado Akatsuki, por favor recuéstese en el féretro-.

Tobi entra al feretro y Yamato lo encierra.

- miren atentamente mi acto de magia- dice Yamato.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- grita Tobi muy alarmado interrumpiendo el acto.

Yamato abre el féretro para ver que sucede.

-Ah no pasa nada, continúe el acto- dice Tobi seguro y calmado.

Yamato cierra de nuevo el féretro –Mi acto de magia…- dice antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo.

-¡Esta muy oscuro, por favor prendan la luz!- grita Tobi de nuevo, para que otra vez, Yamato abra el féretro.

-Cual es el problema ¿Claustrofobia?-pregunta empezando a fastidiarse.

-Nop- contesta Tobi con gran seguridad.

-¿Miedo a la oscuridad?- pregunta ahora el del casco.

-Ni un poquito- contesta Tobi como si nada.

-Ahora si de una vez por todas mi acto de magia- dice Yamato al publico.

-¡Ah!- grita fuertemente Tobi.

-"_Oh por dios, esta vez no me detendré"_- jura Yamato –desaparece-grita enojado.

Cuando Yamato esta a medio segundo de desaparecer a Tobi una mano sujeta su brazo y lo detiene –No será necesario que continúes- dice la voz que resulta ser la voz del conductor del programa; Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sempai al fin llega- dice Yamato aliviado aunque por dentro un poco frustrado por que no pudo hacer su acto de magia.

-Por cierto ¿a quien le ibas a hacer el truco?- pregunta Kakashi abriendo con curiosidad el feretro para revelar a un MUY asustado Tobi.

-¡Tu!- le grita Kakashi y entonces comienza a ahorcarlo de manera cómica ante la sorpresa de todos – ¡Obito, como me pudiste traicionar así!-dice el conductor recordando su sueño.

-Tobi tiene miedo- dice aterrado el Akatsuki sin entender nada.

-Kakashi estamos al aire- le susurra Yamato preocupado por el súbito cambio de humor.

-¿Ah?- Kakashi voltea a ver la cámara, aun con Tobi entre sus manos.

Yamato se acerca a Kakashi y le dice discretamente –Centenares de niños están viendo el show, que crees que harán si miran a su conductor favorito ahorcando a alguien inocente-.

Kakashi comienza a imaginar a un niño común y corriente ahorcando a su hermano menor y después arrepintiéndose y haciéndose emo (como muchos en la serie) después jurando matar a Kakashi y destruir Konoha y convirtiéndose en el discípulo de Pain y destruyendo todos los "Iccha- Iccha Paradise" del mundo.

Kakashi suelta a Tobi y sonriendo amistoso dice -Ups, me disculpo, es que soñé muchas cosas raras esta mañana- .

Yamato regaña a Kakashi -¡Viniste tarde por que te quedaste dormido!-.

-Hey, no hay problema, estabas manejando todo muy bien, Yamato quizás algún día te deje dirigir una entrevista-.

Yamato cierra los ojos y se imagina a si mismo en la cúspide del éxito –Eso seria…-

-Créeme tu sueño no esta muy lejos- dice Kakashi muy convincente pero solo lo hace para evitar ser regañado. Ahora Kakashi centra su atención en el público y televidentes.

-Ok, disculpen la demora, sin mas distracciones permítanme presentarles al invitado de hoy…-.

De nuevo tambores comienzan a retumbar, las luces apuntan a la cortina de donde saldrá el invitado a entrevistar.

Kakashi levanta su brazo izquierdo y dice con emoción -En Dr. Kakashi nos honra presentarles a un chunin representativo de Konoha, todo un estratega y un genio que ha dado todo por Konoha por aproximadamente tres años, el es ¡Shikamaru Nara!-,

Las cortinas se abren y las luces apuntan a Shikamaru, el viste como suele vestir cuando sale en misiones, es decir, con vestimenta de Chunin, lo único diferente del despreocupado Shinobi es que trae un videojuego portátil en sus manos, esta tan concentrado en el juego que no se da cuenta de que debe subir a la plataforma.

-Esto es muy fácil- dice mientras finaliza un nivel de su videojuego "Brain Age: extreme" un juego de ejercicios mentales, en la pantalla del videojuego aparece un mensaje "felicidades, eres el primer jugador del mundo en llegar a nivel 100, para ser reconocido en todo el mundo como el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos, solo presiona A"

-¿Presionar A? que flojera- dice el Nara que sin darse cuenta suelta la consola al suelo y se rompe, perdiendo su oportunidad de convertirse en una leyenda.

-¡Shikamaru nos costo mucho regalarte ese juego!- gritan desde el publico Ino y Chouji, lo cual hace que Shikamaru se de cuenta de que el show ha comenzado.

-Ya es el momento, que problemático- dice con su clásica voz quejumbrosa mientras alza la vista y mira que Kakashi lo llama.

-Pasa Shikamaru, que no te de vergüenza- dice Kakashi ondeando sus manos para llamar la atención de el.

-_"Kakashi si vino al programa, no creo que haya resuelto el acertijo que le deje, alguien lo hizo venir y creo saber quien fue"_- piensa Shikamaru cuando va subiendo a la plataforma.

Kakashi vuelve a dirigir su palabra a el publico -Bien, el invitado ya esta aquí en plataforma y supongo que quieren saber el por que esta aquí-.

El publico contesta con aplausos y gritos, Shikamaru reacciona recargando su cabeza en su mano derecha y volteando hacia otro lado –"_Ay pues ya que hago, voy a tener que aguantar todo el show con Kakashi sermoneándome y mis padres quejándose, por primera vez puedo afirmar que existe algo mas problemático que Ino enfadada, vamos Shikamaru piensa en venaditos_"- se dice a si mismo cuando comienza a imaginarse venados corriendo por un bosque, pero la paz dura poco por que aparece un Shikamaru imaginario con una escopeta y ahuyenta a los venados.

-_Hey yo no soy uno de esos sujetos bipolares que hay en esta serie_- reclama Shikamaru a el Shikamaru imaginario.

-_No me malinterpretes, no soy tu otro yo. Soy la parte de tu mente que te ayuda a tomar decisiones y a cumplir tus deberes con responsabilidad, si no fuera por mi te la pasarías flojeando el 99 por ciento de tu tiempo_- responde el Shikamaru imaginario.

Shikamaru parece entender todo -_Entonces gracias a ti solo flojeo el 98 por ciento del tiempo, cumplo mis misiones con éxito y además tu me dijiste como vencer a Hidan_-.

-_Hey Tobi también quiere participar_- dice un Tobi imaginario que aparece junto a Shikamaru imaginario.

-_Hey tu no eres parte de mi mente_- reclama Shikamaru real (o flojo por así decirlo).

Tobi se tira en el suelo como niño terco y se queja mientras se revuelca -_Pero a Tobi le gusta entrar a mentes ajenas, si quieres a cambio te digo lo que hay en la mente de Jiraiya, la de Ino o la de Temari_- finaliza Tobi diciendo esta ultima provocativamente para llamar la atención del Nara .

-_No muy pervertido, no muy problemática y_ _hummm... no creo que no_- contesta Shikamaru flojo sobre las tres propuestas de Tobi, dudando un poco con la última, y luego prosigue –_Además como es que sabes sobre mi si yo ni te conozco_-.

Entonces Shikamaru puede ver a Shikamaru responsable platicándole en el oído a Tobi todo sobre la vida personal de Shikamaru, el imaginario se da cuenta de que el real lo esta viendo molesto y le dice como poniendo excusas –_perdón, perdón, es que es muy divertido_- lo dice refiriéndose a Tobi.

-_Suficiente, tu el de la mascara sal de mi mente, y tu mi parte responsable ya se lo que quieres que haga, quieres que en vez de evadir todos los problemas imaginando venaditos piense en como salir de esta situación tan problemática y aburrida_-.

-_Exacto, se que harás lo correcto_- dice Shikamaru responsable mientras desaparece.

-_Por que nadie quiere a Tobi_- dice el Akatsuki mientras se aleja de la mente de Shikamaru para despedirse con estas palabras –_Hey me puedo quedar con tu record de Brian Age, así sempai me prestara mas atención y dirá que soy inteligente-_

-_Esta bien, quédatelo, solo sal de mi mente_- dice Shikamaru ya harto de todo lo que pasa en su cabeza.

Mientras Shikamaru divaga, Kakashi continua con su show.

-Veo que ya están ansiosos de saber cual es el problema de Shikamaru, y la mejor manera de saberlo es preguntándoselo a sus padres, les presento ahora a la familia de Shikamaru; Shikaku y Yoshino Nara-.

Shikaku y Yoshino entran por donde había entrado Shikamaru antes. Shikaku va vestido como siempre con su traje de Chunin un poco diferente al de su hijo por que trae un chaleco de piel de venado, haciéndole parecer un vagabundo alcohólico. Yoshino a diferencia de su esposo va vestida más formal y decente. Ambos suben a la plataforma, Shikaku saludando al público y Yoshino le lanza una horrible mirada a su hijo para hacerle saber lo que le espera.

-Bienvenidos, padres de Shikamaru- dice Kakashi sonriendo.

-Un gusto estar aquí Kakashi- dice Shikaku tratando de quedar bien pero en su mente pensando en lo flojo que es Kakashi.

-Si como sea- dice Yoshino de mal humor.

-Ahora si me lo permiten, deseo hacerles una pregunta ¿Por qué trajeron a su hijo al show?- pregunta el famoso conductor.

Shikaku toma la iniciativa –Veras Kakashi, últimamente el comportamiento de nuestro hijo se ha vuelto muy errático, ha perdido el interés por todo, anda de antisocial y dice que las mujeres son problemáticas-.

Kakashi se da cuenta -Eh, pero el siempre a sido así-.

La madre de Shikamaru agarra a Shikaku por el chaleco de Konoha – ¡Dile todo Shikaku! es mas yo lo hare. Shikamaru se levanta tarde, no alza su cuarto, se la pasa vagando, no trabaja, se comió el Pay del abuelo, en vez de estudiar se pone a jugar Shogi con Chouji-.

-Y creemos que todo es culpa de Asuma- finaliza Shikaku.

-Vaya cuantas quejas, necesito saber todo para poder ayudar, así que… ¿hay algún otro problema-.

-Cuantos problemas- dice Shikamaru mientras saca un cigarro y lo enciende con el encendedor que llego a usar Asuma mientras aun vivía.

-¡Ese!- grita Shikaku quien activando su jutsu de sombras comienza a ahorcar a Shikamaru para que suelte el cigarro.

Yoshino también interviene regañando a su problemático hijo -Shikamaru estas castigado, no vas a poder salir con tus amigos por una semana-.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo no me hagas quedar en vergüenza publica- dice el hijo claramente fingiendo vergüenza ya que nada le importa, pero su mama lo conoce muy bien.

-Mentiroso a ti no te da vergüenza eso, pero que tal si les digo que duermes con un venado de peluche-.

-A gu gu Bebe- dicen algunos desde el publico en son de burla.

-Basta mama- dice Shikamaru preocupándose por que su mama sabe darle en su punto débil.

-O de que te uniste al club de Lee y Guy-sensei-.

-Ah solo lo hice por que nadie quería entrar a su club y lo hice para que no se sintieran mal- dice Shikamaru nervioso y dudoso.

-Jaja eso si que es ridículo- gritan otros desde el público.

Entonces Yoshino hace una cara tenebrosa -O quieres que les cuente a todos de lo que escribes en tu diario personal-.

-¡…!- Shikamaru se asusta en serio.

-"E_so si que es muy cruel por algo Shikaku esta arrinconado temblando de miedo y pensar que tiene que soportarla todos los días"_- piensa Kakashi mientras mira a el traumado Shikaku en un rincón de la plataforma.

Yoshino da la estocada final -Así es Shikamaru quieres que les relate a todos de "tus poemas de amor que le escribes a una chica"-.

-¡Mama!- exclama Shikamaru inusualmente rojo de vergüenza.

En el público todos hacen el clásico sonido de ambulancia, pero alguien esta enojada por lo que acaba de oír.

Es Ino quien esta enfadada y celosa -¿¡A quien le escribiste esos poemas Shikamaru!? ¡Mas te vale que no sean para esa extranjera de Temari!-

-Ay dios, que mujeres tan problemáticas- dice Shikamaru muy Yamato, perdón muy tenso.

-Jaja caíste, no es cierto- se burla Yoshino.

-"_Es cierto yo no escribo algo así, ¿como pudo jugar con mi mente?_"- piensa Shikamaru al verse dominado por los juegos mentales de su mama, ¡vaya! es muy hábil para derrotar la dotada mente de su hijo, entonces acepta su derrota –Esta bien mama voy a aceptar la terapia de Dr. Kakashi y le voy a contar todo-.

-Uy al menos a mi no me toco nada- dice Shikaku muy aliviado.

Pero la autoridad maternal de Yoshino actúa contra su marido -Silencio, la otra vez te fuiste de parranda con Inocihi y Chouza y regresaste cinco minutos tarde a la casa, y ya sabes como me lo vas a pagar ¿verdad?-.

-Si lo se, me voy a deshacer de toda mi colección de cervezas y voy a limpiar las "gracias" de los venados por seis meses, usando esto- dice su esposo sacando una pequeña pala de cinco centímetros. Pobre Shikaku y pensar que cuenta con diecisiete venados en su corral.

Todo el mundo esta atónito por el poder de Yoshino Nara.

-Por primera vez agradezco ser huérfano, dattebayo- dice el personaje principal de la serie (pero no de este fic, bu).

-Si ella y Tsunade se fusionaran, Konoha seria imparable- dice Yamato consciente del poder del mal genio de Tsunade .

-Yoshino para Hokage- dice un miembro del nuevo club de admiradores de Yoshino, que tiene miles de miembros que se unieron a el desde que se formo (hace cinco segundos, ¡que rapidez!)

-Tobi, Tobi, Magikarp- dice repetitivamente Tobi como si fuera un Pokemon.

-Hey sigues aquí, donde esta Sakura-chan- reclama Naruto.

-Mira aquí viene- contesta Tobi amistosamente al ver que Sakura esta entrando por la puerta principal acercándose a su equipo.

-Ya llegue Naruto- dice la Kunoichi de cabello rosa sonriendo falsamente para ocultar su tristeza.

-Esa es una sonrisa falsa- dice Sai fríamente.

-Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?- pregunta Naruto preocupado.

-Solo me sentía mal físicamente, pero ya estoy bien- contesta ella.

-Entonces estas embarazada ¿Quién es el padre?- pregunta Sai y la respuesta que ella le da es dos… ¿que? ¿Que se imaginaron? me refiero a dos costillas rotas.

Tobi se levanta y cede su lugar a Sakura mientras le dice -Bueno creo que aquí yo quedo sobrando, aquí no voy a encontrar a sempai, es hora de irme -.

-Que lastima, eres muy divertido- dice Naruto lamentando que se ira el simpático Akatsuki.

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver, y Sakura… veo que tenemos algo en común, adiós- dice Tobi mientras sus ojos brillan y su cuerpo resplandece mientras se despide con gran emoción. Finalmente se tele transporta.

-¡Tobi-san! ¿Por que? ¿Por qué?- dice Naruto mientras llora dramáticamente por la perdida de su recién conocido amigo.

Sai estando adolorido en el suelo saca su manual de relaciones sociales -Ouch, una nueva nota para el manual: usar mascaras de Kellog's y actuar estupido te ayuda a tener amigos-.

Sakura ahora reprende al Jinchuriki de Konoha -Naruto deja de actuar tan ridículo, ya te pareces a Guy y Lee con esas exageraciones-.

-Perdón, por cierto ¿a que se refería con que tienen algo en común ustedes dos?- se pregunta el rubio.

-Es cierto ¿por que lo abra dicho?- se pregunta ella.

-¡Aja te descubrí! El es el padre de tu hijo- dice Naruto mientras señala a Sakura con su índice.

-¡Idiota ya les dije que no estoy embarazada!- grita ella golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza.

Bueno la trama ya se desvío mucho como siempre pero el punto es que Yoshino ha impresionado hasta a los villanos de la serie me refiero a Akatsuki.

_En algún lugar de Amegakure_…

Se encuentran los Akatsuki viendo a Dr. Kakashi con el pretexto de encontrar información valiosa sobre Konoha, pero la verdad es que después de lo que sucedió con Sasori se enviciaron con el programa y no se lo piensan perder. Están sentados en sillones viendo la tele y comiendo frituras, en el sillón del centro están Pain y su novia, perdón, compañera de equipo Konan, en el de la derecha están los mejores amigos Kisame e Itachi y en el sillón de la izquierda están Zetsu y Kakuzu que esta muy incomodo por que Zetsu ocupa el 80% del sillón.

Itachi es el primero en comentar sobre la señora Nara –si que es sorprendente-.

-Si un viaje a Alaska por tres días a mitad de precio y con bocadillos gratis, en verdad es sorprendente- dice Kisame no poniendo atención al show.

-Me refiero a esa señora del show- explica el Uchiha.

-Anda Itachi vamos de vacaciones a Alaska, por favor, por favor, por favor- suplica el tiburón sin importarle el show.

-Oh por dios- exclama Itachi mientras suspira por la poca inteligencia de su compañero.

Zetsu ahora comenta a el líder –Líder Pain, esto no tiene sentido, deberíamos de estar obteniendo información en este momento, no en una estupida reunión familiar-.

-¿Reunión familiar? genial a Tobi le encantan las reuniones familiares- dice una molesta voz que todos reconocen instantáneamente y uno por uno lo reprenden por distintas cosas.

-¿Familia? Quien dijo que somos tu familia- dice Itachi con resentimiento.

-Si yo tuviera tu habilidad no andaría buscando a ese bebe llorón de Deidara, mejor robaría un banco, asaltaría ancianos indefensos o asustaría a Hidan por las noches para que se hiciera pipi- dice Kakuzu imaginando sus fechorías.

-Tobi, otra vez te tele transportaste ¿que no deberías de estar buscando a Deidara?- le dice Zetsu al enmascarado.

Tobi baja la vista y dice con una voz triste –es que no lo puedo encontrar, antes de desaparecer estaba muy distante, era como si estuviera aplicando la ley de hielo-.

-En Alaska hay hielo- dice Kisame sonriendo como si nada.

-¡Entonces esta en Alaska!- exclama Tobi no entendiendo nada de nada.

-Idiota- dice Itachi quien sabe si a Kisame o a Tobi o a ambos.

Al fin alguien defiende a el enmascarado y es Konan quien les dice -Ya dejen al pobre Tobi, el esta pasando por un momento difícil-.

-Sniff-solloza Tobi - si Sempai estuviera aquí no me molestaría como ustedes, me diría algo como "eres mi mejor amigo" o "todos aquí somos tu familia"- dice Tobi llorando mientras sujeta una foto de Deidara ahorcándolo cómicamente y una nota escrita por Tobi en la parte inferior que dice "mejores amigos hasta que Sasuke mate a sempai y nos separe".

-Si claro- dice Kakuzu sarcásticamente y en tono burlesco.

-¡Suficiente! no quiero que Akatsuki se fragmente aun más, primero Sasori y ahora Deidara en que vamos a terminar- dice el líder para luego bostezar, estirar los brazos y aprovechar para abrazar a Konan.

Kisame se da cuenta de la acción de Pain y se rebela-Tu quien eres para decirnos eso, abusas de tu autoridad, que casualidad que tu eres el único que tiene de compañero a una chica, ¡Que nos quieres volver gays!-.

Kakuzu se pone a razonar en las palabras de Kisame y dice -No me había puesto a pensarlo, pero el bruto tiene razón, ¡exijo una chica como compañera de equipo! No esperen, ¡mejor un incremento de salario!- finaliza cambiando sus condiciones rapidamente.

-Que tal si Sasori y Deidara se hicieron gays de tanto estar juntos y se escaparon juntos y por eso no están aquí- dice Itachi solo alimentando mas los deseos asesinos de Kisame y Kakuzu.

-Bueno yo soy una planta hermafrodita así que no me afecta la cuestión- dice el Zetsu blanco.

-Oh entonces tu estas de mi lado ¿verdad?- dice Pain con alivio.

-¡Que chin****, abajo el régimen del tirano Pain! me uno a la rebelión- dice Zetsu negro.

Todos comienzan a sacar antorchas y "horcas de labrador" o "tridentes". Itachi que parecía ser el más pasivo ahora es el más peligroso ya que trae un bisturí para castrar a Pain.

-¡Controlense! ¡Itachi deja de verme asi y suelta ese cuchillo! No me malinterpreten es solo una relación de trabajo- dice Pain mientras comienza a ser arrinconado junto con Konan en una esquina del cuarto.

-Yo pienso que es otro tipo de "relación"- dice el ahora líder de los amotinados; Kisame.

-Nagato ¿que hacemos?- dice Konan a su compañero mientras observa las horribles miradas de los otros miembros de Akatsuki que parecen zombies sin razón.

Pero en el momento más difícil llega alguien a mejorar las cosas ¿o empeorarlas?

-Hola ya regrese- dice el sujeto, su cabello es corto y gris y porta como arma una hoz gigante, bueno ya con eso ya saben quien es pero a diferencia de antes ahora viste completamente de blanco; su bata Akatsuki, sus zapatos hasta su ropa interior (solía ser amarilla por que se hacia pipi cuando Kakuzu lo asustaba en la noche con "vegetales vivientes" la peor pesadilla de Hidan).

Bueno, generalmente cuando alguien regresa a casa después de haber estado meses perdido o peor aun estado enterrado en un bosque lleno de venados asesinos y cebollas, suele ser recibido con abrazos y emociones, pero en Akatsuki las cosas no son normales, nadie le hace caso a Hidan, es mas ni siquiera voltean a verlo, solo son Zombies con sed de sangre.

-Hey bola de &#$8/ ya volví! un momento van a linchar a alguien ¿puedo entrarle?- dice con una sonrisa sádica en su cara pero segundos después misteriosamente cambia de opinión y dice unas palabras que si llaman la atención de todos –Dejen a esas pobres almas abatidas, pecadores hambrientos de hacer el mal-.

Todos voltean con curiosidad y dejan de amenazar a Pain, Ahora si reconocen a Hidan, el primero en hablar es su excompañero de equipo Kakuzu.

-Mier**, mis días de felicidad han terminado- dice el anciano.

-Tú no puedes ser feliz viejo amargado, el dinero es la raíz de todo mal y nunca te llenaras con tener mas- reprende Hidan a Kakuzu.

El resto de los Akatsuki no pueden hablar de lo impresionados que están del cambio de personalidad de Hidan.

Hidan se sorprende por la actitud de sus compañeros -Por que tan serios, ¿no deberían de darme la bienvenida y preguntarme que me paso durante los meses que estuve perdido?-.

-No- contestan todos fríamente, incluso Tobi.

-Si ya se que me odian por como los trate antes, pero eso no sucederá nunca mas, además veo que se llevan bien ya que están viendo Dr. Kakashi juntos, yo también lo estaba viendo- dice el Jashinista.

-Te odio, si tan solo pudiera matarte- dice Kakuzu muy indignado.

Hidan trata de romper el hielo con los demás hablando de show.

-En Alaska hay hielo- dice Kisame (les suplico, alguien deténgalo).

Ahora si Hidan comenta sobre Yoshino –Chin**** es una lastima que este casada con ese ******* si no me casaba con ella-.

-Hey pedazo de idiota, primero ella tiene un mal genio y castiga a su familia y segundo ¿Por qué un perdedor como tu querría casarse con alguien?-.

-Bueno soy sadomasoquista así que me agradaría que me regañara y me torturara, y segundo, si me caso con ella me convertiría en el padre de ese mocoso que me encerró y así tendría derecho a castigarlo y hacerlo infeliz por siempre, jajaja- se ríe maniáticamente como cuando asesina a alguien mientras imagina a Shikamaru encerrado en un jaula…sin baño.

-No seria más fácil matarlo y ya, después de todo es tu hobby- dice Kisame.

-No, yo ya encontré el camino de la luz y no asesinare mas personas inocentes- explica el ex jashinista según se ve.

Kakuzu conoce muy bien a Hidan y le recuerda algo -¡Baka! No te hagas el ignorante sabes que si no asesinas dejaras de ser inmortal y morirás-.

Hidan en un rápido movimiento le clava su hoz en el corazón a Kakuzu –Técnicamente hablando, te mate, ¿eso explica tu respuesta?-.

Kakuzu retira la hoz de su corazón y dice muy enojado –maldita sea, no creas que me utilizaras para sobrevivir-.

-Vamos te destruyo un corazón cada tres días, de cualquier forma lo puedes reponer fácilmente- dice Hidan muy cínico.

-No es tan fácil, no tienes idea de cuantos corazones defectuosos hay en el mundo, a veces tengo que esperar a que un hospital me done un corazón sano- dice Kakuzu.

Pain al fin interviene y dice -Oigan ¿puedo decir algo?-.

Todos voltean a verlo pero se distrajeron tanto con Hidan que no recuerdan lo que querían hacer minutos antes.

-Oigan ¿alguien me podría explicar que estábamos haciendo? Y por que hay tantas horcas y antorchas en el suelo, además de esa revista de viajes a Alaska- pregunta quien mas debería de recordar los eventos, ya que el era el líder de los rebeldes

El que le responde es Zetsu negro –Creo que lo íbamos a ase, asesinar, Kisame-.

Pero el lado blanco de Zetsu contradice a el negro –Negativo, se me hace que lo íbamos a ase, asesorar-.

-Bueno a mí ya no me importa- dice Itachi.

-"_Que bueno que lo olvidaron_"- piensa Pain para luego decirles –Tenemos un cambio de planes, nos desharemos de los Jinchurikis, ahora iremos tras Yoshino Nara, su poder nos ayudara a conquistar el mundo-.

Las tensiones en el grupo desaparecen ya que todos parecen estar de acuerdo.

-Tobi quiere conquistar el mundo- dice Tobi infantilmente.

La opinión y el pensar de Kakuzu es -Tiene bastante lógica- "_además si vendo los Jinchurikis que tenemos me hare millonario, jeje_"-.

La de Hidan es: -Bueno si te deshaces de su marido y me permites tomarla como esposa acepto- "_espera a que te discipline Shikamaru_".

-Puede que funcione, intentémoslo- dice Zetsu.

-¡La idea del siglo!- grita Kisame exagerando.

-Sea cual sea el plan lo seguiré, ya que mi meta es otra- dice Itachi mientras piensa en su plan maestro que los que están al corriente con el manga ya saben desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pain da la orden -Esta decidido, mañana partiremos, hoy no por que queremos ver el show- .

Konan corrige a Pain -Nagato, pero mañana hacemos la presentación de circo-.

-Bueno otro día- dice Pain resignado.

Al fin todo se tranquilizan y se ponen a ver el show, el único que esta aun molesto es Kisame, pero no por el conflicto sino por que Itachi no lo va a llevar a Alaska donde hay hielo (ayúdenme ya se me pego lo Kisame) .

-Konan- dice Pain en voz baja al oído de su compañera.

-Nagato, vamos a tener que ocultar lo nuestro por lo pronto- le dice ella también en voz baja para que nadie la oiga mas que Pain.

-Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar- contesta el con dulzura.

Bueno ahora que sabemos lo que opinan los Akatsuki del show, y que hay algo entre Pain y Konan (felicidades para los fans del PainxKonan) veamos que sucede en Dr. Kakashi.

Kakashi esta sentado en su lugar habitual apuntando datos en una hoja –veamos Shikamaru, entonces todo te aburre, nada te interesa, tienes una opinión negativa de las mujeres, no quieres socializar y fumas-.

-Si todo es cierto- contesta Shikamaru inconforme por tener que hablar de sus problemas con Kakashi ya que eso se le hace muy problemático.

Kakashi ve la cara de Shikamaru y lo anima -No te preocupes Shikamaru, creo que tengo la solución al 90% de tus problemas-.

-Bueno entre mas rápido termine esto mejor, que aburrido- dice el joven.

-Esta bien, pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de algunos de los que están en el publico- explica el conductor.

-Cuente con nosotros, queremos ayudar a nuestro amigo -dice Chouji e Ino.

-Adelante Kakashi-sensei- dicen animados Sakura y Naruto

-Excelente, Shikamaru pronto tus problemas dejaran de ser tan problemáticos- dice Kakashi con gran confianza en si mismo.

Las cosas en Dr. Kakashi parecen ir mejorando, pero dos personas se dirigen al programa, una esta a escasos metros de entrar al lugar y la otra esta a minutos de llegar al show.

El sujeto que esta cerca de establecimiento va acompañado por una bestia y le dice a la bestia-Oí la palabra divertido, oí la palabra fumar, esos son como mis segundos nombres, es como si me estuvieran llamando, vamos amigo entremos adentro-

La persona que le faltan minutos para llegar va saltando por los árboles mientras piensa "_No me puedo perder el show en vivo, mucho menos por que esta Shikamaru, no le puedo fallar en estos momentos_" Sean pasos o sean grandes saltos cada segundo que pasa, dos personas se acercan mas a cambiar el curso del show sea para bien o para mal….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hola soy Naruto, Kakashi me sorprende cada vez mas esta resolviendo con gran destreza los problemas de Shikamaru, ¡Ah! que es ese olor me hace sentir raro, ¿eh? ¿caso cerrado? Debo de estar alucinando Kakashi ha terminado muy pronto, un

Momento… alguien acaba de entrar, me pregunto que querrá ya que el show esta por terminar. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo titulado: "¿**Caso cerrado?"**

-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí esta, Shikamaru es el entrevistado, ya verán todos sus problemas y las locuras de los personajes jeje bueno en el capitulo anterior no me dejaron casi reviews ¿Por qué? ¿No les gusto? Los reviews es lo único que me levanta el animo y me hace actualizar, así que si me dejan mas reviews que en el capitulo anterior actualizo mas pronto ¿ok? Así más rápido sabrán la solución a los problemas del joven Shikamaru Nara. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	8. ¿Caso cerrado?

¡Konichiwa! Siento la demora, lo tenia planeado subir ayer pero verán ¡batalle demasiado haciendo este capitulo! Y apenas lo termine, y aquí estoy subiéndolo apenas bueno espero que igual que siempre, lo disfruten.

En el capitulo anterior:

_-En Dr. Kakashi nos honra presentarles a un Chunin representativo de Konoha, todo un estratega y un genio que ha dado todo por Konoha por aproximadamente tres años, el es ¡Shikamaru Nara!-(Kakashi presentando el invitado al show)_

_-es que no lo puedo encontrar, antes de desaparecer estaba muy distante, era como si estuviera aplicando la ley de hielo-(Tobi hablando de la desaparición de Deidara)_

–_Veamos Shikamaru, entonces todo te aburre, nada te interesa, tienes una opinión negativa de las mujeres, no quieres socializar y fumas- (Kakashi hablando sobre los problemas de Shikamaru)_

_-Oí la palabra divertido, oí la palabra fumar, esos son como mis segundos nombres, es como si me estuvieran llamando, vamos amigo entremos adentro-(sujeto misterioso numero 1)_

"_No me puedo perder el show en vivo, mucho menos por que esta Shikamaru, no le puedo fallar en estos momentos_" _(sujeto misterioso numero 2)_

**Capitulo 8: "¿Caso cerrado?"**

Dr. Kakashi se ha vuelto un programa popular no solo entre los ciudadanos de Konoha ya que en otras aldeas muchos han decidido verlo, sin embargo, el desastre que ocurrió con Deidara y Sasori ha hecho que Kakashi y su asistente Yamato hayan implementado medidas de seguridad más rigurosas, ahora es necesario vigilar quien entra al show y quien no. Por eso mientras Kakashi atiende a Shikamaru, dos guardias están en la entrada al establecimiento, dos guardias con gran experiencia.

-Hey Izumo, por que siempre tenemos que estar de guardias, es humillante- comenta un Shinobi de aproximadamente 27 años y que como marca distintiva trae una venda sobre su nariz su nombre es Kotetsu Hagane, Chunin guardia de Konoha.

-Kotetsu, no puedo creer que desprecies este gran honor, la seguridad de Konoha y de este show están en nuestras manos, ser guardias es algo que de lo que debemos estar orgullosos- contesta el otro guardia, quien tiene el cabello lacio y también es Chunin; su nombre es Izumo Kamizuki.

-Es que estoy harto de todo esto, primero Tsunade nos utiliza como esclavos y nos tiene cuidando la entrada a la aldea todo el tiempo y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de trabajar para Kakashi ¡nos pone de guardias!- reclama Kotetsu mientras saca un tarro de miel y lo empieza a consumir.

Izumo le dice sarcásticamente -Mira Winnie Pooh, estas aburrido por que no haces nada mas que tragar, por que no te tomas el trabajo en serio, es más, hoy no has revisado a nadie, por eso la siguiente persona que venga al show será tuya-

A su vez Kotetsu le contesta sarcásticamente –Pero Cristopher Robin yo solo soy un oso gordo y perezoso que solo quiere comer y holgazanear-

-No saques excusas, mira, allí viene alguien que quiere entrar al show, esta vez revísalo tu- dice Izumo al ver alguien que se acerca.

-Hazlo tu, tu eres mejor- se excusa Kotetsu.

-Mira no te voy a devolver tu tarro de miel hasta que cumplas con tu trabajo al menos esta vez- dice Izumo arrebatándole el tarro de miel.

-Hola amigos ¿puedo entrar a el show?- dice el sujeto quien tiene rasgos faciales caninos y lleva una chamarra a pesar del calor que hace.

-Oh eres Kiba, puedes entrar- dice Kotetsu muy despreocupado.

-¡Kotetsu, no lo puedes dejar entrar así como así! ¡Aunque sea Kiba tienes que revisarlo y no olvides seguir las reglas!-regaña su compañero guardia.

Kotetsu acepta de mala gana y le explica a Kiba –Kiba, según las reglas no pueden entrar animales al show, así que Akamaru se quedara fuera-.

-Vamos hombre, Akamaru es educado y es un buen chico, no dará problemas, ¿no es así Akamaru?-

-Guau- contesta Akamaru quien saca de la nada su retrete personal, su cartilla de vacunación, además de su licencia de conducir y se pone una mascara de Tobi para parecer un buen chico.

Izumo toma la iniciativa al ver que su amigo no actúa y dice con firmeza -No, no y más no, las reglas son las reglas-.

Kiba hace una seña con las manos y le da una orden a su perro –Akamaru, hazlo-.

-Miau- maúlla el perro y en un rápido movimiento golpea en la nuca a Izumo haciendo que la cabeza de este quede atrapada en el pegajoso tarro de miel.

-Kotetsu, ese perro maúllo, revísalos bien mientras me libero de esta miel- dice Izumo intentando salir del tarro.

Kiba se acerca a Kotetsu le pone el brazo en el hombro y lo jala retirándolo del que esta atrapado y le dice con malicia –Vamos, tu no eres igual que ese perdedor, déjame entrar ya sabes que soy de confianza-.

-Kiba te vez muy sospechoso, además ¿por que me hablas en silencio como si ocultaras algo?- dice el de la banda.

-¿desconfías de mi? OK, OK, negociemos pues, dime ¿hay algo que siempre hayas querido hacer?- pregunta Kiba.

-Bueno yo…-.

Kiba se adelanta y no lo deja hablar y saca unas píldoras azules -Tengo algo perfecto para ti, píldoras de alimento especiales elaboradas por el aclamado científico y magnate rosquillero Kabuto, estas te hacen mas cool y popular con las chicas y estoy dispuesto a obsequiártelas si dejas que Akamaru y yo entremos al show-.

-Mmh, popular con las chicas- dice el guardia en un tono pervertido mientras comienza a imaginarse a todas las Kunoichis de Konoha persiguiéndolo por la aldea locas de amor por el. Se queda con la boca abierta mientras se imagina esto y otras cosas más, situación que Kiba aprovecha para lanzarle las píldoras a la boca.

-Pronto, veras los efectos geniales de mis drogas, perdón medicinas, vámonos Yakumaru- dice el del clan Inuzuka.

-Guau, miau- contesta Akamaru como diciéndole –"espera"- mientras hace sus necesidades en su retrete portátil como buen perro educado, sin embargo esta bien grifo por que esta fumando tres cigarros a la vez.

Entonces cuando el perro termina Kiba entra al establecimiento dejando a Izumo inconsciente en el suelo con el tarro atorado en la cabeza y a Kotetsu alucinando sobre sus cosas favoritas, su máxima fantasía; chicas y miel de abeja.

Dentro del establecimiento Kakashi comienza el proceso para ayudar a Shikamaru

-El primer problema de Shikamaru es que no le importa nada, ahora quiero preguntarles algo ¿desde cuando el esta así?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta- se dice a si mismo el padre de Shikamaru recordando el mismo día en que nació Shikamaru…

_16 años atrás…_

Shikaku, Chouza e Inoichi están en la sala de espera de un hospital, sus rostros muestran gran inquietud.

-No puedo creer que hoy sea el gran día ¡para todos nosotros a la vez!- exclama Shikaku sorprendido.

-El trío Ino-Shika-Cho siempre debe estar junto ¡hasta en el nacimiento de sus hijos!- dice Chouza con orgullo.

-Que coincidencia, sin embargo me pregunto si ira a ser niño o niña- dice Inoichi con ansias de saber.

-Me pregunto si se ira a parecer a mi- dice Shikaku mientras se imagina que le traen un bebe en una manta, pero cuando se lo entregan y lo ve se lleva una sorpresa por que se parece a Inoichi.

Inoichi se da cuenta de lo que esta imaginando su amigo gracias a sus poderes mentales –Shikaku como puedes pensar eso de mi, yo no haria algo asi-.

-Oye quien te dio permiso para entrar en mi mente Inoichi- reclama Shikaku furioso.

-Hey cálmense los dos, no es para tanto- dice Chouza tratando de calmarlos.

-¡¿Como que no es para tanto?! ¡Entonces tu fuiste el infiel, gordito!- grita Inoichi malinterpretando todo.

-¡Si mi hijo tiene tus rasgos estas muerto Chouza!- advierte Shikaku también enfurecido.

-¡¿Gordito?! ¡¿Infiel?! Se me hace que los infieles son ustedes y por eso están así de molestos y no soy gordito, peso 93 saludables kilogramos-.

Los tres comienzan a pelearse, hasta que llega una enfermera.

-¿Quien de ustedes es Shikaku Nara?- pregunta una joven enfermera Shizune.

-Yo…yo soy- responde Shikaku nervioso.

-¡Felicidades! usted se ha convertido en el padre de un saludable varón- dice Shizune mientras le entrega un bebe cobijado.

-Sabia que iba a ser varón, ja ja- dice feliz Shikaku, entonces descubre la cara del bebe y ¡es idéntico a Chouza!, Shikaku toma el bebe y se lo encarga a Inoichi y le dice con gran calma –Cuídamelo por favor- entonces voltea a ver a Chouza con ojos de fuego, y comienza a caminar hacia el.

-Shikaku no es lo que piensas- dice asustado el Akimichi, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡¿Por que te metiste con mi esposa?! ¡Prepárate a morir!- exclama el Nara mientras comienza a ahorcar a Chouza.

-Ahem, disculpen la molestia ¿quien de ustedes es Chouza Akimichi?- pregunta la enfermera metiéndose en la conversación.

-Soy yo- dice con problemas paea hablar Chouza.

-Felicidades usted es padre de una hermosa niña- dice Shizune entregándole una bebe en cobijas. Shikaku lo deja de ahorcar

–Te daré la oportunidad de que la veas ya que será lo último que veras- amenaza el Nara.

Chouza toma a la bebe y le descubre la cabeza para ver como es -¡Mira nada mas estas toda flaca! Deberías de haber pesado al menos 4.5 kilos, un momento… el color de tu cabello y tus rasgos faciales… ¡Inoooooooooooichi!- grita dándose cuenta de que también a sido engañado, así que le entrega la bebe a Shikaku para que la cuide-Me asegurare de que no vuelvas a actuar así nunca mas- le dice a Inochi mientras trata de golpearlo con su fuerza brutal.

-Basta Chouza, diablos, ¿que falta? que mi hijo se parezca a Shikaku- dice el Yamanaka esquivando las embestidas de su amigo relleno.

-Ustedes dos me han decepcionado- dice Shikaku.

-Inoichi Yamanaka le presento a su hijo- dice Shizune ahora siendo mas precavida y enseñándole ella misma a su hijo, que irónicamente es idéntico a Shikaku

.

Shikaku le da los bebes a Shizune quien ahora muy apenas puede cargarlos a los tres.

-Tendremos que arreglar esto a la vieja usanza- dice Shikaku mientras saca un rifle de asalto y se pone unos lentes oscuros.

-No hay de otra- dice Inoichi sacando su rifle nueve milímetros.

-Prepárense a morir- dice Chouza sacando una Bazooka.

-Je je, ¿oigan no creen que exageran?- dice Shizune nerviosa mientras se balancea por que carga mucho peso. Desafortunadamente es muy tarde ya que ellos ya están vestidos con trajes negros y traen lentes obscuros como si fueran agentes asesinos.

-¿Shizune que pasa?- dice una enfermera ya de mas edad quien entra a la escena, mira a los tres padres listos para matarse entre si y dando un suspiro le dice a su asistente adolescente No me digas que otra vez te equivocaste con los registros-.

-What the… - exclaman los tres padres.

-Ay, es cierto perdónenme me equivoque, ahora si les dare a cada quien su bebe- dice la enfermera entregándole ahora si cada bebe a su respectivo padre.

-Así que fue niña- dice Inoichi feliz al ver a su hija quien mira fijamente y con gran interés, unas flores que su padre llevaba a su esposa.

-Si que pesas, eso es bueno- dice Chouza mientras Chouji le muerde el dedo –Hey, de verdad tienes hambre-.

-Obvio que tenia que ser igual a mi, no puedo creer que estuviéramos a punto de liquidarnos- dice Shikaku sosteniendo a su hijo quien parece no interesarle nada, de hecho ocurre un milagro científico, el bebe Shikamaru dice sus primeras palabras siendo un recién nacido

-Pobemas-

-¡Hablo! Mi hijo va ser un genio, lo llamare Shika, Um Shika, Shikamaru si en honor a su padre- dice emocionado Shikaku.

-Mira, el mío se acaba de comer una fritura de maíz siendo también recién nacido, lo llamare Chou, Chou, Chouji- dice el del clan Akimichi.

-Bueno pues miren mi hija acaba de hacer un arreglo floral, la llamare Ino, Ino, Um se quedara como Ino- dice Inoichi orgulloso.

-Como eres flojo Inochi, ¿que no tienes mas imaginación?- dice Shikaku.

-Ja ja parece que nuestros hijos tienen ya sus personalidades definidas- dice Chouza.

Shikaku propone algo a sus mejores amigos -Que tal si hacemos una fiesta esta noche en honor a nuestros hijos y a nuestra amistad-.

-Abubido- dice el genio bebe Shikamaru mientras los tres padres sonríen.

_Ahora en Dr. Kakashi…_

Shikaku al recordar esos sucesos le contesta al conductor –desde que nació parecía no importarle nada-.

-Ahora que lo pienso cuando Shikamaru y yo nos conocimos ya era un flojo sin interés en nada- dice Chouji recordando como Shikamaru se zorreaba las clases para ver las nubes…

-Hola Shikamaru ¿que haces?- pregunta Chouji comiendo papas.

-Nada, veo las nubes, a veces quisiera ser una de ellas- dice el Nara.

-¿Puedo unirme?- pregunta Chouji recostándose en el pasto.

-Adelante, puedes encontrarles forma a las nubes, por ejemplo esa se parece a un hipopótamo, no a una jirafa, no a un pino, no tampoco, ay que flojera me da pensar-

-Shikamaru hasta cuando no haces nada eres un holgazán-.

-Si lo se- dice Shikamaru finalizando así el recuerdo de Chouji.

_De vuelta a la realidad…_

-Oigan es cierto, yo también recuerdo que Shikamaru siempre estaba aburrido y durmiendo en tercer grado-

_Ahora Ino recuerda también sucesos del pasado_…

Las clases de Iruka sensei han terminado por hoy, así que todos comienzan a salir, todos menos Shikamaru quien esta con la cabeza y los brazos sobre el pupitre. Ino se percata de eso y se acerca a el.

-Shikamaru ¿estas bien?- pregunta ella.

-Si- contesta el flojo con una voz monótona.

-Creí que estabas dormido, oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-Si-.

-Genial ¿crees que Sasuke y yo haríamos una linda pareja?-.

-Si-

-Al fin alguien me apoya, creí que eras un bueno para nada, pero de verdad sabes opinar y tomar decisiones-

-Si-

-Bueno, veo que te quieres quedar más tiempo, hasta mañana-.

-Si-

-Como que "si" me debiste de haber dicho "hasta mañana Ino", a menos que…- Ino empuja a Shikamaru del pupitre y donde estaba su cabeza hay una pequeña grabadora que cuando alguien habla responde automáticamente con un "si".

-Shikamaru ¿que es esto?-

-¿Que ya amaneció?- dice Shikamaru desde el suelo despertando de su siesta.

Ino golpea en la cabeza a Shikamaru –eres tan flojo que programaste una grabadora para que contestara por ti, debería darte vergüenza-.

-Si lo admito, perdón, solo déjame en paz-.

-Ten tu aparato, hasta mañana- dice Ino aventandole la grabadora y después sale del aula.

-"_Que problemática, bueno a dormir_"- piensa Shikamaru quedándose dormido en el suelo como si nada.

_Momentos después en el programa…_

-Definitivamente siempre ha sido un flojo desinteresado- le dice Ino al doctor.

-Lo ven solo estaban exagerando, todo es parte de su personalidad- dice Kakashi.

-Esta bien, problema resuelto, todos felices ¿puedo irme ahora?- dice Shikamaru harto de estar en el show.

-No, aun no, quiero mostrarles un video para que vean que Shikamaru puede ser responsable cuando se le requiere- dice Kakashi mientras pone un DVD y comienzan a salir unas imágenes en las pantallas grandes que están atrás de la plataforma.

_-Mami, Bambi se murió, buah- dice un Shikamaru de tres años llorando por que cree que el famoso venado se murió._

-Ups, perdón, me equivoque- dice Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi de donde sacaste esos videos?- pregunta Yoshino molesta como siempre

Kakashi hace cara de niño bueno y apunta a Yamato –el fue-

-Kakashi me obligo a copiar todos sus videos familiares- dice Yamato

-¡TODOS!- Grita Yoshino

Kakashi le dice en voz baja -Yamato, por que le dijiste que todos, le hubieras dicho que solo habías robado los de Shikamaru-

-Kakashi, no me digas que tienes los de Shikamaru bebe, los de las vacaciones en la aldea de la lluvia y los videos privados de mi esposa y yo- dice Shikaku decepcionado

Una voz nueva se oye desde el publico y dice en un tono pervertido -¿Videos privados? Espero que sea lo que creo, podrían ser mi inspiración para mi próximo libro-

Naruto reconoce tanta perversión condensada en un solo ser -¿Ero-sennin que hace aquí?-

-¿Como llego aquí?- pregunta Kiba quien entro al show sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ahora esta sentado junto a Chouji w Ino

-¡Eso mismo nos preguntamos de ti!- gritan Ino y Chouji con cabezas grandes y ojos blancos como es de costumbre en el anime

-Ay, es cierto ¿que hago aquí?- exclama Kiba claramente afectado por sus narcóticos

Pero sorprende mas a todos Sai por que esta arrodillado frente a Jiraiya como si lo estuviera adorando y rindiéndole homenaje –Oh gran Jiraiya-sama, cual es el motivo de su visita-

-¡Sai!- exclaman todos los del publico sorprendidos de su accion

-Nunca se los habia dicho, pero trabajo mas para Jiraiya-sama que para Danzou-sama- explica Sai.

-Sai como pudiste, yo te entrene desde chico, te compre el libro de colorear que querías para navidad y así me lo pagas- dice Danzou también en el show

-De donde sale tanta gente rara, nada mas falta que lleguen los de relleno- grita Yamato entrando en pánico

-Ohh- exclaman decepcionados unos personajes de relleno que tambien entraron al show, pero como son discriminados abandonan el establecimiento.

Naruto mira a Sai y se burla -Con razon estas como estas de desviado Sai- pero entonces nota que otro personaje esta arrodillándose ante Jiraiya

-Su gran majestad pervertidísima, nos honra su presencia- dice un Jounin especializado, el maestro de Konohamaru; Ebisu.

-Oh por dios, cuantos pervertidos adoran a Jiraiya- dice Sakura sorprendida del trato que esta recibiendo Jiraiya: esta en zona VIP, le están sirviendo fruta gratis en la boca y le echan aire con palmeras.

Yamato reclama -Quien autorizo la zona VIP a Jiraiya, esa zona es solo para los kages, ¡Que demonios estas haciendo Kakashi!-

Kakashi esta arrodillado frente a Jiraiya ofreciendole los videos de Shikaku y Yoshino –Erokage, si los necesita para escribir un nuevo libro se los obsequiare con gusto-

-Increíble Jiraiya es un kage- le dice Konohamaru a Naruto

Naruto responde lo que el piensa -Parece que el tiene su propia organización de pervertidos-

Kakashi alcanza a oír lo que dijo Naruto y se sorprende – ¿Pervertido? Los videos privados son sobre un simple día de campo al que fue Shikaku con su esposa ¿en que pensaban? Ustedes son los malpensados-

Al oír que los videos son solo eso, el pervertido se retira de su lugar decepcionado y triste, dejando a sus seguidores en el show.

-Bueno ya que regreso todo a la normalidad ahora si les mostrare el video que quiero que vean- dice Kakashi mientras cambia el CD y presiona un botón del DVD

Salen en la pantalla Temari y Shikamaru en una sala de espera del hospital de Konoha, Shikamaru esta muy nervioso moviendo los dedos.

-_No puedes ayudar en nada poniéndote nervioso, los sacrificios son normales en las misiones, has tenido entrenamiento psicológico ¿verdad?_- dice Temari sentada mientras cruza las piernas.

-_Entrenamientos y batallas verdaderas son diferentes. Sabía lo que eran las misiones, pensé saber como era la vida de un Shinobi. Esta misión fue mi primera vez como líder de grupo Ninja, y fue cuando me di cuenta que no estoy hecho para ser un Ninja_-.

-_Eres muy frágil y se supone que eres un hombre_-

-_Aunque fui asignado como líder de equipo, lo único que pude hacer fue confiar en los demás. Fui demasiado ingenuo. No tuve suficiente fuerza. Todo es mi culpa_-.

-_¿tienes miedo de ser herido?_-.

Shikamaru se levanta y se dirige a salir del lugar.

Shikaku intercepta a Shikamaru -_Dejas que una chica te hable así y huyes_-

-_No quiero una platica problemática, por que no soy una mujer_- responde su hijo

-_Pero tampoco eres un hombre, eres solo un cobarde_- responde Shikaku para luego proseguir –_Incluso si dejas de ser Shinobi, las misiones continuaran y tus amigos serán mandados a misiones con otros capitanes y entonces puede que ellos mueran. Pero si tu eres el líder en ese momento puede que ellos no lleguen a ese destino, si ves esta misión como una experiencia y aprendes de ella, quizás tus misiones lleguen a ser menos problemáticas, si tus compañeros son tan importantes piensa bien antes de huir, considera que por el bien de ellos tu puedas llegar a ser mejor, ¡eso es lo que significa ser un verdadero compañero, cobarde!_-

Después de la breve plática de padre a hijo sale Tsunade de la puerta del hospital

-_Shikamaru parece que fallaste en tu misión, pero todos están vivos y eso es más importante_- dice la hokage sonriendo

-_La próxima vez, definitivamente demostrare que puedo hacerlo sin ningún fallo_- dice Shikamaru mientras derrama lagrimas de felicidad por que sus amigos están vivos.

Kakashi apaga el video, toma una pausa y explica con madurez y seriedad (algo que casi nunca hace)

-La reacción de Shikamaru en este video nos demuestra que a el si le importa algo y ese algo son sus amigos, puede que el siempre este con la cabeza en as nubes, puede que es un flojo, pero el si esta comprometido con las cosas mas importantes-

Shikaku medita un poco y acepta –Todas esas palabras son ciertas-

-Esta bien, ya se resolvió todo, ¿ahora si puedo irme?- dice Shikamaru mientras saca un cigarro y lo enciende

Kakashi se percata de el cigarrillo -Me parece que no eres el único que tiene el problema de fumar, y no se exactamente como ayudarte la verdad- dice el conductor mientras mira una escena en el publico.

Están Chouji, Ino y Kiba sentados en la parte de atrás y se puede ver una gran nube de humo

-Que es esta nube tan rara ¿que están haciendo ustedes dos?- reclama Ino tosiendo por tanta contaminación

-Y entonces le dije que no se podía comer la ultima pieza por que era la única que había jajaja- ríe Chouji mientras consume un hongo raro y fuma a la vez y parece no ser afectado por el humo

-¿Chouji que te pasa?- pregunta Ino sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Chouji

-Ja ja ja, genial, una vez le pregunte al asistente del científico loco como se llamaba y me dijo que Igor, Igor Fuma del clan Fuma, entonces me di cuenta que todos los asistentes de los científicos locos se llaman Igor, es como una ley- dice Kiba riéndose

-¿El jorobado del clan fuma? Creí que se llamaba Kagero, pero es cierta tenia que llamarse Igor nadie se puede oponer a las leyes de la naturaleza- responde Chouji acabándose el hongo

-Y no me lo vas a creer, pero al último resulto que era un hada. Realmente demostró lo que es el verdadero poder de las drogas, ojala me pueda convertir en un perro de dos cabezas algún día- dice Kiba mientras saca una jeringa y se inyecta, un momento esta tan drogo que no se inyecta el sino inyecta a quien esta a un lado de el es decir Chouji

-Genial una nueva droga psicodélica- dice Chouji mientras comienza a imaginar cosas que solo Tobi normalmente puede imaginar –Un momento que hace el psicópata terrorista de Akatsuki en mi alucinación- dice Chouji por cierto (cuando dije alucinaciones de lo que solo Tobi puede imaginar, lo dije en serio)

-¿Clan fuma? ¿De que están hablando?- pregunta Ino no entendiendo aun

-Hola alucinación- saluda Kiba a Ino mientras fuma un cigarro con droga del clan Fuma

-O sea que te pasa, yo soy Ino Yamanaka, la Ninja más genial de la aldea y tu Chouji estas en problemas- dice la Kunoichi primero a Kiba y luego a Chouji

-¿Que te "llaman naca"? Vaya que eres una alucinación honesta- dice el Inuzuka

Akamaru ahora aprovecha para dar su opinión sobre el tema -Más bien yo consideraría que esta tratando de demostrar que es un ser que se valora a si mismo auto declarándose como una persona que se merece respeto por parte de los demás y finalizando con una frase que no tiene nada que ver con sus afirmaciones anteriores pero recalcando que muestra un interés profundo por sus amistades cercanas-

_-_¡El perro hablo! ¿estoy alucinando yo también, o que?_- _dice Ino alarmada y dudando de su propia salud mental

-¡Alucinaciones que alucinan, esto cada vez se pone mejor!- exclama Kiba emocionado

-No soy una alucinación, y sabes que, ya me voy de aquí- dice Ino enfadada levantándose de su lugar

-Odio cuando mis alucinaciones me hablan así, al menos tú no eres una alucinación Akamaru, ¿huh Akamaru?-

Akamaru esta experimentando con sustancias y compuestos químicos en un "laboratorio mi alegría" y le contesta a su amo -No me desconcentres estoy creando un universo alternativo donde todo será mejor, los fillers no ocuparan el 90% de una serie, los personajes con doble personalidad no seran el 85% de la población, será también un lugar que los nombres del 50% de las personas no terminen con "maru", que el enemigo principal no sea un loco que quiere conquistar al mundo y que el mejor amigo del personaje principal sea un emo que odia a todos-

-Akamaru nosotros estamos llenos de esos clichés, nos destruirás a todos- regaña Kiba, pero ya es demasiado tarde; Akamaru crea un agujero negro que empieza a absorber a todos transportándolos a un universo alternativo… bueno la verdad eso es lo que Chouji y Kiba ven, ya que en realidad Kiba y su perro solo están peleando por una cubeta de plástico.

-Ay pero que raros están, mejor voy con Asuma- dice Ino buscando un asiento lejos de los drogadictos – ¿Asuma? Pero que estoy diciendo, mejor voy con Sai, me siento junto a el y me imagino que es Sasuke, se parecen mucho ¿Imaginar? Eso es lo que hacen los viciosos de Chouji y Kiba ¿Acaso ya me afecto el humo la cabeza?- se pregunta Ino sentándose en un lugar al azar, pero ese lugar es en que menos se debería de haber sentado.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta Ino? Tú siempre has estado mal de la cabeza- dice quien esta a su lado, su rival Sakura.

-Que onda, o sea ya me tiene que tocar sentarme con puros retrasados mentales o que- dice la Yamanaka

-Oye yo no soy un retrasado, ¡Oh! un paquete de ramen vacío para mi colección- dice Naruto recogiendo el empaque del suelo –ahora solo necesito un chicle masticado para mi otra colección ¡Dattebayo!-

Sai por su parte esta dibujando a Guy sensei, Barney y un vagabundo en su cuaderno – ¿Que? son geniales- dice Sai al darse cuenta de cómo lo están viendo las dos Kunoichis

-Bueno ellos estarán así, pero yo no- dice Sakura

-Si claro, frentezota bipolar- le contesta Ino

-¿Ah si? pues se me hace que estas celosa por que a mi me toco mejor equipo que a ti, tu equipo esta compuesto por un flojo y un drogadicto. Además Sasuke va a volver conmigo- dice Sakura imaginándose a Sasuke comenzando desde los pies y subiendo hacia arriba hasta que termina en la cara, pero su cara ¡Es la de Lee!

-Inner por que hiciste que imaginara eso-

-_Yo no fui, Cha_- contesta Inner.

-Entonces que paso ¿soy tripolar?- se pregunta Sakura

Ino ve como Sakura habla sola y se burla -Mira, mira, ahora quien esta loquita-

-Ya basta, dejen de pelear, esta situación es muy problemática- dice Shikamaru que de la nada aparece entre las dos.

-¡Tu quítate de aquí y vete con Kakashi!- amenazan las dos al flojo del clan Nara.

-Ay que agresivas- se queja Shikamaru regresando con Kakashi y tomando su lugar

-Bueno ya te tomaste tu descanso, ahora continuemos con la terapia, quiero que me respondas una pregunta ¿Por qué fumas?-

-Es una larga historia…-dice Shikamaru recordando algunos sucesos atrás…

_Esta el equipo 10 con Asuma que pasa sus últimos momentos de vida, el ya ha animado a todos y esta listo para morir…_

-_Cuento contigo Shikamaru, pero eso es suficiente, ya no fumare mas, tengo los cigarros en mi bolsa solo quiero por ultima vez, probar uno_- dice el agonizante Asuma. Shikamaru le da un cigarro y Asuma lo fuma un poco y muere.

Shikamaru toma el cigarro y comienza a fumarlo, tosiendo dice –_Se que odio fumar, el maldito humo esta irritándome los ojos_- dice llorando pero de tristeza.

Shikamaru termina de recordar esos sucesos, sujeta el cigarro que esta fumando y lo mira profundamente

-Um, fue una historia larga- dice Kakashi sarcásticamente, sin tomar en cuenta que es una historia triste

Yamato y los amigos de Shikamaru se sorprenden por la falta de emoción de Kakashi, pero no le reclaman nada.

A Shikamaru no le molesta en lo mas mínimo y añade –No asistí a su funeral, por que estuve planeando, entrenando y fumando en su honor y cada vez que fumaba los cigarrillos yo sentía como el estaba con nosotros cuidándonos y decidí que no los dejaría hasta completar mi venganza-

Kakashi le hace otra pregunta -Tu venganza se a consumado ¿Por qué sigues fumando?-

Así que Shikamaru le contesta muy despreocupado -No lo se, de hecho solo lo hago sin pensarlo-

-Ya estas enviciado- le dice Kakashi

-¿Y?- pregunta Shikamaru desafiantemente

La expresión regular de Kakashi cambia a una sombría –Tendrás que pasar por "la rehabilitación"- dice Hatake enfatizando las ultimas palabras. Kakashi presiona un botón de su control remoto personal y se empiezan a abrir unas cortinas que siempre habían estado cerradas al público.

Kakashi dice palabras consoladoras según el, pero solo asustan a Shikamaru -Sufrirás mucho Shikamaru, pero será por tu bien-

El cuarto termina de revelarse a la vista de todos, pero este es todo contrario a lo que todos esperaban; hay una cama blanca y con sabanas suaves, osos de peluche, musica clásica relajante, videojuegos y sexys enfermeras listas para atender a los pacientes

-No se ve tan mal- dice Shikamaru bostezando un poco

-Yamato, que mal hiciste este control remoto, quien lo haya diseñado debe de ser un idiota, ahora ya me equivoque de cuarto de rehabilitación por tu culpa- dice Kakashi lanzando el control remoto a Yamato

Yamato lo esquiva a la Matrix y le dice a Kakashi –Lo hice bajo tus especificaciones técnicas, Kakashi-

Kakashi alza la voz -Me estas llamando idiota-

-No, usted se dijo Idiota en su comentario, Kakashi-san- dice Yamato respetuosamente

-Disculpen la molestia, ¿puedo ir ya a mi rehabilitación? Estoy aburrido- dice Shikamaru interponiéndose entre los dos Jounin, terminando la disputa

-Ah, Shikamaru, me temo que no puedes, ese cuarto es el cuarto de rehabilitación para adictos al trabajo- dice Kakashi

En el público hay tres supuestos "adictos al trabajo" de pie, listos para rehabilitación

-Yo no puedo dejar de trabajar, es mi obsesión, ¡de veras!- dice Naruto vestido con un traje de Rock Lee.

-Vengan a cuidarme sexys enfermeras, por que trabajar es lo único que hago- dice Kiba mientras hace sentadillas y lagartijas para parecer muy activo

-Quiero trabajar, quiero trabajar hasta no poder mas- dice Chouji siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo Kiba

Naruto mira que Kiba y Chouji también están fingiendo y les grita -¡Hey, no se vale ustedes no tienen el traje oficial de Lee, y Lee es sinónimo de trabajo y perseverancia!- entonces comienza a presumir su traje verde como si fuera lo mas genial del mundo.

-Me halagan tus palabras Naruto-kun- dice alguien que esta a un lado de Naruto

Naruto reconoce la voz – ¡Cejas encrespadas!-

Es cierto, Lee esta a un lado de Naruto trotando sin moverse de su lugar y en su espalda esta cargando una mochila llena de rocas

-¿Rock Lee como entraste aquí y que es esa mochila que cargas?- pregunta Chouji librándose poco a poco de los efectos de las drogas que consumio momentos antes.

-¿Rocas en mochila, como entraron aquí y quien es ese sujeto que las esta cargando?- pregunta Kiba y según su pregunta, el esta siendo mas afectado por las drogas

-Yo iba trotando en mi duro entrenamiento diario, cuando dos guardias raros me hablaron, uno tenia un tarro atorado en la cabeza y el otro estaba tirado en el suelo y su aspecto no se veía bien, este ultimo me dijo que entrara al show, yo le dije que estaba bien, pero me dijo que adivinara la contraseña secreta y si que era fácil "cuanto es dos mas dos entre dos por dos" conteste que era 3.1416 (Lee solo sabe Taijutsu como iba a saber matemáticas sencillas) y ahora estoy aquí. Pero los oí a ustedes decir que eran adictos al trabajo y me detuve-

Naruto como siempre no le puso atención a su larga explicación asi que pregunta -¿Y que quieres?-

-Ahora ustedes son como mis hermanos, entrenemos juntos y obtengamos el gran poder de la juventud- dice Lee mientras los abraza a los tres llorando con emoción

-Lee, esto es un malentendido- dice Naruto tratando de liberarse del abrazo de oso que le esta haciendo Lee

Lee no lo oye y les coloca a cada uno de los tres "adictos al trabajo" mochilas con rocas –estas mochilas pesan 40 kilos, trotemos juntos por horas y horas, el entrenamiento no será en vano, sus tendones serán resistentes y sus glúteos se fortalecerán y tomaran mejor forma y lo mejor es que Guy-sensei estará orgulloso de su esfuerzo-

Lee los manda a correr a la fuerza hacia la salida y a ellos no les queda otra opción. Entonces el de las cejas pobladas dirige su atención a Sakura –Sakura-chan voy a entrenar pensando en ti, cuando termine voy a tener una figura escultural que te va a dejar sorprendida, en especial mis glúteos, se que algún día nuestro amor florecerá, hasta luego Sakura-chan-

Lee sale del lugar corriendo junto con sus "hermanos en entrenamiento" que de verdad están batallando con la dura rutina de Lee dejando a Sakura con los ojos blancos y un tic en una ceja y la boca abierta, pareciera como si estuviera paralizada o congelada. Así dura unos segundos hasta que Ino le habla

-Ha, tu terminaras con Lee y Sasuke quedara libre para mi-

Sakura sale del estado de shock –Ni loca-

-Vamos el es muy bueno contigo, además su trasero no esta mal- le dice Ino tratando de convencer a Sakura

Sakura obviamente no quiere pensar en el trasero de Lee y cambia el tema –Mas importante es que los guardias que Kakashi puso están dejando entrar a cualquier persona, que tal si hay un Akatsuki entre nosotros-

-Mier** me descubrieron- dice una voz que proviene del asiento de Ino

Ino se asusta y se levanta de un salto, el asiento comienza a cambiar de aspecto hasta que se revela que es Zetsu que estaba camuflajeandose como el asiento de Ino

-Que hacías bajo mi trasero ¡pervertido! (¡un record nunca había escrito tanto la palabra trasero!)-

-Soy solo un espía, además soy una planta y las plantas no sienten atracción por el sexo opuesto, por lo que no hay posibilidad de que sea un pervertido como tu afirmas- dice sofisticadamente la parte negra de Zetsu

-Aunque admito que lo disfrute- dice Zetsu blanco contradiciendo a Zetsu negro

-Cállate- regaña Zetsu negro

-Bueno ya entendí. Vámonos de aquí, vinimos a buscar a "Tobi es un buen chico" y no esta aquí, hay que informarle sobre lo de Deidara cuanto antes, _Mayfly_- dice Zetsu blanco

Zetsu desaparece en la tierra dejando a las dos Kunoichis en shock por tanto suceso raro y aleatorio que ha sucedido hoy.

Kakashi en la plataforma revela el verdadero cuarto de rehabilitación para adictos al tabaco, es un cuarto oscuro con una cama con clavos, una silla eléctrica, música de Paul Oakenfold y en lugar de enfermeras sujetos gordos y calvos con sonrisas malvadas y que se truenan los nudillos al ver a su siguiente victima, digo su siguiente paciente, finalmente esta el Ninja mas temido de Konoha: Ibiki.

-Kakashi ¿no hay otra opción?- pregunta Shikamaru ahora si no tan cooperativo como antes.

Kakashi cierra los ojos, suspira y luego comenta -Joven Nara, dejar de fumar es difícil y se necesitan medidas como esta-

Mientras Shikamaru y Kakashi debaten que se va a hacer, afuera de local la persona misteriosa numero dos ha llegado.

Están Kotetsu e Izumo los dos tirados en el suelo como si ya no tuvieran razón para vivir.

-Si voy a vivir con mi cabeza en un tarro de miel, prefiero no vivir- dice Izumo cansado de tanto intentar liberarse del tarro

Kotetsu saca un marcador y le pinta una carita feliz en el tarro -Izumo no te pongas triste por eso, Shikamaru vive con la cabeza en las nubes y no se queja-

Aparece una sombra frente a los dos es la sombra de la persona misteriosa numero dos

-Aquí debe de ser Dr. Kakashi, donde Shikamaru esta siendo entrevistado- dice esta persona

Izumo se alerta al oír la voz extraña -¿Quien llego? Kotetsu esta vez no le dejes entrar a menos que estés seguro-

Kotetsu esta babeando y le dice a la persona misteriosa –Ay mami, que piernotas tienes, oye ¿no quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Estas drogado? Fuera de mi camino- dice la persona misteriosa golpeando a Kotetsu y a Izumo de una vez, liberándolo del tarro de miel

Izumo salta de la alegría -Wohoo, se rompió como no se me había ocurrido hacer eso antes (cualquier persona habría hecho eso primero, pobre tonto). Kotetsu donde se fue mi salvadora tengo que agradecérselo-

Kotetsu esta tirado en el suelo y solo dice deprimido –Que tiene Shikamaru que yo no tenga-

_Dentro del programa…_

-Kakashi, no puedo dejar de fumar- dice Shikamaru sintiendo culpa ¿o miedo?

-Lo siento Shikamaru a palabras no vas a entender, se que si te digo lo que todos dicen no cambiara nada, ve a rehabilitación-

Shikamaru acepta y se levanta del asiento -Esta bien, que fastidio pero ni modo-

_-"no es demasiado para el"- _piensa alguien el publico, mientras Shikamaru da pasos lentos hacia el cuarto que esta detrás de Kakashi.

Ibiki se acerca a Shikamaru y le dice en voz baja al oído –Esto no va ser agradable para ti pero te aseguro que funcionara-

-_"No puedo dejar que le hagan eso a mi Shikamaru, voy a tener que usar el recurso final"_-

Shikamaru esta a escasos dos metros de entrar al cuarto cuando alguien grita desde el publico –Kakashi-sensei, deténgase-

-Ino Yamanaka ¿quieres decirnos algo?- pregunta Kakashi a quien le grito

-Si, tengo algo importante que decirle a Shikamaru, nunca se lo había dicho antes y puede que le ayude a deje el vicio-

Shikamaru por primera vez en el show muestra interés por algo –Ino quiero oír ese secreto-

Yamato mira fijamente a el conductor –Kakashi, la terapia-

Kakashi dice -La terapia puede esperar, quizás las palabras de Ino ayuden mas a Shikamaru de lo que nosotros podemos-

-OK, les contare la historia que he guardado desde hace meses- dice Ino con gran determinación

_Algunos meses atrás… _

Esta Shikamaru grafiteando una pared de un callejón con una pintura en aerosol.

-"Clan Sarutobi rulea" esto les demostrara a los demás quien manda y a quien se oponga le echo la banda- dice Shikamaru acabando de grafitear. Uno pensaría que les echaría su banda de pandilleros, pero se refiere a una banda de rock común y corriente.

-Si Shikamaru, nosotros nos encargamos- dicen los de la banda de rock agarrando sus guitarras como espadas.

Se acercan pandilleros con capas negras y le dicen a Shikamaru amenazantes -Por que tan solo, Shikamaru del clan Sarutobi, te acabaremos y quedaras como Tobi-.

-El clan Akatsuki, corran por sus vidas- dicen los de la banda abandonando a Shikamaru

Al ver que Shikamaru queda solo, dos miembros de la pandilla rival se le acercan

-Dame las joyas y los collares de oro, por que es lo que mas adoro- dice Kakuzu acercándose para quitarle la joyería a Shikamaru.

-Serás mi sacrificio como lo fue Patricio- dice Hidan mostrándole a Shikamaru una foto de Patricio estrella de Bob esponja asesinado con una hoz gigante.

Cuando Shikamaru esta acorralado por los del clan Akatsuki, alguien se interpone entre ellos

-No creen que están yendo muy lejos, bola de p****jos- dice el líder del clan Sarutobi cruzando los brazos.

-Asuma, venimos por tu territorio y si no nos lo das te mandamos a volar- dice Tobi

-Yo, yo, Tobi tienes que aprender a rimar- le dicen Kakuzu y Hidan

-Danos tu barrio- demanda Tobi ignorando a Kakuzu Hidan

-Sobre mi cadáver- dice Asuma sacando nudillos de metal al estilo cholo listo para defenderse como lo haría cualquier pandillero.

_De nuevo en Dr. Kakashi…_

-Ay Kakashi, perdón no se que es lo que les estoy contando- dice Ino apenada.

Aparece un mini Kiba vestido de diablillo en un hombro de Ino

-Hola-

-Kiba que haces en mi hombro y ahora que te veo que estas vestido de diablillo ¿no debería de haber otro Kiba vestido de ángel en mi otro hombro?- pregunta Ino.

-Estoy vestido así por que este es el traje que utilicé en Halloween y es el único que tengo, mi traje de ángel se me perdió inexplicablemente- dice el Kiba imaginario

-Como sea, no ves que estoy explicándole a Kakashi algo importante ¿Qué quieres? -

–Quería informarte que el humo que inhalaste cuando estabas con Chouji y conmigo te va a dejar drogada en cinco minutos más, así que apúrate. Akamaru vámonos-

Aparece un Akamaru vestido de angel y ladra.

-Akamaru tu eras el que tenia mi traje de ángel, como pudiste hacerme esto maldito- dice el Kiba diablo persiguiendo a Akamaru ángel y desapareciendo segundos después.

-Eso no tuvo sentido, eso indica que las drogas me están comenzando a afectar, tengo que apurarme- dice Ino preocupada.

Kakashi se da cuenta de que Ino habla en voz baja y le dice -Ino ¿que estas balbuceando? Necesitamos que dejes de jugar y nos digas lo que ayudara a Shikamaru-

-Ino por favor- ruega Shikamaru, aunque sigue sonando apático y desinteresado

Ino se da cuenta de que aunque no parezca Shikamaru depende de ella, -"_Tengo que hacerlo"_- piensa ella. –Esta vez no fallare Kakashi-sensei la historia que les voy a contar es verdadera: el día que Asuma murió cubrimos su cuerpo con una manta luego nos retiramos dejando su cuerpo para que los servicios funerarios llegaran, pero yo regrese para ponerle unas flores junto a su cuerpo, entonces sucedió algo inesperado-

_Algunos meses atrás… (Ahora si en serio)_

Ino se acerca a el cuerpo de Asuma quien murió aproximadamente cinco minutos atrás, entonces pone unas flores sobre el.

-Asuma sensei nunca lo olvidare- dice Ino con mucho sentimiento.

-Cough, cough- se oyen unos tosidos provenientes del cuerpo de Asuma, así que Ino quita la manta del cuerpo y se lleva una sorpresa al ver que Asuma sigue vivo.

-Ino, el tonto de Shikamaru no me dio un cigarro de los buenos, están en la otra bolsa, son los de la caja roja, son los mejores que hay, dame uno antes de morir- dice con dificultad el moribundo sensei.

-¡Asuma-sensei! Sigue vivo quizás si se le pueda salvar- dice Ino con esperanza de que se pueda hacer algo por su sensei mientras le da un cigarro de los especiales.

-Quizás si, quizás no. Ino acércate mas tengo algo ultimo que decir- dice Asuma a lo cual Ino se acerca mas para oír sus débiles palabras –Ino no se si me perdones después de esto, la verdad es que si me podían haber salvado, pero hay una razón por la que prefiero morir ya, es cuestión de honor-

-No diga eso Asuma-sensei- dice Ino sollozante

Asuma dice ahora si sus verdaderas ultimas palabras –Ino no se le digas a nadie, preferí morir en este momento por que de cualquier forma me iba a morir en dos semanas de cáncer de pulmón por tanto fumar. Por favor…que Shikamaru no lo…no lo sepa-

_El recuerdo de Ino termina y su consciente regresa de nuevo en Dr. Kakashi _

-Me prometí que no lo diría nunca, pero hoy se los he revelado: el gran secreto de Asuma. No me siento muy bien- dice Ino comenzando a sentirse mareada.

Kakashi como siempre le contesta duramente -Como te vas a sentir bien si le acabas de fallar a tu sensei-

-Kakashi no seas tan duro, lo hizo para convencer a Shikamaru de que deje de fumar, fue un buen motivo- dice Yamato

Kakashi dirige su atención al joven Nara –Shikamaru que dices-

Shikamaru tira su cigarro al suelo –Asuma, nos engaño, pero sus intenciones no fueron malas, cuando se despidió de nosotros sus palabras venían de sus nobles pensamientos, lo del cáncer fue solo una pequeña falla de su parte, no estoy enojado con el-

-¿Entonces no vas a dejar de fumar?- pregunta el conductor

Los ojos de Shikamaru quedan sombreados y no contesta nada, lo que hace pensar a muchos del público que Shikamaru aun piensa seguir fumando.

-Shikamaru tu sabes lo que haces, no seas cobarde y decide- dice Shikaku cerrando los ojos

-Shikamaru, te ordeno que no sigas el mismo camino que tu mal sensei- dice Yoshino

Shikamaru saca otro cigarro y lo pone en su boca, entonces saca el encendedor de Asuma y lo acerca a el cigarro, cuando esta a milímetros de encender el cigarro rompe el encendedor apretándolo con su manos haciéndolo añicos –No pienso morir de cáncer, dejo el cigarro- dice con una gran determinación y fuerza de voluntad

Shikaku suspira -Lo hizo, es su decisión final-

Yoshino dice sonriendo -Así me gusta Shikamaru, que seas obediente-

Yamato se sienta en una silla que esta en plataforma -Con esa resolución se que si dejara el vicio, cuando alguien se propone una meta con convicción siempre la alcanza. Aun así creo que debería de ir a rehabilitación para mayor seguridad-

Kakashi se acerca a Shikamaru y se hinca para quedar cara a cara -Shikamaru mírame a los ojos y dime frente a frente que vas a dejar de fumar-

-No puedo- dice Shikamaru, lo que provoca que todos se caigan –Hey no puedo verlo a los ojos por que trae una tapado con su banda-

Kakashi revela su ojo Sharingan –dime que dejas el cigarro-

-No voy a fumar nunca jamás- dice Shikamaru ahora si viéndolo a los ojos con toda confianza

Kakashi tapa ahora su ojo Sharingan y se pone de pie -"_Esta diciendo la verdad_"-

Yamato nota que Kakashi esta pensando -¿Kakashi?-

Kakashi levanta la vista y dice -A veces hay sucesos que pueden cambiar la manera en que vemos las cosas, sea conocer un amigo o perder a un ser querido siempre va a haber estos eventos que cambian nuestras vidas. Shikamaru hoy aprendió una triste verdad sobre quien fue su sensei y amigo y esta verdad le ha hecho cambiar su parecer sobre el fumar. Ahora estoy seguro de que no necesita terapia por que sus ojos dicen la verdad. Declaro este caso como un caso cerrado-

-Eso es Shikamaru sabia que podías lograrlo- exclama Shikaku aguantándose las ganas de llorar –esto merece una…-

Antes de que Shikaku termine Yoshino le pone un alto -No saques excusas para irte de fiesta, hoy cenaremos como familia para celebrar-

-¡Whoa, hoy si que termino pronto!- exclama Yamato que no esperaba que Kakashi cerrara el caso tan rápido

Konohamaru por su parte tiene cosas mas importantes en que pensar -Huff hoy olvide fastidiar a Yamato y ya se acabo el show, que día tan malo-

-Konohamaru deberías de estar feliz por Shikamaru en vez de lamentar que no le hiciste la vida imposible a Yamato- le dice Ebisu a su discípulo.

-¿No es genial Ino? Shikamaru lo logro- le dice Sakura a su rival, pero Ino no contesta, Sakura voltea a ver a su izquierda y no puede creer lo que esta viendo

-Viva la vida, $#/9* yeah- dice Ino bailando arriba de de su asiento

–Ino, bájate de ahí miles de televidentes te pueden estar viendo, ¿no te da vergüenza? Ya se que estas feliz por Shikamaru pero no exageres-

-Libertad, libertad, libertad, quiero ser libre- grita Ino mientras prosigue bailando arriba de su asiento

Shikamaru voltea a ver la escena, reclina su mandíbula sobre su mano y dice –Ay no Ino ya empezó de loca otra vez, parece que hoy es el día nacional de los problemas -

Pero de lo que no se da cuenta Shikamaru es que Ino esta actuando más loca de lo normal, hasta el punto de que se quita su blusa y grita como loca cosas sin sentido

-Ay Ino, que te esta pasando ven para acá- dice Sakura bajando a Ino del asiento y poniéndole la blusa de nuevo –tuviste suerte de que ya no hay ningún pervertido en el show- entonces Sakura voltea a ver a Sai.

-No hay problema, Sakura- dice Sai sonriendo.

Sakura suspira y le dice a Ino -Al menos el único que te vio fue Sai y bueno el esta medio, bueno ya sabes-

-La la la la la la la- Ino esta dando vueltas en círculos como si fuera una niña hiperactiva después de comer veinte chocolates, hasta que alguien decide ponerle un freno.

-Ino, es suficiente, contrólate y escúchame- dice Shikamaru bajando de la plataforma por las escaleras

Ino deja de dar vueltas y mira fijamente a Shikamaru y se lo empieza a imaginar vestido con un traje de príncipe azul y se imagina a ella misma con un vestido costoso

-Me vas a proponer matrimonio ¿verdad Shikamaru?- dice Ino sonriendo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Que?!- exclama Shikamaru mientras cambia su expresión con un ojo abierto y el otro semiabierto y da un paso atrás. Pero es suficiente inteligente para darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien en ella, sus pupilas están dilatadas -_"Ino no me digas que estuviste con Kiba y Chouji"_-

Desafortunadamente Kakashi no pone el alto como debería de hacerlo –¿Proponer? ¿donde?- dice Kakashi con curiosidad y entonces comienza a buscar quien dijo esa palabra abriendo bien su ojo y volteando en muchas direcciones con una mano sobre su frente como si buscara divisar algo.

-Kakashi, el show término- dice Yamato a regañadientes y con un tic en el ojo.

Pero Kakashi ya esta junto a Ino y Shikamaru –Van a proponer matrimonio como en Icha Icha paradise en el capitulo 18 cuando el personaje principal le propone matrimonio a Keiko en publico frente a los miembros del grupo criminal de los caídos-

Como en todo show las cámaras siempre apuntan hacia el conductor, las cámaras de Dr. Kakashi se dirigen hacia el, se puede observar lo que esta pasando con Shikamaru a vista de los televidentes.

Yamato baja de la plataforma y se pone a un lado de Kakashi y le hace una recomendación -Kakashi, el show ya termino y seguimos al aire, haz algo-

Pero Kakashi esta muy absorto en sus asuntos con Shikamaru y dice haciendo ademanes exagerados –Quiero ser el padrino, no, un chambelán, no, mejor el padre, ¡no se que decidir!-

-Kakashi lees muchas novelas deja que Shikamaru hable- lo regaña su responsable asistente

Sin que ellos se den cuenta alguien esta en la parte de atrás del salón y no parece estar muy feliz con lo que esta pasando, esa es la persona misteriosa numero 2 y su nombre es…

Entran Kiba, Chouji, Lee y Guy (se les unió en el camino) corriendo al show con sus pesadas mochilas, se ve que han corrido mucho y lo digo por que Chouji esta flaco como si hubiera comido sus píldoras secretas del clan Akimichi

-Tuve que comer mis píldoras secretas de clan Akimichi para logar pasar esa rutina de trabajo, ufff...- (Chouji, creí que estabas flaco por tanto correr, ah que Chouji)

-Sude tanto que quede desintoxicado- dice Kiba tirando su mochila de 40 kilos al suelo y después encorvándose de cansancio.

-Genial, me siento lleno de la energía de la juventud, ¿que sigue? 1500 sentadillas o 700 lagartijas o escalar montañas usando solo los dientes- dice Lee si estar cansado y sonriendo mostrando el brillo de sus dientes.

-Ese es el espíritu Lee- dice Guy sensei sonriendo igual que su discípulo.

Entra finalmente Naruto corriendo a mas no poder y jadeando, pobre es el ultimo que llego,se para junto a la misteriosa persona numero 2.

-Uff, uff, de que me perdí, ¿eh? hola Temari no sabia que habías venido al show- dice el portador de Kyubi revelando la identidad de la persona misteriosa numero 2 (Ay Naruto, tenias que llegar apenas iba a revelar si identidad de manera dramática y con estilo, gr)

Kakashi esta agarrando a Shikamaru de su chaleco de Konoha y zarandeándolo le dice –Cuando es la boda, quiero ir, a Kakashi le gustan las bodas- parece que a Kakashi le esta dando el síndrome de Tobi.

Shikamaru esta harto de tanta especulación -¿Cual boda?, basta yo nunca he dicho nada-

Naruto se queda aferrado como Kakashi -Boda, wow si que me perdí de mucho, ese Shikamaru hasta que te interesas en las mujeres. Hey Temari ¿por que estas haciendo esa cara tan espeluznante?-

-¿Temari? O no estoy en problemas- dice Shikamaru asustado al oír las palabras de Naruto. -Escucha Yamato se me hace que Ino esta bajo influencia de sustancias peligrosas, dile a Kakashi que detenga el show-

-Al fin, todo tiene lógica, Kakashi hay que cortar la señal-

-¡Gahhh!- Kakashi gruñe como perro enojado y voltea a ver a Yamato con una cara de científico loco haciendo experimentos incluso, esta Kagero Fuma, digo Igor a su lado escribiendo las indicaciones que Kakashi da, no de un experimento, sino de la boda que el conductor planea.

-Vamos a casarnos, ¡wiiii!- grita feliz Ino

Shikamaru decide actuar ya que Yamato no puede detener a Kakashi -Que problemático, Ino escúchame no nos vamos a casar, solo todos están exagerando y tu de seguro te juntaste con Chouji y…-

Ino rápidamente se tira en el suelo y se pone a llorar berrinchudamente -¿Por que Shikamaru? me rompiste el corazón, waaaa-

Shikamaru se siente mal a pesar de estar en lo correcto –Ino… no me hagas esto-

Temari sale de las sombras y no consciente de la verdadera situación se mofa de Ino.

-Ja, recuerda que tú y Shikamaru son solo amigos de infancia y compañeros de equipo, así que no te hagas ilusiones-

Ino cierra los dedos formando puños y levanta la cabeza para ver a Temari con resentimiento entonces le dice con odio -Tu, Temari, tu tienes la culpa, déjanos en paz-

Shikamaru odia las disputas y problemas así que trata de clamarlas –Hey chicas yo no he salido con ninguna de ustedes, ni he entablado una relación que no sea de trabajo, así que cálmense-

La rivalidad entre Ino y Temari ha alcanzado un nivel muy alto, tanto que el rivalometro de Guy-sensei alcanza niveles nunca antes vistos.

-Ah increíble- dice Guy sensei con una lente roja en su ojo derecho.

-Su rivalometro que usa para ver que tan rivales son usted y Kakashi esta marcando un gran nivel de rivalidad entre ellas dos ¿Cuánto mide Guy-sensei?-pregunta su discípulo

-¡ES MAS DE 9000!- grita Guy dramáticamente quitándose el aparato y rompiéndolo en pedacitos.

-¡Mas de 9000!- exclama Lee sin poder creerlo.

-Shikamaru me ama, pero tú lo arruinas todo, perra- le dice Ino a Temari 

-Tu eres solo una amiga para Shikamaru el esta mas interesado en mi- le dice Temari como siempre llena de confianza.

-Yo he pasado mas tiempo con el así que el me conoce mas que a ti extranjera-.

-Si pero a Shikamaru le gustan mayores que el y yo soy mayor que el-

En fin el pobre Shikamaru esta sentado en el suelo tapándose los oídos, con su típica cara de flojera. Pero la buena noticia es que Kakashi ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-Esto se sale del guión, esto no sucedió en Icha Icha, Wa que mal- dice Kakashi leyendo su libro.

-Que bien Kakashi haz algo, yo estoy muy ocupado con otro problema- dice Yamato que para colmo esta con una silla de madera protegiéndose de unos leones que entraron al show solo para hacer mas caos, aunque esto huele a trabajo de Konohamaru.

Kakashi reacciona y mira la ardua pelea verbal entre las Kunoichis y mira también al pobre Shikamaru en el suelo –Esto solo se puede solucionar de una manera…-

Kiba, Chouji y Naruto se acercan a Kakashi con unas palas –Kakashi-sensei ¿quiere que cavemos un pozo de lodo?-

-No pervertidos, me refiero a solucionar la disputa aquí en el show- dice Kakashi.

De pronto todo el caos desaparece, todos los del publico se vuelven a sentar en sus lugares, hasta los leones toman asiento para ver el show y lo mejor Ino y Temari dejan de pelear.

-Me parece bien, ¡oh una mariposa!- dice Ino todavía drogada pero ya menos por que parecido a Kiba, algunas toxinas salieron de su cuerpo al llorar.

-Por mi esta bien- dice Temari

Shikamaru por su parte va caminando como lagartija tratando de escabullirse del programa, pero de pronto alguien lo pisa en la espalda deteniéndolo, Shikamaru voltea asustado y sudando haber quien lo detuvo.

-No puede ser Chouji, como pudiste-

Chouji con su pie todavía sobre la espalda de Shikamaru le dice con seriedad -Shikamaru soy tu mejor amigo y por eso estoy haciendo esto, como dice tu padre "confronta los problemas y no seas cobarde"-

Kakashi y Yamato como conductores están en plataforma, al igual que las dos Ninjas en disputa, también esta Kisame.

-Kisame bájate de ahí- dice Itachi entrando al show .

-Pero yo tengo un problema, lo que pasa es que en Canadá están pescando a los tiburones y quería hablar con Kakashi sobre eso-

-Kisame ba-ja-te- dice el Uchiha haciendo una mirada fea, con sus ojos sharingan tan penetrantes.

-Pero…-

-Kisame…- dice el Uchiha activando el Mangekyou

-Esta bien- dice el tiburón a regañadientes saliendo del show junto con Itachi.(una lastima para las 1.5 billones de fans de Itachi que hay en el universo).

Kakashi no se dio cuenta y prosigue –Shikamaru Nara, pasa adelante a plataforma, aun estarás participando en el show -

Shikamaru sube a la plataforma y se sienta quedando en medio de Temari e Ino. Kakashi voltea a ver a la cámara para decir unas palabras a los televidentes…

-En esta ocasión ha surgido un desacuerdo y por eso el show continuara en este nuevo caso ahora mismo. Por favor sígannos en la transmisión, volvemos después de unos comerciales…-

Mientras están en comerciales, Kakashi toma un vaso de agua. Derepente su celular comienza a sonar con el "Kakashi theme"

Kakashi contesta -Bueno… ¿si?… ¿es en serio?…supongo que no me queda otra opción…allá voy…si…bye-

Yamato se acerca -¿Kakashi que sucede?-

-Yamato ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que algún día tendrías tu momento para brillar y conducirías una entrevista?-

-Claro si me lo dijiste hoy mismo, no soy estupido Kakashi-sempai-

Kakashi dice sarcásticamente -¿en serio? Oh, perdón, el punto es que ese día del que te hable será hoy, Yamato… dejo todo en tus manos-

Kakashi usa un jutsu de tele transportación y desaparece.

-¡Espera Kakashi! ¡¿a donde vas?!, ¡no me siento listo para esta oportunidad! oh sh*t-

Este día, un caso se soluciono con facilidad, pero ahora las cosas se han puesto difíciles y el asistente del famoso Dr. Kakashi lo sabe, el Jounin toma el lugar de Kakashi en el show con nervios y miedo, pero sabiendo que es su oportunidad para demostrar su valor. Su nombre es Yamato y esta frente a la misión mas difícil que ha tenido en toda su vida, una misión en el escenario…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hora del preview

…

He dicho es h-o-r-a del preview

-Ouch, hay voy es que aun estoy adolorido por el entrenamiento de Lee-

-Y todavía traes el ridículo uniforme verde-

-No es ridículo, es el mas genial del mundo, como sea aquí esta el preview, presentado por mi el gran Naruto próximo Hokage de Konoha de veras. Shikamaru ha dejado su problema de fumar que era los que nos tenia preocupados a todos, pero ahora esta dos jóvenes luchan por su amor,

¿Qué, Kakashi se fue? Pobre Yamato

¿podrá tomar el lugar de Kakashi y solucionar esta disputa?

¿Quién de las chicas obtendrá el favor del chunin de Konoha?

¿Podré recuperarme de mi dolor?

¿Que? ¿No les importa?

Deberían de tomarme mas en cuenta, puro Shika-tema o Shika-Ino ¿y yo que? Por dios ya verán cuando me haga Hokage todos hablaran de mi y se preocuparan por mi estado de salud y no "de esas parejitas", Dateba…-

_Fin de la transmisión_

Mientras se va apagando la transmisión se oye Naruto decir –Oh y el próximo episodio se titulara: "**Duelo Kunoichi", **no olviden verlo, pero mas importante aun no olviden que yo soy el personaje príncip…-

_Fin de la transmisión, ¡de veras!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pobre Naruto, pero definitivamente tenia que irse, ¿que tal quedo? Bueno me gustaría saber su opinión, y también me gustaría que me digieran ¿Quién les gustaría que se quedara con el amor de Shikamaru? ¡Su opinión cuenta demasiado para mi! influirá en la solución de este problema, así que… ¡tu tienes la decision!


	9. Duelo Kunoichi

Bueno aquí les traigo el cap 9, no me demore en tanto un subir, bueno eso creo jeje, espero que les agrade. Aquí estan los recuerdos de el capo anterior:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el capitulo anterior: (el capitulo 8)

_-Shikamaru me ama, pero tú lo arruinas todo, perra-(Ino)_

_-Tú eres solo una amiga para Shikamaru, el esta mas interesado en mi- (Temari)_

_-El punto es que ese día del que te hable será hoy, Yamato… dejo todo en tus manos-(Kakashi dejando a Yamato a cargo del show)_

_¡Espera Kakashi! ¡¿a donde vas?!, ¡no me siento listo para esta oportunidad! oh sh*t- (Yamato)_

-Hola soy Tobi y soy un buen chico, pero Tobi esta muy triste por que su sempai esta extraviado, si alguien sabe su paradero por favor marque a 1-800-233-TOBI. Ayuden a Tobi por que si no encuentra a sempai, Tobi no sabe que va a hacer, waaaaaaaaaah-

Ahem, disculpen la molestia pero Tobi estuvo insistiendo que lo dejara poner su mensaje, por cierto no se como piensa que le van a marcar si "TOBI" no es un numero pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo numero nueve titulado _"_**Tobi es un buen chico**_"_ hey Tobi no te metas en mi fic, suficiente, ahora si, en serio, comencemos con este nuevo episodio de Dr. Kakashi.

**Capitulo 9: "Duelo Kunoichi"**

**-**_Hola Yamato_**- **dice Kakashi saliendo de unos arbustos y deteniendo a Yamato quien estaba dando una relajante caminata matutina.

-_Kakashi-sempai, que sorpresa verte tan temprano, por un momento creí que eras un asaltante_- dice Yamato sorprendido por el madrugador Kakashi.

-_Tengo el hábito de salir de entre los arbustos_- dice el Hatake con su voz monótona.

-_Si como sea, lo que quiero saber es qué te trae por aquí_-

Kakashi va al grano -_Vengo a hacerte una propuesta de trabajo, voy a crear un show de televisión en el que ayudare a Shinobis de todo el mundo a resolver sus problemas, es algo que siempre he querido hacer, ya tengo el permiso de la Hokage y quiero saber si quieres ser mi asistente en el show_-

-_Kakashi me parece un buen trabajo y yo tengo dotes para ese tipo de trabajo_-

-_¿Ehh? ¿Que dices Yamato? No te estaba diciendo a ti, le estaba diciendo a Guy_- dice Kakashi señalando a Guy quien esta haciendo lagartijas a un lado de Yamato

Guy se levanta y le apunta a Kakashi con su dedo índice -_Eres muy astuto, que se podía esperar de mi rival Kakashi, pero no caeré en tu trampa, me quieres de asistente por que sabes que yo soy mejor que tu, pero eso no sucederá, yo creare mi propio show_-

-_Au, que mal. Hey Yamato ¿quieres se mi asistente?_-

-_mmm…_- Yamato no contesta por que esta ofendido por la manera en que Kakashi lo trato antes

Kakashi dice -_Mira Yamato, obtendrás un buen salario, además todo es por un buen motivo, ayudaremos a gente y parte del dinero recaudado se donara a la "fundación Zetsu de reforestación forestal" _–

Yamato se interesa mucho en el tema -¿_Es en serio? Yo apoyo a esa fundación, después de todo la mayoría de los ninjas que usan jutsu de sustitución lo hacen con troncos de árbol, pobres árboles cada año se pierden muchos de ellos por culpa de ese jutsu_-

Kakashi esta de acuerdo con Yamato solo por conveniencia -_es cierto deberíamos de usar algo menos valioso y menos importante que madera, como personajes de relleno_-

Yamato corrige a Kakashi -_Kakashi deberías de dejar de ser tan racista con los personajes de relleno, algún día se van a poner en tu contra y te van a asesinar _-

A Kakashi no le importa y cambia el tema -_Eso no importa, ahora, ¿serás mi asistente?_-

-_acepto, será una gran experiencia_- dice Yamato sonriendo.

Se oye una voz que dice "5 segundos para volver al aire"

Yamato despierta de sus recuerdos y vuelve a la cruda realidad que tendrá que afrontar, cierra los ojos esperando el conteo y piensa -_"Vamos Yamato tu puedes"_-

-Cuatro segundos- dice la voz desde el estudio.

-_"pero las dos Kunoichis son una fieras"_-

-Tres segundos-

-_"No, no, es mi oportunidad de demostrar mi capacidad"_-

-Dos segundos-

-_"mmm… se me antoja un cafe, ay, este no es momento para esas cosas"_-

-Un segundo-

-_Vamos, con confianza, además ¿Qué tan mal me puede ir?-_

-Estamos al aire-

Las luces se encienden en la plataforma y Yamato da un paso al frente.

-Estamos de vuelta en su programa favorito; Dr. Kakashi… ¿¡Que rayos esta pasando aqui!?- dice el nuevo conductor al ver el caos que hay en el publico: hay una turba enfurecida con letreros que dice "organización anti-Yamato, unidos por un mundo mejor", hay cholos rayando las paredes del establecimiento, Naruto esta siendo golpeado por enésima vez por Sakura, un leñador esta talando una árbol, (que quien sabe de donde salio) y los leones están jugando ping pong en una mesa ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¡Como diablos voy a saberlo! Pero todos estos sucesos perturban a Yamato.

-Orden, por favor, sean decentes y compórtense- dice Yamato alzando su voz sin lograr ningún efecto.

Shikamaru mira el caos y se queja –Ay los caos en medio de un show son muy problemáticos, quisiera poder relajarme viendo las nubes- Shikamaru voltea hacia arriba pero no ve nubes, solo ve el frío techo del establecimiento –Ay que fastidio- entonces Shikamaru mira a Naruto que esta huyendo de Sakura y le grita –Hey Naruto, no me lo vas a creer pero Orochimaru esta en el techo justa arriba de mi y ¡esta abusando de Sasuke!-

Naruto se enfurece en gran manera, tanto que aparece la capa de Kyubi -Ese ¡#*5/ Orochimaru! _Rasengan_- Naruto da un gran salto y hace un agujero en el techo justo arriba de Shikamaru, entonces comienza a correr por el techo buscando al odiado sannin y a su amigo emo.

-Genial, nubes- dice Shikamaru observando las nubes a través del agujero del techo.

Yamato se percata de los que hizo Naruto y grita -No dañen el inmobiliario por favor. Lo que faltaba, Naruto anda de Kyubi, ¿¡por que tengo que hacerlo todo yo!?- entonces salta por el agujero hacia el techo para buscar a Naruto antes de que todo empeore.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru al estar viendo las nubes, nota como se esta formando un vórtice en el cielo –Temari tu sabes bastante del clima, ¿me podrías decir por que se esta formando ese remolino tan grande?-

Ino se enoja con el Nara -Shikamaru te prohíbo que le hables a esa ### mujer-

Shikamaru suspira -Ay ¿por que las mujeres son tan problemáticas?-

Temari se levanta de su lugar, con un tono facial que muestra preocupación –Increíble, se esta formando un tornado justo arriba de nosotros, y la probabilidad de que eso suceda en Konoha es de uno entre veinte mil-

-este día es inusualmente problemático, aunque ayer también lo fue y ahora que lo recuerdo antier- dice Shikamaru.

Milagrosamente en cinco minutos Yamato logra detener todas las inconveniencias, el público esta tranquilo, gracias a su gran habilidad para controlar disturbios (en realidad les regalo paletas gratis), el tornado fue detenido con un súper-jutsu especial de Yamato lo que lo convirtió en un héroe nacional (la verdad solo cubrió el agujero del techo con madera y dejo que el tornado destruyera medio Konoha) y Naruto ha sido controlado (con una correa de perro, es que Yamato no quiso gastar tanto chakra en detenerlo)

-Hey ya quítenme esta correa, ya estoy bien, Shikamaru por cierto no encontré a Orochimaru, la próxima vez que lo vea le pateare el trasero de aquí hasta Kirigakure-

Yamato decide intervenir antes de que todo se salga de control de nuevo –Suficiente Naruto, voy a empezar el show en este momento-.

Una voz molesta se oye del publico –¿Y Kakashi donde esta?-

-Kakashi tuvo que salir de emergencia y por eso yo dirigiré el resto del show- dice Yamato con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Yamato es basura- grita Konohamaru pero antes de que empiece a insultar al estilo Hidan, Yamato lo encierra en una prisión de madera.

-_"Esto de ser conductor me esta agradando"_- piensa Yamato sabiendo que por ser conductor tiene mas autoridad.

Yamato toma una botella de agua y le da un sorbo preparándose para entrevistar a las invitadas, entonces toma aire para dar sus primeras palabras en el caso, pero alguien lo molesta dando vueltas alrededor de el.

-La la la la que feliz estoy- dice Ino dando vueltas alrededor de Yamato y de nuevo, se quito la blusa.

-Jovencita Ino, esa actitud no es propia de una Kunoichi- dice Yamato sin perder el control y piensa -"_esta bajo influencia de drogas, así no voy a poder resolver el caso_"-

Ino se aleja de Yamato y se sube en el escritorio de conductor –Estoy tan contenta que les voy a contar secretos sobre todos mis compañeros de Konoha-.

Sakura se pone pálida al oír las palabras de Ino -Ay no, Ino sabe todos los chismes de la aldea, esto va a ser un caos-.

-Por ejemplo, a Naruto le gustan dos cosas, primero, la jardinería- dice Ino,

Naruto admite muy orgullosamente -Bueno, la verdad es que es mi hobbie secreto y soy bastante bueno-,

Ino entonces añade –y también le gusta Sasuke, jajaja-

Naruto cree que va a decir algo bueno sobre el y vuelve a decir orgullosamente –si eso también es verdad, soy genial- a Hinata casi le da un ataque cardiaco en su casa, pero Naruto se da cuenta de que actúo antes de pensar y se pone rojo -Hey por que todos dicen eso de mi, somos solo amigos, de veras-

-¿Y esto que es?- dice Ino sacando una foto de la famosa imagen de Sasuke y Naruto besándose por accidente en la academia.

-Que envidia me das Naruto- dice Sai sonriendo como siempre.

-Eh, e-eso fue, fue un accidente, no me miren así, por favor- dice el pobre chico Kyubi cayendo al suelo mientras todos lo miran sospechosamente.

-Y que puedo decir de mi rival Sakura, esta loca de verdad, muchas veces discute con ella misma como si estuviera hablando con otra persona y una vez que hicimos una pijamada, dijo cosas sobre Naruto mientras dormía, no me van a creer las cosas que dijo-

-Ino no lo hagas, ya no puedo soportarlo- dice Sakura cayendo como Naruto al suelo

-Bah, ya se rindió, así no tiene chiste. Ahora les contare sobre mi compañero de equipo, Chouji; cuando esta cocinando le gusta hacer un tonto ritual que incluye vestirse con un vestido floreado, bailar el Numa Numa y balancear un pedazo de carne de cerdo en su cabeza -

-Ah mi cerebro se quema de solo imaginármelo así- dice Kiba traumado por el pensamiento.

Chouji se agacha avergonzado -Ino eso fue un golpe bajo, como pudiste-

-Y ahora sobre Shikamaru- dice la Yamanaka pero entonces algo la detiene – ¡No me puedo mover!-.

-Es suficiente Ino- dice Shikamaru que a juzgar por la posición de sus manos esta usando su jutsu de posesión de sombras para detener a Ino.

Temari sospecha el por que Shikamaru la detuvo cuando iba a hablar sobre el -Shikamaru que tratas de ocultar-

-Ah, por favor solo quiero detenerla para que Yamato pueda proseguir- dice el Nara.

-No te creo- dice Temari echándole una horrible mirada.

Yamato se acerca a Ino y esta haciendo un sello con sus manos –_Jutsu de desintoxicación_- de la mano de Yamato sale un rayo verde que envuelve a Ino por unos segundos y luego cae al suelo dormida, afortunadamente Shikamaru siendo un caballero, la atrapa para que no se golpe fuerte al caer del escritorio.

-¿Que le hiciste?- dice Shikamaru sin estar enojado, ya que el sabe que Yamato no lastimaría a nadie de Konoha.

Yamato cruza los brazos y explica que fue ese jutsu -Use mi jutsu de desintoxicación para extraer las drogas que estaban es su organismo, en cinco minutos ella despertara y en ese mismo tiempo mi cuerpo destruirá esas sustancias, gracias a mis habilidades de jutsu de madera-

Shikamaru pone a Ino en el suelo y luego toma su lugar –Bien hecho, ahora entiendo por que eres el asistente de Kakashi-

Yamato toma asiento y su semblante es diferente al de antes ahora parece estar muy abatido -Esperemos cinco minutos ya que me siento un poco raro por las drogas que absorbí, pero no se preocupen no seré afectado por ellas-

-El capitán Yamato si que tiene muchas habilidades- le dice Naruto a Sakura

Sakura devuelve una sonrisa –Va a hacer un buen trabajo en esta caso, Kakashi es muy inteligente pero a su vez descuidado, en cambio Yamato es mas reservado y organizado, cada uno compensa las debilidades del otro-

Sai irrumpe la conversación –Oigan amigos, ¿oyen ese ruido?-

El ruido que oye Sai es el de las aspas de un helicóptero, luego una bola de demolición golpea el techo haciendo un agujero más grande que el que había hecho Naruto. Sucede que la bola de demolición esta atada al helicóptero y de ese mismo helicóptero bajan tres agentes vestidos de negro y con lentes oscuros.

Yamato se da un palmazo en la frente -Lo que faltaba, ¿que creen que este establecimiento es un lugar para entrenar y destrozar o que?-

-Oh ¿no lo es? Perdón Yamato- dice Lee dejando de dar patadas a una columna como si fuera un saco de arena.

-FBI ¿es usted Yamato?- dice un agente que resulta ser Anko.

-Si que se les ofrece- dice el conductor.

-Yamato usted queda bajo arresto por posesión de drogas- dice otro agente quien es Genma.

Yamato se asusta al oír la palabra arresto -¿Que dicen? ¡Eso no es cierto!-

El tercer agente que tiene como nombre Hayate (¿alguien lo recuerda?) esta de cuclillas junto a Ino –Anko, Genma, miren esta chica-

Anko se acerca a Ino y se percata de que no trae blusa –miren esta semidesnuda-

Genma saca una libreta y escribe con su sembon multiusos unas notas y entonces se acerca a Yamato y le dice –Yamato esta arrestado también por acoso sexual-

Hayate pone una cara de decepción –Yamato creí que eras una persona decente, pero ya se lo que hiciste, drogaste a esta chica y le quitaste la blusa con malas intenciones, ¡pervertido!-

Yamato da un paso atrás -Un momento están exagerando todo, déjenme les explico lo sucedido-

Anko da una salto y se pone atrás de Yamato y en un rápido movimiento lo somete y lo esposa –Díselo al juez, criminal-

-No pueden hacer esto sin pruebas- demanda el conductor

Genma toma una muestra de sangre de Yamato con su sembon (les dije que era multiusos) y entonces la pone en un frasco –dio positivó a drogas, usted esta en problemas, Yamato-

Sakura, Naruto y Sai suben a la plataforma y sacan Kunais –dejen a Yamato el no ha hecho nada, las drogas estan en su cuerpo por un jutsu de desintoxicacion que uso-

A Sai se le ocurre hacer una observación que nadie había hecho –Hey tu eres Geko Hayate ¿no deberías de estar muerto?-

Hayate se pone a pensar –Ahora que lo dices, en la primera parte de la serie me mataron eso significa que…- antes de que Hayate continúe hablando, cae muerto al suelo.

-Nadie puede contra la palabra de Kishimoto- dice Sai.

-Lo mato con su voz, ¡increíble!- dice Anko al ver al agente muerto.

-Los arrestare a ustedes tres por asesinato- dice Genma mientras usa su sembon para crear un clon de si mismo (si hasta ese punto llega).

Cuando parece que se va a desatar una batalla entre el equipo 7 y los agentes, estos últimos reciben una llamada de Tsunade, quien sabe que les habrá dicho, pero estos dan unos pasos atrás y saltan hacia el helicóptero que los esta esperando arriba.

-Supongo que esto fue un malentendido, iremos a arrestar a otra gente inocente, digo, criminal- dice Anko,

-¿Por que Hayate estaba vivo? ¿es Tobi el mismo que Obito?- se pregunta Genma y arroja las llaves de las esposas de Yamato hacia donde esta el equipo 7.

Naruto le quita las esposas a Yamato y entonces toma su lugar en el público al igual que Sakura y Sai. En ese momento se cumplen los cinco minutos y la Kunoichi de Konoha despierta.

-Que paso, ay mi blusa- dice ella poniéndose su blusa púrpura y tomando su lugar en el público –Ummm..., estoy recordando lo que hice bajo efecto de las drogas, les pido disculpas a todos-

-No te preocupes Ino Yamanaka eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora sin más contratiempos me gustaría comenzar el debate, ya que ahora estas en capacidad de presentar tus objeciones- dice Yamato tomando su puesto como conductor.

-Estoy lista para luchar por Shikamaru- dice Ino levantando una mano a lo alto

-¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Ino!- gritan unos del publico que están apoyándola con letreros que dicen –ShikaXIno a hue**- entre ellos están Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouji y Sakura.

Temari dice en un tono burlesco -Ojala estés lista para perderlo también por que Shikamaru será mío-

-¡Arriba Temari!- gritan otros del publico entre los que están Yoshino, Chouza y Naruto

-Me rindo- dice Shikamaru en voz baja aceptando su destino

-¿Hey Sakura-chan por que apoyas a Ino?- pregunta Naruto a Sakura

Sakura pone una cara de maldad -Por que…-

Antes de que Sakura termine de hablar se oyen unos gritos –ShikaSaku, ShikaSaku- Sakura dirige su vista hacia donde provienen estos y ve un grupo con unas camisetas qué tienen impreso a Sakura y Shikamaru abrazándose, también traen letreros que dicen "ShikaSaku 4ever", entre sus miembros están Sai y umm de hecho es solo Sai, ah y Pakkun el perro de Kakashi.

Sakura pone los ojos blancos y grita -Sai, eso es estupido yo no tengo nada que ver con Shikamaru, a mi no me metas en esto-

Pakkun da un paso enfrente y saca una Laptop –Tenemos pruebas de que ustedes sienten algo el uno por el otro- entonces Pakun pone un DVD y sale un video sobre una conversación entre Sakura y Shikamaru.

Esta Shikamaru acostado en una banca arriba de un edificio, entonces llega Sakura

-_Hola Shikamaru, ¿tienes el reporte de la misión?_-

-_Si aquí esta_- dice Shikamaru en un tono que pareciera decir –"Aquí esta ya vete"-

Sakura toma los papeles que Shikamaru saca de su bolsillo y sonríe -_Gracias Shikamaru_-

El video termina allí y entonces Sai dice –La manera en que te acercaste a Shikamaru y como le sonreíste eso era mas que una sonrisa común y corriente, pude ver claramente como sentías atracción por el-

-Sai estas exagerando esa es una conversación común y corriente- le dice Sakura aguantándose las ganas de golpear su cara pálida

-No en tu caso particular esta es una conversación normal- dice el perro de Kakashi poniendo otro DVD

Esta Sakura sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana las calles de la ciudad en un día lluvioso

Naruto entra al cuarto mojado -_Hola Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces?_-

-_Naruto ya ensuciaste mi cuarto, idiota_- dice Sakura amenazante y entonces agarra a Naruto, abre la ventana y lo tira hacia abajo.

-_Ahh caí en caca de perro_-

El video termina y Pakun añade –por cierto el excremento no era mío por si lo pensaban, pero el punto es que esa es una conversación normal en tu caso particular Sakura-

-Entonces todo es cierto Sakura no me ama, ¿por que Guy-sensei? ¿Que hice mal?- dice Lee dramáticamente mientras sale un corazón de cristal atrás de el y se rompe en pedazos.

Kiba se acerca a Sai y al perro –Todo tiene lógica me uno a su grupo y Akamaru también-

Pakkun teclea rápidamente en su Laptop –Sai nos están llegando decenas de e-mails de personas que se nos quieren unir y se están escribiendo fics de ShikaSaku a un ritmo sorprendente-

-Catch me now i'm falling- dice Sakura desmayándose no pudiendo creer como se ha expandido esa gran mentira

-No sabia que Sakura habla ingles- dice Naruto atrapando a Sakura (claro que Naruto sabe ingles, ¿ojos azules? ¿Cabello rubio?)

En plataforma a Yamato se le prende un foco imaginario –Tengo una idea, Ino, Temari, quiero que me den pruebas convincentes del por que creen que son la chica ideal para Shikamaru, pueden apoyarse en testimonios de otras personas, videos o explicaciones. Tomare todo en cuenta para el veredicto final-

Shikamaru se queja -¿Y mi opinión no cuenta?-

Yamato sabe que la inteligencia de Shikamaru puede echar a perder el show, así que actúa prudentemente -Ya se en que estas pensando Shikamaru. Tu opinión no cuenta por lo pronto-

Shikamaru contesta con un gruñido -_necesito un plan para salir de esta, ¿como me puedo deshacer de Yamato?"_-

Yamato comienza -Muy bien, primero quiero que me digas una razón por la que crees que eres mejor para Shikamaru-

-Bueno yo…- dicen Ino y Temari al mismo tiempo ya que Yamato no especifico a quien le decía

-No les digo a ustedes, le digo a Sakura- corrige el del casco

En ese momento Sakura esta despertando en los brazos de Naruto quien evito que se golpeara al desmayarse.

-Sakura-chan has vuelto- exclama Naruto

Sakura abre los ojos se pone de pie y oye una voz –"Sakura dinos una razón por la que mereces a Shikamaru"-

-A que ***** otra vez con eso, mejor me desmayo otra vez- dice Sakura desmayándose otra vez

-Quítate Naruto me toca cargar su delicado cuerpo- dice Lee empujando a Naruto y atrapando a Sakura

-Hey Lee no es para tanto- dice Naruto sentado en el suelo al ver la obsesión de Lee por Sakura

Yamato hace unos apuntes en una libreta de bolsillo y menciona -Bueno supongo que esta descalificada. Ino ahora tu danos una razón-

-Muy sencillo mi primer razón por la que merezco a Shikamaru es que yo lo conozco mas que Temari y que las otras chicas de Konoha-

Yamato sujeta su barbilla -Buen punto, expandelo mas por favor-

-Si soy parte del trio Ino-Shika-Cho el equipo que mejor trabaja en Konoha y conforme pasan los años, Shikamaru y yo nos hemos ido conociendo más. Además yo me he encargado de que tanto el como Chouji no se metan en problemas que es algo en lo que caen muy fácil-

-¿Qué tanto sabes de Shikamaru?- pregunta Yamato

-Ja haber Temari ¿cuando cumple años Shikamaru?- desafía la Yamanaka a su contrincante en entrevista.

Temari comienza a dudar –Ah era el veinte y algo de… creo de que Septiembre, de todos modos eso que tiene que ver-

-El nació el 22 de septiembre a las 2:45 de la tarde- dice Ino con orgullo

-Ni yo me acordaba de eso- dice Shikamaru con indiferencia contrario a los demás que están impresionados por el dato

-Si y además su tipo de sangre es AB, su promedio escolar de la academia fue 7.2 y su comida favorita es pez Mackerel asado con algas marinas- añade Ino

-¿Es cierto eso Shikamaru?- pregunta Yamato

-Umm es cierto- contesta Shikamaru con inseguridad ya que ni se acordaba de su promedio escolar.

Ino finaliza – ¿Y saben por que se todo eso sobre el? Por que me intereso como amiga por el y esa es mi primer razón por la que pienso que debemos llegar a ser mas que amigos-

En el publico alguien parece estar impresionado por las palabras de Ino y es el padre de Shikamaru –Me agrada su actitud, piénsalo que seria la esposa perfecta para mi hijo-

Yoshino pone una cara de incrédula –Ya te conozco Shikoku, solo dices eso por tu compadre Inoichi-

-Eh, bueno yo- dice Shikaku nervioso y ocultando detrás de el un contrato de arreglo matrimonial.

Yamato alza la voz para que la gente no se distraiga con Shikaku -Muy bien Ino, tu defensa me parece convincente, después de todo, una buena esposa conoce muy bien a su esposo y se interesa por el, pienso que serias una buena esposa en ese sentido dentro de algunos años. Pero no soy parcial, así que ahora es el turno de Temari, Kunoichi de Sunagakure-

Temari se levanta de su silla y saca un DVD –La amiguita de Shikamaru lo conoce muy bien lo admito, pero yo tengo una prueba de que Shikamaru me prefiere y después de todo su opinión importa mucho ya que independiente de quien gane aquí eso no decidirá quien se quedara con el, en base a las pruebas el decidirá al final con quien se quedara-

Shikamaru aun no esta convencido y dice con sarcasmo -¿Tengo que decidir?-

-Muy cierto, en el show solo se va a demostrar quien es mas adecuada para el, pero al final el es quien decide, permíteme poner el DVD en las pantallas- dice el ordenado conductor tomando el DVD de Temari y poniéndolo en el reproductor de DVD que se usa en el programa, en las grandes pantallas sale el contenido del disco.

_Están__ Asuma y Kurenai sentados en un sillón, Asuma lee un periódico y Kurenai toma café_

_-Puede que sea prematuro pero tengo que decirte algo- dice Asuma y luego prosigue –En el próximo episodio el anime cambiara de nombre ¡Asuma Shippuden!-_

_-No me voy a creer eso- dice Kurenai pero con la voz de Shikamaru_

_-¡Quuuueeeeeeeee!- grita Asuma sorprendido_

_Kurenai desparece en una nube revelando que es Shikamaru -Deberías de dejar de actuar como el súper popular, déjale esto al héroe de la nueva generación. Shikamaru Shippuden comienza el próximo capitulo- dice el mientras en la pantalla aparece el fondo de Shikamaru Shippuden con dos sombras, una de Shikamaru y otra de Temari volteada al revés._

_Naruto rompe el fondo de Shikamaru Shippuden –Nada de eso sucederá en el próximo episodio-_

_Click: Fin de la grabación_

-Hey apenas iba a salir la parte buena- dice Naruto comiendo palomitas

-No era necesario que tú salieras- dice Temari

-Ya nadie me toma en cuenta- dice Naruto tirado en el suelo deprimido

Temari lo ignora y pregunta –Bueno ¿alguno de ustedes pudo encontrar el punto a mi favor?-

-¿Que Shikamaru es travesti y se hace pasar por Kurenai por que ama a Asuma?- dice Sai provocando que todos se le queden viendo pensando en como esta torcida su mente

-¿Que Shikamaru es un superhéroe?- dice Naruto

-¿Que Shikamaru es un pay?- dice Chouji imaginando a Shikamaru combinado con un Pay de limón con chispitas de chocolate y Umh ya me dio hambre…

10 minutos de reposo, tengo que ira a comer

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

De vuelta

Temari cierra los ojos sin poder creer como hay gente tan idiota en Konoha –No miren el fondo de Shikamaru Shippuden- dice poniendo la imagen en las pantallas

Yamato como conductor toma la iniciativa –Esas sombras, son tu sombra y la de Shikamaru frente a frente-

-Hasta que alguien lo nota, así es Shikamaru me puso en el fondo por que soy muy importante en su vida, mas importante que esta niña de Konoha- dice Temari despreciando a Ino

Ino explota contra Shikamaru –Shikamaru como pudiste- entonces empieza a llorar

-"_Otra vez no, ya va a empezar, que le digo, piensa, piensa_"- se dice Shikamaru en su mente al ver a su amiga llorando con las manos sobre la cara

-Shikamaru apesta, Shikamaru eres un cretino- le gritan algunos del publico, poniéndolo aun mas en aprietos, entonces el pone las manos en posición de plato y empieza a concentrarse, pero es detenido con un zape en la cabeza -Ouch- Shikamaru voltea a ver y lo primero que ve es un abanico gigante –_"Supongo que tendré que soportar mas problemas"_-

-Shikamaru no vayas a sacar excusas tienes que admitir que me amas- le dice Temari regañándolo con autoridad. Esto le agrada a la madre de Shikamaru.

-Esta joven me agrada, tiene el carácter para controlar a Shikamaru y recordarle que asee su cuarto, ella es la mujer perfecta para el- dice Yoshino sonriendo con malicia

-Pero Ino- dice Shikaku con miedo

-Cual Ino ni que nada, mira hasta tu amigo Chouza esta a favor de la joven de Suna-

-Chouza, ¿como pudiste?- dice Shikaku al ver a su amigo del bando de los ShikaTema

-Me ofreció chocolate, no lo pude resistir- dice Chouza excusándose con la boca manchada de chocolate

-Yoshino, eso es trampa-

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale Shikaku, absolutamente todo- dice Yoshino mientras la luz que la rodea se apaga haciéndola verse macabra.

En la plataforma se esta armando otra batalla de insultos entre Temari e Ino

-Kunochis guarden la calma, el show todavía no termina, lloren y estrangulen a Shikamaru al final de show- dice Yamato por que ama el orden y no deja que se distraigan tanto contrario a un conductor irresponsable que todos conocemos. Por cierto ¿donde esta Kakashi? Preguntémosle a una espía ANBU que Yamato envío para que siguiera a Kakashi

_En algun lugar de Konoha_

El espía ANBU esta dentro de una casa misteriosa y solitaria y dice en voz baja mientras graba con una cámara lo que va viendo -Se oye el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo, parece que viene de ese cuarto a mi derecha, veamos que hay en el. Click, he abierto un poquito la puerta, entrare a la una, a las dos y a las tres. ¡Bang! Golpeo la puerta tan fuerte que la derribo -

-"¡Que nadie puede darse una ducha a gusto en privado!" me grita Kakashi enfadado por que esta en una bañera duchándose y jugando con un pakkun de goma, Kakashi rápidamente cierra la cortina que esta junto a la bañera finalizando este pequeño… un momento esto no esta bien ¿Es un genjutsu? Me han engañado para que no le siguiera-

-NO DISTRAIGAN MÁS, MI SHOW ES LO QUE IMPORTA NO DONDE ESTA KAKASHI- me grita Yamato por mi sistema de radio. Tenemos que regresar a Dr. Kakashi o más bien Dr. Yamato

_De nuevo en el show_

Yamato tose un poco y dice con calma -Perdonen que me haya enojado pero no quiero que nada se salga de control en el show. Veo que ya me oyeron jóvenes Kunoichis, si quieren torturar a Shikamaru hay recuerden, al final del show-

Y todo es cierto, Ino y Temari están sentadas de hecho hasta parecen llevarse bien

-¿Y como vamos a torturar a Shikamaru?- le pregunta Temari a Ino con una cara sádica

-Bueno lo conozco muy bien y se que cosas no podrá soportar- dice Ino con maldad mientras talla sus manos una contra otra.

-Ay gracias por las ideas que les diste, Yamato- dice Shikamaru otra vez con sarcasmo

En el público algunos empiezan a compadecerse del pobre Nara

-Pobre Shikamaru- dice Chouji

-Si para empezar el no ha hecho ni dicho nada, todas son exageraciones- dice Kiba Inuzuka

Chouji medita un poco y recuerda algo -Lo único malo que ha hecho fue cuando robo las "Scooby galletas" de Akamaru para usarlas como remplazo de piezas de Shogi-

La expresión de Kiba cambia de una de compasión a una de profundo odio -Shikamaru fue el ****** que se llevo las ****** galletas de mi perro, quémenlo vivo Ino y Temari- dice mientras hace una hoguera junto con Akamaru en unos cuantos segundos

-Bien dicho muchacho, que sufra por sus pecados- dice una voz nueva, Kiba y Chouji voltean a ver quien esta a escasos dos lugares de donde ellos están, viste largas ropas blancas, cu cabello es gris y carga una hoz.

-¡Ahhh, es el loco matón sádico!- grita Chouji en terror al reconocer la hoz que alguna vez mato a su sensei

-Quien es este sujeto, Chouji- dice Kiba en posición defensiva viendo con atención a el sujeto de la hoz

Chouji intenta explicar pero esta pálido de terror -Es, el es malo y Ahhhhh y- y entonces agarro, agarro la hoz y Ahhh y Asuma...sangre Ahhh y Shikamaru p-penso que Ahhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhh, pay, Ahhhhhhhh, Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh-

-Chouji deja de gritar como niña cada tres segundos, no te entiendo nada- dice Kiba pero es muy tarde Chouji esta bajo un extraño triangulo paralizado -¡Chouji! Que le estas haciendo- le grita Kiba a el sujeto quien esta de un color extraño y se asemeja a una calavera.

Hidan esta riéndose sádicamente pero se detiene al oír las acusaciones de Kiba-¿Quien yo? Que no te habías dado cuenta de que este lugar tiene azulejos en forma de triangulo-

-Oh es cierto- dice Kiba al ver que los azulejos del piso en la zona de publico son grandes y en forma de triangulo, Chouji de casualidad cayo en uno. –Y por que estas de ese color-

-Veras no suelo tener mucha suerte con las chicas, así que cambio de color haber si así le gusto a alguien- explica con una cara de desconsuelo.

-Perdón por dudar de ti, es que esa hoz se ve amenazante. Dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Kiba-

-Yo soy Hidan, y la hoz solo la traigo para patrocinar mi empleo, forjo espadas y armas de batalla, de eso vivo, bueno muy apenas vivo por que Kakuzu me quita el 80% de mis ganancias-

Kiba mira de cerca la hoz y ve que tiene inscritas unas letras pequeñas "Armeria Hidan, calidad asesina a su servicio" –Oh es cierto, lo siento Hidan, creí que eras alguien malo-

Hidan oye la palabra "malo" y se pone triste y reflexivo -Lo fui, hace mucho tiempo, pero he cambiado, mas bien Jashin me ha cambiado a ser alguien del bien que no asesina más-

-Por eso vistes de blanco, órale, ¿pero que haces aquí?- pregunta Kiba mientras intenta reanimar a Chouji con unas papitas

-Es asunto secreto, solo te diré que tiene que ver con Shikamaru, el me hizo cosas muy crueles en el pasado-

-Oh papas, ¡Ahhhhhhh! el loco matón sádico- Chouji en menos de un segundo; despierta, come una papa, mira a Hidan y se vuelve a desmayar

-creo que lo pondré en la zona de desmayados- dice Kiba llevándolo a una zona del publico creada para los asistentes que se desmayan (lo que ocurre frecuentemente en el show como se han dado cuenta). Lo coloca junto a Sakura y ¡Lee! Quien también se había desmayado.

-¿Lee que hace aquí?- le pregunta el Inuzuka a Naruto quien esta cuidando a Sakura y al susodicho.

-Ya ves como es de impredecible- dice Naruto con una cara de aburrimiento extremo

Kiba se apunta con el pulgar y dice con orgullo -Que suerte tienes de que este aquí, yo solía salvar vidas de personas que se congelaban en las montañas con la ayuda de Akamaru-

-Woff- ladra Akamaru llegando como perro salvavidas con un pequeño barril de vino en el cuello

Naruto pone los ojos de zorro y se pone a pensar -Kiba no creo que sea una buena idea-

-¿Por qué crees eso Naruto?-

-Se nota que nunca has odio las historias sobre el "puño borracho" de Lee, su poder aumenta demasiado y se vuelve impredecible, mas impredecible de lo normal. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?- Naruto abre los ojos y ve a Kiba arrodillado junto a Lee y a Akamaru dándole vino.

-Ki-Ki-Kiba que has hecho- dice Naruto asustado al ver como le cuerpo de Lee se empieza a mover como si estuviera convulsionándose.

-Esa reacción no es normal- dice Kiba preocupado

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Yamato se alerta al oír el grito de terror -Que fue ese grito, sonó como si fuera Naruto, en fin eso no importa. Ino, Temari sus argumentos han sido buenos hasta el momento, pero van a necesitar mas, por eso les daré cinco minutos de descanso-

Ino y Temari bajan de la plataforma hacia la zona de público

-Que bien puedo aprovechar para escapar de aquí- dice Shikamaru en voz baja pero no puede levantarse entonces mira su pie izquierdo y tiene una cadena con un candado.

Ino voltea a ver a Shikamaru sonriendo con la lengua de fuera –Ups, perdón Shikamaru no te podemos dejar ir, pero no te preocupes voy a salir afuera a comer un poco y te comprare un súper lunch de los que tanto te gustan-

-_"Lo que quiero es salir de aquí. No quiero afrontar mas problemas"_- piensa Shikamaru mientras comienza a sudar de nervios cuando imagina que ira a pasar después de descanso.

-¿Shikamaru tienes calor? Permaneceré contigo para darte aire con mi abanico-

-_"Solo sácame de aquí"_-

Yamato se levanta de su escritorio y va hacia el cuarto de conductor. Cuando entra saca una soda de un refrigerador y la abre –"_No es fácil ser conductor, además el duelo esta muy cerrado e intenso_"- Yamato toma un trago de soda –"_Que será tan importante como para que Kakashi me haya abandonado en esta situación_"- Yamato saca sus notas que ha ido escribiendo en el show y comienza a repasarlas, se detiene a tomar otro trago de soda, entonces se sienta en un sillón cómodo y descansa su cabeza en el –_"Tiene que ser algo muy importante ¿Eh Kakashi?"_-

_En __algún lugar que parece no ser Konoha_

Es un gran día para estar en la playa, el sol del atardecer ilumina toda la costa y hay tres camillas de playa en las que tres personas están recostadas –Kurenai esta en la izquierda con un bikini rojo, en la de la derecha esta Yugao con un bikini púrpura y en el centro esta un hombre en shorts abrazándolas a las dos; una con cada brazo, trae puestos lentes de sol y una mascara que le cubre la boca, ¿huh? una mascara ¡Kakashi Hatake!-

-Ah me hacían falta unas buenas vacaciones- dice Kakashi relajado tomando un vaso piña colada con coco y hielo –Yamato sabrá que hacer, bueno eso espero-

______________________________________________________________________

Preview

¿Qué hace Kakashi en un lugar así? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan flojo y egoísta como para irse de vacaciones en pleno show?¿por que no se fue mejor a unos arbustos?

-Hey Naruto, el programa no es sobre donde esta Kakashi, sino sobre el duelo por Shikamaru-

-Ah si capitán Yamato ¿Qué hace Hidan en el show? ¿Qué sucederá con Rock Lee ahora que consumió vino? ¿Cuál será el futuro de Shikamaru? ¿Quien es la mujer perfecta para Shikamaru? ¿La amiga de su infancia Ino? ¿O será "Temari del desierto" (copyright: titulo propiedad de Sabaku no Gaara)?- ¿o Sakura? Ja ja bromeaba. Bueno no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Dr. Kakashi: **"El Dilema de Yamato"**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí estuvo el cap, ¿Qué tal estuvo sin Kakashi? ¿Raro no? Jeje bueno pobre Yamato, espero le haya echo reír como los anteriores, ¿me merezco un review? No se ustedes decidan, después de todo son mi única inspiración (como ya les he dicho), no se cuando actualizare, ya que tambien estoy escribiendo otro fic, pero no se preocupen no tardere mucho en actualizar.

Sin que se me olvide ¡les agradezco mucho sus reviews! Bueno hasta la proxima.


	10. El Dilema de Yamato

Despues de un largo mes, Dr. Kakashi esta de vuelta. Al igual que el capitulo final del "Sasori Arc" este episodio 10 se me dificulto mucho, bueno como siempre aquí estan los recordatorios del capitulo anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"_No es fácil ser conductor, además el duelo esta muy cerrado e intenso"- (Yamato)_

-_"Lo que quiero es salir de aquí. No quiero afrontar mas problemas_"- (_Shikamaru_)

_-Ah, me hacían falta unas buenas vacaciones. Yamato sabrá que hacer, bueno eso espero- (Kakashi) _

**Capitulo 10: "El Dilema de Yamato"**

Mientras que Yamato resolvía problemas en el show de Dr. Kakashi, alguien parecía tener algo más importante que hacer…

-Kakashi- dice una voz femenina en un tono autoritario, es la voz de la Hokage de Konoha: Tsunade.

-…-

-Kakashi- repitió de nuevo esa voz ahora más fuerte.

-…-

-¡Kakashi!- grita esta vez agresivamente.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Oh, Tsunade perdón, me estaba quedando dormido- responde el sujeto al que ella llamo antes, el Jounin Kakashi Hatake,

Tsunade golpea la mesa sobre la que Kakashi estaba semidormido, todas las cosas que están sobre la mesa caen al suelo, pero la que mas destaca es un extraño pergamino negro, el impacto es tan fuerte que la mesa salta y golpea a Kakashi en la mandíbula –Kakashi ya sabes por que estas aquí en mi oficina, ponte a trabajar-.

Kakashi se soba la mandíbula y dice en una voz floja y quejumbrosa como la de Shikamaru –Si, quisiera trabajar, pero en mi show. Esto no esta funcionando-

Tsunade frunce la ceja -Soy la Hokage y mis ordenes tienen que ser obedecidas y tienen mas prioridad que tu show-

-Pero Tsunade, que pensaran mis fans de mi, quizás piensen que me aproveche de Yamato para irme a la playa de vacaciones con dos chicas(es lo que todos llegamos a pensar, ups), todos me van a odiar y mi reputación se va a arruinar- dice Kakashi simulando que sufre tomandose el cabello desesperadamente. Pero aun asi a Tsunade no le importa ni un poco, así que el añade -soy propenso al suicidio, es de familia- dice el famoso conductor dramatizando, sacando una foto de su padre con una mano y con la otra poniendo un Kunai en su cuello.

Tsunade se pone las manos sobre la cintura y ríe burlándose -Que te vas a andar suicidando. Te ves patético utilizando la tragedia de tu padre como excusa para salir de aquí-

Kakashi se da por vencido, se agacha y recoge el pergamino negro que esta tirado en el suelo y lo pone sobre la mesa, bueno lo que quedo de la mesa tras el golpe de Tsunade (un pedazo de madera de 30 centímetros con una pata de mesa como soporte) –Tsunade yo no soy apto para descifrar el acertijo que esta inscrito en este pergamino-.

Tsunade saca una nota de un cajón de su escritorio -¿Como que no?, te leeré la nota que traia el pergamino cuando lo recibí, dice: "Tsunade, estas en peligro, si quieres salir ilesa resuelve el acertijo. Posdata: Kakashi es la clave para lograr solucionar el acertijo"-

Kakashi toma el pergamino con ambas manos y lo lee rápidamente –No entiendo nada, esto solo lo puede descifrar alguien como Shikamaru- Kakashi pausa unos segundos y recuerda algo que sucedió en la mañana.

_Hace unas cuantas horas__…_

_-Ah eres tu Shikaku- dice Kakashi a el Jounin que esta ahora sentado en el escritorio de Kakashi, Shikaku toma un pergamino de escritorio._

_-Te desvelaste intentando resolver este acertijo, déjame adivinar…te lo dio Shikamaru- dice conociendo muy bien la escritura de su hijo._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunta Kakashi._

-Shikamaru, eso lo explica todo- dice Kakashi al terminar de recordar lo sucedido. Kakashi se levanta y voltea a ver la televisión de Tsunade que esta prendida sintonizando a Dr. Kakashi.

Tsunade le hecha una mirada asesina a Kakashi –Kakashi te traje a que resolvieras el acertijo, no a que vieras la televisión-

Kakashi ve en la pantalla a Shikamaru encadenado a una silla y explica sin quitar la mirada de la TV -Hokage-sama, todo fue obra de Shikamaru, el planeo como deshacerse de mi desde un principio para así huir de sus problemas, pero ahora su plan le ha salido contraproducente; se ha metido en mas problemas- entonces Kakashi da un suspiro y dice con serenidad –Permítame explicarle mi teoría-.

Kakashi apenas explica durante cinco segundos sobre lo que hizo Shikamaru cuando Tsunade lo interrumpe –Esta bien Kakashi, puedes irte.-

-¿Hum...? Pero todavía no acabo de explicarle todo- dice Kakashi con un signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza.

-Te creo lo de Shikamaru, puedes irte- dice la Hokage cuando en realidad piensa –"_Ya vete Kakashi, tus explicaciones y palabrería me aburren_"-.

-Genial- dice Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo feliz, luego camina hacia el librero de Tsunade y ve un libro que le interesa – ¿Hokage-sama puedo tomar prestado este libro?-

Tsunade en ese momento esta tomando una tasa de te y cuando voltea a ver a Kakashi y ve el libro que este señala, escupe el te –Pfff...Kakashi tú solo te la pasas de ocioso con tus Icha Icha ¿pero esto? No entiendo para que quieras un libro de ese tipo. Esta bien llévatelo, solo no vayas hacer que me de un ataque al corazón con tu comportamiento tan aleatorio, hazlo otra vez y te doy un buen puñetazo- Tsunade toma otro trago de te y dos segundos después lo vuelve a escupir.

Kakashi se cubre la cara y las partes vitales con sus manos protegiéndose –Yo no hice nada- dice con miedo.

Tsunade se levanta apresurada – ¡¿Ataque al corazón?! Se me olvidaba que tengo que operar a alguien del corazón en este momento-

Tsunade sale corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital dejando a Kakashi solo en la oficina. –Con una Hokage así entiendo por que hasta Naruto podría ser Hokage algún día- después de decir esas palabras Kakashi toma el libro que pidió prestado y sale del palacio del Hokage.

-¡Aire fresco al fin! Bien, de aquí al show debo de hacer como 5 minutos a pie- dice Kakashi volteando en varias direcciones, elige una al azar y comienza a correr pero entonces oye un sonido que le llama la atención – ¡El camión de los helados!- exclama Kakashi al identificar la musiquita que usa el heladero cuando conduce por las calles, entonces el peligris sale corriendo tras el carro de helados, no importándole que al pasar a toda velocidad atropella a algunos niños que están en la calle esperando el camión de helados y peor aun, a unos que ya compraron su helado

-Hey mi helado- dice un niño al que se le cae el helado al suelo por culpa de Kakashi

-Mi helado- llora otro niño que viste un traje de spandex verde, hey eso no es un niño ¡es Gai-sensei!

Raido Namiashi quien es el conductor del camion de helados mira por el retrovisor a Kakashi – ¡Otra vez no, cada vez que Kakashi quiere comprar helado me pasan cosas malas!- exclama mientras mira su gran cicatriz, por eso pisa el acelerador para ir mas rápido

-Espera quiero un helado- le dice Kakashi mientras lo persigue por las calles de Konoha atrasando así su llegada al show

_Mientras tanto en Dr. Kakashi_

Naruto esta apuntando unas preguntas en un cuaderno -¿Qué será el libro que tomo Kakashi? ¿A quien va a operar Tsunade? ¿De que sabor será el helado que quiere probar Kakashi?-

-¿Que haces Naruto?- pregunta Kiba

-Escribo el preview- contesta el chico Kyubi

-Pero todavía no es tiempo de eso, deberías de preocuparte por otras cosas- le dice Kiba

-Que cosas, ¡Auch!- Naruto siente un golpe en la espinilla, se tira al suelo a revolcarse de dolor y cuando se recupera esta muy enojado –Quien fue tan traicionero como para atacarme así-

Frente a Naruto esta Rock Lee tambaleándose tratando de estar en su posición de batalla, su cara no esta bien, tiene un ojo semicerrado, simplemente esta bajo los efectos del "puño borracho" -Sakura esch mia, si tu la quieres tendrash que derrotarme Naruto-

Naruto dice -Ya me estaba olvidando de ti cejotas, ¡cuidado!- Lee le da una patada voladora a Naruto quien se agacha para evadir

-¡Whazaa! Sakura es mia, mia, solo mia ¡Falcon Punch!- grita Lee atacando a Naruto con poderosos ataques, en especial el ultimo que es tan poderoso que en ocasiones ha creado explosiones que podrian destruir un planeta (Vean el anime de F-Zero y se daran cuenta)

Naruto esquiva como puede la oleada de ataques de Lee -Tranquilo Lee, mie*** se ha vuelto tan poderoso que puede hacer un Falcon Punch, estoy en problemas-

-Míreme Guy-sensei, ¡he superado a Chuck Norris!- grita la bestia verde imaginando a Kiba como si fuera Might Guy

Naruto bloquea los ataques de Lee pero en uno de esos descuida su defensa –Oh *****-Cuando Lee se da cuenta dirige un golpe a esa zona desprotegida pero se detiene y de la nada cae dormido.

Naruto cae al suelo cansado -Eso estuvo cercas Dattebayo-

Kiba Inuzuka esta de acuerdo -Ojala cuando despierte ya no este borracho-

En plataforma los minutos de reposo se cumplen y Yamato sale a plataforma

-Hola a todos estamos de vuelta en Dr. Kakashi- dice Yamato como siempre guardando su compostura

-Yamato es basura- grita Konohamaru desde el público

Yamato reconoce a ese niño que le hace la vida imposible -¿Que? tú ya te escapaste de nuevo pequeña molestia-

-Pagaras por haberme encerrado- dice Konohamaru entonces llegan Moegi y Udon con una bolsa –Konohamaru el proyectil ya esta listo- le dicen mientras colocan la bolsa en una catapulta que esta enfrente de Konohamaru

Konohamaru apunta la catapulta hacia Yamato -Esto es algo que siempre he querido hacerte Yamato y mas ahora que estas en publico-

-Perdón Yamato, pero nos ofrecieron Scooby galletas- le dice Pakkun que esta sentado junto a Akamaru

-¿Por que te disculpas de antemano perro de Kakashi?- pregunta Yamato, la bolsa es disparada en dirección de la cara de Yamato, este se da cuenta de que es la bolsa ya muy tarde -¡popo de perro!- una nube envuelve a Yamato y no se ve el impacto, aun así era muy tarde para esquivar

Konohamaru salta de alegría -Le dimos, pero se hubiera visto mas dramático si se lo hubiéramos lanzado en cámara lenta-

-¿Dramatico? A que te refieres pequeña molestia- dice Yamato. La nube se disipa y Yamato parece estar bien

-Con que ese es el poder del Sharingan de Kakashi- dice Hidan todo confundido creyendo que Yamato es Kakashi

Kiba quien esta de nuevo a su lado lo corrige –Baka, el no es Kakashi, es Yamato su asistente-

La nube termina de disiparse por completo y Yamato ha usado un jutsu de sustitución para protegerse de la caca de perro, pero Yamato ama la naturaleza y no uso madera…Uso a Sora

-A todos les dio asco, hasta yo mismo me doy asco- dice el personaje al ver que ha quedado lleno de excremento

Naruto quien es su amigo le dice -Sora, creo que ahora si tienes razones validas para decir eso-

Sora se limpia de la suciedad y le dice a Naruto -Tienes razón Naruto, iniciare una revolución contra Kakashi por ser tan racista con los de relleno-

Naruto pone los ojos blancos y exclama -¡Yo nunca dije eso, no me escuchaste Sora!-

Yamato se excusa -No podía usar troncos de árbol, tenia que usar algo menos valioso-

Naruto piensa un poco y le comenta al conductor -Huh, capitán Yamato usted puede crear madera a placer, así que podía haber creado una pared protectora y ya-

La revelación de Naruto hace que Sora se enfade mas-¡Revolución!- grita Sora y entonces a los pocos segundos empiezan a llegar personajes de relleno siendo su número alrededor de veinte. Comienzan a rodear a Yamato –Prepárate Kakashi para pagar las consecuencias. Esta es nuestra venganza ¡la venganza de los caídos!-

Una voz robótica se oye atrás de los de relleno -Acabemos con el-

Todos voltean hacia atrás y ven un robot gigante con apariencia de avión –¡Tu quien eres!- le gritan

-Soy Megatron. Escuche que hablaron de la venganza de los caídos y esa es mi ultima película miren- dice el robot sacando un anuncio de cine promocionando "Transformers 2: la venganza de los caídos"

Sora actúa como si un robot gigante fuera lo mas común del mundo –Oh Megatron-san tu pelicula es muy buena en cuanto a efectos especiales pero la historia dejo mucho que desear. Por ciertas no creas que intento robar el titulo, es que nosotros los personajes de relleno somos muy impopulares y por eso nos estamos rebelando-

-Se lo que se siente- dice Megatron mientras medita. Hasta que a Yamato se le ocurre intervenir

-Hey ya que se calmaron, ¿podrían dejar que conduzca el show?-

-Prepárate a morir Kakashi- le dicen los de relleno

Megatron se enoja también -El es Optimus disfrazado, yo también lo matare-

Yamato sonríe nervioso y levanta las manos haciendo un ademán de "deténganse" –Hey yo no soy Kakashi, mucho menos Optimus, como voy a ser un robot gigante comprimido en este pequeño cuerpo, tendría mas sentido si fuera Sam disfrazado-

-Ya lo admitiste eres Sam y odio mas a Sam que a Optimus- dice el gigantesco robot que rompió las barreras del tiempo y el espacio para estar en Dr. Kakashi

-Genial una ejecución publica, como en mis películas- dice Hidan prendiendo una fogata para preparar bombones, en eso siente que alguien lo esta mirando como sospechando –"_Oh ****, esta sospechando de que soy malo como antes_"-

Quien lo esta mirando es Chouji quien ya ha despertado al oír tanto ruido –"_Este gordito fue alumno de Asuma, de seguro intentara demostrar que sigo siendo un matón_"-

-Hey ¿que no se supone que los malvaviscos quemados son para campamentos en la noche al aire libre? si la ejecución es como una película para ti al menos deberías de consumir palomitas- le dice el Akimichi.

-"_Que alivio Jashin_"- piensa el Akatsuki –Si claro y no se supone que tu deberías de tenerme miedo, ***** entrometido-

Chouji se queda pensando y entonces -Ahh- se desmaya del miedo

-Bien, ahora si que empiece la acción- dice el Akatsuki viendo como "los caídos" rodean a Yamato y por ende a Shikamaru, Temari e Ino.

-Shikamaru sálvame- dice Ino abrazando a Shikamaru para que la proteja

-Quítate de el- le dice Temari jalando a la rubia de Shikamaru

Shikamaru parece ser indiferente ante la situación -Que aburrido, no deberían de preocuparse mas bien por salir de qui que se va a convertir en un campo de batalla-

En ese momento una sombra empieza a golpear a todos los caídos, dejándolos en el suelo derrotados. –Volveré Optimus- grita el ultimo en caer quien no es Megatron, lo que pasa es que otros sospecharon que Yamato si era Optimus.

-Que fue eso- dice Kiba y entonces se da cuenta de que la respuesta esta frente a el

-Guy sensei derrote a los samuráis estelares- dice el héroe del día; Rock Lee, entonces pone su atención en Kiba –Tu debes de ser Bowser ¡libera a Saku-peach!-

Kiba se cubre esperando el golpe de Lee pero este nunca llega, ya que el Shinobi de cejas pobladas esta dormido de nuevo, Kiba, Naruto y Hidan suspiran de alivio (hasta los inmortales le tendrían miedo a un Lee tan poderoso)

Yamato ordena a los guardias y guardaespaldas que saquen a los rebeldes inconscientes del lugar –Ahora entiendo por que "en Dr. Kakashi todo puede suceder". cosas raras, personajes de otros universos, ¿no es así Luffy?-

-Así es y sere el rey de los piratas- contesta el pirata (¡de donde diablos salio, esto es una locura!)

Shikamaru por primera vez en el programa hace algo bueno por el show -Hey Yamato podrías dejar de usar frases clásicas de la televisión y de invocar personajes que no pertenecen aquí y continuar con el show, ya estoy fastidiado-

-Cierto Shikamaru ya han sido muchas distracciones por hoy, prosigamos con el caso, Ino y Temari tomen sus lugares- las dos Kunoichis obedecen y a su vez los guardias terminan de sacar a todos los rebeldes de lugar.

-Ok, entonces necesito que ustedes me den mas pruebas- le dice el conductor a Ino y Temari.

En Dr. Kakashi la calma ha vuelto, pero no ha sido así en las afueras del establecimiento, es decir en la aldea de Konoha

_En alguna calle de la ciudad_

Una Van color naranja esta recorriendo la calle principal de Konoha a baja velocidad, por que por medio de cadenas esta jalando a duras penas jaulas con animales y tiene cartelones pegados que dicen "Nuevo Circo Akatsuki"

-Hoy es nuestro gran debut, así que estén listos- dice el conductor del vehículo Pain

-Nagato se me hace muy arriesgado presentarnos en Konoha- dice Konan que esta sentada en el asiento de copiloto

Pain contesta -Nos ira bien, por eso traemos animales, para llamar la atención de los niños, no van a sospechar nada al ver semejantes atracciones-

Itachi que ocupa un lugar atrás, opina –Claro que si van a sospechar, se te ocurrió ponerle "circo Akatsuki" todo mundo se va a dar cuenta-

Tobi va sentado entre Pain y Konan no es un asiento sino atrás de la palanca de cambios, el dice –Pero nuestros animales son geniales-

-¿Geniales? Que tienen de atractivos. Zetsu, vestido de leon, un burro, un pulpo y Kisame- dice Itachi con seriedad

-Tobi, quítate de los cambios. Vamos Itachi no seas tan negativo- dice Pain manejando con una mano y con otra empujando a Tobi

-A Tobi le gusta ir enfrente- dice Tobi agresivamente no cediendo su lugar

-¿Que no sea negativo? Tan solo mira por el espejo retrovisor- dice el Uchiha señaladno con su pulgar hacia atras

Pain echa un vistazo hacia la parte trasera donde van las jaulas y ve que Kisame esta comiendo algo –Compañeros ¿quieren Takoyaki?- dice el escuálido.

Konan se da un frentazo en el espejo a su derecha a propósito por el enojo –Este idiota de Kisame ya se comió el pulpo, sabia que ponerlos juntos era una mala idea-

Pain como un mal conductor suelta el volante para acercarse a Konan y abrazarla muy cariñosamente –Vamos Konan, no golpees tu hermosa cara así, mejor libera tu ira dándome un beso salvaje-

-Ay Pain tu sabes como llegar a mi corazón- dice la peliazul abrazando a Pain también y besandolo.

-Hey, cálmense este no es momento para esas cosas- dice quien esta sentado junto a Itachi, no es Kisame como debería de ser sino que es Kakuzu

-¡Kakuzu! Arruinas nuestro momento- dice Pain enfadado

-Concéntrate lider, el circo no puede empezar por que nos faltan miembros, Sasori ya no esta con nosotros, Deidara se perdió y peor aun sin Hidan no podremos hacer nada por que el iba a presentar lo mas espectacular del circo-

-Deidara-sempai, Wahhhhhhhhhhh- llora Tobi inconsolablemente derramando torrentes de lágrimas

-Tobi deja de llorar, te vas a deshidratar de tanto llorar por Deidara- dice Konan como siempre preocupándose por sus compañeros.

-Donde se metió Hidan, el estaba aquí hace media hora- dice Pein intentando recordar en que momento se escapo.

Kakuzu cae en una especie de pánico pero no por su vida sino por algo mas importante para el -Somos un fracaso, esto es una mala inversión, compre esta Van barata de segundas para el circo y no voy a sacar ganancias de provecho-

-Ten un dólar y cállate- dice Pain lanzándole un billete a Kakuzu

-Wohooo- grita el anciano haciendo un baile ridículo de celebración

Itachi al fin hace un pregunta que vale la pena -¿Quién esta conduciendo?-

-Pues yo- dice Pain sin pensar, pero mira sus manos y no están sujetando un volante, están sujetando el trasero de Konan –Oh no-

-¡A Tobi le encanta manejar!- exclama el nuevo conductor que va a toda velocidad invadiendo carriles, pasándose semáforos y casi atropellando gente.

-¡Tobi baja la velocidad!- gritan todos por que las vueltas violentas que hace Tobi los hacen estrellarse en el techo y en las puertas de la Van.

Tobi no hace caso y se mete a una calle secundaria de la ciudad, entonces ve un vehiculo a 100 metros de el – ¡Camión de helados!- exclama el enmascarado pisando mas el acelerador para acercarse rápido al camión.

Itachi teniendo una vista superior se da cuenta de que no son los únicos que persiguen al heladero – ¿Que no es ese Kakashi?-

-******* si nos ve nos va a delatar. Tobi detente- dice Pain alterado.

Tobi se niega -¡No! Tobi quiere un helado de jamón-

Kakashi por su parte esta muy cerca del camión –Uff, uff, ya mero lo alcanzo y así entrare en un mundo de sabores inimaginables-

El conductor del camión tiene problemas y se asusta -No puede ser, se me esta acabando la gasolina, ¡Kakashi me va a alcanzar y será mi fin!-

En el vehiculo de los Akatsuki, Pain logra quitar a Tobi del volante y frenar forzadamente, la Van derrapa muchos metros hasta que se detiene.

Kakashi esta a un metro del camión de helados y tiene la victoria en sus manos pero un sonido lo detiene, no es el sonido del derrape es la música de circo que traen los Akatsuki puesta.

-Se me olvido apagar la música y ya nos vio- dice Pain lamentando su error.

Kakashi voltea hacia atrás con una cara de curiosidad – ¡Un Circo! Si algo me gusta más que el helado es un buen circo- Kakashi deja de perseguir el camión de helados y empieza a correr con nuevos brios hacia la Van de los Akatsuki

Pain da una vuelta en U y pisa el acelerador para huir del Hatake, pero este es muy rápido y se les acerca rapido –Plan de emergencia- ordena Pain

Kakuzu activa una palanca que hace que las jaulas se separen de la Van liberando carga

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- grita Kisame en cámara lenta mientras tiene las manos en las rejas de la jaula y menea su cabeza de un lado a otro, es dejado atrás pero su sacrificio no es en vano: las Jaulas impactan a Kakashi quien no alcanza a esquivarlas

-Lo perdimos- exclama Kakuzu feliz de poder huir y tambien por la desgracia de Kisame.

-No es cierto, mira bien- le dice Itachi a Kakuzu

-¿Como lo hizo?- se pregunta atónito el viejo y es que Kakashi atraviesa las jaulas con un Chidori y se les acerca a una velocidad sorprendente (Kisame y Zetsu resultaron ilesos, no se preocupen)

-Tenemos que perderlo, en algún momento se debe de cansar- dice Pain huyendo de Kakashi por toda la aldea tal como lo hizo el heladero antes.

-No huirán de mi quiero ver el circo- dice Kakashi determinado esta vez. Entonces reacciona apenas de la oportunidad que desaprovecho –Ups olvide mi helado-

_De nuevo en Dr. Kakashi_

Yamato esta sentado en el escritorio haciendo mas notas (en realidad esta resolviendo un crucigrama por que ya se aburrió de tantas pausas y comerciales en el show) -¿Quien va primero pues?-

Ino levanta la mano –Voy yo-

Temari voltea su cabeza en señal de desprecio -Como sea, de cualquier manera perderás-

Ino dice con confianza -No lo creas, tengo una carta bajo la manga, es alguien que va a testificar a mi favor-

-Esta bien, que pase, pero estaré atento a que no estés haciendo trampa- dice el conductor mientras hace trampa en el crucigrama viendo las respuestas que están atrás de la hoja.

-Ok, sube por favor oh Hidan- dice Ino en voz alta en dirección del público.

Hidan sube a la plataforma, pero como siempre no abandona su hoz lo cual ocasiona que todos se asusten y los guardaespaldas Fujin y Raijin lo sometan contra el suelo

Hidan reacciona de manera usual -Quitense de mi ***** guardaespaldas, vayanse a ***** a otro lado- entonces comienza a forcejear lo cual solo ocasiona que otros dos empleados de Dr. Kakashi salten sobre el aplastándolo mas.

-En Dr. Kakashi no se permiten armas- dice uno de los empleados; Izumo

-No te resistas, no te dejare ir a menos que me des algo dulce y delicioso- le dice el otro guardia de nombre Kotetsu

-¡Kotetsu!- lo regaña su compañero

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- dice Yamato levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a los guardias

-Voy a morir por asfixia, una ***** asfixia- dice Hidan sintiendo media tonelada encima de el

-Eso es lo que mereces, asesino- dice Izumo

-Yamato este sujeto no debe de estar aquí- le dice Kotetsu a Yamato

Yamato los regaña -Y el esta aquí por su culpa Kotetsu e Izumo, todo paso por que ustedes abandonaron sus puestos, ahora comprendo por que han estado entrando tantos extraños al show-

-Sigues matando gente ¿verdad?- le dice Kotetsu a Hidan muy amenazante

Yamato pone cara de desesperación –Ya déjenlo en paz el va a testificar a favor de Ino, ya quítense y vayan a hacer lo único que saben hacer bien, o diré sabían hacer bien-

-Yamato que malo eres- dice Kotetsu desanimado

-Yamato esta vez cuidaremos bien la entrada- dice Izumo saludando como militar

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos? ¿Nos quitamos tanbien?- preguntan como tontos los legendarios hermanos estupidos

Yamato dice con sarcasmo –No, claro que no, vayan a comerse un dragon asado-

Los guardaespaldas salen corriendo a 2 kilometros por hora (que esperaban) –Te dije que los dragones si existían y sabían deliciosos- le dice uno a al otro

-¡Esperen! Uhn creo que no importa, estaremos mejor sin ellos- dice Yamato (que bueno que Tobi no lo escucho si no hubiera empezado a llorar)

Hidan se levanta e intenta tomar su hoz, pero Yamato se lo impide –Ah, que poca ma***- dice y entonces toma su lugar

-Shikamaru se acerca a Ino (claro con todo y silla, esta encadenado) esta sonrojado, asi que Ino cree que le va a decir algo como "Ino a ti es a quien amo" pero en realidad esta rojo por el enojo, aun así se esfuerza por controlarse y decirle con calma al oído –Ino esto esta yendo demasiado lejos, como pudiste traer a ese odioso Akatsuki-

-Tan solo mira- le dice Ino decepcionada por que Shikamaru no le dijo otra cosa

Yamato se coloca frente a Hidan -Tu nombre es Hidan ¿verdad? Que tienes que decirnos-

-Primero quiero decirles que "armeria Hidan" esta abierta al publico de nuevo y también que la iglesia de Jashin los convoca el martes a las 6:00- dice Hidan

-No queremos ir- le gritan desde el público

-Oh sh*t-

-¡Hidan a eso no viniste!- le grita Ino agresivamente

Hidan cierra los ojos y hace una mueca molesto -Si, ya lo se. Mira torpe conductor estoy aquí para hablarles lo que yo vi que había entre Ino y Shikamaru, ya saben cuando los ataque-

-"_Que estará planeando_"- piensa Shikamaru jugando con sus dedos mostrando que esta bastante nervioso.

Hidan se ríe maniacamente en su mente -"_Shikamaru se como piensas y se muy bien que odias a las mujeres mandonas y si Ino gana sufrirás el resto de tu vida, esto será mejor que matarte_"-

-¡Bingo! Lo logre- dice Yamato terminando su crucigrama

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta Hidan

-Digo, cuéntanos lo que sabes- dice el del casco

Hidan se pone pensativo por cuatro segundos hasta que su cerebro procesador "Pentium 1" compila lo que Yamato le dijo, entonces comienza con su testimonio -Ah bueno, yo se que Jashin…-

Ino esta vez explota -Concéntrate Hidan, ¿acaso no piensas?-

Hidan recuerda que esas palabras se las dijo Kakuzu hace mucho tiempo lo cual provoca que recuerde lo que vino a hacer al show –"_Kakuzu, Shikamaru, ya recorde_"-

-Si conductor, mi mente estaba algo bloqueada por tanto tiempo encerrado en una tumba, lo bueno es que ya recuerdo y contare lo que yo se sobre Shikamaru e Ino. Verán un día yo llegue a Konoha en una misión Akatsuki y luche contra ninjas de Konoha- Hidan comienza a ponerse feliz y a narrar mas emocionado –Y los ataque, y use y mi hoz y entonces luche con un Jounin y lo mate con mi técnica especial- Hidan se detiene y se da cuenta de que algunos lo están mirando feo y otros confundidos –Em, si decía que después de esa batalla estos niños decidieron vengarse de mi y Shikamaru me encerró por meses en el bosque sin oportunidad de salir, grr. Eso es todo- finaliza el Akatsuki con resentimiento.

-¿Es todo?- pregunta Yamato no entendiendo que quiso decir

Ino se enoja y le muestra una foto de un venado a Hidan, este se percata y se pone pálido por alguna razón.

-Eh, digo, en la batalla yo note que Shikamaru se preocupaba bastante por proteger a Ino, evito que ella usara transferencia de mente por que era demasiado riesgoso y también cuando el y el tipo de la mascara tenían que rescatar a Ino y al gordito, Shikamaru rescato a Ino, eso muestra que a el prefiere a Ino que a su mejor amigo ¿y quien es mas importante que un amigo? Solo tu novia, bueno ese no es el caso de Kakuzu que prefiere el dinero, es un **** y un ****** y también un gran ******-

-"_Ah este tipo no se puede concentrar en nada de lo que hace"_- piensa Yamato pero no dice lo que piensa –si Shikamaru cuida mas a Ino que a su amigo Chouji, ella debe de ser mas que una amiga para el-

-Si y el gordo inútil es un estorbo para el, Mwahaha- rie a modo de burla Hidan

-¿Dijo que que? ¿Me dijo gordo?- pregunta Chouji poniendose rojo

-_"Ya con Lee todo violento tenemos"_- piensa Naruto -No, no Chouji el dijo que…este- dice tratando de engañara a Chouji inventando algo.

-Dijo que un porro es muy útil- interrumpe Kiba justa a tiempo ("de la abundancia del corazón habla la boca", ¡Kiba drogadicto!)

-Wow, sabiduría pura- dice el Akimichi ya mas tranquilo

Yamato decide terminar la charla -Muy bien Hidan, puedes sentarte-

-Bueno- dice Hidan pero su celular empieza a sonar, lo saca y mira un recordatorio –disculpen creo que es la hora oficial de ch***** a Kakuzu- dice Hidan, saca un contenedor con sangre y se toma el contenido, comienza a cambiar de color, poniéndose negro con marcas esquelétales, acto seguido se corta la venas forma un circulo con su sangre luego saca un puñal y se apunta en dirección del corazón

-Que puñalon- dice Sai con una cara feliz

-¿Que tratas de decir Sai?- pregunta Naruto confundido no sabiendo a que se refiere Sai (puñalon en sentido de que el puñal es grande o puñalon: forma de decir que alguien es gay)

Hidan se ríe como loco – ¡Ahí te va un regalito, Kakuzu!- Hidan se clava el puñal en el corazón

-Ya esta de nuestro lado- dice Sai pensado que Hidan se ha vuelto gay

-De tu lado, no del mio- dice Naruto alejándose de Sai asustado

Todos miran aterrorizados la sangrienta escena, muchos nunca habían visto algo así antes

-Tengo que ir al baño, ocurrió un accidente- dice Chouza

-Chouza, no me digas que mojaste los pantalones- dice Shikaku sorprendido

-¡A quien mataste!- le grita Shikamaru a Hidan

-Yo ya no mato- dice Hidan con honestidad

-Contrólense por favor, no quiero mas accidentes- dice Yamato en repetidas ocasiones al publico hasta que se calman –invitado Hidan, esta muy mal que haya hecho algo así en este show, vera, este show lo miran miles de televidentes entre ellos niños pequeños-

-Entonces los influí para que se vuelvan Jashinistas- dice Hidan con una gran sonrisa

-No, los influiste para que se claven un puñal en el corazón, es decir que suceda un suicidio masivo- corrige Yamato

Shikamaru le dice a Yamato desde su silla -Yamato-sensei, no cree que es algo exagerado ¿Quién seria tan inocente e idiota para hacer algo así?-

-Un ejemplo, supongo que todos conocen la leyenda de que Kakashi partió un rayo a la mitad con un Chidori ¿no es así?- pregunta el conductor

-Claro es un clásico- dice Naruto desde el publico cruzando los brazos

-Pues a Kakashi una vez se le ocurrió decirlo en una entrevista en televisión años atrás. Al pasar algunos meses, Kakashi y yo nos enteramos de que a un tonto fan de Kakashi se le ocurrió intentar la hazaña, como era de esperarse solo se electrocutó-

-¿murió?- pregunta Ino interesada en el tema.

-No, paso algo peor, este niño quedo mal de la cabeza y se volvió en un ser incontrolable y asesino, su nombre creo que era "bebida a base de frutas" y se rumora que viaja con Sasuke y es un criminal-

Naruto defiende a su amigo -Sasuke no es un criminal-

Yamato ya acostumbrado a ignorar a Naruto dice -La moraleja es que si en este show se hacen cosas estupidas, alguien va a hacer algo estupido ¿oíste Hidan?-

Hidan ya no esta en el programa, se ha marchado, Yamato se cae como en todo anime cuando alguien se sorprende.

_En las calles de Konoha_

-Auch, ese maldito- dice Kakuzu agarrándose el área cardiaca

-Hasta que reaccionas- dice Zetsu quien en vez de estar encerrado en la jaula como Kisame, esta sentado entre Kakuzu e Itachi gracias a su habilidad de teletransportacion

-¿Tu sabias que Hidan me iba a hacer esta pesada broma?- pregunta Kakuzu poniéndose furioso

-Eh yo no se nada- dice Zetsu negro nervioso, pero Zetsu blanco esta aguantándose la risa

-¡Lo sabias!- grita Kakuzu sacando una bomba nuclear

-¡Hey no peleen! Asustan a Tobi- dice Tobi desde enfrente, luego le pregunta a Kakuzu – ¿Te duele mucho?-

-Me duele como si la crisis económica hubiera echo bajar mis acciones a una tasa del 15% mensual- contesta Kakuzu midiendo su dolor en escala monetaria, como es de esperarse nadie le entiende.

-O sea, ¿te duele como le dolió su corazón a Tobi cuando supo que Deidara sempai lo había abandonado?- dice Tobi poniendose una mano en su pecho y sacando su foto favorita de "Deidara y Tobi; mejores amigos por siempre"

Kakuzu como todo un ser "sin corazón" no entiende los sentimientos de Tobi, pero para evitar más preguntas de Tobi dice –Algo así-

Pain voltea a verlos hacia atrás –Hey recuerden que estamos bajo persecución, piensen al menos en que podemos hacer-

Itachi confirma las palabras del líder -Kakashi se nos esta acercando demasiado-

Konan por su parte va pensando bastante, al menos se esta esforzando

-En que piensas mi amor… digo compañera de equipo- le dice Pain

Konan explica -Es que recuerdo que Kakashi estaba persiguiendo a un camión de helados y entonces nos vio a nosotros y perdió el interés por este, lo que quiere decir que si encontramos algo que le interese mas que nuestro circo, el nos dejara en paz-

-Que buena idea, que inteligente eres, por eso te amo- dice Pain acercándose románticamente a Konan.

Konan le corresponde acercándose -oh Pain-

La romántica escena hace que hasta Kakuzu y algunos otros Akatsuki pongan emocionales.

-Oh bolsa de dinero, te amo más que a mi vida- dice el codicioso anciano abrazando y besando a su más grande amor en la vida.

Tobi por su parte cree que es el día de la amistad y esta con los brazos abiertos a un lado de Itachi esperando un abrazo, pero el Uchiha le echa una mirada intimidante, entonces Tobi gira hacia su otro lado esperando un abrazo de Zetsu

-Ni lo pienses Tobi- lo rechaza la planta

Tobi se pone triste –Deidara sempai si hubiera abrazado a su amigo Tobi- entonces Tobi empieza a tener espasmos como los de un bebe que esta a punto de llorar

-Mira lo que hiciste- le dice Zetsu blanco a Zetsu negro

-¡Sempai!- grita Tobi, entonces del orificio de su mascara empieza a salir una cascada de lagrimas inundando el interior de la Van.

-¿No ven por aquí a Kisame?- dice Itachi, algo muy inusual.

Pain y Konan dejan de besarse, no por la inundación sino por que no pueden creer que Itachi aun tenga un poco de sentido del humor

-Tobi, ¿por que en este momento?- dice Pain abriendo las ventanas

-¡Pain, este Kakashi no se cansa!- le dice Konan

-Son míos, jajajajajaja- dice Kakashi que por lo vista ya no esta muy cuerdo que digamos (¿Alguna vez lo ha estado?)

En ese momento el líder de Akatsuki mira algo interesante en el camino – ¡Eso es, lo encontré!-

_Regresando al programa de televisión_

-Muy bien, continuemos con el show- dice el conductor mientras se sacude el polvo de su traje

Shikamaru esta viendo un reloj que esta colgado en una pared -Pronto que ya me quiero ir-

-El show ya esta cerca de su final, así que necesito otra prueba, pero ahora por parte de Temari Sabaku (Sabaku significa desierto)-

Algo capta la atención de Shikamaru y comenta -¿Tu apellido es Sabaku? Yo siempre había pensado que era el apodo de tu hermano-

Temari responde -Asi es, es poco original y simple, después de todo muchas personas viven en el desierto-

-Es simple, mmh a mi me gustan las cosas sencillas y simples- dice el Nara provocando que Temari se sonroje levemente

-¿Shikamaru estas flirteando con ella?- le pregunta Ino molesta

Yamato alza la voz para evitar que esto se convierta en un conflicto-Alto, ya les dije que dejen los conflictos para el final de show. Temari dinos otro argumento a tu favor-

Esta bien, aquí esta mi argumento y es uno que nadie puede negar. Es que yo soy más fuerte que Shikamaru- dice Temari con orgullo

La expresión de Shikamaru cambia drásticamente de ser una de flojera a una de sorpresa -¡¿Ahhh?! Hey solo lo dices por la vez que me salvaste hace años, pero no eres más fuerte que yo-

A Temari le sale una vena en la frente -¡Silencio Shikamaru!- entonces sigue su platica con Yamato -Yo puedo ofrecerle a Shikamaru algo que Ino no puede ofrecerle; protección-

-Wow, esta mujer si que tiene agallas- dice Shikaku desde el público

-Esto es inusual, en nuestro mundo ninja los hombres se ofrecen para proteger a las mujeres- opina Chouza

Shikamaru se pone rojo de vergüenza -Esto es humillante-

Naruto se burla como siempre -Jajaja, Shikamaru eres tan débil que necesitas protección por parte de una chica-

Kiba se burla a su vez de Naruto -Si claro, quizás un día tu necesites protección por parte de Sakura por que pegas como niña-

-Quieres ganarte una paliza ehh Kiba- dice Naruto enojado amenazando con su puño al Inuzuka. Pero antes de que algo pase Lee despierta los golpea a los dos y se vuelve a dormir todo en menos de medio segundo

Shikamaru por su parte aun no quiere aceptar la verdad -Yo puedo cuidarme solo-

Yamato solo pone atención a las palabras de Temari –Ahora que lo dices, Shikamaru es un estratega que pelea usando su mente, pero sus ataques no tiene mucho poder, por lo tanto Temari seria un complemento perfecto para Shikamaru en batalla y eso en nuestros días no se puede negar, en esta era Shinobi sobrevivir es un reto. Temari ¿hasta que punto protegerías a Shikamaru?-

-Hasta el punto que sea necesario, hasta poner mi vida sobre la línea- contesta la chica del desierto

-¡Eso si es amor de verdad!- exclama Sai mientras lee uno de sus libros de relaciones sociales.

Incluso Yamato esta atónito por la convicción de Temari -Ah, vaya con eso me es suficiente-

-"_Esta mujer ¿quien se cree que es?"- _piensa Ino sabiendo que no tiene la victoria asegurada

-Muy bien, lo tengo, en cinco minutos daré a conocer mi decisión basándome en los argumentos de las dos Kunoichis, mientras pasemos a comerciales-

_Los comerciales empiezan a salir en la television._

Aparece Shibi Aburame dando unas noticias -Boletín de ultima hora, se reporta que en las calles de Konoha se esta dando una persecución como nunca antes se ha visto, pasemos con Tsume Inuzuka para ver los detalles-

Aparece Tsume con un micrófono y atrás de ella se ve que pasa una carreta a toda velocidad seguida por Kakashi Hatake –Buenos días, Shibi, aquí Tsume Inuzuka reportándose, como ya se menciono en las calles de Konoha hay una persecución, se trata de Kakashi Hatake, el famoso copy-ninja, testigos nos han comunicado que el objetivo de este hombre es alcanzar una carreta conducida por el famoso novelista Jiraiya quien esta promocionando una nueva versión de su no tan famoso libro "Icha Icha Paradise", también se nos dijo que Kakashi estuvo persiguiendo a un camión de helados y a un camión círquense antes de iniciar esta persecución contra la carreta-

La carreta de Jiraiya pasa por la carretera que esta a un lado de Tsume levantando una gran nube de polvo, el conductor de la carreta parece estar muy aterrado, entonces tras el va Kakashi – ¿Disculpe Kakashi podemos preguntarle algo?- pregunta Tsume

El distraído enmascarado se detiene y saluda -Hola-

-Kakashi ¿Por qué ha estado corriendo tras vehículos hoy? ¿Por qué razón esta persiguiendo a Jiraiya? ¿Por qué no esta en su show?

Cuando Tsume le pone el micrófono para que responda ¡Kakashi ya no esta! –Esperen mis queridos Icha Icha- se oye a lo lejos, y es que Kakashi sigue acercándose a Jiraiya

-Solo hago lo que me dice mi sentido común, Kakashi- le dice Jiraiya haciendo que sus caballos corran lo más rápido que se puede.

_En Dr Kakashi_

Todos están boquiabiertos tras conocer la noticia –Kakashi sensei, no entiendo nada-

-Debe de estar drogado, perdedor- dice Kiba sacando un cigarro de mota (Uh)

_En algún lugar de Konoha (muy lejos de Kakashi para ser específicos)_

Pain va manejando con tranquilidad la Van, va tan relajado que ni va viendo por donde va

-Tu plan funciono muy bien Konan, nos has salvado- dice el líder

Konan dice con seriedad -Por eso pertenezco a esta organización-

Tobi comenta -Yo creí que estabas aquí por el líder, por que llevan saliendo como cinco años y nomás no pasa nada entre ustedes-

Pain sabe que Tobi lo puede hacer quedar mal -¡Tobi cállate!-

-Y ahora que ¿vamos por el tiburón?- pregunta Itachi mientras se lima las uñas, haciendo parecer que no le importa en realidad su compañero escuálido.

Pain contesta insensiblemente -Ay no que flojera, vámonos a casa-

-Se va a quedar triste y abandonado en una fría jaula- dice Zetsu, provocando que al buen chico del grupo le aparezca una lagrima en el ojo –Pobre Kisame- dice Tobi

Konan sabe que no es bueno que Tobi llore otra vez y es que todos están mojados por las lagrimas que derramo antes –Nagato, el Tobi va a llorar si no regresamos por Kisame-

Pain contesta como no queriendo -Ok, ok vamos pues-

Como Pain va distraído Kakuzu le advierte –Jefe, cuidado con el tope, páselo rápido-

Pain sin pensar acelera y pasa el tope rápido haciendo que todos se den un buen impacto con el techo

-Kakuzu, los topes y baches se pasan despacito- le dice Pain echando a andar la camioneta, pero cuando acelera no pasa nada por que esta atascada, Pain pisa mas el acelerador pero no funciona, es como si debajo de la camioneta hubiera algo, después de dos segundos se empiezan a oír malas palabras e insultos provenientes de abajo –Kakuzu no me digas que tu-

Kakuzu solo dice excusándose -Es que me debía una-

Pain se baja de la camioneta para ver que esta abajo estorbando y es lo que esperaba –Hasta que apareces Hidan-

Hidan esta atropellado entre las llantas -Solo sácame de estas estupidas llantas y dile a Kakuzu que se pudra-

Pain saca a Hidan y sigue su camino en la Van en busca de Kisame mientras piensa –_"me compadezco del pobre tipo al que esta persiguiendo Kakashi"_-

_Por enésima vez en Dr Kakashi (¿ya los harte verdad?)_

Yamato se encuentra de nuevo en su cuarto meditando sobre la gran decisión que ha de tomar en unos cuantos minutos

-_"Tengo que dar mi veredicto, pero ¿a quien debo elegir?"_- Yamato saca su libreta de notas y repasa lo que ha ido escribiendo –_"ambas tienen puntos a su favor, cualquiera de las dos puede ganar"_- Yamato comienza a hojear su libreta rápidamente por los nervios que tiene –_esto es un gran dilema, mi decisión va a ser importante así que debo decidir ¿pero quien? Si cometo un error mi carrera puede estar terminada ¡por que me tenia que tocar un caso tan controversial! No, no debo de desesperarme, tengo que ser firme en mi decisión_- Yamato sigue dudando y pensando hasta que su celular suena

-¡Ya es el momento! Hare lo que tengo que hacer-

Yamato sale de su cuarto y todas las cámaras apuntan hacia el.

-Oh no- dice Shikamaru sabiendo que su vida puede terminar muy pronto

-Vamos capitán Yamato, usted puede- grita Naruto para animar al conductor pero esto solo lo pone mas nervioso

Shikaku cruza los brazos -Confío en tu decisión Yamato-

-¡Mas te vale que elijas a Temari!- amenaza Yoshino a Yamato

Yamato traga saliva al ver al publico, nunca se había sentido tan estresado, tan nervioso, tan "Tenzo" -_"todas las vistas están sobre mi, las del show y las de los televidentes, este puede ser mi camino hacia el superestrellato o una estrepitosa caída a la mediocridad"_- Yamato dice sus primeras palabras –ghraer untos shriek-

El público se queda en silencio y luego preguntan ¿Qué dijo?

Yamato se da cuenta de que los nervios hicieron que no pudiera ni siquiera decir algo coherente así que se esfuerza por hablar – H-ho-hola esta-estamos de vuelta en Dr. Kakas-shi para la pa-pa-pa-parte fi-final del programa- dice Yamato con dificultad, entonces toma confianza y dice con aplomo –Y voy a dar mi veredicto-

-¡Si! Queremos saber, dilo ya- presionan muchos desde el publico

El teléfono que se utiliza en el show, comienza a sonar -"_que bien,_ _un respiro_"- piensa Yamato tomando el teléfono – ¿Bueno?-

-¡Vamos Temari tu puedes!- se oye que alguien grita por el teléfono casi rompiéndole el timpano a Yamato

-¿Bueno con quien hablo?- pregunta Yamato

-Soy Kankurou el hermano de Temari- contesta desde el telefono

-Bien Kankurou pondré activare el sistema de sonido de manera que todos puedan oírte- Yamato presiona un botón de su control universal para que el publico y los televidentes puedan oír lo que dice –por favor preséntate ante el publico-

-Soy Kankurou, de la aldea de la arena, seguro muchos ya me conocen-

-…- ni siquiera el grillo siempre presente lo recuerda

-Ehh ¿Qué nos querías decir Kankurou?-

-…-

-¿Kankurou?-

-Bueno- contesta una voz en el teléfono de Kankurou pero no es Kankurou es…

-¡Es Gaara!- grita el 99% de los que están en el publico al oír la voz

-El ni se presenta y lo reconocen rápidamente, ¿por que no soy popular?- se oye una voz chillona por el teléfono de Gaara (ya no siquiera es el teléfono de Kankurou, pobre tipo)

Incluso Yamato se emociona -¡Eres Gaara! Es un honor que el Kazekage nos este sintonizando-

Gaara como es de costumbre no se distrae y dice lo que tiene que decir –Mi hermano quiere decirles unas palabras

-Buh- Abuchean los del publico

-No Gaara comenta tu, es decir tu eres súper popular, hasta los miembros de tu fanclub están presentes en el show, no se como diablos llegaron, pero están aquí- dice el conductor señalando hacia la zona de publico que ahora esta a su capacidad máxima por que los fans de Gaara llegaron al show en cuestión de segundos para oírlo.

Gaara contesta cortésmente y con modestia -Les agradezco mucho, pero yo no soy quien tiene algo que decir-

-¡Nos agradeció!- exclaman los fans de Gaara emocionados por que su ídolo les haya dirigido la palabra.

Se oye un ruido por el telefono de Gaara y luego se oye que este dice en otro tono de voz ahora agresivo -Auch, que es eso ¡desgraciado, te matare!-

-¡Nos amenazo de muerte!- exclaman con felicidad los fans comenzando a sacar pancartas de Gaara y festejando, uno llega al punto de decir –mátame a mi primero Gaara- dicen algunos

Sai le comenta a Naruto -Hey, eso ya es extremo, para ellos es un honor que los mate su ídolo-

-Hola ¿alguien aquí no es fan de Naruto Uzumaki?- pregunta Naruto, pero nadie le hace caso, entonces descaradamente sube a la plataforma y dice con un micrófono –¿Que nadie me quiere? alguien levante su mano, por favor- ruega hincado de rodillas al ver que no tiene fans. Sin embargo en un lugar no muy lejano alguien esta levantando su mano…

_-¿Hinata por que estas levantando la mano?_- pregunta Shino a su compañera

Hinata la baja rápidamente y avergonzada dice –_Bueno y-yo_-

Shino dice sonando muy duro -_Si quieres que el lo sepa lo que sientes díselo frente a frente y se directa, Naruto es un cabeza hueca y no se va a dar cuenta de lo que sientes por el_-

Hinata baja la vista y lamenta –_No puedo_- (Aww pobrecita)

-¿Gaara que pasa?- pregunta Yamato angustiado

-Hola soy Kankurou de nuevo- contesta de nuevo, pero antes de que lo abucheen de nuevo habla unas palabras de animadoras –¡Temari, vamos tu puedes ganar, quédate con tu flojomaru o como se llame, no te des por vencida y consigue lo que quieres, por que tu eres de la familia Sabaku y por eso el éxito corre por tu sangre!-

Temari esta sorprendida por las palabras de aliento de su hermano -Wow, eso fue-

Entonces se escucha la voz de Gaara –Lo que quieres es que se vaya de la casa-

Temari se levanta de su lugar -¡Queeeeee! ¡Es eso cierto estupido!-

Yamato ignora a Temari y a Kankurou -¿Gaara que sucedió?-

Kankurou no deja que Gaara sea de nuevo el centro de atención asi que responde –lo que pasa es que le di una foto de Sasori para que me dejara el teléfono, no lo puede ni ver, por eso imprimí muchas para dárselas y así libere su ira destruyéndolas a estas en vez de atacar gente, soy un hermano genial ¿no es asi?-

-Eres un manipulador- le gritan los fans de Gaara

-Sasori, ¡déjame en paz!- comienza a gritar Gaara desesperado

-Ups, ya le dio otro de sus ataques, tengo que colgar, quizás pronto lo mande con Kakashi para que le quite el trauma- dice "el gato negro de la arena"

Kankurou cuelga el teléfono. Yamato mira el público y para empeorar las cosas están apoyando con todo a sus candidatas

-¡Ino, Ino, Ino!- gritan unos – ¡Vamos Temari!- gritan otros –Sakura tu puedes- gritan algunos, mas bien solo grita Sai

Yamato piensa una vez mas -"_de una u otra forma un grupo me tiene que odiar, tengo que dar a saber mi decisión"_- Yamato toma el micrófono –después de un riguroso análisis he encontrado que la chica ideal para Shikamaru es…-

_Por última vez con Kakashi_

-Por última vez, déjame de perseguir Kakashi- dice Jiraiya desde su carreta

-Huff ya no puedo mas- dice Kakashi bajando la velocidad comenzando a darse por vencido después de haber estado corriendo por tanto tiempo

-Gane, ahora si podré vender mis Icha Icha versión platino en paz-

-¡Increíble, es la versión platino, debo de tener uno!- exclama Kakashi sacando sus ultimas energías para acercarse mucho a la carreta

-Soy un idiota- dice el de la carreta

-¿Por que me dijiste lo de la versión platino?- pregunta Kakashi

-No es eso, es que debí de haber comprado un carro en vez de esta vieja carreta- dice Jiraiya, pero entonces ve algo que no puede resistir –Hola hermosa, me llamo Jiraiya, ¿tu como te llamas?- le dice a una mujer que va por la banqueta, se queda embobado viéndola por mucho tiempo, tiempo suficiente como para que los caballos se salgan de control y entren a un callejón que tiene un letrero que dice "atajo: siga este callejón para llegar a Dr. Kakashi"

Kakashi aprovecha el descontrol para sujetarse de la parte de atrás de la carreta –lo logre-

Jiraiya trata de dominar sus caballos fuera de control -Caballos suficientes, van a chocar contra algo como ese enorme edificio-

Kakashi mira el edificio hacia el que se dirigen y sonríe –Yamato se va a enojar mucho por esto-

Los caballos corren con tanta velocidad que se despegan de la carreta dejándole a esta un triste destino, el conductor de la carreta mira tristemente como se acercan a unos arbustos –Kakashi sabes algo- dice Jiraiya

-¿que?- pregunta el de cabello espigado, mientras pasan através de los arbustos

Ahora están a diez metros de impactarse con el edificio y el Sanin dice -No se por que estuve huyendo de ti, si tu me haces rico comprando todas mis versiones de mis libros-

-Buen punto- dice Kakashi con tranquilidad aunque su situación no sea nada buena

¡Crash! La carreta se impacta con la pared a una gran velocidad, suficiente como para derribar la pared.

En ese momento Yamato esta diciendo -Y la ganadora es… ¿! Kakashi!?- Yamato se asusta el ver como la carreta hecha añicos destruye una parte de la pared, esta acarrea muchas ramas y arbustos y entre esos arbustos sale una mano, inmóvil, inerte, y esa mano sostiene débilmente un Icha Icha version platino.

Naruto y Sai se levantan y corren hacia el arbusto – ¡Kakashi-sensei!-

Shikamaru hace cálculos mentales y conculye –Nadie puede resistir una colisión asi, a menos que tenga un buen Jutsu defensivo y me temo que Kakashi no tiene uno-

Yamato baja la vista –Kakashi-sempai, por que tenia que morir así-

Sai como siempre trata de sacar cosas positivas en los momentos mas difíciles –al menos murió en su hábitat natural; los arbustos y con su posesión mas valiosa entre sus manos. ¿Alguna confesión antes de despedirnos de el?-

Naruto se inclina llorando junto al cadáver –Kakashi-sensei, nunca se le dije, pero yo fui el que destruyo sus videos de la trilogía Icha Icha- confiesa el rubio sollozante, luego la mano de Kakashi comienza a moverse débilmente, Naruto ahora dice –Y también rompí la foto de su viejo equipo- La mano de Kakashi suelta el libro y empieza a formar un puño. –Y lo peor yo arruine la única cita que el ha tenido en toda su vida, ese cita con Kurenai-sensei, yo tengo la culpa lo admito- dice Naruto llorando mucho mas

Kakashi se levanta y en un rápido movimiento le da un fuerte golpe a Naruto en la mejilla -¡No puedo morir sin venganza, he regresado de las profundas tinieblas para acabar contigo, Naruto!!Venganza, odio, Itachi!- dice Kakashi que quien sabe por que esta vestido como Sasuke (y actúa como el) Excepto que trae su clásica mascara y su banda Ninja.

-¡Sasuke ha venido por venganza! Y se a apoderado del cuerpo de Kakashi- dice Chouji entrando en pánico

_Por cierto con Sasuke_

-Jugo, donde esta mi ropa- dice Sasuke saliendo de una regadera con una toalla cubriéndolo

-Es que después de que Suigetsu la lavo, Karin me dijo que la pusiera a secar- contesta el grande

-Bueno dámela- demanda el Uchiha

-es que Karin me dijo que conocía el lugar perfecto para ponerla a secar, en unos arbustos que están en Konoha, cerca de un tal Dr. Kakashi. ¡Mira me regalo un conejito!- dice Jugo sacando un conejito blanco bebe, algo que no le causa ni la mas minima gracia al Uchiha

-mi otra ropa la deje en la base del oeste, esta era la única que tenia conmigo- entonces Sasuke siente que esta siendo observado –Karin te dijo que ocultaras mi ropa, eso lo explica todo-

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos Sasuke, no puedes andar caminando como viniste al mundo- le dice Jugo

-creo que voy a tener que buscar ropa en otro lado- dice el de cabello negro resignado

-Te daria de mi ropa pero no te queda, pero si quieres te presto a conejito- le dice el grandulon acariciando a su conejo y hablando con el.

Escondida entre unos árboles esta Karin con unos binoculares viendo a Sasuke –si, muy bien todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, voy a tener esas fotos de Sasuke desnudo jaja- dice

La pervertida sacando una cámara fotográfica

Entonces entra Suigetsu al cuarto como si nada –hola Sasuke-

Jugo y Sasuke ven con miradas sombrías a Suigestu – ¿Suigetsu de que talla vistes?- preguntan

-Del dieciséis- contesta inocentemente el espadachín no sabiendo lo que le espera

-¿Que te parece Sasuke? ¿Crees que funcione?- pregunta Jugo, Sasuke hace una señal con la cabeza en señal de si, entonces ambos comienzan a rodear a Suigetsu

Suigestu es muy lento y apenas reacciona -¿Sasuke por que estas semidesnudo? ¿Hey por que me ven así? ¿Por que me preguntan de que talla visto? Alejense, no, nooooooo-

Desde el árbol se oye un grito – ¡Suigestu desnudo, que asco!-

_Con Kakashi_

Yamato se acerca a Yamato -Kakashi, me puedes decir de qué se trata todo esto-

-Ah, hola Yamato- dice con su floja voz el copy ninja

Yamato se acerca a Sasuke y lo agarra por el chaleco -Kakashi primero despareces misteriosamente y ahora regresas destruyendo una pared casi muerto y solo dices hola-

-Perdón, fue mi error- dice Kakashi no poniéndole mucha atención a su asistente

Yamato pone su cara espeluznante y sombría -Kakashi-sempai eso no es justo, no sabes cuanto he sufrido hoy-

-Hey conductor queremos la respuesta ya- le gritan a Yamato desde el público provocando que Yamato se asuste –casi lo olvido, Kakashi escúchame- dice el conductor asustado

Kakashi saca el libro que pidió prestado y se lo arroja a Yamato -Ten Yamato, pagina 215, parrafo 3-

Yamato abre el libro confundido y empieza a leer la sección que Kakashi cito y concluye–y esto que, um esto si que no lo sabia-

Kakashi señala a plataforma –vamos Yamato finaliza esto de una vez-

Yamato sube a plataforma pone el libro sobre su escritorio, suspira y dice –de acuerdo al código civil de Konoha, tengo que decirles algo importante-

-¿Quién gano pues? Ya me quiero ir- dice Shikamaru ya más aburrido de lo normal

Yamato dice secamente –Ni Ino ni Temari ganaron-

-¡Que!- exclaman las dos chicas

Sai festeja por adelantado -Gano Sakura, ¡Yupi!-

-¿es en serio?- pregunta Naruto

-No se adelanten, lo que dice este libro en el articulo 956 aplicado a la situación de esta controversia es que por ser Shikamaru menor de edad, no es necesario tratar de formar una alianza matrimonial o algo parecido, solo si Shikamaru fuera mayor de edad tendría que solucionarse el conflicto entre ambas Kunoichis en Dr. Kakashi o en algún otro lugar con la capacidad para llevar a cabo este juicio por así decirlo-

-Genial, esto ni yo lo planee- dice Shikamaru aliviado

Yamato añade -Como conductor temporal del programa, declaro este caso cerrado, los problemas de Shikamaru han sido solucionados y en caso de Shikamaru cumpla mayoría de edad y el conflicto continúe se llevaran a cabo las medidas. Hasta luego-

Kakashi sonríe -en Dr. Kakashi seguimos las leyes, aunque no nos las sepamos todas, jaja-

La señal de televisión se corta, finalizando la transmisión.

Ino se acerca al Nara, saca unas llaves y se acerca a Shikamaru –eres libre Shikamaru, pero algún día te atrapare-

Después de que Ino le quite el candado y las cadenas, Shikamaru se levanta y se estira bostezando –Ahhh, adiós problemas, ¿donde esta Chouji?-

-Acá viene- dice Ino señalando a las escaleras por donde sube Chouji a plataforma

-Que suertudo eres Shikamaru- le dice Chouji dándole un gran abrazo

Shikamaru trata de liberarse –Si como sea, vámonos equipo Ino-Shika-Cho-

Shikaku interrumpe y le dice a su hijo –Detente Shikamaru, ¿no se te olvida algo?-

Shikamaru se rasca la cabeza despistado

-Shikamaru se un caballero y escolta a Temari- le dice Yoshino

Shikamaru regresa a las sillas, donde aun esta Temari sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

-Volviste, creí que ya te ibas- le dice Temari con sarcasmo

-Aupongo que tengo que escoltarte de nuevo- le dice el Nara recordando todas las veces que ha tenido que enseñarle a Temari la aldea y escoltarla, sin darse cuenta una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras recuerda

Temari se percata y le dice -¿y esa sonrisa?-

Shikamaru cambia a su clásica expresión despreocupada –nada, solo estoy aliviado de que esto halla terminado, todo fue muy problemático-

Ino esta junto con Chouji viendo feo a Shikamaru, pero entonces se acercan Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku y Yoshino y dicen –Ino, Chouji, es hora de irnos- todos ellos salen por la puerta principal y poco después lo hacen Shikamaru y Temari

Ahora Sai, Naruto y Kiba estan viendo a Lee y Sakura quienes están dormidos aun

Naruto pone su mano sobre su barbilla -¿Que hacemos con estos?-

-Tengo una idea- dice Kiba mientras Akamaru esta junto a el otra vez con su barril de vino

-Kiba no te hagas el tonto, eso no funciona solo empeora las cosas- dice el rubio

Sai los interrumpe y anuncia –Ya desperté a Lee-

-¡Baka!- dicen Naruto y Kiba al unisono

Por suerte Lee ya esta recuperado –Naruto-kun, ¿por que todo están tan solo el lugar?-

Naruto rápido hace la pregunta importante -Lee ¿nos podrías decir por que estabas inconsciente?-

Lee esta seminoqueado aun por todo lo que hizo pero aun asi logra recordar –si ya recuerdo, cuando Sakura-san de desmayo yo la estaba cargando, entonces me puse tan feliz de estar cargando su delicado cuerpo que dije "!Gai sensei esto es éxito!", entonces mi corazón empezó a latir con mas frecuencia- Lee deja de hablar emocionado y se pone serio –Latió tanto que me dio un ataque al corazón-

-¡¡Que!?- Naruto se cae de la impresión

Kiba levanta las manos triunfante –Akamaru hemos salvado un vida mas, siempre supe que había hecho lo correcto-

Lee abraza a Kiba llorando -¡Tu me salvaste, muchas gracias Kiba!-

Naruto dice fastidiado -Si y nos costo mucho- entonces señala todo el desastre que Lee hizo

Lee ahora cambia el tema y exlama desafiante –Naruto, he decidido que luchare por Sakura-san, así que prepárate que no te la voy a poner fácil-

Sakura en ese momento despierta –Que buena siesta ¿Ya acabo el programa?- Entonces ella ve como Naruto y Lee están peleando

-Sakura terminara conmigo Cejotas- dice el Jinchuuriki

-Yo triunfare en el amor- contesta Lee

Sakura suspira –Por que cada vez que despierto tienen que estar hablando de mí-

Sai se le acerca a Sakura y le dice según el consolándola –Lo siento Sakura pero hoy no ganaste-

Sakura se enoja y se pone violenta – ¡Sai! Yo no tengo nada que ver con Shikamaru-

Naruto detiene a Sakura antes de que le de un puñetazo a Sai –Tranquila Sakura, pienso que lo mejor es irnos ya-

Todos concuerdan en irse así que salen en grupo ya como amigos otra vez. En el establecimiento ahora solo quedan Kakashi y Yamato.

Yamato esta sentado deprimido -Kakashi, todo fue inútil, soy un fracaso. Nada de lo que hice fue importante-

-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunta el aclamado Doctor

-Pues mira al final nadie se quedo con Shikamaru, todo mi esfuerzo fue innecesario y en vano- explica el del casco

-El resultado no es siempre lo mas importante- dice Kakashi mirando el suelo, entonces voltea a ver a Yamato –Hiciste buen trabajo, no es fácil dirigir este programa, además te toco una situación difícil y pudiste controlarla, te aseguro que incluso te has ganado el respeto de algunos en el auditorio, deberías de estar satisfecho con eso-

El animo de Yamato sigue debil y dice -Pero Shikamaru-

-Con que es eso ¿eh? Tu esfuerzo no precisamente fue en vano, quizás Shikamaru se dio cuenta de las cualidades que tienen las dos chicas y ese puede ser el primer paso para que en el futuro elija bien- dice Kakashi

Yamato se queda pensando por un momento y luego sonríe –Puede que sea cierto, quizás sembré la semilla del amor en el corazón de Shikamaru. Gracias Kakashi-

Kakashi sonríe -Sigues con tus metáforas sobre plantas, ja ja. Mira que hora es, somos los únicos que quedamos aquí, vámonos ya-

Yamato se levanta y empieza a caminar -Si vámonos y este lugar va a necesitar reparación Kakashi y yo no pienso pagar-

-Este bien yo me encargo de eso- dice Kakashi. Entonces ambos salen por la puerta principal y cierran todas las puertas (de que les sirve si Kakashi dejo un agujero en la pared, Bakas)

Y como si las palabras de Kakashi y Yamato fueran de profetas, Shikamaru empieza a sentir "algo", algo especial.

-Siento hambre, ¿no quieres llegar a comer?- dice Shikamaru provocando que los lectores se caigan de sus sillas

Temari contesta –Vamos pues a mi también ya me dio hambre después de tanto tiempo en el show-

Ambos entran a un restaurante, se sientan en una mesa de dos, y quedan frente a frente y Shikamaru empieza a sentir algo de nuevo.

-"¿_Que es esta sensación? Es muy problemática, como si tuviera venaditos en mi estomago_"- piensa Shikamaru sintiendo una sensación en el estomago que no es de hambre.

Se acerca el mesero del restaurante –Buenos días, joven pareja de enamorados ¿podrían darme su orden?- pregunta haciendo que Shikamaru se sienta incomodo y Temari suelte una leve risa

-Yo quiero Sashimi- dice Shikamaru en un tono seco

-A mi tráeme una sopa de Tofu- dice Temari que parece estar de buen humor y sonriente

Shikamaru enfoca su vista en la sonrisa de Temari –"_que bella sonrisa_"- piensa mientras se empieza a perder en la sonrisa de Temari pero entonces vuelve a la realidad –_"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por que dije eso?"_-

En la mente de Shikamaru aparece el Shikamaru imaginario que representa la parte responsable de Shikamaru –_lo que sientes es el amor_-

-"_Otra vez tu, yo no soy uno de esos tipos que tienen un ser interior_"- dice Shikamaru

-_Ya te dije que soy tu parte responsable, gracias a mi eres flojo el 97% de tu tiempo_- le dice el Shikamaru responsable imaginario

-"_Que no era el 98%, Bah eso no importa, y el amor es muy problematico_"-

-_Si claro, fíjate bien en Temari y mira como cambia tu mundo_-

-"_Si como no_"- dice Sikamaru pero entonces hace lo que el responsable le dijo y no puede creer lo que ve; Temari esta rodeada de flores, el cuarto no es un restaurante sino un paraíso selvático y se oye una música de fondo romántica.

-¿_ves todo lo que imaginas?_- pregunta el imaginario

-"_Es un genjutsu_"- dice Shikamaru obstinadamente no queriendo aceptar la realidad: se

Esta enamorando

Temari interrumpe al divagante Shikamaru –Hey Shikamaru en que tanto piensas-

El corazón de Shikamaru se exalta y dice nervioso –Ah, yo, yo nada-

-_dile algo_- dice por ultimo el Shikamaru imaginario para desparecer en la mente del Nara.

Pasan los minutos y Shikamaru solo esta muy nervioso y en silencio, Temari se da cuenta y no le dice nada pensando que Shikamaru debe de tener un problema.

El mesero llega y sirve los platillos -Sus ordenes jóvenes-

Shikamaru decide romper el hielo –Temari quiero decirte algo-

-Que ¿vas a empezar otra vez con ese debate de quien salvo a quien?- dice Temari recordado una platica que se ha dado muchas veces entre ellos dos.

Una gota de sudor baja por la frente de Shikamaru –No es algo mas- Shikamaru se detiene ya que no encuentra como definir lo que quiere decir –algo mas problemático- finaliza la frase con el primer adjetivo que le llego a la mente, un adjetivo que Shikamaru explota mucho.

-Bueno dilo pues- dice Temari

Shikamaru disimula poniendo su vista en una pintura que esta en una pared –Recuerdas que en Dr. Kakashi dijeron que al final mi palabra iba a ser la que mas valdría- dice el Nara inexplicablemente nervioso, Temari arquea una ceja – ¿y?- pregunta ella, en el rostro de Shikamaru aparece un leve rubor y dice –Bueno y-yo, habría elegido, yo te…yo te iba a elegir a ti- dice con dificultad pero al final con claridad

Temari entiende lo que Shikamaru trata de decir y sonríe –Se exactamente que me quieres decir-

Fin

**Preview**

-Ese Shikamaru ya le llego el flechazo ¿Qué querían que Ino ganara? Bueno lo que quieren es el preview, ¡si ya lo se de veras!-

-Hola soy Sakura, y como es de costumbre al final de cada show les pondremos el video del preview-

-Sakura-chan hay un problema, tenemos dos videos de preview-

-Ay eso es como diría nuestro invitado de hoy, muy problemático, veámoslo pues-

_Video uno_

Salen cuatro sujetos sentados en una mesa redonda, el lugar es bastante lujoso con muchas alfombras y en las paredes pinturas.

Uno de ellos que como marca distintiva trae una venda que le cubre un ojo –Estamos aquí para discutir que vamos hacer con el problema de nuestro compañero-

El mayor de los cuatro dice –Y por que estamos en este lugar tan lujoso para discutir algo asi-

El de la banda contesta –¡por que yo lo dijo y punto!-

-Bueno eso es trivial, tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer- dice otro menor que los otros dos que como marca distintiva trae pintada la cara

El anciano toma la palabra –yo opino que lo llevemos con psicologos de nuestro pais-

-No son lo suficientemente buenos, yo digo que le demos unas vacaciones, pienso que lo que necesita es un descanso-

-Mejor dejemos que nuestro amigo nos diga lo que opina, después de todo el es el del trauma-

El menor de los cuatro dice –Quiero ir con Dr. Kakashi, el me puede ayudar y también quiero hacerle unas preguntas-

-Como usted diga, Kazekage- dicen los otros tres al unísono

_Video dos_

Aparece un sujeto caminando por un sendero desértico, se ve en muy mal estado, su ropa esta toda maltratada, carga en su espalda una cobija de cuadros, algo destacado es que esta discapacitado, no tiene manos. En resumen es la viva imagen de un vagabundo.

-No, no me puedo levantar de esta, todo se repite, por que, no puede ser cierto, no pudiste haber muerto- se dice a si mismo, su voz suena perturbada, entonces continua caminando mas hasta que encuentra un árbol seco que da muy poca sombra, se recarga en este y dice –Necesito ayuda, pero esta organización, ellos solo me utilizan, no les importo, uhn- saca un par de fotos y las mira por diez segundos -Bueno quizás el chico si me extrañe, pero Sasori no Danna no puede haber muerto, tengo que investigar la verdad ¿Dónde la podré encontrar?- se queda pensando un par de segundos –¡Dr. Kakashi! El debe de saberlo. Le daré una visita, aunque no creo que me acepte después de lo que hice uhn- el sujeto se levanta del árbol y saca de su bolso con su boca un pedazo de pan seco, entonces se lo come y dice con una sonrisa –Quizás el me pueda ayudar- entonces sigue su camino pero su sonrisa cambia a una expresión traumada -No, no me puedo levantar de esta, todo se repite, por que, no puede ser cierto, no pudiste haber muerto- dice otra vez perturbado; su salud mental no esta bien.

-Bueno ¿quien creen que ira con Dr. Kakashi? ¿El del video uno? ¿El del video dos? ¿Ambos?-

-No se lo pierdan en el próximo episodio "**Ayuda**"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si. Por cierto gracias ha ustedes se ha cumplido una meta que me puse cuando comencé este fic: tener 30 reviews para cuando llegara al capitulo 10. ¡Genial! ¡De hecho ya son mas de treinta! Gracias a todos, sus reviews me mantienen con vida en el mundo de los fics. No se aun cuando subiré el capitulo siguiente ya que empezó el nuevo ciclo escolar (por cierto este año va a estar muy pesado, ¡Noooo!) aun así me esforzare por subir al menos un episodio cada tres o cuatro semanas. Antes de despedirme les tengo una pregunta ¿Quién les llama mas la atención, el tipo del video uno (supongo que ya saben quien es) o el del video (mas fácil aun saber quien es)? Me gustaría que me den su opinión reviews. Hasta luego.


	11. Ayuda

¡Hola! Aquí estoy después de desaparecer por muchos meses, y se suponía que debería haberlo subido ayer pero no tuve tiempo, pues desde que entre a la escuela e estado muy pero muy ocupada y últimamente e tenido muchos trabajos que hacer, tareas y exámenes, espero y me comprendan, bueno en estos momentos se supone que debo estar haciendo un gigantesco trabajo de matemáticas, pero estoy tomándome unos minutitos para subir el cap, bueno ya me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir así que sin tanto rollo aquí les traje el capitulo 11. Espero y lo disfruten.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Michael Jackson (1958-2009)

**Capitulo 11: "Ayuda"**

Una semana ha pasado desde que Yamato dirigió el programa en el que se llevo el caso de Shikamaru, esto significa que ¡Es hora de Dr. Kakashi!

Cada vez el programa se ha ido volviendo popular, así que más invitados llegaran, pero serán inspeccionados por los eternos guardias Izumo y Kotetsu

-Hey Izumo- dice Kotetsu bostezando

-¿Ahora que?- pregunta Izumo irritado

-Yo también quiero entrar al show- contesta Kotetsu

Izumo se molesta con la actitud de su compañero -Te lo he dicho miles de veces, nuestro trabajo es muy importante, yo también quiero entrar al show, pero el trabajo va primero-

-Pero si ni nos han pagado-

Izumo se pone a pensar –Es cierto. Pero Kakashi es justo, el nos pagara y quizás un día ponga guardias de relevo para que podamos entrar-

-Hey Izumo- dice Kotetsu monotamente

Izumo suspira harto –Que-

-Un bisonte acaba de entrar adentro- dice el de la banda todo despreocupado

-¡Idiota! Vamos por el- dice Izumo entrando adentro del establecimiento por lo que a Kotetsu no le queda otra opción mas que seguirlo

_En casa de Kakashi_

Kakashi esta dormido, babeando y balbuceando (mas bien gritando) –_Obito, no, no ¡no! ¡Rin!_- entonces estornuda y se despierta perturbado –solo fue una pesadilla, _Achu,_ parece que alguien esta hablando de mi en este momento, _Achu, achu, achu. _Oh quizás estoy resfriado eso significa que ¡No tengo que ir al trabajo!- Kakashi vuelve a acostarse y dice -Pero no puedo aprovecharme de Yamato ¿Oh si? _Achu_-

_De nuevo en Dr. Kakashi_

Los del público están llegando al show para disfrutar lo que es Dr. Kakashi en vivo, pero como aun no empieza buscan diferentes medios para divertirse.

Uno que ha llegado al programa muy puntual es Shikamaru, quien no viene con sus amigos pero a la vez no viene solo, por que Temari esta sentada a su lado

-Que aburrido- dice Shikamaru jugando con sus dedos

-¿Por que viniste entonces?- le pregunta Temari

-Eh yo- Shikamaru no sabe como decirlo pero la verdad es que vino solo por que Temari también vino.

Otros como Naruto buscan otras maneras de entretenerse -Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi- repite una y otra vez

Sakura se desespera y le dice -Naruto ya cállate, Kakashi ha de estarse muriendo de tanto estornudar-

-Ay Sakura apenas iba a hacer un record de pronunciaciones repetitivas de la palabra Kakashi- se queja el rubio

-¿Con eso te entretienes? Mira mejor a Sai el si sabe lo que es tener un pasatiempo- dice la pelirrosa señalando a Sai quien esta a un lado de Naruto dibujando muy entretenido,

Sakura se acerca muy amistosa a el y le pregunta –Hola Sai ¿que dibujas?-

Sai hace su sonrisa y dice –Te estoy dibujando a ti Sakura de una forma que…-

Sakura no lo escucha mas y dice con orgullo –Mira Naruto, el si sabe que hacer y dibuja solo cosas bonitas como yo- pero entonces oye la ultima palabra de Sai –"Desnuda"-

Sakura se convierte en un ser maligno y enojada grita -Sai que mas podía esperar de ti eres un enfermo mental-

Naruto actúa para calmarla y dice con convicción –Cálmate , ese dibujo es solo una forma de arte, no es algo que te deba molestar-

Sakura piensa –Ahora que lo dices quizás sea cierto, dibujos de desnudos siempre ha habido, que tiene de malo después de todo jeje-

Pero Naruto tenía que arruinarlo todo cuando se acerca a Sai muy empalagoso –Déjame ver Sai, genial a cuanto me lo vendes-

Sakura explota y le da una patada en el trasero -Solo eres un pervertido como los demás-

-Auch- grita Naruto sujetándose su parte posterior

Sai cambia de página y le dice a su compañera –Si te molesta que otros vean el dibujo te lo puedo dar para que lo guardes-

-Gracias Sai- responde Sakura contenta de que el artista la comprenda

-Si me lo permites déjame mostrarte otros de mis trabajos- dice Sai hojeando su cuaderno de dibujos –Este es una de mis mas grandes obras de arte, lo llamo el Sasunaru. En este se muestra lo que pienso que hay entre Naruto y Sasuke-

La Kunoichi mira el dibujo -Te quedo muy bien-

Naruto se recupera del golpe y dice –Si mira ahora tus eres la pervertida- se acerca a ver el dibujo y se asusta –Sai, como pudiste dibujar eso, Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos, estas mal de la cabeza-

Sai esta confundido –Primero Sakura me dice eso y ahora tú, no entiendo que tienen mis dibujos-

-¿Que no puedes dibujar cosas normales?- le pregunta el rubio

-Bueno pues mira este dibujo es diferente, es uno que no puedo completar- dice Sai mostrando un dibujo parecido al que antes no podía completar, ese en el que están el y su hermano, pero que a el le falta una sonrisa, la diferencia es que en este dibujo Sai si tiene una cara feliz pero la otra persona no tiene cara, pero se puede ver que su cuerpo es el de una mujer.

-Sai ¿no es ese el mismo que no podías completar cuando nos conocimos?- pregunta Naruto viendo el dibujo

-No es que estoy sintiendo una nueva emoción desconocida para mi, pero no la puedo comprender y por eso trato de dibujarla, aun así no he avanzado mucho-

Sakura le dice –Bueno con el tiempo puede que la descubras, pero haznos un favor; todos esos dibujos que hiciste sobre mi y Naruto no se los muestres a los demás-

-¿Por que? Están bien trazados- dice el dibujante que no entiende la humillación que resulta para sus amigos esos dibujos pervertidos

-Solo hazlo Sai- le dice Naruto

-Esta bien, lo hare por que ustedes valen mas que mis dibujos por que son mis amigos-

-Te lo agradecemos- contestan los dos al unísono

Sai finaliza -Aunque el SasuNaru ya lo subí al Internet, lo siento Naruto-

-No- grita Naruto aterrorizado.

-Naruto que lamentas, esos dibujos son geniales e inspiradores- le dice un viejo a Naruto que esta sentado en la fila de atrás.

Naruto lo reconoce inmediatamente -¡Ero-senin!-

Jiraiya solo comenta –Bueno estuve toda la semana encerrado aquí, es que en el accidente cuando Kakashi derribo la pared yo iba en la carreta y nadie se preocupo por sacarme de los escombros y ya para cuando salí estaba encerrado-

-Que tonto- dice el chico Kyubi sin prestarle mucha atención al viejo

Jiraiya se ofende por el desinterés de Naruto -Naruto ingrato, de ahora en adelante dejas de ser mi alumno, mi nuevo alumno será Sai-

Sakura dice incrédula –Si claro, lo único que quiere es que Sai le de ideas para sus historias cochinas-

Así mientras el equipo siete y el Sannin debatían, mas personas llegaron al programa

Chouji es uno de ellos y le pregunta a su acompañante -Hey Ino ¿Por qué Shikamaru no nos habrá esperado hoy?-

-De seguro tiene algo mas importante que hacer- dice la rubia mirando en varias direcciones buscando un lugar y entonces ve a Shikamaru sentado junto a Temari – ¡Ay no lo puedo creer!-

Chouji la trata de calmar -No explotes Ino, contrólate-

Muy tarde. Ino esta tramando con malicia -Prepárate Shikamaru, por que vas a sufrir por mí-

Chouji lamenta la mala fortuna de su amigo -Pobre Shikamaru, siempre tiene que sufrir-

Y hablando de rubias otra más entra al show y se sienta lejos de todos los presentes. Ups, me confundí, es Deidara cargando su cobija de vagabundo y una botella de Sake, da un trago y dice –Hic, vengo por la verdad, hic-uhn (wow una nueva combinación)-

Despues de Deidara entra nadamas y nadamenos que el equipo Gai liderado por este mismo.

-Que gran fiesta la de anoche- dice Gai emocionado, pero lo raro en el es que va vestido como en los setentas, con un pantalón bien acampanado y un chaleco brillante, y para colmo trae puesto un afro en su cabeza.

Neji quien esta de mal humor le dice -Gai-sensei no debería de hablar de esa fiesta, por que dio vergüenza-

-

Si sensei y lo peor es que nosotros tuvimos que ir a recogerlo por que estaba borracho- dice Ten Ten indignada

Lee termina la regañada -Y Amber Volakis se murió por su culpa-

Neji y Ten Ten exclaman -¡Gai no es House!-

-Es que los dos san tan geniales- exclama Lee con estrellas en sus ojos

Gai los detiene antes de que discutan mas y les dice -La juventud no se disfruta peleando, mejor busquemos buenos lugares por que los rumores dicen que hoy hay invitados especiales en este show-

A Neji y a Ten Ten no les agrada estar junto a su sensei vestido al estilo de los setentas, pero Lee los jala a los dos y prácticamente los obliga a sentarse junto a Gai. Las burlas no tardan en llegar –Jaja ¿Gai-sensei viene a bailar disco? Y Neji viene de Hippie- dice Naruto en burla respecto a la forma de vestir de ellos (¿Alguien han notado que la ropa usual de Neji parece de Hippie?)

Lee se pone frente a Naruto y le dice -Calla Naruto, que Gai es Chuck Norris y te puede matar con su mirada-

-¿Qué no decía eso de si mismo la semana pasada?- pregunta Sai

-No me recuerdes la semana pasada- dice el chico Kyubi

Gai sensei se acerca a Naruto y le pone la mano en el hombro –vamos Naruto, debes de ser positivo en tu juventud-

-Como voy a ser positivo si estoy rodeado de anormales- dijo Naruto con los ojos blancos claramente refiriéndose a Jiraiya, Gai, Lee y Sai.

En ese momento Naruto se da cuenta de que Sakura le esta haciendo señas desde otros asientos –Chicos, tengo que retirarme- dice Naruto, entonces va con Sakura y le dice –Sakura-chan que bueno que apartaste estos lugares, así estaremos lejos de los fenómenos-

Sai estando a un lado de Naruto dice -Y nos sentaremos como buenos amigos que somos-

-Sai, deja de seguirme, siéntate con alguien que no sea yo, sino todos van a pensar que soy…-

Antes de que Naruto finalice, una chica rubia se agarra del brazo de Sai –¿Hola, Sai como estas?- dice seductivamente, pero en su mente piensa -"muere de celos Shikamaru"- el Nara se da cuenta de que Ino esta con Sai, pero no le importa de hecho solo bosteza.

En la frente de Ino aparece una vena por el enojo que le causa la reacción apática de Shikamaru, pero se controla pronto y le dice dulcemente al desviado –Sai, hoy te vez muy guapo y con estilo ¿puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunta ella

-Ah si claro- dice con nervios el dibujante, por que es muy raro para el estar en una situación así

-Si, genial un día sin Sai- dice Naruto festejando

Sakura le dice a Ino -No lo puedo creer, ya te volviste loca, con Sai no vas a obtener nada-

Ino contesta con burla -que celosita ¿eh frentesota? Como a ti nadie te hace caso-

De los ojos de Sakura empiezan a salir rayos -¡Inooooooooo!-

Ino prosigue con sus comentarios molestos -Ja, al menos tienes un admirador- dice señalando a Lee quien esta gritando "Sakura te amo" provocando burlas en contra de Sakura por algunos miembros del publico que dicen –¿Ese es tu noviecito? jajaja-

Sakura se pone roja por la vergüenza, pero rápidamente transforma la vergüenza en odio, al punto que Inner dice –_Preparate Ino cerda de esta no te salvas, Sha_-

-Sakura-chan pienso que debemos buscar otro lugar, mira allá hay tres- dice Naruto con miedo al darse cuenta de la expresión de odio que tiene su compañera

-Vámonos pues- contesto la pelirosa en un tono agresivo, entonces tomo a Naruto de la ropa como si fuera una bolsa y se lo llevo arrastrando al lugar que este indico antes

Mientras el rubio va siendo arrastrado dice -Ay, Sakura, no puedo respirar-

Cuando ambos llegaron a los lugares Sakura lanza a Naruto a su lado como cuando alguien lanza su mochila al sillón después de un largo dia de escuela.

Ino al ver el enojo de Sakura solo se burla -Jaja, perdedora-

-heh- Sai no halla que decir, ya que se siente muy incomodo de que Ino este agarrando su mano

Ino voltea a ver a Sai -¿Por que tan serio Sai? Vamos cuenta algo sobre ti-

-Ah, bu-bueno yo-yo soy un dibujante- dice nervioso el de cabello negro

-Genial ¿puedo ver tus dibujos?- pregunta la rubia interesada

El artista se expresa con tristeza -Créeme, no quieres verlos, Sakura y Naruto que son mis amigos dijeron que eran malos dibujos-

-Si se lo que se siente CUANDO ALGUIEN TE TRAICIONA- dice ella poniendo énfasis y subiendo el tono en las ultimas palabras para que Shikamaru la oiga

-No pienso que me hallan traicionado- dice Sai

La rubia contesto –Sai lo unico que necesitas ES ALGUIEN QUE TE APOYE- finaliza abrazando a Sai

-"_Esto es incomodo_"- pensó Sai, ya que su inclinación es diferente como se habrán dado cuenta a lo largo del esta historia.

Shikamaru quien oyo las palabras que Ino dijo en voz alta lo que lo hizo pensar –_"Que le pasa a Ino, esta muy problemática"_-

-Oye creo que el show esta a punto de empezar- le dice Temari, su casi novia.

Faltando un minuto para que el show empiece llega una mujer de ojos aperlados – ¿Donde debo sentarme, todo esta muy lleno-

Naruto quien estab sentado en su lugar grita –Ya llego-

-¿Naruto por que tan feliz?- pregunta Sakura no sabiendo el por que de la reaccion de el rubio

-Es que llego alguien muy especial para mi- contesta sonriendo y haciendo sus ojos de zorro

Sakura mira la entrada del lugar y ahí estaba Hinata volteando en muchas direcciones inocentemente buscando lugares, hasta que uso su Byakugan para encontrar los pocos lugares aislados – ¿Te refieres a Hinata?-

-Me refiero a el señor de los burritos- exclama Naruto señalando hacia la salida y es que atrás de Hinata estaba el señor Tazuna vendiendo burritos, entonces el rubio al fin reacciona –Ah Dijiste Hinata, mírala pobre no encuentra lugar. Hey Hinata acá hay lugar- grita moviendo las manos para que la Hyuga lo vea

-Na-Naruto- dice ella en voz baja mientras su corazón late rápido –"_Naruto me esta invitando a que me siente con el_"-

-No seas tímida, acá hay lugar- le grita el chico

Pero alguien le esta haciendo la competencia a Naruto –Ven acá, Tobi es un buen chico y nadie se quiere sentar con el. Si sempai estuviera aquí- grita Tobi, sin darse cuenta de que Deidara esta sentado en un rincón.

Hinata sigue su corazon y se sienta a un lado de Naruto –Gr-gracias-

Naruto se percata de algo -Hinata por que estas tan roja, ¿tienes fiebre?-

Sakura por su parte piensa –"_Naruto es un idiota, todo mundo sabe que a Hinata le gusta el, todo el mundo menos el_"-

En la cabeza de Sakura Inner habla –_"Ella es tu competencia tienes que acabar con ella, o de lo contrario se quedara con Naruto, Sha"_-

-_"Inner no te quiero escuchar mas, además yo amo a Sasuke"_- contesta Sakura, esta vez cuidándose de no hablar en voz alta

-_Sha, piensa en mis palabras_- se despide Inner desapareciendo

Sakura se quedo pensando en las palabras de Inner y se da cuenta de que esta algo celosa por la atención que Naruto le estaba dando Hinata (le esta ofreciendo un burrito), entonces su mano formo un puño y…

-Mira Sakura ya es hora del show- dice Naruto entusiasmado quien sabe si por el show o por el burrito o por ¿Hinata?

-Ah si claro- dice Sakura controlando sus emociones negativas inducidas por Inner.

En plataforma sale Yamato del cuarto del conductor, entonces toma un micrófono y saluda -Bienvenidos al show de Dr. Kakashi, se les agradece su asistencia- todos los del publico aplauden

-Como es de costumbre Kakashi aun no llega al programa, es irresponsable de su parte, pero solo es parte de su naturaleza- explica el asistente

-A que vine a este lugar, me voy Uhn- dice Deidara en voz baja desde el público, esta a punto de irse cuando Yamato ahora dice con emoción –Pero no se preocupen, esta vez he venido preparado para entretenerlos, no con mi talento sino con el de alguien famoso, alguien hábil, alguien legendario- las luces de plataforma empezaron a parpadear y música empezó a oírse, Yamato dice en voz mas alta –Les presento a un artista musical legendario, con ustedes Orochimaru Jackson- Deidara al oir la palabra artista decide quedarse

Del mismo cuarto de donde salio Yamato sale Orochimaru, con un sombrero negro puesto y un guante blanco. El público esta emocionado al ver a semejante figura del mundo musical.

-Orochimaru Jackson es un honor tenerlo en el show ¿Cómo se siente?-

-Siento que frente a mi hay una bola de personas sin talento- dice el cantante en forma despectiva

A Yamato no le agrada mucho la respuesta-Eh ¿Algún mensaje o palabras especiales para la ocasión?-

-Solo que hoy van a tener el privilegio de disfrutar de una canción que solo yo, el gran Orochimaru pudo haber creado, ah y también quiero que sepas que te sigo esperando Sasuke, vuelve conmigo-

Yamato le da el micrófono a Orochimaru -Bien, ahora si los dejo con Orochimaru Jackson-

Orochimaru dice por el micrófono – ¿Recuerdan los episodios de Naruto? Si eran geniales, pero después de la legendaria batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke, una catástrofe sucedió; por meses y meses solo salían Fillers, es decir episodios de relleno. Fue una experiencia espeluznante ¡Todos queríamos ver la continacion, Naruto Shippuden! Por eso compuse una canción, para recordar esa época oscura. Es uno de mis mejores éxitos, bueno aunque todas mis canciones son éxitos jeje. "Filler"-

En plataforma las brillantes luces cambian, y la iluminación es hora tenue, las mesas, escritorios, sillas y demás muebles son retirados del escenario. Orochimaru saca un portafolio y de este saca un guante blanco, el público se emociona cuando Orochimaru se lo pone en su mano izquierda (arriba del otro guante, duh), acto seguido saca un sombrero negro y con estilo se lo pone en la cabeza. Pausa. Se gira hacia el público. Y chasquea los dedos, entonces se empieza a oír una música estilo disco, ¡es la música de Filler! (La misma música de la canción Thriller de Michael Jackson). Orochimaru Jackson empieza a cantar.

_Domingo por la noche. Así que buscas ver tu anime_

_Buscas Naruto, pones el nuevo episodio. Casi te infartas_

_Quieres gritar, pero mejor golpeas tu laptop en decepción_

_Empiezas a maldecir, como si fueras Hidan peleando con Kakuzu_

_Estas aterrorizado_

_Por que es un filler, un filler más_

_Quisieras que acabara ya van veinte y faltan mas_

_Por que es un filler, un filler mas_

_Sabes que tendrás que esperar por muchos, muchos meses mas._

_Buscas episodios en la Tv, y te das cuenta de que ya no quedan más_

_Tus manos están frías, y te preguntas si algún día actualizaran_

_Apagas la Tv y esperas que solo sea tu imaginación, ¡otaku!_

_Un día estrenan nuevos episodios, al fin termina la gran espera _

_Te espantas._

_Por que es un filler, un filler mas_

_Sabes que no hay oportunidad contra toda la repetitividad _

_Fillers, miles mas_

_Tendrás que aguantar por muchos, muchos meses mas._

_Mizuki escapa, Iruka dura décadas suplicándole que vuelva a ser normal_

_Después Naruto busca un insecto que le ayude para encontrar a Sasuke_

_(Y lo arruina)_

_¿Cuando terminaran?_

_Pasan los años y los rellenos no parecen terminar_

_Te volverán loco a menos que recurras a la arma secreta _

_Ahora es tiempo para que tu y yo veamos Manga, ¡Si!_

_Semana tras semana, te salvara del terror de la pantalla_

_Ya lo veras_

_Por que son fillers, fillers mas_

_Pero la esperanza no muere, ya que existe el manga_

_Fillers, fillers mas_

_Así que espera conmigo a que terminen los killers fillers, ¡Ow!_

La música se detiene y Orochimaru Jackson comienza a caminar como un zombie, sus ojos cambian y se ven sombríos y aterradores, en su mano derecha trae un manga de Naruto.

-Que le pasa ¿esta poseído?- dice Chouji temblando de miedo

-Esto no es normal debería de seguir cantando o bailando- dice Naruto preocupado

Yamato sube a la plataforma la darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien con Orochimaru –Orochimaru Jackson ¿que sucede?-

Orochimaru dirige su aterradora mirada hacia Yamato y empieza a caminar amenazador hacia el.

-Orochimaru por favor deje de bromear- dice Yamato dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sin darse cuenta esta acorralado contra la pared

Yamato dice con nervios -Por favor deje de actuar como zombie, no es gracioso-

Orochimaru se muerde el pulgar y hace un jutsu de invocación

Naruto recuerda que es el jutsu de invocación del Sannin -Oh no va a sacar a su mascota Manda, para que se coma a Yamato-

Pero nunca aparece la enorme serpiente, mas bien del suelo empiezan a salir personas; Juugo, Kabuto, Kimimaro y los cuatro del sonido salen del subsuelo y rodean a Yamato

-Basta suficiente- dice Yamato ahora si asustado

Cuando Yamato esta frío del miedo la música vuelve y para sorpresa de todos Orochimaru y sus Zombies empiezan a bailar en una autentico baile de coreografia, haciendo movimientos de baile que se asemejan a los movimientos de un zombie

-¿! Qué!?- se pregunta asombrado Yamato al ver como bailan.

En el público todos están aplaudiendo al ver el talento que tiene Orochimaru para bailar

-Wow eso si fue sorpresivo- dice Naruto

-Hey Naruto todos esos hombres, tienen algo en común-

-¿Que?-

-Ellos son personas con las que Orochimaru experimentó en su laboratorio-

-Cierto-

-…-

Naruto y Sakura exclamaron al mismo tiempo – ¡Yamato también es un experimento de Orochimaru!-

Cuando voltean a plataforma ven que Yamato esta bailando junto con los "zombies"

-No se por que, pero me dieron ganas de bailar, yeah- dice Yamato bailando tratando de seguir la coreografia pero todo les sale mal.

Gai que esta en el público se levanta y dice –Genial música disco-

Ten Ten corrige a su maestro -Gai sensei eso no es música disco, es mas bien algo asi como pop-

Gai la ignora y dice –Es hora de bailar- entonces da un gran salto a la plataforma y cuando aterriza en esta empieza a bailar aun peor que Yamato ¡empieza a bailar disco!

-Por que siempre nos tiene que avergonzar- dice Neji

Orochimaru se da cuenta de que su coreografia esta siendo arruinada por dos idiotas, así que toma el micrófono y canta la ultima estrofa de su canción

_Por que es un filler filler __más_

_Parecen interminables, pero un dia acabara_

_Fillers, miles más_

_Siempre que te aterroricen acude con el Manga, manga ¡Geniaaaaaaal!_

La música termina y por alguna razón desconocida Yamato se ríe como un maniaco en voz alta.

-…- todos se quedan serios por Yamato

-¿Y mis aplausos?- demanda Orochimaru

Todos salen del shock y aplauden y gritan, ya que la canción fue muy buena

Gai sensei baja de plataforma decepcionado – ¿Ya termino? Que mal. Apenas que me estaba luciendo-

Yamato también quería seguir bailando, pero por ser el conductor se contuvo de comentar –"_Este tipo de invitados tan famosos, de verdad van a subir el rating del programa, eso es bueno_"-

Y los pensamientos de Yamato eran ciertos ya que muchas personas estaban viendo el programa, entre ellas el siempre popular Sasuke Uchiha

_Lejos de Konoha_

En un hotel, Sasuke y el equipo Taka están descansando para recuperar energías después de una larga búsqueda de Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke esta en un sofá con el control de televisión en la mano, obviamente esta viendo Dr. Kakashi, a su lado esta Karin como siempre filtreando con el sin ningún resultado.

-Esto es patético- dice Sasuke cambiando el canal de televisión (¡como se atreve!)

-Hay Sasuke estas muy amargado quizás yo te pueda ayudar- dice la pelirroja seductivamente

-extraño mi serie favorita "los vengadores"- dice Sasuke sacando una figura de acción de ironman

-Deja ese juguete Sasuke, mejor hagamos algo juntos, estamos solos- dice Karin quitándose los lentes y acercándose al Uchiha

Sasuke se levanta exaltado -¿solo? ¿Donde estan Suigestu y Juugo?-

-Juugo se fue a bailar y ¿Suigestu? Es una basura-

-¿Se fue a bailar? Eso es muy raro, dime que no tuviste que ver con esto Karin-

-No, Juugo dijo que tenia que irse a bailar con Orochimaru Jackson y no se donde esta Suigestu, no recuerdo que se haya ido-

Sasuke se queda en silencio y luego oye un ruido proveniente de la recamara. Saca su espada y demando –Muéstrate, se que estas escondido-

La puerta se abre y de esta sale Suigestu con las manos sobre la nuca –Soy yo, no se alarmen-

-Que estabas haciendo escondido en la recamara Suigetsu- regaña Karin

-Tsk, tsk, Karin siempre tan torpe, la conexión de Internet solo esta disponible en la recamara-

Sasuke mira a el espadachín cara a cara -Suigetsu, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Internet?-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, me has decepcionado, no sabia que fueras capaz de llegar a tanto-

-Que quieres decir- dice el pelinegro

-Sasuke nunca crei que fueras asi. Karin mira lo que encontré sobre Sasuke en Internet- dice Suigetsu sacando una impresión de la infame obra de arte de Sai "El SasuNaru"

-¡Eeeek! ¡Sasuke!- grita con repugnancia Karin al ver la imagen

Sasuke toma a Suigestu de la camisa y lo acerca cara a cara -De donde sacaste eso Suigetsu-

Suigestu en vez de temer los ojos Sharingan de Sasuke lo provoca mas -Sasuke estas perdido, no tienes salida de esta-

-Es Naruto, el tiene la culpa, siempre anda tras de mi y ahora todos me malinterpretan- dice el enfadado Uchiha

Karin se encuentra desolada llorando –Sasuke creí que eras un gran hombre-

-***** sea quien sea el que haya hecho ese dibujo lo matare- reniega Sasuke

Suigetsu toma un sorbo de un vaso de agua y dice lo peor que podría haber dicho-Hey Sasuke y ¿si fue Itachi?-

Sasuke se queda paralizado por diez segundos, luego se sienta con calma en el sillón –Suigetsu tu idea es-

-Perfecta, genial, sorprendente- dice Suigestu tratando de adivinar

Karin dice en un tono de burla -Es la idea mas patética que puede haber, Itachi no es así-

Sasuke grita -¡ES LA COSA MAS LOGICA QUE HE OIDO, YO ODIO A ITACHI Y EL ME ODIA A MI, TENGO QUE MATARLO!- en la mente de Sasuke apareció un Itachi dibujando miles de dibujos "Sasunaru" y riendo maniacamente "Jajajajajaja ahora ya no seras popular entre las chicas, ódiame, ódiame mas Sasuke. Es mas me pondré una camisa del America (el equipo de futbol mas odiado de Mexico para los que no sepan) para que me odies mas, Jajaja"

Sin pensarlo Sasuke salta por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y empieza a dar vueltas alrededor del hotel sin control gritando -¡Itachi!-

Suigetsu extiende los brazos y se pone cómodo en el sillón -Hasta las personas mas oscuras como Sasuke tienen su punto débil. Bueno ahora le televisión es mía y puedo ver Dr. Kakashi-

-Eres un maldito manipulador- le dijo Karin enojada

_De vuelta en Dr. Kakashi_

-Muchas gracias Orochimaru, por demostrarnos su talento artístico- agradece Yamato al famosísimo artista

-¿Que ya se va?- pregunta Lee

Todo el público empieza a gritar –Otra, otra, otra, otra-

Orochimaru accedió a la petición –esta bien, cantare una mas, mmh haber, ya se les voy a cantar una de mis favoritas, es una canción que esta dedicada a Sasuke, se llama "Sasuke's Not Alone"(Sasuke no esta solo)-

Comienza a oírse una música calmada, estilo balada romántica, Orochimaru toma el micrófono y canta con sentimiento.

_Otro __día en mi castillo, y sigo aquí solo_

_No lo puedo creer, que me traicionaste así_

_Nunca dijiste adiós, eso te lo perdono_

_Pero por que te tuviste que ir y dejarme sin tu cuerpo?_

_Todos los días antes de dormir me pregunto_

_Que harás ahora sin mi?_

_Kabuto se acerca a mi oído y me dice_

"_Sasuke no esta solo, el se fue con otros_

_El esta muy lejos, no te necesita más_

_Pero Sasuke no esta solo, el se fue con otros_

_Formo su equipo y a ti ya te olvido _

_El ya no esta solo"_

_Justo la otra noche vi tus ojos Uchiha_

_Pero me confundí eran los de un tal Madara_

_Aun recuerdo tu venganza, y te puedo ayudar_

_Pero primero dame tu cuerpo, para vivir en eternidad_

_Todos los días antes de tomar te, me pregunto_

_Que harás ahora sin mi?_

_Kabuto se acerca a mi oido y me dice_

"_Sasuke no esta solo, el se fue con otros_

_El esta muy lejos, no te necesita mas_

_Pero Sasuke no esta solo, el se fue con otros_

_Formo su equipo y a ti ya te olvido _

_El ya no esta solo"_

_Haz un Gokakyu no Jutsu y llegare corriendo_

_Y Sasuke sabes que te entrenare, te entrenare_

_Sasuke no estas solo, aun te recuerdo_

_Cuando no halles que hacer, estoy para ayudar_

_Pero no estas solo, te quiero ayudar_

_Dame tu Sharingan y acabemos con Itachi_

_Sasuke no estas solo_

La canción termina y Orochimaru esta llorando, es un final emocionante en su presentación. Pero algo falta, nadie aplaude, la atención de todos esta en otro lado

-¡Deja a Sasuke en paz!- grita un semi Kyubi que salta furioso por todos lados

-Naruto cálmate y acéptalo, Sasuke es gay- le dice Sai según el para calmar la furia de Naruto

-No es cierto, Sasuke no es asi, ******-

No satisfecho Sai empeora mas las cosas -El ya no es el mismo de antes, en los tres años que duro con Orochimaru se cambio de bando-

-GRRRAH, ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS- grita Naruto que tan enojado esta que esta dispuesto a convertirse en el zorro ¡con nueve colas!

-Naruto, el que te hagas en Kyubi no hara que Sasuke vuelva-

Todo el publico se le hecha encima a Sai y lo calla –Ya deja de provocarlo tonto-

-Hey mis aplausos- demanda Orochimaru sin darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto

-Como puedes, pensar en eso en este momento- grita el público asustado

Yamato se pone la mano en la frente y lamenta –tengo una maldición o que ¡siempre que dirijo el programa ocurren desastres! ¡No puedo detener a Naruto si tiene nueve colas!-

Cuando la esperanza de detener a Naruto se esfuma, alguien inesperado detiene la amenaza

-Buen chico- dice el salvador de todos, acariciando al Kyubi como si fuera un cachorro mimado

-Guau- ladra el zorro, moviendo sus ocho colas (le falto una jajaja) como un perro feliz

Deidara esta mas que sorprendido por quien es el salvador -¿Quién eres Tobi, uhn?-

-Eso eso, te daré una Scooby galleta (Akamaru se ha de morir de celos) si dejas a Naruto en paz- dice el Akatsuki

-Guau- El kyubi acepta la Scooby galleta y tras probarla desaparece y es absorbido por el cuerpo de Naruto quien queda inconsciente (lo bueno que se creo la zona para desmayados en el episodio anterior)

Hinata y Sakura acuden en auxilio del joven Genin -¡Naruto, resiste!-

-¿Y mis aplausos?- pregunta el inoportuno ególatra Orochimaru

Todos se le quedan viendo a Orochimaru con caras de decepción. Pero uno de ellos llega al extremo de subirse a la plataforma y darle una bofetada ¡a Orochimaru Jackson!

-Baka, baka, vaca, baka, baka, si no recibes aplauso es por que tus canciones no sirven- dice el agresor, el mismo que salvo a todos de la furia del Kyubi; el simpatico Tobi

-Como te atreves a decir algo asi, yo soy el rey del pop-

-Como diría Deidara sempai, "el pop esta muerto" mi estilo es súper Tobi-

-"_Uhn, yo no dije eso_"- Piensa Deidara con una gota en su cabeza

-¿Ah si? Voy a cantar mi mejor canción para que veas lo que es bueno- le contesta Orochimaru a el de la mascara

Tobi muerde su dedo y dice –Nadie quiere perder su tiempo contigo, te mostrare mi gran música- entonces hace un jutsu de invocación -"TO BI Band" vengan a mi-

Todos los del público miran con curiosidad la nube de humo que aparece tras el jutsu de invocación esperando una gran banda, pero no aparece nada.

-Ah ahora que recuerdo la TO BI Band rompió hace veinte años jaja- ríe Tobi poniéndose una mano sobre la nuca

-_Veinte años, pero Tobi es apenas un chico ¿oh no?_- piensa Deidara sospechando sobre la identidad de su compañero

–Ahora si invoco a "Los Good Boys"-

Ahora tras el jutsu de invocación aparecen instrumentos musicales pero no aparecen los miembros de la banda. La razón es algo muy sencillo, los miembros de la banda son amigos imaginarios de Tobi.

Tobi ahora recoge su instrumento del suelo, es un triangulo, pero no es uno común y corriente, es un triangulo eléctrico.

Deidara por alguna razón dice en voz baja -No Tobi, no lo hagas-

-Esta canción se llama "La balada del Sempai"- dice Tobi entonces toca unas cuantas notas en su triangulo eléctrico y empieza a cantar desfinado y como si fuera una canción de niños (algo así como música de Barney)

-_Quien esta ahí siempre para ayudarte_- canta Tobi con suavidad

_-¡Sempai, Sempai, Sempai!- _grita en un tono duro y violento como si fuera de heavy metal y destruye la batería de una patada (efecto de Madara ustedes saben)

-_Quien nunca podría abandonarte_- canta Tobi otra vez con tranquilidad

-¡_Sempai, Sempai, Sempai!_- grita de nuevo saltando sobre el bajo y la guitarra eléctrica de los Good Boys destruyéndolas. Acto seguido empieza a tocar un solo de triangulo como si fuera con guitarrista profesional excepto que Tobi no suena profesional por que su solo son notas al azar

-¡_Sempai es lo máximo!_- grita finalmente Tobi con todas sus fuerzas

_En el hotel donde se hospeda Sasuke_

Suigetsu esta tomando su enésimo vaso de agua -Ese chico esta lleno de energía-

-Suigetsu, deberías de preocuparte por Sasuke- le dice Karin

-¿sigue dando vueltas?-

Alguien que no es Karin contesta -De hecho hay un profundo hoyo en forma de anillo afuera de el hotel-

-Juugo ¿cuando llegaste?- pregunta Karin acomodándose los lentes

Suigetsu dice sarcástico -Buen baile Juugo-

-Bailar me ayuda a controlar mi bipolaridad- dice Juugo

-Y que tal si hago esto- dice Suigetsu sacando un cuchillo y clavándoselo en la mano, sin dañarse ya que es de agua

-Baka, no lo provoques-

La cara de Juugo empieza a cambiar a una cara cruel

-Ups- dice Suigetsu inocentemente

Karin se molesta con el espadachín-Siempre haciéndote el inocente, reitero lo dicho eres un manipulador-

-¡Matar!- grita Juugo activando el sello

Sasuke entra justo a tiempo –tranquilo Juugo-

-¡Sasuke, ya estas bien!- exclaman los tres bakas digo takas

-Nos vamos de aquí- ordena el lider

-Nah quiero ver televisión- dice Suigetsu

Karin discierne los motivos de Sasuke -Sasuke te quieres vengar ¿no es así?-

-…-

Al ver que Sasuke no responde, el de cabello blanco se levanta del sillón –Otra vez a lo mismo, déjame adivinar, te quieres vengar del niño que se comió el lunch que te preparo tu mama cuando tenias cuatro años-

Juugo afirma -Sasuke no se vengaría por una insignificancia así-

Sasuke siente que quiere llorar – ¡mama! Por que tuviste que morir, pero me vengare de ese niño en el honor del lunch que me preparaste con mucho amor y que no pude probar-

-Hablas en serio Sasuke, ¡ese niño en realidad existió!- exclama incrédulo Suigetsu por que su idea al azar es real

-Vámonos ya- ordena de nuevo Sasuke, así pues el equipo taka lo sigue en su próxima misión.

_De nuevo en Dr. Kakashi_

Todo el publico esta decepcionado por la actuación de Tobi, pero este cree que su actuación fue un éxito –Se que les encanto, así que cantare otra canción, es mas hasta se cantar en ingles-

-_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your Sempai no way no way I think you need Deidara_-

-Deja de contaminar nuestros canales auditivos, ahhh- grita Ebisu desde el público

Tobi cree que los gritos de sufrimiento que se oyen de parte del público son ovaciones –Ahí les va otra-

-_Un Zetsu en el armario, tiene ganas de comer, deja que se coma el baño, y ya vete a dormir_-

-Su voz es un jutsu poderoso, destruirá nuestros cerebros con sus canciones- dice el siempre paranoico Chouji

Justo antes de que Tobi, se oye una voz del publico -¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto Yamato?-

Yamato sale de un trinchera improvisada en la que se escondía de la poderosa voz de Tobi, tan preparado esta que trae un casco de soldado -Kakashi-sempai es usted-

-El único y original- contesta Kakashi con su ojo sonriente

-Kakashi-sempai que hace con el público, nunca lo vi llegar- dice el asistente

-Ah, es que me dio curiosidad ver el espectáculo, es todo-

Yamato siente que explota -¡Kakashi! Mira todo lo que tuve que pasar, mira todo el desastre que se pudiera haber evitado si hubieras subido aquí en cuanto llegaste-

Kakashi sube a plataforma y dice minimizando el problema –Perdón, perdón mi error-

-Ten el micrófono y haz algo- le dice Yamato

-¿Y Orochimaru?- pregunta el conductor

Yamato mira en muchas direcciones -Supongo que se fue tras oir al enmascarado-

-¿Quieren otra canción?- pregunta el susodicho

-Señor Tobi, por favor baje a su lugar respectivo en la zona de público- le ordena Yamato

-Ok, ok, si alguien quiere autógrafos, esperen a que termine el show y no olviden lo mas importante; ¡sean buenos chicos!- grita Tobi

-Si, si ya bájate- le ordena Kakashi a el Akatsuki quien baja sintiéndose un divo incluso posando para que le puedan tomar fotos

Kakashi agarra el micrófono y dice sin entusiasmo –Bienvenidos a Dr. Kakashi ¡acho!-

-¿Kakashi esta usted enfermo?- pregunta Yamato

-Nada hoy amanecí resfriado y cansado. Ahem, hoy en Dr. Kakashi tenemos a un personaje importante como invitado, pero antes de presentarlo tengo una noticia que darles- Kakashi saca un papel y lo lee –Los ANBUS nos notifican que localizaron el cuerpo de un sujeto que corresponde con de nombre Sasori, los informes nos dicen que tenia contusiones, una mordida de serpiente, además de manchas de chocolate de rosquilla en la ropa y además parece que fue atacado con una red de mariposas-

Tobi levanta la mano –De hecho era una red de medusas-

-Chico ¿sabes algo al respecto?-

-¡No, no, yo no hize nada!- exclama Tobi con nervios

-¿Y se le dio tratamiento medico?- pregunto Naruto

-Naruto no seas torpe, cuando dije cuerpo me refería a cadáver, SASORI MURIO-

Todos en el público tienen reacciones mixtas:

-No puede ser, no puede haber… muerto...n-no fue mi intención- piensa Sakura con remordimiento

-Tobi es un chico malo, NOOOOOOOOO- grita Tobi en su subconsciente

-Habrá muerto en serio o será otro de sus trucos mentales- dice Shikamaru sospechando

-No es justo, el ya no era malo, por que tuvo que morir- grita Naruto

Sin embargo dos sujetos resultaron ser los más afectados:

Dentro de la sala de invitados un joven Shinobi esta inmóvil y paralizado –Esta hablando… ¿en serio?- se pregunto sorprendido

En el público, alguien se puso de pie, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y con voz temblorosa pronunció las palabras –No es cierto, es una mentira, es una pesadilla, no lo creo-

Un sujeto planta salio del suelo y le pregunta a el hombre asustado -Oye ¿te sientes bien Deidara?-

El claramente perturbado Akatsuki:

Levanto ambas manos

Volteo su mirada hacia arriba

Respiro profundo

y grito con todas sus fuerzas –

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

su voz retumba por todo el edificio y todos los espectadores se quedan atónitos

Yamato se acerca a Kakashi y le dice en voz baja y lejos de las cámaras –¿Kakashi estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-¿Que si combinas acido muriático con aluminio ocurre una explosión?-

-Kakashi solo los idiotas contestan una pregunta con otra pregunta-

-Yamato ¿por que hoy no me trajiste rosquillas?- pregunta el peligris

-¿Rosquillas? Nunca me las encargaste-

-Jaja eres idiota- se burla Kakashi de Yamato infantilmente

-Kakashi no seas infantil, en serio lo que te trato de decir es que ese Akatsuki parece necesitar ayuda-

Kakashi voltea a ver a Deidara, que esta en posición fetal rodando en el suelo hacia los lados como un rodillo –Es cierto-

-Debemos ayudarle-

-Estoy de acuerdo, ayudemos a este Akatsuki, ¡Acho!-

-¿Kakashi y si tienes influenza porcina?-

-Deja de hacer preguntas Yamato, por favor-

El show esta por empezar ¿Qué pasara con Deidara y el joven Shinobi invitado?

______________________________________________________________________

Preview:

Hola soy Naruto y les tengo el preview, ahem -Sasori murió, esto es malo Dattebayo, ahora Kakashi debe atender no a un solo afectado ¡mas bien a dos!

¿Quién será aparte de Deidara?

¿podrá Kakashi ayudar a ambos?

¿Tendra gripe H1N1?

¿Qué planea Sasuke?

¿Volverá algún día a Konoha?

-_No te emociones tanto Naruto_-

-Si ya se Sai, ya se. Bueno no se pierdan el próximo episodio titulado: "**Episodio 12**"- ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué clase de titulo es ese?! Baka quien lo haya llamado así, bueno es hora de irme hasta la próxima.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termina, espero y haya valido la pena, ustedes deciden.

El siguiente capitulo, en verdad no se cuando lo suba pues estos días han sido muy pesados y estoy en finales de bimestre como lo mencione al principio, además de que estoy trabajando en otros fics (por si quieren pasar a leerlos), pero les prometo que en cuanto lo acabe lo voy a subir.

A por cierto, la parte donde sale Gai, con un traje de los años setenta, es parte de mi otro fic de Naruto, por si les da curiosidad entrar, tambien tiene un poco de humor,Gai sale en el capitulo 5, llamado la fiesta y les garantizo que les dara mucha risa jeje.

Me voy tengo que hacer un trabajo horrible de matemáticas aunque no quiera y pues ni modo tendré que hacerlo para pasar la materia, no sin antes como siempre decirles que me gustaría saber su opinión al igual que siempre, les agradezco mucho sus reviews y lamento no poderlos contestar pero no tengo nada de tiempo libre.

Les agradece sus reviews y a las personas que leen mi fic:

**Girl-hatake95**


End file.
